Blood for Blood
by RLeb10
Summary: A guy named Kazume Akaguro, also known as Pain, is the younger brother of the Hero Killer Stain. With the help of his new family after losing his parents, he refuses to follow Stain's footsteps towards a murderous rampage and pursuit a new life as a hero. Rated M for bloody violence, language. Hope you enjoy reading my story. (Currently Pre-Hero Killer Arc) [Now X-posted on AO3!]
1. Chapter 0: Pain's Origin

Hello, it's RLeb10. This is my first fanfic I've been itching to work on. Hope you enjoy it. Rate, Review, and have a nice day.

3/4/2020 update: I did some editing to rewrite this chapter to add more details and provide everyone a better start to this story. Hope you all enjoy this story and hope you continue to read my fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 0: Pain's Origin

My name is Kazume Akaguro. People will mostly know me as the Powerful and Indestructible Ninja or "Pain" for short. I am the younger brother of Chizome Akaguro, also known as the legendary Hero Killer "Stain", which is an acronym for Super Talented Assassin and Intimidating Ninja. Before my brother became a murderer, he always wanted to become a true hero like the Number 1 hero All Might. However, he dropped out of UA the year that I was born and was forced to do hero work undercover. You see, in this society where 80% of the population have secret supernatural abilities called "quirks", a hero must have a Provisional Hero Licenses to legally use their quirk in times of danger to either fight villains or save innocent lives. I used to live a happy, normal life with my mom, dad and older brother in an apartment in Hosu. I went to a public elementary school, and my brother would always pick me up and take me home afterwards. Life was going so well for the both of us, we were so very happy.

Until one day...

One horrible day five years ago.

It was a day filled with chaos and destruction. My brother and I were on our way home after he'd picked me up from school when the both of us saw a terrifying site. An entire neighborhood filled with knocked down buildings, cracked streets, shattered sidewalks, and apartment buildings ablaze with fire. The entire hero corporation had arrived on the scene and helped the panicked citizens evacuate.

Despite the efforts of the heros I was still devastated to see my apartment, the place I'd called home for as long as I could remember, engulfed in the flames of the fire that was sweeping through the streets.

The smell of burning flesh filled the air. The people who were unfortunate enough to not escape the fire were suffering a tragic and blazing death.

Despite all of that, my body moved without thinking as I dashed into the flames and tried to enter the inferno that was my burning apartment. But... someone stopped me from doing something stupid. An old hero with a yellow cape known as Gran Torino blocked my way and prevented me from saving my parents.

"What are you doing kid, it's too dangerous to be out here, you need to leave and get as far from here as you can!" said Gran Torino.

"My parents are stuck inside! Please!Please, you have to save them!" I screamed as I choked on the smoke billowing from the apartment, tears began to stream down my face.

Gran Torino put his head down in guilt as he picked me up and returned me to my brother and said, "I'm afraid I cannot at this moment. There are other matters we heroes must take care of like defeating this menacing villain." 

'What villain', I thought as my brother and I ran away from the scene until I saw in the distance a blonde muscular man knocked back into a building. It was All Might, putting his life on the line defeating a very powerful villain.

I was crying myself to sleep but not before I told my brother, "Brother, I don't think the heroes are gonna save our parents in time."

My brother, who was displeased with the lack of effort the heroes' were putting into saving our parents replied in a dark, flat tone, "I know."

Right before I lost the battle to the fatigue that was about to knock me out cold, I saw a scary bald man in a business suit wearing a black mask. It was at that moment I realized that he was the villain that caused all this chaos… the villain that killed our parents!

* * *

Aftermath

A single day had passed since the ultimate chaos that hit Hosu, a day after our parents died. I woke up in a hospital bed. I groggily looked around my room and spotted my brother asleep in a chair alongside me. I realized he must have taken me to the hospital after I tried to enter the burning apartment building. My brother must have wanted the doctors to make sure I wasn't exposed to too much carbon monoxide as a result of my stupid act. It could be that, or he may have simply found us a place to crash for the night now that we had no home or parents to return to. We're on our own now.

On the bright side, a news report came on television that sat in the corner of the room. The story began to explain the aftermath of the big disaster that had just occurred in Hosu. It turns out All Might was able to defeat the powerful villain and bring his wrath to an end, returning hope to the people. Although he was able to save millions of lives from the dangerous villain, he was not able to save two people that were suffering the deepest kind of despair over the death of their parents…the parents that no hero was able to save and spare us from this despair.

All Might hadn't only created a brighter future for the citizens of Japan, he'd also created a pair of monsters!

"This society is filled with fake heroes. A society filled with nothing but a bunch of bullshit," my brother groaned.

"What are you saying brother," I tried to reason with him.

"Open your eyes Kazume! Those FAKE heroes didn't even bother trying to save our parents! A true hero would have sacrificed their life to go inside that fire and save them. Instead, they acted like chickens and believed the lives of our parents meant nothing! This society needs a reset and I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!" My brother growled.

'He wasn't wrong, Why hadn't the heroes saved my parents? Two innocent, kind people who were trapped in the fire' the thought had also been circling around my mind as my brother continued to explain his plans.

"From now on, I'll get rid of all the false heroes. Anyone who does hero work for the money, women, and popularity. The only true hero in this piece of shit society is ALL MIGHT." My brother yelled his name like a battle cry.

And then he asked me a question. A question that I will regret answering for the rest of my life, "Are you with me brother?"

'Like I had any other choice but to agree with his belief. I did want to grow up to be like my amazing brother after all,' I thought before I replied to him,

"I'm with you brother."

And that was the day All Might created two monsters who would go by the names Pain and Stain, The Hero Killer and his accomplice. Two monsters who will soon cause fear and death to any heroes they deemed to be false or unworthy of the title. Together, both assassins would be responsible for career-ending injuries of 15 fallen heroes…

Until one day…

* * *

Three years ago

"Finish him!" Stain screamed his order at me as I drew my dual katanas against the sides of the fallen hero's neck. The hero had been paralyzed by Stain's quirk: Bloodcurdle and was pinned to the wall by the knives stabbed through their palms.

Here we are, working together as a team, picking off false heroes one by one. Our plan was always the same. Since we are wanted criminals on the loose, heroes would come looking for us and they'd always find us lurking in the same dark alley somewhere in Hosu. I would either allow them to corner me, leading them to think I was vulnerable and giving Stain the perfect opportunity to catch them off guard with a sneak attack; or one of us would take on the hero head to head. Either tactic would always end with the same result: one cut and a good swallow of blood would leave the hero paralyzed, and then we could do the dirty work. I was very good at thinking up many cruel ways for us to end the false hero's career and prevent them from ever again working in the streets as a hero.

However…

Killing one? I would never believe that this shit society had gotten so low that I'd be driven to cross the final line and actually kill a hero. What if they have a family? A loved one? A mother and a father…

The faces of my own parents flashed through my head, causing me to loosen my grip on my katanas.

'No, I can't do this. I don't want to kill someone, I'm not a murderer,' these thoughts flooded my mind as my brother started to grow impatient with me.

"What's taking so long? It's just one slice through the neck and we're done here! Besides, heroes and police will be looking for us, we don't have much time to waste. END THIS SHITTY HERO ALREADY!" He barked his order down to me.

"No! I won't do this. I can't murder somebody. This is not what our parents would have wanted! For us to become murderers."

"THAT'S IT!" He groaned.

He shoved me out of the way and pulled one of his katana free, ready to behead the false hero.

"NO!" I screamed.

*SSLLLICEEEE

The sound of his sword was followed by the sickening thump of a severed head landing on the ground and a pool of blood spilling from the headless corpse.

It was too late. Game over. The hero had fallen. No retries. No continues. R.I.P

"Let's go." He ordered. But I refused to follow him. I wasn't going to help a fucking murderer.

"No! I'm done working with you. I will never help you take another life ever again!" I revolted.

*SLLLLIIICCCEEEEEE

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as he sliced his katana right between my eyes, my nose, and my mouth. "WHAT THE FUCK BROTHER!"

"You're no longer my brother. Don't bother coming home." He replied in a deep growl before he left me to bleed out.

'So, this is it? This is how my life ends? This world is so cruel. These false heroes didn't bother saving my parents, so why would they bother saving me? Hell, who would bother saving a villain like me? I'm sorry mama and papa. I won't get to join you in heaven. I'm going somewhere much worse,' These were my final thoughts as I lay dying.

…Or so I thought.

"Fear not kid. Why? Because I AM H- HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Asked the number one hero All Might.

I was glad that someone had come to save me, but I was also a bit confused as to why my savior was freaked out.

Oh...

Right. It was probably the combination of my bleeding face and the disturbing sight directly behind me where a beheaded hero still hung by their hands as a growing pool of blood formed around the corps..

"No time to lose, kid. You need to get to a hospital ASAP." All Might tried to sound optimistic as he picked me up and out of this nightmarish crime scene in order to get me to a hospital.

That was the last thing I remembered before passing out.

A week has passed, and the surgeons were able to successfully complete the operation to fix my mutilated face. They stitched the largest wounds shut, they were sure to leave a massive scar. The rest of my face, all except my eyes and the lower part of the mouth was covered in bandages.

As I lay healing in the hospital, I was paid a visit by none other than All Might himself. He'd wanted to ask me if I was feeling better and question me about who committed the horrific murderer in the dark alley that night. I told him that I was feeling much better, but then I fell silent for a moment, thinking back on that horrific night, before finally telling All Might the truth.

"It was my brother Stain." I spoke softly, but with conviction as the number one hero listened to my testimony. "He wanted me to do the honors of beheading the hero, but I-" I choked on my words as I remembered the horrific scene. I could practically smell the blood again as though I were back in that ally again instead of the sterile hospital.

"I couldn't do it. Idecided not to cross that line and refused to do his bidding. So, he took matters into his own hands and beheaded the hero himself. wasn't too happy about that and he cut my face and…" I trailed off as I felt tears began to sting my eyes.

*Sniff

I continued talking as the tears began to pour down my face. "He told me that I was no longer his brother and to never return home. I don't know where to go from here. I lost my parents and now that monster is still out there hunting down other pro heroes and murdering them!."

"What happened to your parents, young man?" All Might asked softly.

"They died two years ago in a fire while you were fighting that powerful villain," I answered.

All Might looked shocked as he recapped in his mind the day that he fought a powerful villain known only to the pro heroes. 'All For One, I feel sorry for the young man, losing his parents during my big fight against that great evil.'

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but duty calls. Get well soon, kid" All Might said as he gave me a soft pat on the back and started to head towards the door of my room. But, I wanted to ask him a couple questions about my future goals before he left. This might be my only chance to speak to him like this.

"WAIT! Is it possible for a guy like me to become a hero? I know I was involved in terrible things with my brother. I know I helped him hurt fifteen pro heroes to the point where they can no longer perform hero work... but is it possible for a person to turn over a new leaf and become a true hero? A hero just like you? I want to change. I want to redeem myself for a better future. A-and also, where can I stay? I am all alone in this cruel world." I asked the number one hero.

All Might paused and took some time to think things through. 'The kid has a point, that he has nowhere to go. He would either be rotting in the streets or worse, getting killed by his evil brother. Or worse still, he could give in and become a true villain. I have to think of something. ' He paced around the room for a couple of seconds until he came up with an idea.

"I've got it! But you must promise me a couple things." He exclaimed.

"Ok," I replied, eager to hear All Mights plan.

"Do you promise that you'll use your quirk only when allowed to in life and death situations?"

I nodded.

"Do you promise to not commit any murders or any types of crime from now on?"

I nodded.

"And do you promise that you'll redeem yourself from your past mistakes and move on as a better human being?"

I nodded one more time, yes.

"Then you too, can become a hero." All Might stood proudly with his hands on his hips as he made his proclamation.

* * *

Present

It's been three years since All Might helped me move on with my life. He found me a good home on I-Island. I now live with his friend David Shield and David's daughter Melissa.

At first, I didn't know whether he was giving me a new home or punishing my crimes with exile. I assumed it was a bit of both, but I think All Might exiled me for two good reasons.

One, for me to live a happy and peaceful life on the crime-free island.

And two, to keep me safe from my brother, because we both knew he wouldn't be happy to see me again and would most likely kill me.

Melissa and I got along so well, I love her like the sister I never had. It all started when she showed me around her lab. It was filled to the brim with her amazing inventions! I asked her why she made so many wonderful inventions and she replied sadly that she was quirkless yet still wanted to do her part and support heroes with her in any way she could, for her, that was inventions. I cheered her up by saying that she could help me with her invention and teach me how to become a hero.

Ever since that day, our bond has grown stronger as the years passed and she was accepted into the I-Island Academy. Even though her studies were intense she still managed to make the time to help me study and ace the mock writing exam for U.A.

And that's where my story catches up to today.

Today I came back to Japan, where I'll take both the practical and the writing exams required for me to apply to U.A and become a great hero like All Might!

And this is where my story of how I overcame my villainous ways to become a hero, begins!

* * *

And that's the end of the origin. I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Next up, the entrance exams.

Leave a review and tell me what you think of the story, if I made any mistakes (not perfect in English Literature and writing) so I appreciate some word of advice.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1: Bringing Pain to the Exam

**Hello, it's RobLebron back at it again with another chapter of Blood for Blood. This time, the real adventure begins for our boy, Pain. Rate, Review, Favorite and enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 1: Bringing Pain to the Entrance Exam

The day has finally come where all that hard efforts of studying endless nights with my non-blood related sister, Melissa, finally pays off. I couldn't count how many nights I spent in her room doing mock exams on the computer, since her room is the only available computer I can use besides her dad. I spent so many hours on the computer that I ended up falling asleep after hours of late-night practice exams. She was nice enough to share her bed with me, even though I believed she dragged me into her bed since I fell fast asleep like a rock.

'I really owe my sister big time for helping me make it this far in my journey.' I said to myself quietly, 'Maybe take her to a beach. I heard the Dagoba beach was cleaned up and is now a popular beach site.'

I kept on rambling in my head of how Melissa will enjoy the beach trip as a way of saying thanks and for her to have fun. 'I wonder how she'll look in a bi… What the hell am I doing?! Why am I having perverted thoughts about my sister in a bikini? I have a fucking entrance exam to focus on!'

* * *

I hustled my way down the sidewalk until I was dragged by someone in a dark hoodie into a dark alley and was received a knife touching my throat and almost making a scratch.

"**Hello little brother." **

My worst fear has come true as he took off his hoodie to reveal the devil himself… the Hero Killer Stain, A.K.A, Chizome Akaguro, A.K.A my brother.

*muffled screaming*

I tried to scream out for the cops to let them know the Hero Killer's location, but it was no use as my brother covered my mouth and threatened me by saying:

"If you even think about calling help from the cops or heroes, I will kill you where you stand!"

"Wouldn't you try to kill me anyways?" I asked.

"No. I want to have a little chat first." He replied.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I want to know what happened to you? I know we were off on the wrong foot and you no longer wanted to work by my side, but I wasn't expecting you to go missing for the PAST 3 FUCKING YEARS! WHERE WERE YOU?!" He starts to get angry as he finished asking his question.

"I was saved by All Might and was taken to the hospital for that scar you left in my face, you fucking prick. After that, I ran away. You did say to never return home, right?" I answered as I keep my 'adopted family/exile' a secret. The last thing I need is for him to threaten my sister.

"I guess you won't tell me where you ran off to. Oh well, it doesn't matter. We're pretty much caught up. I see that you are wearing a school uniform even though I believed you never went to school when we were working together which only means one thing. You're taking the entrance exam to go to UA aren't you?" He said.

'Shit! He figured it out' I panicked in my mind.

"And I see you got yourself a haircut." He stated. It's true that I cut my black hair short so I can hide my identity as the Hero Killer's accomplice, and both All Might and I want to keep it that way. I didn't get exiled to I-island just to find a new family and avoid my brother. All Might wanted me away from Hosu so that the police and heroes can give up their efforts into hunting down the Hero Killer's accomplice.

"But that doesn't mean you're in the clear of your past sins, because I have some favors to ask you." He said.

"What you do want Hero Killer, can't you see I'm in a hurry?" I responded.

"Well, that's disrespectful. No 'brother' or 'big bro'? I guess All Might got you a new family that adopted you that lives far away from here. Now it all makes sense why I couldn't find you the past 3 years. So anyways, here's what I need from you. I need you to find intel about the students when you get into UA, and I need you to win the upcoming Sports Festival to show the world how weak the future superhero society is. However, if you refuse to do my biding, I will hunt you down cut your head off, and send your head to your family and I'll kill off all the students in your class" He said threateningly.

"Threaten me all you like but leave the students and family out of this. The students have so much to live for and I don't want my family to be upset about my death" I responded.

'More specifically Melissa. I don't even want to know what she will do after she sees my detached head. She's having it rough with her peers since she has no quirk. She'll be devasted losing her only friend, her only brother… **losing me.**' I told myself.

"Then you don't have a choice, do you? Just do me those favors and I'll leave you be. Deal?"

"Okay then…. I'll do it." I answered. I felt disgusted having to spit those last 3 words out. I just want to be a hero, not go back to square one.

"Good. We're done here. Enjoy your school year. Oh, and remember, this conversation never happened so don't tell anyone what happened here." He replied. He wall jumped his way up between the dark alley to the roof and disappeared. This nightmare has finally ended.

'Fuck you brother. I'll fucking kill you one day.' I easily regretted saying those dark thoughts, 'Easy there Kazume, you want to be a hero. You're better than this.' I calmed myself. I touched around my face to see if I still had bandages covering my forehead and my nose, so that the students I meet don't see my scars. After finding out that I did have them covering my face, I moved on and reached my testing area for the entrance exam.

Izuku's POV:

I arrived at the entrance exam at 8:40 in the morning, just 20 minutes before the exam begins. I had a little stomach ache after swallowing down All Might's hair. Unfortunately, I didn't have any time to test out my new quirk. After months and months of brutal training cleaning, I finally received his quirk, One For All. I can't wait to become the number one hero.

"Get the hell out of my way Deku, or I'll blow you away!" said Bakugo, my childhood friend and bully from my school.

"Oh h-hi Bakugo. G-g-good luck to b-both of us in the exams," I said nervously as I made a funny pose when he passed by.

As I was making my way inside, I suddenly tripped and fell after my right foot got tangled up on my left foot. 'And now I'm falling. Why am I acting so clumsy?' I questioned myself. Then suddenly, I stopped falling and now I'm stuck midair. 'Does One For All give me the power of flight?' I questioned myself again. Then I looked to my and see a brown-haired girl with pink cheeks reaching out a hand. 'I think she's using her quirk to stop me from falling' I thought.

"Are you all right?" she asked, "Sorry for using my quirk on you without asking. Anyways good luck on the exam. I hope the both of us make it to UA."

Izuku stood there shocked that a kind, pretty-looking girl talked to him and saved him as well from falling.

'I just talked to a girl' he exaggerated in his mind since he never said anything all. Silly boy.

"Get out of my way, green bean!" said a short-haired guy covered in bandages on his face.

Quickly, I got of his way as I took a good look at his enraged face along with his set of blades around his waist and a sword on his back.

"I wonder what's wrong with him? He doesn't look alright." I said quietly to myself.

* * *

Pain's POV:

After Present Mic, a teacher in UA, finally finished explaining how the entrance exams worked, the rest of the students and I got dressed up to prepare for the practical exams. The goal is to score the most points in this simulation to get accepted into UA.

'Easy as pie. I'll definitely outscore these fakers by a longshot, heck I bet I can reach the highest score in this exam.' I said to myself as I get pumped up before the gates open.

I busted right into the exam with rapid speed as the rest of the student stand there, not realizing that there aren't any countdowns before starting the exam. If it weren't for Present Mic telling them that, I would've had a great head start into the exam. I drew out my katana and prepared my throwing knives as I enter the battle scene, where I spotted three 1-pointers, two 2-pointers, and one 3-pointers. With my superhuman speed to engage the enemy without a chance for them to attack as well as my superhuman strength to slice through the metal with my katana, I easily took down all the bots and got myself 8 points on the board.

Those students have no idea who they are competing with.

* * *

There's 4 minutes left in the practical exam, and so far, I have 64 points. I did nothing much those past 6 minutes. I just sniped some bots from the rooftop with my throwing knife and stole other people's kills, which made them feel angry.

Since I don't have a strong quirk, which is **Bloodcurdle**, I took some brutal training by my br- I mean Hero Killer Stain the day after I joined him on his quest 5 years ago. He helped me master close combat with and without knife, master acrobatic stunts like wall jumping, and master my accuracy with throwing my knife from very long distances. It took me two years to become the powerful ninja that I am today.

Anyways, in the far distance, I saw the girl (the one that save the green boy from falling flat on his face) being surrounded by two 2-pointers and a 1-pointer. So, I dropped down from the roof and decided to introduce myself as well as take away her kills.

* * *

Uraraka's POV:

'Oh no, I'm surrounded, and I've already used my quirk too much. If I keep on using it more, I might throw up, and there's still 4 minutes in the clock.' I said to myself.

*SLLLLICCCEEEE

In an instant, all three bots fall down the moment their heads were sliced off.

"That's 69 points for me. Are you all right milady, I-I m-mean are you alright ma'am?" asked the short black-haired guy as he put his sword away.

"Yeah, but you know I could have handled it my-" I was interrupted when he threw a knife so close to the left side of the face that I felt a breeze of the rapid projectile pass through my hair.

"Hey! Watch where you were aiming! What were you thinking?!" I shouted at the guy.

The guy replies to me with a grin on his face, "I did, and turn around to find out."

Once I did what he said, I saw about 20 meters away a 1-pointer bot falling down as a knife was struck directly in its face.

'Wow, he's really good, but HE ALMOST HIT ME WITH THAT KNIFE!' I internally screamed.

"Well, I guess the coast is clear around here. I'll see you soon ma'am," he said as he was about to take off but not until I wanted to say a piece of my mind.

"Oh, we're not done here, not until you apologize for almost hit-"

*BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

* * *

Pain's POV:

An explosion occurred in front of me in a far distance, but the dust blinded my vision. As the dust started to clear, that's when I finally saw the 0-pointer springing into action.

'A bot this huge and destructive is worth 0 points? Aren't heroes supposed to take down the big and powerful to stop chaos from spreading across an entire city' I said to myself, as I recap in my mind the big chaos that happened 5 years ago. It made sense as to why Present Mic wanted us to avoid encountering it because there's only a tiny percent of students throughout history who would be capable of taking down something that big… **someone like All Might**. But then again, a true hero would NEVER run away from a fight against a villain.

The robot once again punches the ground causing more destruction and more dust to blind my vision in front of me, but as I look back behind me, I see students running away like cowards.

'What the fuck are these idiots doing?! What has this shitty society become? There's no hope for a better future because it's gonna be filled with all these fakers doing it for the money, popularity, and worse, getting scores with the men or ladies. Am I the only one here that know the true meaning of being a hero is self-sacrifice in order to save others?' I keep on ranting in my mind until I saw that green-haired kid standing still like he's frozen in fear.

"What are you doing kid? Don't just stand there, do something. Run away or help me fight this giant robot" I told the green-haired.

Then, as the dust started to clear out, I heard a voice, screaming, "HELP!" It's that girl from earlier. In an instant, I took out 3 knives and aimed for the eyes of the 0-pointer. I threw them with all my strength to finally put an end to the rampage of the 0-pointer

'That should do the trick.' I said to myself as I walked the opposite direction looking like a badass as the bot falls to the ground and makes a big explosion…or so I thought

*BOINK! BOINK! BOINK!

I quickly turned around and immediately panicked, 'It didn't make a dent! What do I do now? Maybe I can climb up to the roof, sneak behind the head of the robot and cut its neck off. Yeah that should work.'

I had a brilliant plan in mind until I took another look at the girl still struggling to get out of the debris that trapped her foot inside.

'I don't have time to put my plan into action. Only option is to save the girl.' I concluded in my mind as I rush in to save the hero in distress.

"Don't worry milady, I am here to save you. Damn it, why do I keep on flirting." I responded stupidly, again flirting with the young madam. I just only met her and almost put a knife in her face. I ignore the surroundings around as I focus on getting the debris out of the girl's foot, not caring that the 0-pointer is close and about to run over us. But then…

"SSSSSMMMMMMAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*POOWWWWWWWWW

I look up to and saw the green-haired finally jumping into action. Took him long enough cause another second and he would have been too late. Anyways, he punched the big bot in the face and was able to knock it down, which gave me enough time to pull out the debris.

"Thank you for saving me." She said.

"No, you should be thanking that green-haired kid. He's the real savior. Also, I'm so sorry… for almost hitting you with the knife. That was uncool of me," I said.

"It's OK, I forgive you," She replied.

"So, what's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Ochaco Uraraka. What about yours?" she asked back.

"Kazume Ak- I mean Kazume Shield but call me Pain." I responded. That was close. I almost revealed my past villain identity, but luckily, I used my sister's last name as a scape goat. I should consider sticking with that last name.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard the green-haired boy scream as he falls from a high altitude. I completely forgot about our savior.

"We got to do something to save that boy, but what exactly? If I jump and catch him, both of us would crash land into the ground which will get both me and him killed. Any ideas" I asked Uraraka.

"Don't worry Pain. I got this," she answered.

"B-but your foot. H-how are you gonna jump and save him?" I muttered.

"Jump? Who says I need to jump in order to save him?" she replied as she uses her quirk to use the fallen head of the 0-pointer as a platform.

'I see now. She's using her quirk, which makes any object she touches float like there's no gravity, to float herself to him and try to save him by making him float,' I figured out her plan in my head.

As Uraraka puts her plan into action, she approaches the boy, getting closer and closer until she is arm's reach of the falling green haired boy, who is still screaming like a little bitch.

*SLAP

She successfully saved the boy by slapping his face and made him float just before he hits the ground.

'Come on girl. I know you saved his life and all but don't slap him in the face. How would he feel about getting slapped in the face by a cute girl?' He said to himself, feeling bad for the boy.

"Release!" she said as both fall safely on the ground, due to her releasing the effect of her quirk.

"TTIMMMME'SSSS UPPPPPPPP!" yelled Present Mic, announcing the end of the exam.

I made my way to the exits but not before saying farewell to Uraraka and to hope that we'll see each other soon at UA. However, one final sight upset me deep inside, the green-haired boy who saved both our lives was bursting in tears.

"Why is he crying? Did he not pass the exam?! I'll be very disappointed with the school if he does not get into UA after what he did to save both me and Uraraka. Those two students are worthy to be called true heroes in the future." I asked myself as I made my way out.

* * *

I took the bus to get to the airport since I want to avoid any repeats of encountering with my br- encountering with Stain. The only way to get to I-island is by plane and I can't go there alone. I need someone to give me a pass to enter the island because last time I arrived to I-island with All Might 3 years ago, the security alarm system went off since at the time, I was a criminal. I was picked up this time by David Shield, who is All Might's best friend as well as my adopted dad. I took his ride on a private plane to get back home to see my lovely sister once again. During the flight I had a short conversation with my dad.

"So how was the exam Kazume?" David asked.

"It was easy, and disappointing," I answered. The last part I said quietly to myself. I was disappointed about the last part of the exam, people cowering out of fighting the zero pointer and then there's the green-haired kid. I start to look upset.

"Why do you look upset?" he asked once again.

"No reason." I replied, not only not wanting to talk about the green-haired boy who most likely failed the exam, but also the encounter with **him**. The rest of the ride was quiet.

We finally arrived back to I-island and was able to get through security since my dad made some updates with the security system so that it recognizes me as part of his family.

"Just remember Kazume, no matter what you do with your life, we'll always support you. Even if you do bad things by accident, that's ok. We'll here to help. Afterall, you'll always be a part of our family and you're always be welcomed here in I-island." Dad stated.

I was bursting in tears of joy as I embraced my sweet sister, Melissa, into a tight hug and said, "Thanks for giving me a second chance in life. Thanks for being so kind to me. If you didn't welcome me with open arms 3 years ago, I don't know what I would've done. I don't think I would be standing right here with you."

"Please don't tell yourself that, Kazume. You'll break my heart if you keep saying those dark thoughts. You're my brother as well as my only friend in my life. I can't imagine the thought of losing you" said Melissa, starting to burst in tears as well, sad tears unlike mine.

Thanks to Melissa and my dad, I've never felt happier in my life. I am so happy to be able to move on in a better path for the future. I am so happy to call this place home. And finally, I am so happy to have a family that loves me so much…

Even if my real family is dead… **or dead to me.**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this story. Hoped you all really enjoyed it**

**I know I should've finished it off with him getting his acceptance letter, but I feel like ending it the way I did was much better. Also, this chapter was much longer than I expected. It took me all Saturday and Sunday afternoon to write 3600 words. The acceptance letter could've been another 1000+ plus. **

**And I hope I ended the chapter off with a bang. It took me a little to make the key quotes that Pain's "family" told him about being welcomed to I-island and always be a part of the family.**

**I used bold words in the chapter to put emphasis on what Pain is saying.**

**Anyways, coming up next is mostly a filler chapter where Pain (or Kazume, whichever is comfortable for you) spends time with his precious sister, Melissa, and invites her to go to Dagoba beach, which opened a week ago. He planned this whole thing to thank her sister for helping him turn his life around to become a hero as he received his acceptance letter from UA.**

**Rate, Review, Favorite and I'll see you soon in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Hot Day at the Dagoba Beach

**Hello, it's RobLebron back with another one. It's about time that Pain repays her sister for helping him receive a second chance in life. **

**emiya-excalibur: Glad you enjoyed reading my story. Pain is like his brother, except he's no murderer, wants to be a hero, has a hot sister, and has a family. He believed that Izuku was a true hero only because he fought the 0-pointer. A true hero would never run away from a fight against a powerful villain because then the villain would cause lots of damage and hurt more lives. For the interaction between Pain and Izuku, I need to see what I can think of. I'll tell you this, things will get HEATED between Pain and Bakugo.**

**Let's get this show on the road. Rate, Review, Favorite, and hope you enjoy the story**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Hot Day at the Dagoba Beach

It has been a week since I finished by entrance exam and I am still waiting for the acceptance letter to arrive. During that time span, Melissa and I were working on making upgrades for my hero costume. My hero costume is pretty much the same I wore 3 years ago, black scarf, black bandages on my arm, black ribbon in my forehead, dual katanas on my back (even though I use one, save the other if one breaks, or use both in emergencies), and throwing knives on my belt. The reason why I kept it the same is because it reminds me that I'm still the same Kazume responsible for the careers of 15 severely injured pro heroes who got their legs, arms, stomachs, or even their eyes cut off. Until the day I escape this darkness forever, I will still wear the same costume the Hero Killer's accomplice wore.

Anyways, the new upgrades my sister made for my costume are knife pockets on my spiky shoes so I can draw my knives out from my shoes, a new belt to hold a large capacity of 20 throwing knives, and finally, a new gadget called the Bear-claw gloves. The Bear-claw gloves is a melee weapon gadget that have sharp silver knives on each finger in the glove I want to use as a last resort if all my knives have either been thrown or broken, or a key weapon to use for me to feel lighter and attack at an even faster velocity.

Right now, I'm eating dinner with my family, however I'm feeling salty about not receiving my acceptance letter.

"When will I receive my acceptance letter? What's taking UA so long for them to easily accept me with a high score in the practical entrance exam?" I asked unhappily.

"Have some patience Kazume, it's not easy for the school to make letters to thousands of students worldwide. I'm sure it will be coming soon" David responded.

"But what if it isn't? Maybe they have found out who I really am and rejected me from going to UA?" I questioned my family once more.

Melissa enters the chat and replied, "Don't exaggerate brother, I'm sure they are not that heartless to refuse you into going to UA just because of your past. People change over the years."

"Thanks sis, you sure know how to cheer me up" I responded.

'I really do have the best sister in the world, I definitely owe her big time and I know just the place to take us somewhere fun' I said in my head.

After I finished eating my dinner and eating my dishes, I saw a letter that must have slipped under the door. I look at the letter and I could not believe where it came from.

"I got the letter from UA. You want to read it with me?" I asked the family.

"Sure, I wanna know how you did," replied Melissa.

So, I opened the letter from UA, and the moment I caught a tiny device from falling on the floor, a hologram video started.

"Greetings Kazume, All Might is here to make an announcement." All Might responded, "Not only you were able to successfully pass the written exam, you also got a score of 70 on the practical exam, which is second highest to Katsuki Bakugo."

"That's pretty impressive Kazume" Melissa complimented.

"Eh, it was no sweat for a highly skilled ninja like me" I replied at my sister.

"However, the exam is not just scored on beating robots alone. There is another way to earn points but before I get to that, I have a video to show you." All Might finishes explaining.

The first part of the video showed a quick highlight of me taking down bots that surrounded an exhausted Uraraka. Then it cut to the part where I was trying to save Uraraka once again from the debris that got her foot stuck as the 0-pointer was on its way to run over her.

"_Thank you for saving me."_

"_No, you should be thanking that green-haired kid. He's the real savior."_

"And here's one final clip that took place after the entrance exam," All Might announce as he sets up another video. It showed Uraraka in her school uniform talking to UA's D.J. Present Mic.

"_Excuse me. Do you know about that green-haired boy who broke his arm and both legs? Is it possible to give him some of my points? He saved my life as well as another guy, Pain I believe, from that giant robot. I think he broke down in tears because it looked like he didn't get enough points to pass the exam. It wouldn't be fair that he risked his life and broke his limbs to save us and still not be able to join us in UA."_

Then Present Mic responded, "_I appreciate your offer, but I don't think you need to give him your points. Our staff got something in store for him. Thanks for stopping by, young lady."_

I took a moment to think about how the green-haired boy would react if he sees this video, he might receive in the UA letter.

'I hope he gets accepted to UA. He deserves to be accepted,' I whispered to myself quietly.

All Might continue on and says, "Three years ago, I found you in an alley brutally wounded and took you immediately to a hospital. When I was about to leave to continue my hero duties, you stopped me and asked me if it's possible for you to redeem yourself from your evil past and become a hero."

I remembered that moment like it was yesterday

* * *

_Flashback: _

"_WAIT! Is it possible for a guy like me to become a hero? I know I was involved in terrible things with my brother by hurting 15 pro heroes to the point where they can no longer do hero work, but is it possible for a guy to turn over a new leaf and become an amazing hero just like you? I want to change and redeem myself for a better future. A-and also, where can I stay? I am all alone in this cruel world." I asked the number one hero._

* * *

"Now take a good at yourself and recap what happened that day in the exam. You assisted in saving that Uraraka girl's life and made a selfless act and gave credit to that young lad, Izuku Midoriya. As for that, you earned yourself 10 rescue points. You would've had 40 rescue points, but you lost 30 of those points from that unheroic act you did to that young girl with almost throwing a knife at her face. Regardless you got the top score of 80 points in the exam," All Might said.

"You did what, Kazume?!" my dad said, not looking happy with my act.

"I'm sorry dad. I was being a bit of a showoff with my precise aim, and I did apologize to her and she forgave me in the end," I told my adopted father, David.

"And as for Izuku, he got 60 rescue points for his heroic act and Uraraka got 45 rescue points as well for saving Midoriya from the big fall. As a result, all 3 of you were able to pass the exam," All Might explained.

I burst into tears of joy for making it to UA and be one step closer to becoming a true hero and felt relieved that Izuku, the green-haired kid, made it as well. Melissa embraced me with a big hug to try to calm me down.

"I'm so proud of you, Kazume," Melissa said.

"It was all thanks to you, big sis. I couldn't have made it this far without you," I replied, "which is why I want to repay you by taking you with me to Hosu and spend the day with you alone on Dagoba beach. So, what do you think?"

"Of course. I would love to spend the day on a beach with you. What do you think, dad? Is it ok for me to leave I-island and spend the day with Kazume on the beach?" Melissa responded.

"I say it's alright with me. Just promise to be safe out there. Kazume, please take good care of my daughter out there," replied David.

"Don't worry dad, I will." I answered.

Before the video ended, All Might says, "Always remember this Kazume: **You too can become a hero!** And finally, welcome to the Hero Academia."

* * *

_The next day_

It was a warm and beautiful day for Melissa and me to have fun on the brand new Dagoba beach. It is the first time that my sister has gone outside I-island because I wanted to repay her for helping me become a hero. She must be feeling a bit nervous to be in a different environment, but it was the only way I can repay her by taking her to a new beach at my hometown.

We went on to our changing rooms to put on our swimsuits for the beach. I put on my neon green swim trunks and took off my shirt.

"I gotta say, I do have a nice 8-pack as well as some strong biceps." I complimented myself.

I waited outside as my sister continues changing. And then finally she comes out of the changing room ready to go…. Almost.

"Kazume, can you help me tie this bikini for me?" Melissa asked me.

My face was blushing red as I replied, "B-b-but Melissa? Y-y-you can't just ask your brother, or any guy, to tie your bikini top. Can't you ask another girl to help you?"

"I don't think I can trust people here to help. For now, I can only rely on you, Kazume," she said.

I got behind her back and try to tie her light blue bikini top, while at the same time resisting my hormones that tell me to peek over her shoulders and get a nice view of D-sized cups.

'Don't look at her curves. Don't look at her curves. It's wrong to peek at your sister's breasts. I am a hero, not a pervert.' I keep on telling myself as I finally finish tying her top.

"All done sis." I told her.

"Thanks, Kazume. How do I look?" asked my sister.

"What do you mean by that, sis?" I asked her a question, feeling confused.

"I mean do I look really nice wearing this bikini?" Melissa said, as her cheeks blush pink.

"Y-you look really hot sis! Shit, I-I mean you look great in that bikini," I answered her question, feeling embarrassed with my response.

'Did I just call my sister hot? I mean I'm not wrong, she does look like a good-looking woman. Am I starting to find my sister to be attractive? What's happening to me?' I questioned in my mind.

"Let's go for a swim, Kazume," said my sister as she grabs my hand and drags me with her as she runs towards the water. Right before I put my feet in the water, I escaped her grip. "What's wrong Kazume, you don't want to join me in the water?" Melissa asked.

"Of course I do. It's just…I don't know how to swim." I told her, feeling ashamed.

"You're telling me that the Powerful And Indestructible Ninja, Kazume, doesn't know how to swim?" Melissa teases me with a smirk.

"No." I responded as I blush in embarrassment.

"Then I'll teach you how to swim, now come on in, the water's fine," she said.

* * *

So, after one hour of learning how to stay afloat, paddle, kick, breathe, and not drown, Melissa and I head back to shore. We brought a beach ball along with us so we can hit the ball back and forth towards each other. My sister and I were having the best time of our lives until I something has been bothering me lately.

'_**I guess All Might got you a new family that adopted you, it'll be a shame if I did something to them. Oh well, it's not like they were your real family'**_

'No! It's supposed to be a fun trip on the beach with my sister. Why am I thinking about Stain? What he said inside my mind isn't real. He never tried to threaten my family. How could he possibly do that? He can't reach I-island. Wait! Oh no,' I thought.

'_**I need you to find intel about the students when you get into UA, and I need you to win the upcoming Sports Festival to show the world how weak the future superhero society is. However, if you refuse to do my biding, I will hunt you down cut your head off, and send your head to your family and I'll kill off all the students in your class'**_

'Nononononononononono….' I repeated over and over again until Melissa interrupted.

"Is something wrong Kazume?" Melissa asked.

"N-no. Nothing's wrong. How about we build some sandcastles." I replied.

I continued trying to have fun with my sister and build some sandcastles to get these thoughts out of my head… to get the Hero Killer out of my mind. But it was no use because they keep coming back to haunt me again.

'_**I will cut your fucking head off'**_

'_**You will always be a villain. Your sins will never be redeemed'**_

'_**YOU HAVE NO FAMILY'**_

"Kazume, are you alright? You don't look happy. Tell me what's been bothering you," Melissa asks once again about how I'm feeling.

But this time, I said to her, "I'm sorry Melissa, I ruined the trip for the both of us. I made you have to teach me how to swim, called my sister hot as if I was flirting with you, and made you feel worried about my well-being."

"You didn't ruin anything, Kazume. I had a lot of fun today. I was glad to help you learn how to swim, and I enjoyed playing with you in the sand and with the beach ball. It was my first time outside I-island and would gladly come back to the beach with you along with other awesome places in your hometown," my sister responded.

"No, please don't come back here." I said harshly, as I start to burst tears.

"Why not, Kazume?" Melissa questions me again.

'I don't want to tell her but she's extremely worried. She deserves the truth. She's my sister afterall and her only best friend,' I thought before I answered her question.

"B-because, *sniff*, you're not safe here in Hosu, Melissa. I'm in grave danger." I told her.

"What do you mean, Kazume?" Melissa asked.

"M-my b-brother t-threatened m-me t-the day I w-went to the entrance exam," I muttered, scared to see my sister's reaction to the news.

Melissa felt shocked to hear that I was threatened by the Hero Killer. I continued bursting in tears and she embraced me in a tight hug to try to calm me down. It was super effective this time, because I was blushing bright red due to the skin to skin contact during our hug, since we were in our swimsuits and her boobs are touching my chest. We released each other from the hug.

"Thank you, sis. You're the best sister that I ever had. You always know how to cheer me up. That's what I always like about you." I said as I shed my tears out of my cheeks.

"No problem, Kazume." Melissa said.

"And that's I want you to never come back here in Hosu. I thought that I've always known you to be a lovable sister that has no quirk, yet still wants to help support heroes by becoming an amazing inventor, but this trip has taught me something new." I replied.

"And that is?" Melissa responded.

I start to blush and tap my index fingers together as I tell her, "I'm starting to find you attractive Melissa. You've grown to be a beautiful woman. I just don't know to apply these new feelings towards you. I don't want to ruin our relationship, but I just can't afford to lose you. Without you in my life, I would have never had the chance to become a hero. I need you in my life, Melissa."

Melissa was surprised to hear my confession out of the blue. I mean I really do like her. She's beautiful, smart, and a very kind-hearted woman, but I don't know if it's okay to say I'm in love with my own sister. I mean we're not blood-related so it could work out but what would dad think.

"I can say the same thing about you, Kazume" she replies, playing with her hair as her cheeks blush pink, "I mean, I never got along with anyone in my academy since I don't have a quirk. I was never able to make any friends. I didn't mind since I moved on and continued making my inventions, but I still felt lonely. And then, you crash into my life and made it better. Thanks to you, I was able to become best friends with a guy who was once a villain. I was glad to help you learn between right and wrong to make you a better person so you can become a great hero one day. And you proved that to me when I saw the hologram of you attempting to save that girl and gave credit to the boy that knocked down the giant robot. Look Kazume, I really do like you a lot, but I don't know if I'm ready for dating. I think we need more time to understand our feelings towards one another or it could hurt our close relationship in the family."

"I understand, I think it's for the best sis. It's just that I don't know if I ever make it out alive once I go to UA. It feels like I might not ever see you again. I'm not strong enough to go against my brother." I said.

"Don't worry, Kazume. I'm sure you'll be fine at UA. You can make some great friends there and they will always have your back. Uncle Might told me that not even the strongest heroes fight alone, they work together." Melissa said.

"I promise I'll get along with everyone and become great heroes together in the future," I replied.

* * *

**And that's the end of the filler chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter.**

**So, what do think about the developing relationship between Pain and Melissa? Do you think it fits well with the story? It was tough for me to think about which girl could Pain end up with. I first thought of either Mei or Momo but as I started the story, I felt like Melissa could be the best option since she doesn't make a lot of friends due to the discrimination against quirkless people. And I think the two of them helped each other become a better person.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think of the relationship.**

**Otherwise, rate, review, favorite, follow for the next chapter where we start off his school career at UA.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Painful First Day at UA

**Hello, RobLebron back at it once again. The journey for Pain's path to become a true hero starts in the first day of school at UA. **

**Rate, Review, Favorite, and let's get it started.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Painful First Day at UA

I told my goodbyes to my family as I head off to UA. On my way to UA, I was recapping the day I had with Melissa. I felt a bit bad that she wasn't ready for us to be dating but I do understand that I can't just jump into a relationship so quickly. We both need some time for these feelings to grow. However, that last quote that Melissa said:

"_You can make some great friends there and they will always have your back Uncle Might told me that not even the strongest heroes fight alone, they work together."_

'Make some friends with those motherfucking cowards from the Entrance Exam? No way I'll be friends with a bunch of fucking FAKES!' I furiously thought in my head, disagreeing about my promise to Melissa.

* * *

I was able to make it in time to UA. I was assigned to class 1-A but before I enter through the door, I hear a familiar voice.

"I remember that green-hair. You must be that Fallout boy," said Uraraka, the girl I saved in the exam as well as the one who bitch slapped, I mean saved that green-haired kid.

"Um, h-hi, I-I'm Izuku M-Midoriya," muttered Izuku, the blushing green-haired boy.

"Congrats on getting to UA, Midoriya. I'm glad we're in the same class, as well as Uraraka." I responded.

"Um, who are you, and why do you have bandages on your face?" asked Midoriya.

"Yeah, please tell us about your bandages," replied Uraraka.

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself to you and the class. My name is Kazume Shield, but please call me Pain. And for these bandages, I don't want to talk about it. It brings me painful memories, no pun intended." I answered.

"So, you were the bastard that surpassed me in the exam?! I'm gonna beat your ass and become the #1 hero! You hear me?!" yelled a spiky blonde hair boy known as Katsuki Bakugo.

"Yeah, I beat you and all you weaklings. Got a problem?" I asked Bakugo with a smirk.

"YOU WANNA GO BITCH?! I'LL BLOW YOU SKY HIGH!" yelled Bakugo.

"That's enough yelling. Class has now started. Now go to your seats," commanded our teacher.

As our teacher finished speaking, Midoriya, Uraraka, and I headed toward our seats, which was surprisingly next to each other.

"Hello, my name is Shota Aizawa. I don't have time to waste so put on these UA uniforms and meet me outside. Please hurry because again, I don't have time to waste," said Aizawa.

So, all 20 students put on their blue and white UA uniforms and waited for Aizawa's instructions.

"Alright, the first thing you gonna do in your first day is to do a quirk assessment test," Aizawa said.

"What?!" All 20 students said in unison.

"But what about the opening ceremony? We can't just go and do a test first thing in the morning," asked the zero-gravity quirk user Uraraka.

"Like I said, no time to waste on pointless ceremonies. This isn't a regular high school. This is UA, where the homeroom teachers make their own schedules on how to train the students. In other words, I run this show, and we're doing quirk assessments. If you don't like it, then you might as well quit and never come back," Aizawa stated, leaving Uraraka silent.

"So, where do we start?" asked an unidentified flying uniform, or an invisible girl known as Toru Hagakure.

"We start with the ball challenge. The goal is to use your quirk or raw strength to make the ball go the farthest. Anything goes, just stay inside the circle. Let's start with the top scorer, Kazume. You go first," said Aizawa.

And so, I headed inside the circle while holding the ball. I took out both of my katanas and I placed them on two sides of the edge of the circle, one at the direction of where the ball should be going and the other the opposite.

"Let's get this shit over with." I said out loud that the whole class heard me swear.

I threw the ball straight up in the air, then I hopped on the planted katana opposite of where the ball is supposed to be heading. After that, I used the katana as a platform for me to make a high jump towards the ball thrown 40 meters up in the air, which is a good height for me to bicycle kick it at a 45-degree angle with my superhuman leg. And finally, to make my final performance for the class to see, I fall on the other planted katana and grip my hands on the handle to balance my entire body on a very small volume of the tip of the handle of the katana. Not only did I kick the ball very far but also, I showed off how I'm many leagues above the entire class so far strength-wise and balance-wise.

'I guess all that brutal training I got from **the Hero Killer** the two years I've been with that bastard pays off,' I said to myself in frustration while I pick up my katanas from the ground.

"The point of this assessment is for me to find out where you are at with your abilities. It's the most rational way to figure out your true potential of what you can become in the future," said Aizawa as he showed the entire class my ball distance: 803.6 meters.

"800 meters with just sheer strength? Man, I can't wait to take my turn throwing the ball. This looks like fun," said Denki, the yellow-haired electricity quirk user.

"Me too, using quirks on the assessments sounds like a lot of fun," replied Sero, the guy with the tape quirk.

'Fucking idiots, you're not supposed to have fun. You guys are gonna suffer through lots of brutal training for the next 3 years not just challenging your bodies but breaking them to the point where you must surpass your limits. There's no such thing as fun in hero work. These fakers sure are something else,' I lashed out angrily in my mind.

And right on cue, Aizawa tells us, "So, you think this is fun? There's so little time in your 3 years to become a hero. Did you seriously think it was just gonna be playtime using your quirks? Fine then, here's a game for you. You all are gonna do 8 physical tests and whoever has the worst score will be expelled from UA and has no potential to become a hero."

"Heh, now things just got interesting." I said.

"Why are you ok with this? Our teacher is gonna expel one of us for getting the worst score," said a pink lady, known as Mina.

"Because I know I won't fail, and one of you fakers are going home. If you want to stay here, prove all of us how talented you really are." I replied with a smirk.

* * *

Izuku's POV:

So far, our class has done 4 tests so far, which are the 50-meter dash, grip strength, long jump, and the side-to-side step. I was able to do alright in those 4 tests but not as amazing as my childhood friend and bully Kacchan, the fast and athletic Iida, the very talented and mysterious Todoroki, or even that Kazume guy.

'I have to give my all in the ball throw test. It's the only test I can make a top score using One for All behind Uraraka's infinity score. I have yet to learn how to control my quirk that I received from All Might, but I cannot let him down and be expelled from UA.' I told myself.

"Hurry up and get this over with so you can go home, Deku!" yelled Kacchan.

I ignored what he said as I prepare to wind up my pitch. I concentrate my quirk, One for All, into my hand so I can launch the ball across Japan. Of course, I overexaggerated that last part about launching it across Japan but I hope that it will go very far. However, once I released the ball from my grip, the ball only went 46 meters.

"What happened? I thought I used my quirk on the ball to throw it far." I said, feeling confused about why my quirk didn't work.

"I erased your quirk before you did something foolish. The judges were fools to think you should be accepted here at UA, yet those same judges accepted someone much worse, someone with a horrible background," said Aizawa.

'Who is he referring to when he said the staff let in someone other than me that's much worse? Does he mean Kacchan? It can't be him because he's done nothing awful other than bully me. Could he be referring to that Kazume guy?' I continue muttering in my mind until I saw Aizawa's goggles.

"Wait a minute, I remember those goggles. You must be the eraser hero, Eraserhead. Your quirk is shutting down other people's quirk through direct eye contact." I said.

Aizawa continues his insult, "You don't belong here because you can't control your quirk. Your quirk has done nothing but break your bones after you throw only one punch. Were you gonna break your bones again throwing the ball? You won't last a minute out in the real world in a fight against powerful villains. Until you learn to control your quirk, you'll not hero material, Midoriya."

'Excuse me? All Might, the number hero and my idol, told me that I too can become a hero. I don't want to hear anyone tell me that I'm not hero material! I won't give up on being a hero like All Might, whether you like it or not!' I internally yelled.

"I gave back your useless quirk, do whatever the hell you want with it and take your final attempt throwing the ball. And please hurry because like I said, I don't have time to waste," Aizawa concluded.

I stood there silently as I took in what Aizawa told me. He was rude to say that I'm not hero material, but he does have a good point. I pick up the ball and prepare to make another attempt to throw it far.

'How could I possibly be a hero if I can't even control my own quirk and keep breaking my bones? I have to use my power in this ball throw. It's the only opportunity I can use my quirk to get a good score and continue my career in UA. I still have so much to learn to become a strong hero like All Might, but for right now I need to focus on controlling One For All without breaking my arm again,' I told myself.

I wind up like a pitcher throwing a baseball and made my throwing motion focusing my One For All quirk on my index finger this time.

"SMMAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!" I yelled loudly as I released the ball from my index finger, causing it to fly sky high.

Aizawa was completely shocked that I took a different approach in using my quirk on my index finger to cause a minor injury and be able to continue with the rest of the assessments.

"Mr. Aizawa, I can still continue on with the assessments. I won't give up on becoming a hero." I told my teacher.

"Holy shit," he cursed out softly as he read Izuku's score of 705.3 meters.

Pain's POV:

I felt glad that Midoriya still had some fight in him and did his best in the ball throw. I thought he would've felt defeated and upset that Aizawa straight up told him that he's not hero material. I hope that with his confidence, he'll be able to continue his 3 years at UA and become a true hero.

"DEKU YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW THE HELL DID YOU SOMEHOW GET A POWERFUL QUIRK!" said an angry Bakugo as he charges at Midoriya with his explosion quirk ready to fuse.

I wasn't gonna let that asshole hurt Midoriya in front of me and Uraraka. I was about to pick up a knife from my belt and throw them at his feet until Aizawa interrupted.

"Don't even think about it Kazume!" Aizawa exclaimed as he gives me a death glare, resulting in me putting away my knife.

Before Bakugo was gonna blast Izuku's face, Aizawa used his carbon fiber capture tape to restrain Bakugo while at the same time shutting down his quirk. After that scene, the entire class continued with the sit ups, the seated toe touch, and the long run. Of course, I was the top in all but the long run due to Tenya Iida's engine quirk that makes him go faster in long distances. As I much as I want to enjoy my victory, I still feel worried about Midoriya. Aizawa shows the class the final scores and I was both thrilled to see me at #1 in the scoreboard and shocked to see Izuku in last place. But then Aizawa gave us a surprise.

"I was just kidding about sending one of you home. I only said that to motivate all of you to give it your all in the test," Aizawa told us with a silly grin.

Everyone was shocked that they were giving it their all with their quirk over Aizawa's false threat of expulsion, especially Izuku who was most shocked because he would have been the one sent home.

"Wow, you guys didn't know he was obviously lying, guess I should have told you guys," said the big-breasted girl, Momo Yaoyorozu.

"What the fuck Momo! Awful timing for you to say that!" I exclaimed at Momo.

"My bad! Sorry if it angered you," Momo replied.

"It's fine Momo. What matters is we all made it together in UA and nobody gets to leave." I replied.

* * *

All Might POV:

"Aizawa, that was a dirty move you did back there, threatening the young kids with an expulsion." I said.

"Huh, so you were watching me the whole time, All Might, or were you worried about Midoriya," replied Aizawa.

"You were never known for being soft. Last year, you expelled the entire freshmen class. You never had any problems kicking students out. But you must have seen some potential in young Midoriya so you decided to not kick anyone out this time," I told Aizawa.

"Geez, it sounds like you were camping in this corner the whole time. Izuku isn't the only one I'm worried about. If it wasn't for Kazume getting the top score in the assessments, I would have never let **that villain** come back to UA," said Aizawa as he starts to walk away.

'He knows about Kazume's villainous past?' I said in my mind. I didn't want to cause any panic to the students.

'It doesn't matter if he used to be a villain. I have faith in David and Melissa that they raised him well and taught him how to be good. Speaking of Melissa…'

* * *

_Flashback:_

_All Might: "What's wrong Melissa? why are you upset?" _

_Melissa: "It's Kazume. He told me that he was in danger and that he was threatened by his brother. Is there anything you can do to keep him safe?"_

_All Might: "I'll see what I can do."_

_Few moments later…_

_All Might: "Principal Nezu."_

_Nezu: "Hello All Might. Is there anything you need?"_

_All Might: "Yes, can you provide a student a place to stay here in UA?"_

_Nezu: "It's Kazume isn't it? And he's threatened by his brother, Hero Killer Stain. Am I correct?"_

_All Might: "Wow, you were able to figure that out so easily."_

_Nezu: "No worries, I'll ask a construction crew to make a nice dorm for him as soon as possible."_

* * *

'Something had been bothering her. She was worried about Kazume's safety in Hosu and she wanted me to do something about it. I already asked the principal if he can provide a dorm in UA so he can avoid the dangerous streets, but I have a feeling something doesn't feel right with Kazume,' I thought.

* * *

Pain's POV:

The assessments are finally over with and lunch time has arrived. I took a seat in an empty table and opened my bento box I got from my sister. She didn't have to cook me lunch but I'm glad she made me lunch. Melissa isn't one to make meals for someone since normally in I-island, she would either bring home cafeteria lunch for me from her academy or I make my own lunch, which is mostly instant ramen or order fast food. Anyways before I started to eat my bento lunch, Uraraka joined my table and sat across from me. Then, Deku also sat in the lunch table right next to me along with Iida.

"Hello Kazume," Uraraka greeted.

"Hello Uraraka, and call me Pain," I greeted back.

"Sorry, anyways today was a rough first day wasn't it?" Uraraka starts a conversation.

"Eh, for me it was nothing. I was glad to get the top score over everyone," I replied.

"Yeah it was quite a start at UA, starting the year with an assessment, but Aizawa has a point, we have to make the most of our 3 years in this school," Iida said.

I look at Izuku and he looks nervous, avoiding any eye contact towards the only girl in our table, Uraraka.

"What's wrong Midoriya? You don't want to talk with Uraraka?" I asked the shy Izuku.

"N-n-no it's just that I don't how to conversate with a girl," Izuku replies with a blush on his cheeks.

'Aww how cute, he's too shy to talk to a cute girl like Uraraka. I think you two will become great friends and excellent partners in the future.' I said to myself.

"So Pain, what was that about when you said that one of us fakers are going home?" Uraraka asks me.

"I'm sorry that I said that. I didn't mean it. I was just in the heat of the moment competing with everybody. I wasn't meant to be personal towards anybody. No hard feelings?" I replied.

"It's okay, I forgive you Kazume, I mean Pain," Uraraka said.

'Uraraka is a kind and loving person. She reminds me of my sister, Melissa,' I said in my mind.

We continue eating our lunch in peace until an angry blonde boy approaches our table.

"Deku, you got lucky to not get your ass kicked out of UA! You should have listened to my advice to not apply to UA you damn nerd!" said the angry Bakugo.

I look at Deku to see that he was shaking. So, I stand up against Bakugo and defend the innocent and scared Midoriya.

"Oh, someone's a little salty that I beat you once again in the assessments." I said to Bakugo, which resulted in getting his attention.

"What's does that have to do with anything between me and Deku?! This doesn't involve you! FUCK OFF!" Bakugo responded.

"Oh it does involve me because I'm his friend. I saw what you tried to do to him after he threw that ball. You were gonna hurt him, were you? Thanks to Aizawa, I didn't need to step in and try to stop you. Remember when you told me that you were gonna beat my ass and become the #1 hero? How's that working out for you? Do you need a reminder of who got the top score again?" I said, trying to be a savage towards Bakugo, and it worked.

"YOU WANNA FUCKING GO, BITCH! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Bakugo screamed furiously.

"Ok." I said calmly as I stood up, even though deep inside I'm irritated.

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BO-"

I interrupted Bakugo as I drew out my katana and immediately swung my sword towards him until I stopped with the blade right at his throat. The entire class in the cafeteria was shocked at me moving at a rapid speed and almost cut his head off.

Then I said to him, "If you're supposed to be the next #1 hero in the future, then how was I able to catch you off guard and almost cut your fucking head off? You're a fucking joke of a hero. You should be focusing on yourself and how you can become stronger instead of bitching at Midoriya that he should have been kicked out of UA. I don't want to start off on the wrong foot but I'm only gonna say this, once. If you try to hurt 'Deku' again, I will fucking end your career as a hero."

I remove the blade away from his throat and walked out of the cafeteria. Everyone was frozen with fear after seeing what just went down. The class has learned a lesson to never make me angry.

* * *

The first day of school has finally come to an end. Every student was walking out of UA and started to head home, well except for Uraraka, Midoriya, Iida, and me.

"Hey Pain, wanna walk to the station with me, Deku and Iida?" asked Uraraka.

"Deku? His first name is Izuku not Deku. Deku means 'worthless' and that was an insult Bakugo likes to use all the time on him." I told Uraraka.

"My bad, but I think Deku sounds like a cute name that screams 'I can do it', I really like that nickname," Uraraka said.

"Deku it is," said Izuku, as his face blushes bright red.

"But didn't Pain just said that it was an insult? Why are you fine with Deku?" asked Iida.

"Crap, I messed up. I don't know anymore. My entire world turned upside down," said Izuku/Deku.

"Anyways, are you coming with us Pain?" asked Uraraka, going back to the original topic.

"No thanks, you all can go on without me. I got my own ride to the airport. Stay safe out there," I replied to my new friends.

I was walking out of UA on my and was heading towards the nearest bus stop which is 2 blocks away.

'I would have loved to walk alongside them and take the train to the airport but I'm now being targeted by **him.** I don't want any of my friends to get involved and get hurt,' told I myself.

But then all of a sudden, I was pulled into a dark alley by you know who, the devil himself.

"**Hello brother, we meet again," **said Stain.

"What the hell do you want, Hero Killer?" I asked.

"**Just making sure you haven't forgotten about our deal. I need you to gather intel from one student each day, starting tomorrow and drop it off at any dark alley near the school. When you drop it off, just walk away and head back to your fake family. Don't bother waiting for me to pick it up because I assume you would either try to fight me or lure heroes and cops into catching me. If you disobey and fail to meet a due date, a student is gonna get severely hurt or killed," **replied the monster.

"All right, I'll follow your deal. So, are we done here cause I need to catch a bus," I told Stain.

"**Sure. Collect the intel and win the Sports Festival. And remember, this conversation never happened so don't leave any suspicions of what's going on between us. GOT IT?!" **

"Sure thing, asshole." I replied, trying to hold in my anger.

"**Have a safe trip, brother," **said Stain as he wall-jumps away towards the roof.

'Fuck you. I don't care if you're my real brother, I swear I will put an end to your murdering spree.' I said in my mind.

* * *

Other than the encounter with my evil brother, I was able to make it home safely towards I-island. I just wanted to go to sleep and move on to the next day of school but before that happens, I must go through my sister and my dad, who was asking how my day went.

"Hello Kazume. How was your first day at school?" asked Melissa.

"It went all right. I aced the quirk assessment and got the top score over everybody. And finally, I enjoyed eating your bento lunch you gave me. The teriyaki chicken and the rice tasted delicious." I told my sister.

"Glad you enjoyed it Kazume. It was my first time cooking a meal for you," said my sis, starting to blush on her cheeks. Ever since the confession on the beach, she wanted to make meals for me.

"Not bad for your first time, sis. I don't have to worry about spending money on fast food or instant ramen." I said to Melissa.

"But why aren't you staying in UA?" asked my sister.

"What are you talking about sis?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Your sister was very worried about you, Kazume. She contacted All Might and asked if they can provide you a dorm for you to stay and be away from the dangerous streets of Hosu," said David, my adopted father.

"All Might is providing me a dorm at UA, and he didn't tell me? Maybe it still not fully prepared for me to stay. I think that's why he didn't tell me about that," I told my dad.

"You might be right. I'm glad that you made it here safe and sound," said David.

'Not exactly,' I said quietly in my head.

"Hey dad, is it ok if I talk with my sister in private," I asked David.

"Sure thing, Kazume," he said as he heads to bed.

Once he left, Melissa asks, "What's wrong Kazume?"

"Did you tell your dad, or All Might about Stain?" I asked my sister.

"No," replied Melissa.

"Good. Keep this between only us. I don't want anyone else involved between me and my brother. I only told you about this because I know how much you care about me. And for that, you deserved to know the truth. I promise to you that I'll be safe, and I'll stay away from danger. You don't need to worry so much about my well-being. I made some friends Melissa, just like you promised. I won't be alone. Now let's head to bed. We both have school tomorrow," I replied.

When I finished talking with Melissa, I was on my way to my bedroom, but Melissa reached out and grabbed my hand and wanted to ask me something.

"Kazume, since you're gonna be staying at UA soon, can we sleep together for tonight in my room?" asked my lovely sister.

As my face blushed red, I looked away and said, "Sure thing, sis. If it makes you feel better."

So, we both got into our pajamas as we head into Melissa's bed to get ready to sleep. Melissa fell soundly asleep as she wraps her arms around me and squeezes me tightly. It resulted in our bodies contacting each other, especially her breasts touching my chest and our faces about an inch apart.

"It's gonna be a long night isn't it? This isn't what I meant when I say, 'Good night, sleep tight'. But I owe it to my sister because she is worried sick about me." I said quietly.

At last, I fell into deep slumber getting ready for another day at UA.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter. Geez, the chapters sure get longer and longer.**

**Leave a review below and tell me your opinion of this chapter. Let me know if you enjoyed it or if I made some mistakes somewhere.**

**Until next time, where Pain does the Battle Trial. **


	5. Chapter 4: The Battle Trials Part 1

**RobLebron back at it again with another chapter. This time, the story moves on towards the battle trial. Sorry it took a long time to make this chapter. I'm a little busy with some college work. Anyways lets get started with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Battle Trials Part 1

I was heading towards the campus of UA just before class starts, and I pass through the gate but for some reason it was too quiet.

"Where is everyone? The school is never quiet." I said out load, breaking the silence.

I made my way towards the giant door labeled '1-A'.

"Is anyone here?" I asked as I enter the classroom, but I saw a very disturbing scene. I saw all the students' dead bodies. Some of the classmates either had their hands cut off, legs cut off, or just simply beheaded. In my head, I wanted to find out who the hell would do this, but I know only one evil bastard who would slice up innocent students.

"Hero Kill-" I was interrupted as I feel something stab through my back. I looked down to see a sharp katana cut through my chest. I tried to fight back at Stain, but he quickly pulls out the blade and licks my blood, leaving me paralyzed as I fall to the ground.

"**You failed, brother,"** said the Hero Killer.

"What are you talking about? We only started the deal last night. I'm supposed to start giving you the intel tonight." I told the monster.

"**No. You failed to win, Now die!" **he said as he prepares to strike his blade to my face.

"Wait, what do you mean failed to win? Please don't kill me. NOOOOO!" I screamed as he stabs my neck, but then all of a sudden, I ended up back in bed. It was not just an ordinary bed, it was my sister's bed.

"What's wrong, Kazume?" asked my older sister.

"Nothing, I just had a bad nightmare. There's nothing you need to be worried about." I replied.

"What happened in your nightmare?" she asked again.

"I said nothing happened. You don't need to be worried about this." I tell my sister again.

"Please tell me, I only want to help you," Melissa said.

"I guess I have no other choice then. All right, the nightmare was about me heading to school. The school was absolutely quiet which was very odd, but when I entered the classroom, I saw dead bodies of my classmates. And the nightmare ended with me getting stabbed behind by Stain and lastly, he stabbed my head, killing me." I told my sis. I kept out the details of the Hero Killer's message.

"That must have been terrifying Kazume, but thankfully, it was only a dream. There's no need to worry about that dream coming true. All Might and the school staff will keep you and your class safe from any danger," Melissa replied.

"You're absolutely right sis. It was only a nightmare and I promise that I'll be safe at UA as well as return to you whenever I have a free day from school," I said.

After the conversation ended, we decided not to return to bed and eat an early breakfast. It was 5:45 in the morning and I do need a flight back to Hosu soon because classes start at 9 in the morning. Melissa was able to make us some eggs, bacon and toast. She has been learning how to cook recently ever since the confession on the beach. Dad is usually the one that has to either cook breakfast for all of us or take us out to eat in a restaurant. Maybe Melissa is asking her dad to learn how to cook some meals so she can be able to make me some delicious meals. I gave the eggs and bacon a taste and wanted to compliment my sister for doing a great job.

"This meal tastes delicious Melissa. Thanks for the meal. When did you learn how to cook amazing meals?" I asked Melissa.

She blushes and says, "You're welcome. I was asking my dad advice on how to cook. I still have much to learn."

"But you're off to a good start." I replied.

I finish eating my breakfast and after that, I get ready by getting dressed for UA. Once I was all prepared, I walked towards and give her a hug.

"I'll see you soon, sis. Want me to text you everyday so we can keep in touch with each other?" I asked my sister.

"I would love to text with you and make sure you're ok as well as having fun at school." Melissa replied.

We broke from the hug and I headed towards the airport on my own while I made my way back to UA, where I will be staying during my school years. During the flight, I was still feeling a bit bothered in my mind by the message in my nightmare.

'What does he mean that I failed to win?' I thought.

* * *

I passed the front gates of UA and made my way towards my classroom.

'Please be alive. Please be alive. Please be alive…' I repeatedly tell myself before I make a turn towards the room labeled 1A.

"Welcome back, Pain," said Uraraka, as I entered the classroom.

"Phew, thank goodness." I said out loud accidentally.

"Thank goodness what?" asked Uraraka.

"Oh, it's nothing." I replied.

"Please take your seat. Class is about to start," said Iida, the engine quirk student.

"Jeez, I just got here from a long flight. No need to be bossy," I responded to Iida's command as I made my way towards my seat.

So, the class started off with English Literature, which for some reason this is a class that heroes need to learn. Heroes should be trying to get stronger, not try to learn grammar, presentations, and speeches. Ok maybe the last 2 is reasonable since pro heroes receive lots and lots of interview and interact with fans.

After that boring session, we had lunch coming up. This time I ate delicious food made by the pro hero, or should I say pro chef, Lunch Rush. I sat with the same classmates known as Uraraka, Midoriya, and Iida.

"So, what do you think is gonna happen next class?" asked Uraraka as she starts the lunch conversation in my table.

"I don't know. Maybe the teachers will make us do combat training, or they could make us hit the weight room to make us stronger," said Iida.

"If it does come down to one of those two, I can't wait to challenge either one of you," I responded.

"I-I just h-hope that I don't have to f-fight Kacchan," said Izuku.

"You mean that sorry excuse of a hero, Bakugo?" I asked.

"D-d-don't say that. H-h-he m-might hear you," stuttered Midoriya.

"Don't worry Izuku. He learned not to mess with me after what I did to him yesterday," I told Midoriya as I look towards Bakugo's direction and see him stare at us, but then turns back and continues eating his lunch.

* * *

After the conversation, we all finished our lunch and headed back to the classroom. We all headed toward our seat and waited for the teacher to come in.

"FEAR NOT STUDENTS BECAUSE I AM HERE…PASSING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A PRO HERO!" said the number 1 hero and teacher, All Might.

"Oh my goodness, it's really All Might," said Denki.

"No shit, dumbass. Who else could it be?" I told Denki.

"And he's wearing the silver age costume. Ribbit" said the frog quirk female student, Tsuyu Asui.

"Welcome to UA's most important class I like to call basic training or Hero 101. In Today's activity, we'll be doing battle trials. The most important part of being a hero is putting on a costume," said All Might as he opens up drawers on his right side where everyone's costumes awaits.

"Meet me at training ground B, where we will start the battle trials," concluded All Might.

* * *

Third Person POV:

All Might waits inside the training to see how all of his student's costume will look like. He sees his students making their way through the dark tunnels and was amazed with everyone's costumes, well not exactly everyone since Pain and Midoriya have yet to arrive at the training grounds.

"Sorry I'm late guys," said Izuku who arrived and wears a green bunny jumpsuit with a smile mask. It almost looks similar to All Might's smiling face.

"Too obvious," All Might whispered to his successor.

There was a sound of metal scratching the walls of the dark tunnel along with footsteps

*SCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRAAAAATTTTTCCCCCHHHHHHH

The scratching stops and nothing, but footsteps remain.

*Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap

The footsteps get louder and louder until the source of the sounds revealed itself. It was no other than the ex-Hero Killer's accomplice, Kazume, who was wearing his old villain costume along with his new gadgets. He had sharp, metal claws for a brief moment until he put them away. The class was frozen with fear of what Kazume had in store with 20 knives in his belt, 2 behind his spiky shoes, 2 katanas on his back, and lastly a small glimpse of his new gadget in his gloves known as the Bear Claw.

"K-Kazume, you look kinda like a criminal. You sure you want that as your costume?" said All Might, who was asking Pain about his costume.

"What do you mean, All Might? I don't know what you are talking about, and I don't see a problem with my costume. Also call me Pain," replied Kazume.

'I don't want the students to find out my past villain identity,' Kazume said to himself.

"Anyways, here's how the battle trial works. Most of the villain fights that you see on television happens in the outdoors or out in the open, but the cleverer evil villains like to take the fight in close quarters, dark areas, or in this case indoors. I'm gonna set all of you students in teams of two. Each trial will have two teams go against each other. One team will be heroes while the other team will be villains," said All Might as he takes out a box labeled "Lots".

He pulls out one lot, and then another so that every 2 lots pulled out, those 2 lots become one team. The teams are:

A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka

B: Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji

C: Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta

D: Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida

E: Pain and Mina Ashido

F: Koji Koda and Rikido Sato

G: Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro

H: Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui

I: Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure

J: Ejiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero

"Wow. What are the lucky chances that me and Deku become a team?" said Uraraka in excitement.

'Oh no. I better not screw up in the trial. I need to make a great impression to not only to Uraraka, but to the entire class,' thought Midoriya.

"Good luck in your trials you two. I think the two of you will make an excellent team," said Pain as he refers to team A, which are Izuku and Uraraka.

"Now that all of you are teamed up, I will tell you the rules of the battle trial. First, I will pick which two team that will either be the heroes or the villains. The objectives of the hero team are to either find the bomb which could be hidden anywhere in a 5-story apartment where the villains await, or you could just simply capture the villains with capture tape. The objective of the villains is to defend the bomb for the entire 15-minute time limit or take down the heroes and capture them. How I will grade the hero team determines if you first succeed your objective in a professional manner. As for the villains, it determines how menacing you are at executing the villain role, however, you better not go too far hurting the heroes or I will have to stop the trial and fail you," explained All Might to his students.

"So, we can go all out as long as we don't severely hurt the other team?" asked Kazume, or Pain.

"Exactly!" said All Might.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Bakugo and Pain in unison with an evil grin.

"Let's get this trial started," said All Might as he pulls out one ball from each box labeled 'Heroes' and 'Villains', "Team A will be the heroes and Team D will be the villains. The rest of the class will meet me at the Monetary room."

Izuku takes a long glance at his opponent, Bakugo, who was making a throat cut gesture with his thumb at Deku. Izuku looks away from Kacchan as he gulps in fear.

* * *

Trial 1: Midoriya and Uraraka (Heroes) vs. Bakugo and Iida (Villains)

The villain team enters the tall building with 5 minutes to prepare for an evil plan to defeat the heroes and to explore the building. Both Iida and Bakugo make their way to the top floor of the building where the fake weapon awaits, which is the weapon they must prevent the heroes from capturing it.

"Hey four-eyes, do you think Deku possesses a quirk?" Bakugo asks his partner, Iida.

"Of course he does. Have you seen how far he threw that ball in the quirk assessment? He also defeated a zero pointer in one punch," replied Iida.

'So that damn Deku is messing with me?! I'm so gonna beat that son of a bitch!' said Bakugo in his little rant inside his head.

Meanwhile, the two heroes, Midoriya and Uraraka entered the building through the window.

"Keep your eyes open, Uraraka. There are lots of blind spots where we might be attacked," said Midoriya.

"Got it" said Uraraka.

They continue on walking down the dark, tight hallways until they approach a dark blind spot, where Bakugo jumps out and makes a surprise attack towards Midoriya.

*KABOOOOOOOOMMMM

Midoriya was able to dodge Bakugo's surprise attack by jumping away towards Uraraka and falls on top of her in an awkward position.

"You all right, Uraraka?" asked Midoriya.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save Deku," replied Uraraka, who has a light blush on her cheek due to their awkward position. Deku immediately gets off of her.

'Wow Deku, I didn't know you were THAT into her. You guys just recently became friends. Wait a minute, why am I calling him Deku?' said Pain, who is spectating the match along with the rest of the class.

"What's the matter Deku? Too much of a little wimp to stand up and fight me?" said Bakugo.

"I knew you were going straight after me with that surprise attack," responded Midoriya.

"A sneak attack Bakugo? That's so unmanly of you to pull a cheap move like that," said the red-haired spectator, Kirishima.

"Actually, it's a pretty good strategic plan to attack when their guard is at their lowest. A villain's best attack is when the hero would never expect it," explained Kazume.

"Wow young Kazu- I mean Pain. You do know a thing or two about villains," complimented All Might.

"Ironic of you to say that, All Might," said Pain quietly.

"What was that?" asked Mina.

"N-n-nothing. I said how nice of you to say that All Might," muttered Pain.

Meanwhile, the fight continues as Bakugo charges towards Midoriya.

"I wanna hurt you so bad that All Might would almost be forced to try to stop the fight," said Bakugo threateningly while he continues to decrease the distance between him and his green-haired opponent.

Midoriya was able to counter his charge by grabbing his right arm and throws him down to the ground.

"Wow, that was a nice move, Deku," praised Uraraka.

'Impossible! How did he know my moves? He's just a weak little bitch!' exclaimed Bakugo in his mind as he starts to get back up.

'You stupid Uraraka! Don't just stand there like a fucking cheerleader on the sidelines watching Deku fight! You missed out on a big opportunity to use your zero-gravity quirk to help your partner capture him!' ranted Kazume in his mind.

"I have analayze every move, every strength, and every weakness of all the Pro-heroes I examined in my notebook that you burned and threw away. I even analyzed you Kacchan because I want to be a hero as strong or stronger than you. I am no longer a weak and defenseless kid anymore, you hear me? From now on, Deku is a name of a future hero!" said Deku. Uraraka was thrilled over that last part of what Izuku said.

"DEKU!" said Bakugo furiously, causing Midoriya to feel scared as he tries to hold his ground. "You're shaking in your boots. You must be completely terrified of me, and yet, you still want to fight me regardless. THAT IS WHY I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS DEKU!"

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter. Rate, Review, Favorite, Follow, and let me know what you think of the story so far. I'll see you in the next chapter, where the battle between two childhood friends continues.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Battle Trials Part 2

**AN: Welcome back readers. Its RobLebron here. It's time to continue where I left off from last chapter, as the battle against rivals continues.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Battle Trials Part 2: A Battle Against Rivals

Third Person POV:

The two childhood friends, or enemies, stare at each other in the darkness waiting for who will make the next move. The only sound that can be heard in the tension between them is the sound of the two rivals panting. Meanwhile, Iida doesn't understand what is going on with his villain partner, Bakugo, so he tries to communicate through the radio on his ear.

"Bakugo, can you hear me? I felt some vibration from the explosions you caused. What's going on down there?" asked Iida, the other villain in this battle trial.

"Shut the fuck up and defend the weapon, four-eyes! I have business to attend to with a certain someone!" exclaimed Bakugo in the radio comm.

"Don't you know what our objective is? We're supposed to defend the weapon together, not to pick a fight with the heroes all by yourself," replied Iida to his partner, Bakugo. There was no response in the radio from Bakugo. "What the heck? He hung up on me. This is not the time for radio silence and going rogue. This is supposed to be a team-based test."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Monetary room, the rest of the students and All Might stand watch over the battle trial in a dark room filled with camera monitors. The glow from the screens was the only thing brightening the room. "How come we can't hear anything they're saying in the video?" asked Kirishima.

"I gave radios to both the heroes and the villains so they can communicate with their allies," answered All Might.

* * *

"Uraraka, go on ahead without me. I'll try to hold off Kacchan," commanded Midoriya.

"Are you sure you'll be alright fighting him all by yourself?" asked Uraraka.

"The only person that understands Kacchan is me. I'll be fine on my own. Besides, someone has to find the weapon and secure it, and I know you can win the match for us. I'm counting on you," replied Midoriya.

Bakugo makes the first move as he charges towards Izuku at a rapid speed by using his explosion quirk. He completely ignores the defenseless Uraraka, who is running away and makes her way towards the top floor.

"TIME TO DIE, DEKU!" screamed Bakugo, charging up a blast in his right palm as he closes the distance between him and Deku.

Deku tries to counter Bakugo's attack once again by trying to grab his right arm again but this time he evades it by using his explosion for maneuverability to avoid Midoriya's counter and for speed to get behind him.

'Crap, he's changing his attacks,' thought Midoriya as the adjustments from Bakugo caught him off guard.

*KABOOOOOOOOM! The explosive blonde lands a successful attack by using his explosion quirk on his left hand, blowing up the entire hallway along with Midoriya in the process. Once the smoke started to clear out, the green-haired ended up knocked back head first into a wall and fell on the ground with minor injuries.

"Oh crap, is Midoriya ok?" asked Denki.

"He'll live," answered Kazume.

"What makes you so sure about that?" questioned Mina.

"Because I know Midoriya is not gonna give up, he'll keep on fighting. He ended up in last place in the quirk assessment, and I'm damn sure he's not gonna fail again," replied Kazume.

"All Might, shouldn't you do something before Midoriya gets badly hurt? Ribbit," said the frog girl, Tsuyu.

All Might stands there frozen as he watches the cameras in terror when he sees his successor lying on the ground while Midoriya is bleeding from his forehead and coughing out blood from his mouth.

'I don't want to stop this fight too soon or he will feel devastated that he failed once again. But if he gets even more injured, I have no other choice but to step in and end the trial,' thought All Might.

"Get up Deku! I'm not done with you! I want you to show me what you got with that shitty quirk of yours!" said Bakugo as he approaches his opponent.

Izuku starts to get up off the ground while he's coughing out blood. He limps away from Kacchan as he refuses to be defeated by his bully and let Uraraka carry the load.

"GET BACK HERE DEKU!" screamed a pissed off Bakugo as he chases Midoriya.

'I can't lose today after I already failed the assessment yesterday. I want to prove Uraraka and my classmates that I can be a great hero,' said Deku to himself as a way to motivate himself to push forward.

Meanwhile, Uraraka has finally reaches the top floor, where the weapon the heroes are supposed to capture and the other villain Tenya Iida awaits. The weapon wasn't secretly hidden in like a barricaded room or in a place where it is unreachable for the heroes. The weapon is out in the open in the bright sunny daylight passing through the windows of the top floor, or in other words, easily accessible for the heroes to touch and secure the weapon. Iida keeps an eye out for any heroes that might sneak up on him or the weapon as he stands next to the weapon.

"I hope Bakugo is doing alright on his own or otherwise this could cost us our victory. Several minutes has already passed so it shouldn't be long for any heroes to find the weapon on this floor," said Iida as he continues monologuing without realizing Uraraka is sneaking in the room as she hides in one of many pillars. "We didn't even had a plan to hide the weapon in a better spot. He just straight up ditched me and went on his own."

"*Cough* Uraraka, are you able to *cough* find the weapon?" asked Midoriya as he speaks to his partner through the radio while coughing out blood. Uraraka accidentally jumped out of her cover, surprised from her partner's response from the radio planted on her ear.

"There you are Uraraka. I was waiting for one of you to show up," said Iida in a villainous tone.

"Yeah, I was able to find it at the top floor of the building, but Iida is guarding it. Are you alright Deku? You sound like you've been beaten up pretty bad," communicated Uraraka in the radio.

"Yeah, I'm a little bit sore but no major injuries. *Cough* don't worry about me Uraraka," said Midoriya to his partner as he continues running away from Bakugo, who is 5 meters behind him.

"Of course I should be worried, Deku. You're coughing and badly hurt. I shouldn't have left you on your own against Bakugo," replied Uraraka on the radio while she tries to make a jump towards the weapon by making herself float towards it, but then Iida moves it away by using his engine quirk.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING IGNORE ME, DEKU!" screamed Bakugo as he prepares another blast in his right palm.

*KABOOOOOM* Once again, Bakugo creates an explosion behind Izuku's back, which caused him to be thrown off balance and fall head first on the ground. Izuku feels major pain in his spine and more bleeding from his nose and forehead, a pool of blood starts to form as he struggles to get back up.

"Deku? Deku are you there? Deku?!" panicked Uraraka on the radio.

"Is Midoriya ok?" said Iida, but then changes back to his villain mode, "I mean, it seems your ally couldn't stand a chance against my partner and you have no chance of securing the weapon. Are you ready to admit defeat?"

Uraraka falls on her knees feeling defeated. She feels like she let her team down because she's not fast enough to touch the weapon from Iida's grasp and also feels upset that she has lost Deku.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Monetary room, Kazume and the rest of the students start to feel bad for Uraraka.

"Don't give up just yet, Uraraka. The battle is not over yet. You can still win this," said Kazume as he clenches his fist.

"But how could they possibly win this? They are completely outmatched," asked a flying pair of gloves of an invisible girl, Toru.

"It seems like Uraraka and Midoriya are the only two allies communicating with each other while the two villains are on their own. Yes, they are outmatched in a one-on-one battle, but with teamwork, they aren't out of it yet. Why do all of you guys keep on questioning me? Do you have something against me or my FRIENDS?!" exclaimed Kazume as he starts to get angry and opens up his Bear Claws on his right hand.

"Easy there, young Kazume. There's no need for hostility towards your classmates. You're better than this young Kazume," said the number #1 hero, All Might.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S FUCKING PAIN!" screamed Kazume as he punches a wall made of iron. As a result, it causes a dent in the wall, showing off his strength.

Everyone in the Monetary room, even All Might, was shocked with dropped jaws of how powerful the ex-assassin is when he lashed out his anger and punched a metal wall, causing a dent. The whole room was absolutely silent, and all eyes were on Pain. Pain starts to calm down by taking a long, deep breath and is ready to apologize to his teacher for lashing out.

"Sorry for lashing out on you All Might. It's just that there are only 2 people who have the right to call me by that name," apologized Pain.

"I see. Sorry for calling you that. It won't happen again," said All Might.

"And as for the rest of you, you guys are nothing but a bunch of fakes. You can hate on me all you want. I don't care, but when you go against my friends, I will make you fakers pay for that. Whichever team I go up against are gonna be so fucking sorry once I'm through with you," threatened Pain towards his classmates. Ever since then, no one said a word to Kazume as they continue watching the monitors.

* * *

Deku remains on the ground, struggling to get back on his feet. The irritated villain picks up the fallen hero by the collar of his costume with his right hand.

"You don't know when to give up, do you Deku?! When will you get this through your fucking head Deku? You can't be a hero because you're nothing but a fucking weak little bitch!" explained the hot-tempered teen.

"You're wrong, Kacchan. Someone has told me that I too can be a hero. And I'm not gonna let you or anyone else say otherwise. I'm gonna keep chasing my dream to be an amazing hero like All Might!" stated Midoriya to his childhood friend. He then uses his communicator and talks to his partner, "Sorry if I worried you Uraraka. I'm alright but I need you to hold on to something tight. This could get a bit ugly,"

Uraraka hearing Deku's voice once again has raised her spirits up as she immediately grabbed onto a nearby pillar as she waits for her partner's plan to be put into action.

"What do you think you're doing grabbing onto a pillar? I made sure I removed every object in this room to make your quirk useless. Your quirk isn't gonna lift up the pillar," stated Iida, feeling relieved that his best friends is feeling better but confused of why she is grabbing a pillar for no reason.

Meanwhile, Bakugo hearing what the green-haired nerd had told him about not giving up being a hero pissed him off more than before.

"YOU STILL NOT GONNA ACCEPT REALITY, DEKU?! THAT DOES IT!" screamed Kacchan at Izuku's face. His left palm starts to heat up as he charges up his blast to deal a final blow to his enemy.

'Oh no, Kacchan is gonna kill me. I don't have a choice. I have to use my quirk. Its now or never," thought Midoriya.

Before Bakugo blows Midoriya into oblivion, Midoriya grabs his opponent's left wrist, making the explosion go off away from his body and into the walls of his left side of the hallway, causing property damage to his own stronghold. Then, he begins to charge up his One For All quirk by clenching his right fist.

"SMMMMMMAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH," shouted the future One For All user.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA, STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOU'RE GONNA KI-", yelled All Might in the radio until he was interrupted.

"NOW URARAKA!" commanded Izuku to his partner as he lands his smash attack to the ceiling, which tore up a big hole to the entire building and broke all of his bones on his right arm.

When it reached to the top floor, where the weapon is guarded, the floor collapsed in front of Uraraka and Iida as debris flew into the air and the pillars broke were detached from the ground. The zero-gravity quirk user touches one of the flying pillars to make it weightless so she can carry it like a baseball bat. Iida stood frozen trying to process what is going on with his surroundings. The top floor was divided by a large gap between Uraraka on one side, and Iida with the weapon on the other.

"What on earth is going on here?!" questioned Iida out loud.

"Now's my chance! Time for my special move, the Home-Run Comet!" exclaimed Uraraka as she swings the tall pillar towards hundreds of pieces of flying debris and deflects it towards the confused villain.

Iida tries to dodge as many objects as possible while trying to close in to Uraraka to prevent her from trying to touch the weapon. However, he doesn't have advanced instinct or maneuverability to dodge all of it as he was knocked back towards the wall when a piece of concrete hits him in the chest. Then, Uraraka floated herself over the giant hole caused by her partner and finally claimed the weapon.

Meanwhile, Bakugo stood frozen in front of Izuku processing how powerful his quirk is and why does Deku have a very sore right arm. He felt that he was weak compared to Deku because he could have easily been knocked out or worse, killed if Deku wanted to land a powerful punch on him with his quirk. But of course, Bakugo being Bakugo, he blurts out,

"DAMN IT DEKU, WHY DO YOU STILL REFUSE TO USE YOUR QUIRK ON ME?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO FUCKING TOY WITH ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!"

"B-because I still don't k-know how to c-control it," replied Deku, struggling to reason with his childhood friend while being on the verge of passing out due to blood loss, "but I-I h-had no o-other c-choice. T-t-this w-was the o-o-only w-w-way I c-could w-." Deku finishes before he passes out.

"THE HERO TEAM…. WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNSSSSSS!" screamed All Might in the radio, louder than Present Mic.

There was no celebration nor excitement in the battle trial or in the Monetary Room. The students in the Monetary room gasps in horror, feeling worry about Izuku's health. As for the students in the battle trial, Bakugo was frozen stiff looking at the passed out Midoriya as he suffers his first defeat, and Iida was feeling worried about Uraraka when she slipped off the weapon and passed out as well, although she hasn't suffered major injuries like her partner.

'I can't believe my friends actually pulled it off. I mean of course I knew that they could possibly pull it off but why did it look as if they did the impossible and barely won it? Maybe I was surprised of how Midoriya was able to coordinate his quirk right between Uraraka and the weapon. To be honest, he was fortunate to not destroy the entire building or hurt Uraraka and Iida. Amazing but reckless,' thought Pain.

During the aftermath of the first battle trial, the mini-conveyor bots pick up the passed out One For All user and rush him to Recovery girl. Bakugo still remains frozen stiff, recapping how his rival was able to stand up to him and beat him in the trial.

'He fucking beat me in the trial. Was Deku hiding his secret quirk this entire time and he was just trolling me? If he wanted to, he would've defeated me with his quirk.' thought Katsuki. He was about to snap once again as he clenches his fist but not before a hand touched his right shoulder.

"Now's not the time to get angry over your defeat. Let's go see your results in the Monetary Room. Being a student at UA is not about winning or losing. It's about how you will improve to become a better hero," stated the Symbol of Peace.

* * *

All of the students except for Midoriya await at the Monetary Room to see the final results of the first battle trial between Team A (Izuku and Uraraka) vs Team D (Bakugo and Iida).

"According to the final results, only Iida was the MVP of the trial since he was the only one to have a passing grade while the rest have failed," stated All Might.

"But why isn't the MVP one of the heroes that actually won the trial? And why did the heroes fail? Ribbit," asked the confused Tsuyu Asui.

"Any volunteers to explain why the heroes and Bakugo failed in the trial?" asked All Might to the class, allowing the spectators to get a crack at it.

"I can explain why," volunteered the recommended student, Momo Yaoyorozu, "For Bakugo's case, he went rogue due to personal grudges against Midoriya and refused to cooperate with his ally, and instead of capturing the hero, he tries to fatally injure poor Midoriya. For Midoriya's case, he uses his powerful quirk that not only cause a lot of property damage to the building but also injure his right arm. He was fortunate to land the punch between Uraraka and the weapon, otherwise he could have blown up the weapon if it was real or killed either his ally or the villain. And lastly, Uraraka used a reckless and destructive move to hit the debris towards Iida and the weapon, which was dangerous to blow up the weapon and killed a villain. Also, sorry to say this Uraraka, but she also had a mental breakdown in the middle of a fight. It is unprofessional for a hero to be upset in front of a villain. Heroes must keep their hopes up in times of chaos. Iida is the MVP of the trial because he is the only one that followed the objective to protect the weapon and had the proper plan to keep it away from the heroes."

All Might was pleased of Momo's accurate explanation. His smile would have widened after hearing what Momo had explained if only he wasn't constantly smiling 24/7. Iida felt touched to receive praised from the smartest and most beautiful girl in his class as he cries tears of joy and makes a big smile. Uraraka's eyes stared down at the ground feeling ashamed for her reckless act and for her unprofessional when we felt upset about almost losing Deku. However, once Kazume caught a glimpse of the upset Uraraka, it added more fuel to the fire as he starts to go at it again towards the student.

"I too want to explain something, as well All Might. No lie, I gotta agree with what Momo said, because she's right on the money of why they failed the trial, however, didn't she kinda criticize Midoriya and Uraraka too much? Afterall, they're just kids who are just trying their best to win in the battle trial," said Kazume as he explains his argument towards the students. Then, he asks, "Uraraka, is this your first time you've ever been in a fight?"

"Y-yeah, it was my first time getting involved in something like this," the brunette girl answered softly.

"And let me tell you something important before you FUCKING CRITICIZE MY FRIENDS. Midoriya and Uraraka were in a huge disadvantage before their fights against the villain team. Uraraka had no projectile objects to attack Iida since he removed every object Uraraka could have used against him. As for Midoriya, he didn't want to use his quirk and hurt himself again, so he was defenseless against Bakugo. So Momo, answer me this: WHAT THE FUCK WAS IZUKU SUPPOSED TO DO?! LET HIMSELF GET FUCKED UP BY BAKUGO?!" asked the irritated ninja.

Momo was left speechless, completely unsure of how she could respond to Pain's question.

"That's what I thought, and you were supposed to the smartest in the class. PATHETIC! But I have another issue about your argument, Momo. HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR BEST FRIEND WAS ON THE VERGE OF DEATH?! THAT'S EXACTLY HOW URARAKA FELT IN HER BREAKDOWN! Don't forget that she's a human being too. Nobody's a perfect hero, not even All Might. Appreciate that they did their best to try to win the battle, not CRITICIZE THAT THEY AREN'T HERO MATERIAL DUE TO THEIR ERRORS!" concluded the ex-villain.

Momo felt offended from what Kazume just lashed out at her. As the daughter of a very wealthy family, she is not gonna allow some student to talk down on her like that. The students in the Monetary Room watched in silence as the two argue. They all feel so bad for Momo to be treated so poorly that they could have stood up for her, but no one wanted to intervene and become enemies with the top scorer in the quirk assessment test.

"Excuse me? You dare talk down to the daughter of the wealthy Yaoyorozu family?" Momo finally responds towards Kazume's rant.

"Kids let's be civilized heroes and get along with each other. Heroes shouldn't argue with each other," demanded All Might, but to no avail. Both students continue to go at it.

"I don't know what I said that offended you but I'm sorry. I don't want us to get on the wrong foot, so let's start over. Hi, my name is Momo and I'm the daughter of the wealth Yaoyorozu family," said the creation quirk user.

"Hi, my name is Pain and I don't give a fuck," replied Pain, resulting in everyone making a loud gasp.

'How dare he!' thought Mina.

'That was disrespectful!' thought Tsuyu.

'So unmanly!' thought Kirishima.

"Momo, did you really think you can just apologize and earn my respect just like that? This future generation of heroes is full of shit. You claim that you have what it takes to be a great hero Momo, but I bet you won't last a fucking second out in the real world against powerful villains. Heck, you're not gonna last a second against me because you're nothing but a weak little bitch," said Pain as he continues to insult the intelligent Momo.

"No, You're wrong!"

Everyone in the Monetary room turned their heads towards the one who tried to intervene and stand up for Momo, which was the Ear Jack girl, Kyoka Jiro.

"Momo is not weak. She didn't work her butt off and receive a recommendation from UA by being a weakling. She is one of the brightest student in our class and has a potential to be a great hero in the future," complimented Jiro.

"What do you know about being a hero?" asked Kazume towards Jiro.

"I could ask the same thing for you," countered the Ear Jack quirk user.

Jiro's counter made the ex-assassin extremely furious. Uraraka was feeling concerned not only for his friend, Kazume, but also for any student that gets involved in the argument. She came to UA to become a hero and become friends with everyone in her class. It gives her so much pain in her heart to see her classmates arguing with one another. She wants to stop all this before someone gets hurt. Kazume starts to maniacally laugh.

'That doesn't sound good,' thought Uraraka.

Kazume starts to cool down his laugh as he is ready to respond back to Jiro and the rest of the class.

"I guess there's no hope for this world. You guys will never learn. I thought I could become a hero and help other heroes learn true heroics through self-sacrifice for the innocent civilians," answered Kazume, causing confusion to the class as he starts to lose his mind, "but I guess it's just pointless. I was gonna say that my sister taught me between right and wrong, and taught me what it takes to be a hero, BUT NO! **YOU JUST HAD TO**…."

He pauses as he draws out his Bear Claws on one of his hands.

"**FUCKING!"**

He pauses again, this time drawing out his claws on his other hand.

"**CRITICIZE ME!"**

Pain was about lunge at Jiro and tear her down limb from limb for criticizing him that he doesn't know how to be a hero. Luckily, Uraraka finally starts to intervene the argument.

"STOP!" screamed the kind Uraraka. She wraps her arms around her troubled friend Pain before he does something he might ABSOLUTELY regret. Uraraka begins to burst in tears feeling upset that her best friend was insulting other students to the point that he might fatally injure someone.

"Let go of me Uraraka!" exclaimed Pain towards his upset friend, Uraraka, but it was no use because she refuses to let go of her grasp towards him. He gives in and asks his friend that he rescued in the entrance exam, "If I promise to stop arguing with the classmates, would you let me go?"

"Promise?" asked Uraraka. She stops the tear from falling on her face as she starts to feel a bit better, and she stares right into Kazume's eyes to make sure he's a man of his word and isn't lying to her.

"I promise to stop arguing and move on," answered Pain.

Uraraka lets go of her grasp on Pain, but after her release, he starts to float off the ground. She forgot that her quirk is that she removes Earth's gravitational pull on anything she touches with all 5 fingers, in this case Pain.

"Uraraka, why am I suddenly floating off the ground? Did you do something to me? I demand you to put me down this instant!" said the agitated Kazume/Pain.

"EHHHH!1 I'm so sorry Pain. Release!" said Uraraka, as she puts her fingertips together to release her quirk from her friend.

Once Pain was release from the zero-gravity quirk, he lands on his feet and performs a somersault to slow down his momentum after his fall without getting injured.

"Well, I guess I'm done arguing for now, but I'm not gonna let this slide. I'm not gonna back down whoever I'm going up against in the battle trials," warned Pain.

"Well now that everything is all better now, let's move on to the next trial," commanded All Might.

"Excuse me All Might but why didn't you try to break up the argument," asked Mina.

"Because I don't want to get involved intervening with Kazume again after the previous argument where he ended up punching a wall. I don't want to make things worse but as a teacher, I cannot let this slide. So Kazume, due to your unheroic behavior by arguing with your classmates, I have no choice but to punish you with detention. Refusing to attend after school detention will result in detention, according to instructions given to me by Aizawa," said the muscular hero and teacher, All Might.

'That's something Aizawa would definitely say,' thought Uraraka.

"Here are the next two teams to participate in the battle trials," said All Might as he pulls out one ball from the Heroes box and another from the Villains box. "Team B will be the heroes and Team I will be the villains."

* * *

Trial 2: Todoroki and Shoji (Heroes) vs Ojiro and Hagakure (Villains):

Before the match started, the villains team strategies a plan to defeat the hero team.

"All right Ojiro, the gloves and boots are coming off. I have a plan to hide in plain sight and sneak up on them once they arrive in this room. That way, they won't expect me to be involved in your fight," said the invisible Toru, as she strips off her remaining clothes.

"Sounds like a plan," replied the martial artist Ojiro.

'I see that she's trying to take advantage of her invisible quirk for a sneak attack, but it kind of gives me a dirty mind of her stripping in front of me,' thought Ojiro.

"Uhh, please don't stare at me. It's embarrassing me," demanded Toru as she blushes in embarrassment, if people can see her facial expression.

"But you're invisible. Why are you embarrassed about being naked?" asked Ojiro.

"Let the next trial begin!" stated All Might.

Meanwhile at the bottom floor, Shoji uses his duplicate arms and transform them into ears. He uses his duplicate ears to detect enemy movement like a sonar detecting an underwater submarine.

"Both villains are waiting at the top floor and are bare-footed. I think the invisible girl will try to make a sneak attack somewhere where we least expect it," stated Shoji.

"For your safety, I would recommend waiting outside the building. They think that they could win this trial by using a defensive strategy, but unfortunately, this trial has already been decided before it even started," responded Todoroki, the half hot and half cold quirk user.

As Shoji steps outside the building, Todoroki uses his right hand to freeze the entire building without leaving a single scratch. As a result, both Ojiro's and Toru's bare feet were frozen and are unable to move or attack. Todoroki makes his way up the building without any haste, knowing he can take as long as 15 minutes to retrieve the weapon. A couple minutes have passed, and the ice quirk user has made his way to the top floor and found the weapon.

"Don't even bother trying to fight. Your feet are stuck to the ice making you immobilized," stated Todoroki.

"Students here's a great example of how to make a successful approach of retrieving the weapon. He was able to defeat the villains by immobilizing them with his quirk and retrieve the weapon and he did all that without causing any property damage," said All Might towards the students in the Monetary Room while everyone but Pain shivers from Todoroki's cold aura, even though the room isn't literally ice cold.

"Wow that dude is powerful," quoted the spiky-haired Kirishima.

'Pfft, showoff. You think you can just woo us with your powerful quirk just because you're the son of an arrogant piece of shit hero, Endeavor? Well you don't impress me one bit, Todoroki. Besides Bakugo, you're the student I hate the most,' thought Kazume.

After Todoroki touches the weapon to claim his victory, he uses his left hand to unfreeze the entire building.

"THE HERO TEAM WIIIINNNNNNNNSSS!" shouted All Might in the radio.

"It's not your fault. It's just that I'm in a whole different league," said Todoroki towards the defeated villain Ojiro… and maybe Toru as well?

* * *

Kazume's POV:

While the two teams were making their way back to the Monetary room, my classmates were still in shock of how Todoroki used his ice quirk effectively towards the villains without causing any property damage to the building or the weapon.

"That dude is kinda frightening. He could possibly defeat all of us without a single scratch on him," quoted the electric quirk user, Denki.

"No wonder Todoroki got into UA through recommendation," commented Asui.

'Recommendation my ass. I bet that asshole of a father trained his ass off to become a powerful fighter so that one day he will be number one. You guys are nothing but a bunch of arrogant assholes. Endeavor has failed with two other children, and one day I'll make it three," I thought, feeling jealous and hateful towards Todoroki.

"Well, there's not much to review the results for the second trial since we already established that earlier so let's move on towards the next trial," said All Might as he starts to pull out a ball from each box. "Team H will be the heroes and Team E will be the villains."

"It's about time to show all of you what I can do. I hope whoever I go against better give it their all because I'm not gonna give you a fight. I'm gonna give you war," I told the rest of the students as I was unsure of who I'm going up against.

The class gave a worried glance toward the two students me and my partner Mina are going up against. The two students that Kazume was going up against…were no other than Asui and Tokoyami.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: That's the end of part 2 of the Battle trials. Thanks for reading the chapter. And thank you all for 595 views, it makes me feel happy that hundreds of readers like to read my story. I would appreciate receiving reviews and let me know how you guys and gals are enjoying my story. Even leaving a 'PLUS ULTRA' in your review is good enough to make me feel so happy to write this story. I'm almost done with my spring semester for college, so I have some free time to work on my next chapter once I finish my exams. **

**GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA! **


	7. Chapter 6: The Battle Trials Part 3

**Hello it's RLeb10. Made a change in profile name. Here is part 3 of the Battle Trial arc. Let's see how Kazume does in his battle trial. Hope you guys and gals enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Battle Trials Part 3: How to be a Better Hero

Trial 3: Asui and Tokoyami (Heroes) vs Mina and Pain (Villains)

Tsuyu's POV:

Ribbit. It was finally me and Tokoyami's turn to do the battle trials, but the problem is the team that we are going against. We are going up against Pain and Mina's team. I mean Mina is a kind and very gossipy girl in our class, but what I'm mostly worried about is her teammate. Ribbit. I was very nervous as I wait outside for the battle trials to start. My legs are rapidly shaking, my throat feels a bit dry, and my mind keeps screaming 'Don't go in there Tsu'.

"Is there something wrong Asui?" asked my partner, Tokoyami.

"It's just that I'm feeling kind of nervous for my first battle. Ribbit. And call me Tsu," I responded.

"I see. So why are you nervous Tsu? Your legs are shaking like crazy," once again Tokoyami asked.

"I'm nervous because we are going up against Pain. I mean sure he was pretty hostile towards two classmates Momo and Jiro but then there's the fact that he got the top score in the quirk assessment and the entrance exam. He must be a pretty strong fighter if he outperformed Bakugo and Todoroki. You seen the way he handled Bakugo yesterday at lunch?" I stated, not leaving out anything secret towards Tokoyami.

A flashback occurred my mind recapping how Pain stood up for Midoriya and how he threatened Bakugo:

"_If you're supposed to be the next #1 hero in the future, then how was I able to catch you off guard and almost cut your fucking head off? You're a fucking joke of a hero… If you try to hurt 'Deku' again, I will fucking end your career as a hero." _ (Flashback from Chapter 3)

"Don't worry too much about him, we'll make sure to keep you safe when the three of us go up against him," commented my ally, Tokoyami.

"Three?" I asked the birdman, confused about who's my other ally.

"Yeah, you, me and Dark Shadow. That makes three," replied Tokoyami. [Hello!] said Dark Shadow as he waved his hand side to side, greeting the frog ally.

His response helped calm me down a bit, but it still kinda haunts me going up against Pain and Mina. However, as a future hero, I must stay brave and strong to face any challenges that comes in my way. I want to thank Tokoyami for cheering me up.

"Thanks Tokoyami, I feel a bit better. Let's work together to win this trial," I gave my thanks to my partner.

* * *

Pain's POV:

Before the battle trial started, Mina and I made our way to the top floor where our objective awaited. Honestly, I don't need a partner to win this battle trial, knowing that I easily outmatch the both of the heroes based on my battle experience from my old ways when I was a villain working alongside that **son of a bitch known as the Hero Killer.** However, I'm not gonna underestimate my opponents and I guess I need to make my partner do something in this battle trial. In fact, I think I have a task for Mina, but first I need to know her quirk.

"So Mina is it? What is your quirk?" I asked my pink-skinned partner.

"Yep, that's my name, and my quirk is Acid. I can spray out acid from my hands and feet as well as control the solubility of my acid," responded Mina.

"That's pretty amazing, not gonna lie. I have a task for you to do. As I exit out of this room, I need you to use your acid quirk to knock down the ceiling and barricade the door," I told her my plan.

"But what about you? I can't trap you outside the room and leave you all by yourself against Asui and Tokoyami. Also what do you have against everyone except Midoriya and Uraraka?" asked Mina, feeling concerned about me going rogue.

"Well for starters, Momo is a know-it-all that likes to run her annoying mouth too much, Bakugo brags a lot and is always angry towards Midoriya, and don't even get me started on Todoroki." I answered her last question.

"But that doesn't mean you have to be enemies towards other," she responded.

"We are here to become heroes, not to make some long-term friendships. Also we have a battle trial to focus on, so I don't have time for your bullshit and go defend the weapon. I can obliterate both heroes all by myself," I concluded the conversation towards my partner and made my way out of the room and into the dark hallways.

* * *

Third Person POV:

The five-minute preparation is near its end, so all that's left is for the horns to go off to initiate the start of the trial. Before the battle trial starts, All Might makes one last announcement.

"All right kids, show me the true representation of good or evil, and also Pain… don't try to kill anyone,"

"KILL?!" shouted the class in the Monetary Room, surprised to hear All Might tell a hero-in-training to not kill someone.

"Let the battle trial begin," stated the Symbol of Peace as the horns go off and the 15-minute countdown begins.

Tsuyu gulps away her fears of battling Kazume as she and Tokoyami make their way inside the building. Once they enter the dark hallways, Tokoyami brings out his quirk, Dark Shadow, who is at full strength from the dark atmosphere. The dark hallways were dead silent the only sounds that can be heard are the heroes' footsteps and Tsuyu's heartbeat. The two heroes reached the end of the hallway to find two separate pathways, one on the left and one on the right. The heroes didn't want to split up and decided to stay together and went the left pathway. As they continue on the left pathway, there was a large amount of blind spots for possible surprise attacks.

"Be careful Tokoyami. There are lots of blind spots for possible surprise attacks. Ribb-" Tsuyu whispered until she was interrupted by a sharp knife landing on a wall just inches short of her face, causing her heartbeat to beat more rapidly.

* * *

"Holy crap, that Pain guy almost killed Asui" reacted the sugar rush quirk user Sato from the Monetary room, "Are you sure he won't kill anyone, All Might?"

"I'm positively sure that he won't kill anyone, otherwise he will be…. big trouble? Yeah, he would be in big trouble," replied All Might. 'I can't tell the students about his promise we made three years ago. I don't want these future heroes to find out that they have a retired villain in their class.'

"LOOK OUT" yelled Toru, seeing Kazume rapidly engage towards the two heroes from one of the monitors.

* * *

Kazume draws out one of his katanas as he prepares to land a slice on Tokoyami's forehead. With just moments within a successful strike to his forehead, Tokoyami's Dark Shadow counters his attack and knocks the villain back into a wall.

"Nice counterattack partner. I thought for a second, he would have hurt you bad. Ribbit," complimented Tsuyu.

"Heh, not bad. That's a pretty nice quirk you got there," said Kazume, as detaches himself from the wall. "It's a pretty useful quirk for offense and defense, however, having a sword and shield all in one is not enough against me. I have the deadliest weapon which is speed, and you barely pulled off a counterattack. It won't be long until I obliterate both of you."

Tokoyami did not appreciate the insult that was given to him by Pain. Without thinking, he attempts to retaliate by lunging his Dark Shadow towards him to land a deadly blow and put an end to his villainy. Tsuyu wants to get involved with her partner as she sticks out her tongue rapidly to try to trap Pain so that Dark Shadow can land another hit on the villain. However, a major flaw with that plan is that with Dark Shadow at full strength, his width covers most of the hallway except the bottom floor and Tsuyu has a small window to stick her tongue out without hitting the physical body of Dark Shadow Tsuyu attempts to use that small window to try to wrap her tongue around the villain's feet, but to no success as she feels nothing but air. At the same time, Tokoyami's quirk clenches its right fist to throw a punch at the standing still Kazume but just like Tsuyu, it wasn't able to land a blow on him as the punch ends up hitting the wall. Kazume was able to evade both of the heroes' attacks and completely disappear from their sights.

* * *

"Man, that dude sure moves fast. He was about a centimeter away from getting hit," reacted Kirishima from the Monetary room.

"*Sigh* as much as I hate to admit, Pain sure has excellent maneuverability and almost had a jump on Tokoyami. I can say that he is the best fighter in this class, even better than Bakugo and Midoriya," responded the intelligent Momo, causing Bakugo to release a short 'Hmpt' after hearing that someone is better at him in combat.

"Wow, that was amazing. I wish I could move as fast as him. I should ask him for advice to help me get stronger," reacted Uraraka.

"Are you sure about that, Uraraka? We don't know where he got his incredible speed and maneuverability from. He must have been through some extremely tough physical training," Iida warned his best friend.

"Impressive," said Todoroki.

'So these are the combat skills he learned from his villain brother, the Hero Killer? Thank goodness he had a change of heart to become a hero. David and Melissa did a great job of raising him,' thought All Might.

* * *

Meanwhile in the battle trial, the atmosphere around the heroes became quiet once again. After an unsuccessful attack, Tokoyami returns his Dark Shadow back to his body and Tsuyu reels in her tongue as both of them lost track of Pain.

"Ribbit. Where do you think he ran off to Tokoyami?" asked Asui to her partner.

"I don't know. I think we lost h- OWW!" Tokoyami got cut off as he received a knife on his left arm.

Pain closes in on Tokoyami once again as both heroes prepare to defend themselves from his attack. Tokoyami pulls out his Dark Shadow to counterattack but this time, Pain with his speed and maneuverability runs on the left wall and dodges Tokoyami's Dark Shadow, leaving him vulnerable. Tsuyu panics and also tries to counterattack by sticking out her tongue to capture Pain, but Pain dodges it as well by jumping to the other wall.

*SLLLICCEEEE* Kazume uses his katana to make a small slice on Tokoyami's left leg to draw blood on his large blade.

"GAME OVER FOR YOU RAVEN-HEAD!" exclaimed Kazume as he starts to lick the blood on his katana.

Tokoyami falls down on the ground from paralysis caused by Kazume's Bloodcurdle.

* * *

"He can run on walls too. Man, this guy is hella talented," reacted Kaminari

"He's so scary to go up against," said the perverted grape, Mineta.

"Pain is proving why he is the top student. No one can match his combat skills," stated Iida.

"He's really amazing! Scary too but mostly amazing!" exclaimed Uraraka.

'Holy shit, this kid keeps on surprising me. With his speed and combat experience, he has some excellent potential to be one of the top pro-heroes in the future. Sadly, I know one day Midoriya will improve with the quirk I passed on to him and be the number one hero. Pain and Midoriya will be one heck of a deadly duo in the future,' thought the Symbol of Peace as he continues to grade his students combatting in the trial.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuyu crouches down next to him as she checks on him for any injuries.

"Are you alright Tokoyami? What happened? Ribbit," asked Asui, feeling worried for her ally.

"He countered my attack, sliced my left leg and all of a sudden, my body can't move," responded Tokoyami.

Tsuyu stands up off the ground as she gives a glare towards Pain and asked him "What did you do to Tokoyami?!"

"Simple, I used my quirk on him by licking his blood, which resulted in him getting paralyzed," replied the villain.

"So you do have a quirk afterall," said Tsuyu.

"Of course I do. Why, are you jealous that I'm better than all of you with a weak ass quirk? This is the biggest problem with this fucking hero society. These false heroes think having a powerful quirk makes you a hero, and they take advantage of that to get rich, get popular, family honor, and worst of all, for fucking competition. Being a hero is not a fucking job, it's about being a savior to the innocents," Kazume told Tsuyu.

Little do they know that All Might was also listening to his speech in the radio. He felt guilt after hearing Kazume's claim as he remembered what he first told his successor at the rooftop.

* * *

"_Is it possible to become a hero like you, despite not having a quirk," asked the green-haired middle schooler, Izuku Midoriya, as he stares down at the ground feeling scared of his dreams getting rejected by his idol._

"_Throughout my career as a hero, I had many battles with powerful villains that cannot be beaten unless you have superpowers. So I'm sorry to say this to you kid, but you can't become a hero without a quirk," answered the deflated Symbol of Peace._

"_I see," said Midoriya, feeling devastated that even his #1 idol destroyed his dream of becoming a hero just like him._

* * *

'His past hatred towards heroes who do not value self-sacrifice for the life of innocent civilians is what turned both him and the Hero Killer into menacing villains ever since they lost their parents in my big fight against All for One. Even though Kazume has changed his old ways to become a true hero, he still follows his villainous beliefs to get rid of false heroes, hence why he showed a bit of hostility towards the students,' thought All Might as he continues spectating the battle trial.

"Is that how you view all of us? You threatened everyone at the Monetary room when you punched a wall, you said some mean things towards Momo and Jiro, and you insulted Tokoyami. What do you know about being a hero if you were no better than a villain?" said Tsuyu.

After listening to Tsuyu's response, Pain starts to get furious when he heard that he was compared to a villain, because it gave him a reminder that he will never escape from the sins he committed when he was a villain in the past. He started to lose control of himself and his negative emotions start to take over him.

"Heh, so is that what you think of me? Who the hell do you think you are to judge my actions? You don't even know me, frog girl," Pain blurted out.

Pain removes his bandages from his face to show Tsuyu his scars he got from the evil Hero Killer who used to be his brother. Tsuyu feels horrified as she gasps and covers her mouth in a frightened expression.

Pain gives out a death glare towards the frightened frog girl and said in a dark tone "**YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"**

Pain draws out a knife that was attached to his right boot and dashes towards the frightened Tsuyu as he stabs his knife on her chest. He lashed out all his anger in his deadly attack towards Asui. Once he started to cool down, his death glare disappeared from his eyes as his facial expression changed from rage to regret.

"Oh no no no no nooooo!" exclaimed Pain in complete panic.

He pulls out the knife from Tsuyu's chest which cause blood to start pouring out like an overfilled jar of honey. He takes out one of his bandage on his arm, which were filled with plenty of scars due to brutal training with **that monster** and uses it to try to cover up the damage he did to the frog student.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I never meant to deal a fatal blow on you. Please don't die on me Tsuyu," panicked Pain, feeling worried for the injured frog girl.

All Might arrives to the scene one minute after Pain had stabbed Asui. He was surprised to see Kazume bursting in tears, realizing that he had made a regretful mistake. Any other teacher would have immediately kicked him out of UA for severely hurting an innocent student, but not All Might since he is the only hero that understands Kazume's pain, no pun intended. As a teacher, he needs to help students overcome their weaknesses to become a strong hero, so he must do his best to help Kazume overcome his unstable negative emotions.

"What's wrong Kazume? There's no need to be crying right now. I know you didn't mean to hurt young Asui," said All Might. He took a glance towards Asui to see her condition and asked, "Are you feeling ok, young Asui? Do you need to see Recovery Girl?"

"I'm fine. Ribbit. Pain took care of me by wrapping a bandage around my wound, but I don't mind getting treatment from Recovery Girl. What about Tokoyami? He wasn't able to move," replied Tsuyu.

"Oh *sniff* don't worry about that Tsuyu, he'll be able to move in a few minutes depending on their blood type," responded Pain as he starts to feel better after hearing praise from the frog girl. Tsuyu was shocked when he called her by her first name.

After Tsuyu picks Tokoyami up gently with her long tongue, they both make their way towards Recovery Girl's office to get treated and some rest. Only Kazume and the Symbol of Piece remain in the dark and quiet hallways. The #1 hero attempts to break the silence in the atmosphere to have a private conversation with his student he saved 3 years ago.

"I understand your pain young man. It must have been heartbreaking when Asui said that you were no better than a villain, but you cannot give in to your negative emotions. A hero must keep their composure when they fight against fierce villains, rescue situations, and handling the media. Giving in to your negative emotions will cause to commit actions that you will deeply regret or will make you cross a line that will forever lead you back to the path of villainy," said All Might.

"It felt horrible. It was like I was no longer myself, but my old self. I acted like a monster towards Tsuyu and almost did towards Momo and Jiro. I don't think the other students would appreciate my presence after what I've done to poor Tsuyu. I guess I totally deserved this," said Pain, feeling down in the dumps.

"No you don't deserve to have the world against you, young Pain. All you need to do is give them a proper apology for your actions against them but give them time to forgive you. You know what they say, time heals all wounds. Let's go back to see your results," explained All Might to his upset student.

'If only you can understand what I'm going through. Stain came back to haunt me, and I don't think anyone is gonna forgive me for betraying my friends. Tsuyu will always be right about me, I'm no better than a villain,' thought Kazume.

* * *

Kazume's POV:

The battle trials have finished. The results for my trial was that the villain team won due to me taking out both of the heroes and of course I won the MVP. However there was no celebration for our victory because Mina acted rebellious and didn't barricade the door like I told her to, as for me, I was traumatized after hurting Tsuyu and became distant towards everyone.

As for the rest of the two battle trials, Momo and Mineta's villain team won since the hero team, Jiro and Kaminari, had no chance to break through the sticky barricade that Momo's iron bars and Mineta's sticky balls created. However, I felt disgusted by the nosebleed Mineta received from staring at Momo's cleavage. So when no one was looking, I swallowed some of the blood that dripped from his nose and onto the floor.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe I have to put up with that disgusting pig," said Momo as she returned back to the Monetary room after her trial, feeling disgusted with pairing up with the school's biggest pervert, Minoru Mineta.

"Hehehe, UA is the best school ever," said the perverted grape, as he drops a small amount of blood from his nosebleed.

'I had enough of this little shit,' I thought as I put my fingers on the drop of blood on the ground and swallow it.

A moment later, the grape boy falls to the ground as he suffers paralysis due to my quirk.

"What the…. why can't my body move?" panicked the piece of shit grape boy.

The entire class was confused by Mineta's sudden paralysis, and of course I'm gonna keep it that way because there's no way that I will tell everyone my quirk.

"I'll take him to the hospital so he can get some treatment," I lied to the entire class as I took the pervy bastard on my back.

Once I made my way out of the monetary room, I was clear from any supervision of the UA staff and when he started to give me gratitude for taking care of him, it was my time to give him a reality check.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I really apprecia-" I interrupted him as I threw him on the ground, "OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR MAN?!"

"Did you really think I wanted to actually help you get treated? You're paralyzed because of my Bloodcurdle quirk. When I drank your blood from your nasty nosebleed, I was able to activate it on you. I saw the lecherous way you were looking at Momo, and it made me sick! So tell me, what's the REAL reason you're here. Do you really want to become a hero?" I responded.

"I-I just want to become a popular hero and get all the hot babes," answered the shitty grape boy.

Once I heard his purpose, it absolutely sickened me. I drew out a fist and punched the floor right next to Mineta's face. If he'd been able to move, he would've been running towards his mommy, but unfortunately, he can't as he remains paralyzed and continues to shiver in fear.

"You're the absolute worst example of a false hero. You think a little baby like you is gonna become a popular hero and make a harem? Being a hero is not a popularity contest, it's life and death and using your quirks for good use in order to protect the innocent. You're never gonna be a hero if all you want is to get fanservice and disrespect women," I stated.

I removed my fist from the ground and left him to rot until he is able to move again.

"Oh and none of this happened so if you tell anyone what went down here, I'LL CUT YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF…. AND NO, I DON'T MEAN THE STICKY BALLS THAT COME OUT OF YOUR HEAD! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" I threatened the immobile midget.

"Y-yes man," he replied out of fear.

I made my way back to the Monetary Room and received a question from All Might.

"How is Mineta? Is he alright?"

"He's alright All Might. Recovery girl said he'll be back to normal in a little while. He just needs some rest, that's all," I lied once again.

* * *

Nothing much has happened since the whole situation with Mineta. As I watched the final battle between the heroes (Kirishima and Sero) vs the villains (Sato and Koda), I kept my distance from the rest of the students in the Monetary room. I don't want to hurt anyone ever again, so I stay away from everyone. Once the trial ended and the hero team were declared the victors, it marked the end of the heroics class.

"Well done class. You did an excellent job in the battle trials and no students got hurt other than young Midoriya, Asui, and for some reason Mineta. I am honored to be a teacher to lots of amazing hero-in-training. Now if you don't mind, I need to check on Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta" said the Symbol of Peace as he starts to sprint away at supersonic speed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**I am so sorry it took FOREVER for me to post this chapter out. You must have been dying to see it. Well hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and follow are appreciated if you want to make my day a happy one. The next chapter will finally wrap up the Battle Trial Arc. It probably won't be a long chapter**


	8. Chapter 7: The Battle Trials Part 4

**Hello, RLeb10 again. This time for sure it will be the end of the Battle Trial Arc. Time to see the aftermath. Also I would recommend taking a look at my side story "Kazume Shorts".**

**Sorry that I took so, so long writing this chapter for over 2 months. College was rough for me this summer and I lost my touch. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think by sending me a review.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Battle Trials Part 4 (Final):

Izuku's POV:

'Huh, where am I?' I asked myself as I woke up after being unconscious from the battle against Kacchan.

I glanced around my surroundings. Obviously, I ended up in the nurse's office after the injuries I received fighting in the trial. I looked at my arms and so far, I had an IV attached to my left arm, the arm that got blasted by Kacchan, and bandages wrapped around my right arm, the one I used One For All on. I looked towards my left; it turns out I'm not the only one in need of treatment in the nurse's office. A frog girl and a raven headed boy are also in the room with me.

"I don't know your name but what happened to you? I hope you'll feel better soon," I asked the frog girl.

"Oh hello. My name is Tsuyu Asui, but please call me Tsu. And I was stabbed in the chest by Pain," replied the frog girl.

"HE WHAT?!" I shouted out, accidentally waking up the raven boy as I was shocked that one of my friends would severely hurt another student.

"Don't worry Midoriya. Ribbit. He didn't intend to land a fatal stab. Recovery girl said I was lucky that Pain treated me and wrapped a bandage around me, otherwise I would have lost a lot of blood," said Asui.

"And what about him?" I asked Asui, as I refer to the raven-headed boy.

"Oh that's Tokoyami, and he's perfectly normal. At first, he was paralyzed by from Pain's quirk, but after a couple of minutes, he was able to move again. He's here because he needed bandages to cover up a few small cuts that he received from Pain on his left arm and leg," replied Asui.

'My friend Pain sounds like an intimidating person. Too bad I missed out on his trial, I would have liked to study his quirks, moves, and abilities.' I thought.

"Hello students. I see that you're all awake. You're all free to go back to your classes, except for Izuku. I need you back here tomorrow morning. I have yet to fully heal you back to health. If I continued healing, you might not have enough energy to walk back home" said the school nurse, Recovery Girl.

The three of us made our way back to class. Both Tsuyu and Tokoyami are perfectly healthy as if they haven't received a single scratch from their trial. While I, on the other hand, ended up having to wear a cast on my right arm. Once we entered classroom 1-A, the entire class minus Denki, Uraraka, and Pain were ready to greet us.

"Hey, it's Midoriya, glad to see you back in class. I didn't hear any of the conversation you had with Bakugo but you were all hyped up, weren't you," said the red-haired boy.

"I can't believe you took on Bakugo all by yourself! He's a pretty strong dude and yet, you were able to win," said the black-haired boy with large elbows.

"You had some amazing moves countering his attacks," said the pink classmate, even though in reality, I wasn't that impressive.

"After watching you go all out against him, we all did our best in our trials," said the tall guy with large lips.

I gasped in shock after receiving all the praise from my classmates. I hope I can make a lot of friends here at UA.

"Hello, my name is Ejiro Kirishima. While you were gone, we were reviewing our training results," said the red-haired boy.

"My name is Hanta Sero," greeted the boy with large elbows.

"I'm Mina Ashido, and I was so pumped watching you fight Bakugo," said the pink mutant girl.

"I'm Sato," said the guy with big lips.

"Minoru Mineta!" greeted the grape boy as he jumped in midair due to his short height while he fist-pumped in the air.

"Ugh, it's so noisy," said the raven-headed boy, Tokoyami.

"Tokoyami, I cannot allow you to use the desk as a chair, it's disrespectful to the upperclassmen who once used them!" commanded Iida.

'I guess Iida never gives anyone a break, huh. If Kazume was here, he would say something like 'shut up Iida, no one cares about what you think is disrespectful', probably with some vulgar language added to it. Speaking of Kazume, where is he?' I thought.

A couple seconds later, the back-classroom door opened and Uraraka entered with a blonde guy as they both carry textbooks.

"So, wanna grab a bite sometime? What is your favorite type of food to eat?" asked the blonde boy.

"I like to eat anything that's sweet," replied Uraraka.

Once she turned her face towards my direction, she looked excited to see me again and ran towards me. The blonde kid felt bummed out that she didn't answer whether she wanted to go out with him and eat sweets.

"Hey Deku, why didn't Recovery Girl fully healed your injuries?" asked the cute brunette, Uraraka, as she got too close to me.

"It was just a matter of stamina. If she heals me too much, I might get very tired," I answered Uraraka's question.

"No! It's because he's too much of a dumbass to not control his unstable quirk. He fucked his arm up so bad, it's not gonna fully heal in just one afternoon," said the guy with bandages wrapped around his nose and forehead.

"KAZUME?!" everyone inside the classroom shouted in unison out of shock.

"I see that Izuku is feeling alright at the moment, and that everyone is shocked to see me again," said Kazume with a sarcastic voice.

"Why have you been acting distant towards everyone ever since the battle trials? Also, that was a mean thing to say to poor Deku," said Uraraka, as Kazume's left eye twitched upon hearing her call me Deku.

"I agree with Uraraka. I demand that you apologize for using such evil language," commanded Iida.

"Normally, I would apologize, but Uraraka called Izuku by his insulting nickname 'Deku'. How stupid can you be to call him worthless? He's gonna be a better hero than you'll ever be." replied Pain as he now shifts his frustration towards Uraraka.

"I-I thought i-it was a c-cute name that s-screams "You can do it". Plus Deku said it was ok for me to call him that," stuttered my close friend, Uraraka, as her legs shiver in fear.

'This isn't looking good. I have to say something before my two friends go at each other's throat, or worse. There was no way I was going to let Pain badly injure the first friend I made in UA,' I thought as I step in front of Uraraka, ready to stand up for her against Pain. 'No more being the weak and useless Deku. I'm gonna be a hero and I have to start acting like one.'

"Uraraka is right. I allowed her to call me 'Deku' because I don't think she has any reason or intention to insult me. She's too kind to do something like that to me or anyone," I stated.

Pain finally starts to calm down after his outlash towards Uraraka, but suddenly his facial expression changed from anger to a smirk.

"I see, so it seems that you two are already calling each other by nicknames… well in Uraraka's case. No wonder Uraraka is so into you, Midoriya," said Kazume, as he starts to tease us.

"I-i-it's n-n-not like t-that!" I stuttered as not only my face blushed pink but also Uraraka's, who is flailing her hands back and forth out of embarrassment.

"Oh really? Then why did you pin Uraraka in a sexual position in the battle trials? I didn't know you were _that_ into her after just a few days of knowing each other," Kazume continues teasing.

"Deku was just trying to save me from Bakugo's surprise attack. He's just being typical Deku who always cares about the safety of others," said Uraraka as she tried to explain to Kazume that it was all a big misunderstanding.

"So you don't mind if Midoriya saved a different girl from Bakugo's surprise attack?" said Kazume as he tried to get into Uraraka's head and getting a reaction out of her.

"I-I-I u-u-um…" Uraraka awkwardly stuttered as she tried to find her words while tapping her index fingers together.

"Ooooh! Do we already have our first class couple? I can't wait to see who will make the first move. My bet is on Uraraka," teased Mina.

'Can this day get any worse? I broke my arm for crying out loud and now I'm getting teased! Sure I've been bullied throughout my childhood thanks to Kacchan, but now me and Uraraka are being teased for the first time in my life,' I thought, still hiding my face out of embarrassment from my classmates.

"Well anyways, I love to stay and chat, but I've got detention to attend," said Uraraka as she tries to explain to Kazume that it was all a big misunderstanding.

"So you don't mind when Midoriya saves another girl from a zero-pointer?" said Kazume as he tried to get into Uraraka's head and getting a reaction out of her.

"I-I-I u-u-um…" Uraraka stuttered while she is at a loss of words.

"Ooooh! Do we already have our first class couple? I can't wait to see who will make the first move. My bet is on Uraraka," teased Mina.

'Can this day get any worse? I broke my arm for crying out loud and now I'm getting teased! Sure I've been bullied throughout my childhood thanks to Kacchan, but now me and Uraraka are being teased for the first time in my life,' I thought, still hiding my face out of embarrassment from my classmates.

"Well anyways, I love to stay and chat, but I've got detention to attend," said Pain, as he was ready to head on out of the classroom.

"WHAT?! But why? What did you get in trouble for?" I asked Pain as I reached out my unbroken arm to stop him from leaving.

"Wow Midoriya. Did you receive short-term memory loss or are you absolutely fucking blind? Anyways, I received detention for multiple reasons. The obvious one is I put an innocent frog girl in the fucking hospital by stabbing her in the chest. Second reason is that I blurted out at All Might for calling me Kazume and punched a wall. And the last reason, I kinda had a little heated argument against know-it-all rich girl, and once her ear jack friend got involved, I lost my shit and almost ended them but Uraraka stopped me," Pain replied.

"Oh my! I'm sorry for not being there for you, Pain. You must have had a rough day," I responded.

"But you still haven't answered my question. Why you were acting so distant towards everyone, especially me and Iida? We're your friends, you can tell us what's been bothering you," my brunette friend, Uraraka said, as she tried to reason with Pain.

"Look Uraraka, I don't have time to talk about this. I really need to get to detention before I get into more trouble," replied Pain, as he started to walk out of the classroom.

Uraraka looked like she felt bummed out over the fact that she couldn't help out our friend, so I tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry about him, Uraraka. I think he just needs some alone time to calm himself down before he continues to hurt other classmates. He was avoiding you and Iida because I don't think he can forgive himself if he accidentally hurt one of you," I said to Uraraka, trying to make her feel better.

"Typical Deku. You sure know how to cheer people up and understand others pretty well," said Uraraka.

The moment we finished our conversation, I took a glance towards Kacchan's desk only to find it empty.

"Hey Uraraka, where did Kacchan go?" I asked.

"He walked out of the school. We tried to stop him, but he refused to listen to us," answered Uraraka.

I ran as fast as I could down the stairs on my way out of UA High school, Kacchan's words flash back into my mind.

* * *

"_DAMN IT DEKU, WHY DO YOU STILL REFUSE TO USE YOUR QUIRK ON ME?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO FUCKING TOY WITH ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!" _ (From Chapter 5)

* * *

Once I finally made it outside the UA campus, I saw Kacchan as he was about to exit the gate.

"Kacchan, wait up!" I shouted.

Kacchan finally stopped and stared back with an angry glare.

"What the fuck do you want, nerd?" asked Kacchan.

* * *

Kazume's POV:

I finally arrived at the detention room and I waited for a teacher to show up. The teacher that entered the room was no other than the groggy looking eraser hero, Aizawa.

"Oh, it's you. I should've known that you'd cause nothing but trouble, Kazume," said Aizawa.

"For the last time, my name is Pain!" I blurted out.

"It doesn't matter what your name is, it won't change who you really are. You're nothing but a troublemaker and a scoundrel. Isn't that right, **Kazume Akaguro?**" said my homeroom teacher.

"How did you know my real name?" I asked Aizawa, feeling shocked and scared that he figured out the real identity of my past, evil self.

"Did you seriously think that us pro heroes were gonna forget the **accomplice of the Hero Killer Stain **who helped end the careers of 15 pro heroes and murdered one before going missing?" answered Aizawa.

"I am NOT A MURDERER! I left that **piece of shit** after he tried to force me to behead a hero and cut HALF OF MY FUCKING FACE OFF!" I shouted furiously as I removed the bandages on my face to reveal to him my big scar.

Aizawa was not surprised seeing my scarred face. It seemed that with his experience as a hero, he must have seen lots of scary shit. Moments later, he quickly continued his rant.

"Fine, you may not be a murderer, but you almost killed Tsuyu Asui. I am aware that you were in a battle trial. However, fatally injuring a student will not be tolerated. If it were up to me, I would've kicked you out of this school the moment you walked through that gate on the first day. There's no need for me to have a **villain** in my class who could snap and kill any student just because you let your negative emotions get the best of you."

"Then why did you let me stay?" I asked Eraserhead.

"Because I know deep down, there is good in you. You showed that when you wanted to stop Bakugo from hurting Midoriya in the quirk assessment. Also, I hate to admit it but after seeing your quirk assessment and the film from your battle trial, it's clear to me that you are the most skilled student in the entire class. I have never seen anyone with so much agility since my school year with All Might. I see so much potential in you, but you must learn how to control your negative emotions. Letting those emotions get the best of you is what made you almost kill Asui," explained Aizawa.

"Hey Aizawa, do you think I could be a great hero in the future," I asked out of curiosity to my teacher.

Aizawa sighed deeply before answering "I don't know Pain. I'll say maybe. Depends on what life will throw at us. Well, detention is over. Time to go," answered Aizawa.

"Wait, what? But it's only been five minutes. I'm pretty sure that I have 25 more minutes left of detention. Why are you letting me go after the horrible things I did?" I asked out of confusion.

"Because detention is such a waste of time, and as I have always stated, there's no time to waste. I would rather take a nap than waste another minute in detention. I'll let you go this time, but don't think for one second that I'm gonna go easy on you during class time. I plan on making you work twice as hard in order to teach you a lesson," stated Aizawa as he wrapped himself up with his yellow sleeping bag.

I made my way out of detention and all of a sudden, Tsuyu appeared outside the door.

"A-A-Asui? W-what the fuck are you doing here?" I stuttered my words, afraid of hurting her again.

"Please call me Tsu," replied Asui, completely ignoring my question.

"Why would you want me to call you Tsu?" I asked again.

"Because my friends call me Tsu," she replied.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we can be friends, heck I don't deserve being your friend after the horrible thing I did to you," I responded.

"I know, but it's not your fault. Ribbit. You weren't being yourself during the battle trials. I know there's some good in you. I saw you stand up for Midoriya at lunch time. Sure, you can be as hostile or even more hostile than Bakugo when you threatened Momo and Jiro, but you were just trying to stand up for Midoriya as he was fighting off Bakugo. Deep down, I know you are a good and kind person, but you gotta work on your temper because it scares me and everyone else. Ribbit," explained Asui.

"Look Asui-"

"Tsu"

"Ugh, fine. Tsu, I appreciate that you're trying to make me feel better after getting in big trouble, but it's not working. Just leave me the fuck alone. Afterall, you said it yourself, I'm no better than a villain," I said feeling sorrow about my actions towards Tsuyu and the others.

"Okay, ribbit. I'll leave you be, but if you change your mind, I'll be glad to give you some tips to help you. Just don't keep beating yourself over the battle trials. I forgive you," said Asui.

* * *

Third Person POV:

Izuku felt very nervous to talk to his somewhat childhood friend, but regardless, he wanted to reason with him about his new quirk.

'I have yet to tell anyone about my big secret, not even my own mother," thought Izuku.

"Kacchan, I want to tell you something. I wasn't hiding my quirk from you; it was recently passed on to me from someone else. I can't tell you who I got it from so please don't ask. I know it sounds crazy like something out of a superhero comic book but it's true. The problem is, I'm having a hard time trying to control this power and make it my own. That's why I didn't want to use it on you Kacchan, but I had no other choice. It was my only shot I had to win the battle trial," said Izuku.

Kacchan's rage was starting to heat up like a volcano that's about to erupt as Izuku continued reasoning with him.

"I still have a long way to go to master this quirk to become a hero." Izuku bravely spoke, "That way, I'll finally beat you and continue to follow my dream to become a true hero."

Once Izuku finished explaining to Bakugo that his quirk was borrowed, a long moment of awkward silence followed. Bakugo had a 'whut' facial expression, causing Izuku to feel shocked seeing him like that.

"What fucking bullshit of an explanation was that? Borrowed power? Do I look like a fucking idiot to you, Deku? You already made a fool out of me in the battle trials! Did you come here to fucking brag to me that you finally beat me for the first time in your SHITTY LIFE?! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU! I CAME IN SECOND IN THE ENTRANCE EXAM BEHIND THAT ARROGANT PRICK, BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE! I SAW HOW BOTH THE ICE DUDE AND THAT PRICK DOMINATE THEIR COMPETITION, MAKING ME REALIZE THAT I CAN'T BEAT THEM IN A HEAD-TO-HEAD FIGHT," exclaimed Bakugo as he starts to remember flashbacks to what Kazume did to him in the lunchroom.

* * *

"_If you're supposed to be the next #1 hero in the future, then how was I able to catch you off guard and almost cut your fucking head off? You're a fucking joke of a hero." _(From Chapter 3)

* * *

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! FUCKING DAMN IT! ENJOY YOUR STUPID WIN DEKU BECAUSE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T GET ANOTHER! I'M JUST GETTING STARTED! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT I'LL BECOME THE BEST HERO IN THE WORLD! I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES!" continued Bakugo as tears started to come out of his red eyes.

As Bakugo headed towards the exit, Midoriya breathed a sigh of relief. Moments later, the #1 Hero sprinted his way towards the explosive quirk user.

"THEEEERE YOUUUUUU AREEEEE!" screamed All Might as he approached behind Bakugo and gripped on both his shoulders, "BAKU! GO! I FOUND YOU!"

Bakugo was sobbing what was left of his tears as he covered his face with his left forearm. All Might continued his speech after catching his breath.

"Pride is an important element to have. Even if you have what it takes to be a pro hero, there's still so much you need to improve on, starting with your temp-"

"Let go of me All Might! Save your shitty speeches! I'll be more famous than you, and I'll do it without any help from you!" interrupted Bakugo.

"Uh, OK? Said All Might, surprised that Bakugo got over his defeat and dissed him.

'I guess he somehow got over it. Man, being a teacher is hard as fu-. Language Toshinori!' thought All Might.

Meanwhile in the upper floors of UA, four students, Kazume, Mina, Tsuyu, and Uraraka, witnessed the two childhood friends go at it.

"Wow, what a fucking drama queen. I guess he can't handle taking the L from Midoriya. No wonder he'll never be a great pro hero," said Kazume.

"I wonder what that was all about?" said Mina.

"A fated battle between two rivals," said Uraraka.

"Whatever Midoriya said to Bakugo, it seemed like Bakugo almost wanted to punch him," said Tsuyu.

"I doubt it," said Kazume.

"Huh? Ribbit," said Tsuyu, as she tilted her head to the right in confusion.

"Remember what I warned him in the lunchroom? If he landed even a single scratch on that innocent cinnamon roll," said Kazume, as he paused for a second to pull out his Bear Claw on his right hand, "**I'll make him wish he never came to UA."**

The three girls gulped in fear after hearing Kazume brutal threat towards Bakugo.

"So anyways, you still have yet to answer my question, Kazume. Why were you acting so distant towards everyone? Were you afraid that you might hurt one of us?" asked Uraraka, breaking the short silence that filled the atmosphere.

"I guess I can't dodge the question anymore. Look, I've been acting mean and cruel towards everyone except you, Midoriya, and Iida. I have done terrible things like almost attacking Momo and Jiro, and then I stabbed Asui. And yet, you still want to try and help me. I just don't want anyone to get too close to me or I would never forgive myself if I hurt you severely," Kazume replied.

Feeling concerned for the troubled Kazume, the three girls huddled up together to give Kazume a hug. Kazume was surprised to receive hugs from three cute girls, heck he was blushing a little bit. A minute later, they broke up the hug and were ready to reply.

"It's gonna be okay. Everyone makes mistakes, nobody's perfect," said Uraraka.

"You may have a worse temper than Bakugo, but at least you care for your classmates and friends?" said Mina.

"As I stated earlier after you left detention, I would gladly help you whenever you have something that's bothering you. Ribbit. And don't be afraid to ask the other girls for help. Heroes never work alone; they always work together." said Tsuyu.

"Yeah, let's all do our best to become heroes, and to go beyond, PLUS ULTRA!" said the zero-gravity quirk user.

"Right, I'll do my best to become stronger and make a big impact in order to change hero society. But before you go home, I have a question for Uraraka. How come none of us floated in the air from your quirk. I mean last time you and I uh…you know… hugged it out, I floated in the air and couldn't come down," Kazume asked Uraraka.

"Maybe because she can't make anything float with just one hand on an object or person. I guess her quirk works when she has contact with both hands on a single object or person," answered Asui.

"No, my quirk works when I make contact with all five fingers in my hand," replied Uraraka.

"Well, I need to get going. I'll see you girls tomorrow," said Kazume as he walks down the hallway, heading towards the gate.

Fifteen minutes had passed after Kazume left UA and walked towards a dark alley in Hosu city. He took out a journal and ripped off two pages. Inside those two pages are notes about two students: Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami.

**Tsuyu, Asui**

**Quirk: Frog**

**She can do anything a frog does, whether she hops on 4 feet, or sticks out her 20 meter tongue **

**Strength: Very cooperative and can combine a well-coordinated attack with her partner.**

**Weakness: Her best offense is her tongue. I have yet to examine her mobility or hand-to-hand combat.**

**Fumikage, Tokoyami**

**Quirk: Dark Shadow**

** He has a creature connected to his body that accompanies him for offense and defense.**

**Strength: Dark shadow is a physical creature that cannot be harmed by blades and is very powerful**

**Weakness: Yet to master his quirk for both offense and defense. It can only do one of the above and its movements are slow.**

'You were right about me, Tsuyu. I'm no better than a villain. I can't always run away from my sins because they'll always come back to haunt me,' thought Kazume as he pinned his notes on a wall in a dark alley, leaving it for **that monster.**

Little does he know, **that monster **was waiting for him the whole time up on the roof of a building…and he wasn't pleased to see him as he took out his katana and dropped down to engage Kazume with murderous intent.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**That is the end of the long Battle Trials arc. Thank you all for reading my story. If you really enjoyed it, I appreciate if you favorite the story, or follow to keep a lookout for when I release new chapters.**

**I wish you all a great summer.**


	9. Chapter 8: A Battle Amongst Brothers

**Hello once again, this is RLeb10. It's the moment you've all been waiting for, the big fight between two brothers that had a history together. On one side, you have the bad turned good, Kazume Akaguro or PAIN (Power And Indestructible Ninja). And on the other, who else but the Hero Killer STAIN (Super Talented Assassin and Intimidating Ninja). Reviews are always appreciated. I always love to have some good feedback. If you really enjoyed reading this story and want more chapters to come out soon, make sure to Favorite and/or follow this story. Now onto the big fight.**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Fight Amongst Brothers:

Nezu's POV:

School has finally finished for the day and I can't wait for what's in store for tomorrow. I made plans for the students to do rescue training at UA after they decided to pick two students for the class council.

'Tomorrow is gonna be a big day for our students. We're gonna set up the Unforeseen Simulation Joint into a rescue training exercise. These students will learn what it truly means to be a true hero. But before I head to sleep, I must check to see how Kazume is enjoying his dorm here in UA.' I thought.

I headed towards his dorm room on the top floor. Once I opened the doors, I saw a large tub requested by Kazume for jacuzzi or ice baths. There was also dumbbells on the ground, knives hanging on the wall, and a bathroom. However, there is no sign of Kazume anywhere.

"Huh, it appears that Kazume has gone missing. He probably snuck off into the crime filled streets. Don't worry, I know the procedure in situations like this," I said calmly.

I took out my phone from my right pocket, and after a quick inhale, I panickily dialed the police detective, Naomasa Tsukauchi. A couple seconds after dialing, he finally answered.

"Hello Principal Nezu, what seems to be the problem?" asked the detective on the phone.

"SEND ALL UNITS TO SEARCH FOR KAZUME AKA- I MEAN KAZUME SHIELD, ASAP!" I said in a panicked tone.

"Calm down Nezu, is something wrong?" asked Tsukauchi.

"JUST DO IT PLEASE!" I replied.

"Alright, I'm on it," responded the detective as he hung up the phone.

'I fear that he might have an encounter with **him.** I hope that he doesn't end up getting killed,' I thought.

* * *

Kazume's POV:

After I put down my two notebooks for that **piece of shit**, I walked away from the alley, heading back towards the dorm. I hear the sound of thunder approaching nearby, meaning that a storm is coming. I stopped suddenly when I heard the sound of a blade being drawn out, and it wasn't mine.

*XIIIINNGG* a moment after hearing that noise, I drew out my blade and turned around quickly to counter the sneak attack.

"**You're fucking late, brother," **said Stain as lightning strikes in the sky like a dramatic effect.

"What do you mean? I brought intel just like you wanted me to, and now you want to fucking kill me just because I'm late?" I asked my evil ex-brother as I clashed swords again with him. Rain started to fall one droplet at a time as I continue striking him. Everytime we clashed blades, more droplets of rain fell.

"**Because you kept me waiting for too long brother. I had business to deal with Scope, a sniper hero who hunts criminals for riches rather than the safety of the citizens. For the brother of a pro hero Snipe, I felt very disappointed for him. He was just another shitty hero in this shit society, so I gave him the ultimate headshot kill by slicing my sword through his dumb brain," **said Stain.

Hearing him ramble about killing a pro hero made me lose my shit. I wanted to end his acts of murder right here and now.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I lashed out in anger.

I fought aggressively as I tried to break through his defenses. I swung my katanas at rapid speeds that very few people would be able to avoid, and of course Stain is one of those people. He is the one that trained me to fight with katanas, afterall. Every single swing I threw at him was blocked. My second course of action was to wall jump behind and at least get a quick slash of blood on my katana blade so I could end his ass there.

Unfortunately, he was too quick, he read my attack and blocked my blade. We were in a stalemate as our swords stuck together, each of us waiting for the opponent's next move. The next attack was a matter of strength and unfortunately Stain won that battle. He pushed my blade upwards which gave him a half a second opening to cut my legs. For the both of us, in terms of speed, a half a second is all Stain needs. He licked my blood, paralyzing me and giving the Hero Killer the perfect opportunity to finally defeat his most hated enemy… me. After my defeat, the rain kept dropping so rapidly that both of us were getting soaked.

Luckily for me, police sirens could be heard closing in on both of us, which helped me get off the hook from Stain as he made his escape.

"**You're lucky the cops came to save you. Next time don't arrive late. No more than ten minutes after school ends," **he stated as he makes his getaway by wall jumping to the roof, away from the sight of the police cars.

A couple of police cars stopped near the dark alley to possibly turn me in. Just kidding, they came here to pick me up and escort me to my dorm at UA. One of the doors of a police car opened and it turned that the police officer that came out of that door was no other than the police detective, Naomasa Tsukauchi.

"Thank goodness we found Kazume. I need to report to Principal Nezu and All Might that we found the missing student in good condition," said the police detective.

He ran towards my paralyzed body and saw my wounds on my legs.

"Are you all right, kid? It appears that I need to take you to Recovery Girl immediately to heal your wounds. Are you able to stand?" asked Tsukauchi.

"N-no, I cannot. I am paralyzed," I replied as I struggle to move an inch.

"Someone help me carry him to the car," commanded Tsukauchi.

* * *

_Five minutes later…_

The police had successfully brought me back to UA safe and sound. The conveyor bots were able to carry my paralyzed body up to the nurse's office. It won't be long before I'll be able to move again, since my blood type is AB. Recovery Girl entered the nurse's office and was ready to treat my injuries, but not before greeting me.

"Good evening young man. It appears that you have a deep cut in your legs but luckily not deep enough to permanently damage them. A couple of smooches should do the trick," said Recovery Girl.

When she was about to kiss my legs that were wrapped up by bloody bandages, my body was able to move again and I kicked my legs upward which almost hit Recovery Girl in the face.

"Easy there, young man. My kisses won't hurt ya. It'll help your wounds heal quickly," said Recovery Girl.

"Sorry, it's just that I was paralyzed, and I needed to make sure if I was able to move, which I did. I guess I should stay still for now," I responded.

Recovery Girl continued where she left off. The healing process was surprisingly not painful at all. I was expecting to experience some pain as she kissed my wounds. I guess she was so careful in kissing my injuries so that I don't feel any pain. It's all due to her long experience as a nurse.

'So this is what Izuku had to experience when he gets healed by Recovery Girl? Does he experience any pain? Nah, probably because his arms were too fucked up to experience any pain. What a dummy,' I thought.

"Okay, you're all healed up, however, you are not dismissed, young man. There is someone who wants to talk with you," said Recovery Girl.

Right on cue, a tall blond muscular man entered the nurse's office.

'Oh shit, it's All Might. I don't think he'll be pleased to see me getting hurt, let alone sneaking off of the campus,' I thought.

"Young man, what you did out there was completely reckless, unheroic, and dangerous. A true hero never seeks out a villain without a plan, or without back-up. Because, true heroes actually spend their whole lives seeking out villains, they just don't do it so recklessly," said the number one hero, All Might.

"I'm sorry," I replied softly.

"What were you thinking Kazume? You could've gotten yourself killed!" exclaimed All Might.

"I KNOW AND I'M SORRY!" I screamed at All Might as I started to burst out in tears.

All Might tried to comfort me by putting both his hands on my shoulders and saying, "Sorry for getting a bit mad at you. I was just so worried when Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi called me and said that you got hurt by that evildoer. If something worse had happened to you, I wouldn't know what to say to Melissa."

"Please don't tell any of this to Melissa," I told All Might.

"Unfortunately, Principal Nezu had already explained everything to her. We promised her to take good care of you after I received a phone call from her before the first day of school. She's really worried about you. I can set up a Facetime call for you through this monitor if you really need to talk with her," said All Might.

"Sure. After all, I did make a promise to call her every day," I replied as I cleaned up all my tears.

"Next time, please don't run off towards the streets. UA cannot afford to lose you, whether you get killed or worse, turn back to the dark side," said All Might as he runs off with steam on his body once again.

After a few seconds had passed, I attempted to make a facetime call to Melissa. I double checked to make sure my camera is on and facing my direction so Melissa can see me.

"Kazume? What happened? Are you hurt?" asked Melissa as her face finally appeared on the monitor.

"I'm fine, sis, it's just a few small scratches on my legs. No major injuries," I replied.

"You could've gotten killed, Kazume. If I lost you, I don't know if my heart could handle it," said Melissa as she was about to burst into tears.

"I know, sis. I'm so sorry. Please don't cry, sis. I can't afford to see your pretty face in tears because it hurts my heart, especially when I'm the reason why you cry," I responded, hoping to calm her down.

"Maybe going to UA wasn't a great idea, Kazume. I think you'll be much safer training to be a hero back home on I-island," said Melissa as she wiped a bit of tears in her eyes.

"You know I can't do that, sis. I'm starting to make some good friends here at UA. Plus, the campus is the safest place for me to be. All thanks to you, I have a place to stay at UA and now I can be protected by the security system as well as the police force. If villains want to come after me, they'll have to go through all that to get to me," I told Melissa.

"Just please stay away from that Stain guy. And please don't die, Kazume," said Melissa.

"Don't worry, sis. I won't ever go back out on the streets and face Stain again. I'll live to graduate and become a hero," I lied of course, 'I'm sorry Melissa but I don't have any other choice. My ass is fucking screwed until I finish this deal with that **son of a bitch.**'

I hung up the facetime call and walked out of the Nurse's office as I headed back to my dorm. When I entered my dorm, I took a glance towards the free weight, which resulted in adding some fuel to my anger.

'Tomorrow is gonna be a big fucking day,' I thought as I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_The next day… _

I woke up extra early for the day at about 5:00, which was three hours before classes start. After fifteen minute of waking up, brushing my teeth, and dressing in workout clothes, I made my way to the weight room. After warming up my arms and legs for ten minutes, I was ready to go to work.

First, I started doing 3 sets of 10 squats with the bar weighing 450 kilograms (almost 1000 pounds). The highest amount of weight I've ever squatted, so far, was 370 kilograms (or about 820 pounds), which means this increase of weight is a bit too much for me.

"I don't care if it is too heavy for me to lift, but if I can't get super strong very soon, how the fuck will I ever beat that **shitty excuse of a brother?** If I can't beat powerful villains like Stain, then how the fuck will I ever survive out in the pro hero world? This is UA afterall, gotta go beyond, PLUS FUCKING ULTRA!" I talked to myself as I pumped myself up while squatting down.

Second, I did 3 sets of 10 bench presses with the bar weighing 270 kilograms (almost 600 pounds).

Finally, I did 1000 sit-ups, 1000 push-ups, and lasted 10 minutes doing the plank, which is extremely difficult for a normal human to do.

Two hours have passed and for the remaining hour left before class starts, I went to the cafeteria and ate breakfast that was provided by Lunch-Rush. After eating a nutritional breakfast, I returned to my dorm, took a quick shower, and got myself ready for another day of school.

* * *

Izuku's POV:

Another day of school has started and I made my way to the school gates but not before bumping into a large horde of news reporters.

"Hey, would you like to explain to us what it's like to have All Might teaching at UA?" forcefully asked a female reporter.

"Uh, um, sorry but I-I h-have to visit the n-nurse's office, i-imediately," I stuttered as I slowly stepped away from the reporters into the school.

The reporters kept on asking other students like my best friends Uraraka and Iida, until suddenly the front gate got locked down. It was probably from the reporters trying to enter UA without legal authorization. I've read about it online that UA has very high security.

Once we all made our way to our homeroom, we were all sat down on our seats as Aizawa entered the room.

"I see that you all sat down on your seats, congrats on not wasting my time. Now I need you to put on your gym clothes and head towards the track. I want all of you to run 20 laps around the track except for Kazume; you're running double that amount. Consider this as part of your punishment for your violent act in the Battle Trials," commanded Aizawa.

We start to head on towards our locker rooms but not before Aizawa said one last thing.

"Oh and you all better be out there in five minutes. For each second you arrive late, I'll add an extra lap."

Almost all of us had made it to the school track on time, except for Kazume who appeared to be wincing in pain with every step he took.

"Kazume, you're ninety seconds late. That means you have to do an extra nine laps to your forty," stated Eraserhead.

"Sure, whatever. I can handle a little more," replied Pain.

We all went together running around the track field. The fastest students in our group was Iida, Momo with the roller skates she'd created for herself, Todoroki with his ice track, and Pain who was really gifted with rapid speed. After our 15th lap, Uraraka, me and 10 other students started to get tired. But all of a sudden, Kazume was really slowing down and then collapsed. It wasn't natural for him to just fall down like that. Something odd must have happened to him.

"KAZUME, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" me, Uraraka, Iida, and Aizawa screamed in unison.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Hope you guys and gals enjoyed reading this chapter. Let me know what you think about it by leaving a review. If you can't wait for what's gonna happen next, be sure to follow and favorite this story. Thank you all for reading.**


	10. Chapter 9: Who's Gonna be our Leader?

**Hey, it's RLeb10 again, here with another chapter of Kazume's story, Blood for Blood. Before you start reading the story, I would like to thank you all for reaching over 2000 views in this story. If you really enjoy reading this, make sure you follow, favorite, and/or leave a review. Let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Who's Gonna be our Leader?

Izuku's POV:

Uraraka, Iida and I rushed towards the collapsed body of Pain. We were all pretty exhausted after running fifteen laps around the track, but seeing our friend falling on the ground gave us a little bit of an adrenaline rush.

"What should we do, Aizawa? Is there anything we can do to help him?" asked Uraraka.

"No need. The conveyor bots will take him to the nurse's office. In the meantime, I'll end the exercise early for now. I need everyone back to the homeroom immediately. After I give Kazume a visit, I better see everyone else in their seats when I get back," said Aizawa.

After Aizawa's announcement, Iida and I walked towards the locker room full of worry. As for everyone else, they just minded their own business as they changed back into their UA school uniforms.

"It's very unusual for Pain to just collapse like that. I hope he's alright. After all, UA has the best healthcare thanks to the works of Recovery Girl." said Iida.

"Yeah, Recovery Girl has an amazing quirk that can heal all injuries just by kissing instead of more harmful methods like surgeries or syringes," I said.

"But seriously, what do you think happened to Pain?" asked Iida.

"I don't know. Maybe he must have strained his knee? No, he would have screamed in pain, not collapse. Then that means… Oh no, he must have overworked himself beforehand," I replied.

"I see," Iida replied.

After our conversation, we continued changing into our UA uniforms before making our way back to our homeroom.

* * *

Uraraka's POV:

"Ribbit! What do you think that was all about for Kazume to just collapse like that?" asked Asui.

As I was starting to strip out of my gym clothes, I replied to Asui, "I don't know, Asui. It's unusu-"

"Please call me Tsu. All my friends call me Tsu," Tsuyu interrupted.

"Sorry Tsu. Anyways, it was so unlike him to collapse like that. He is probably the most skilled student in our class, heck even more skilled than Todoroki," I said.

"So much for his short lived hype. He's nothing but all trash talk, thinking he's better than all of us, yet he can't even last doing warm up laps around the track field," said Jiro.

"Ribbit, no you're wrong. I mean yeah, he says some cruel things and insults people, just like Bakugo, but he at least cares about others," said Tsu.

"Why are you defending him after he stabbed you and almost killed you?" asked Momo.

"He said he was sorry and didn't intend to kill me. He also wrapped bandages around my wounds. I answered your question, so it's my turn to ask you one, what do you have against Kazume?" asked Tsu.

"He's acted disrespectful towards me since the beginning of school, starting with the quirk assessment. In the battle trials, I was only trying to give a report of Uraraka and Midoriya's performance, but he just lashed out at me and disrespected my background as a daughter of the wealthy Yaoyorozu family," replied Momo.

"Girls, can we please stop arguing. I don't know what was going on in Kazume's mind when he insulted you Momo, but he isn't always a mean guy. Deep down, he's a really nice person. He tried to save me during the entrance exam, and he defended Deku when Bakugo wanted to bully him. We don't exactly know what he's been through in his past, but it must have been pretty rough for him. Just give him another chance, Momo. I think you two could really get along, just like Tsu and I." I responded.

"Alright fine, but I'm only doing this to prove that you're all wrong and that he is nothing but a mean brute," said Momo.

"We'll just have to wait and see if he's actually a kind and caring person," said Jiro.

After finishing our conversation with Momo and Jiro, we started to strip off our gym clothes and back into our school uniforms. I take a glance around my environment and saw the other girls, ahem, bodies.

'Wow, I know Momo has some nice curves but looking at it from here, they are much bigger than I expected,' I thought, feeling anxious.

After taking another peek towards the girls, I looked down at my own body and wondered if I looked just as good as they did. Momo, in particular, seemed to be really blessed when it came to certain assets, like her bust size. I couldn't help but wonder if Deku would think I look cute, or if he would think one of the other girls looked more attractive than me.

* * *

Aizawa's POV:

It has been ten minutes since I began my wait outside the nurse's office. Whatever happened to Kazume must have been really bad.

'What has he been up to this morning, before I made him run those laps. It isn't like him to collapse just like that. I know he's much tougher than that,' I thought.

A moment later, Recovery Girl finally opened the door to the nurse's office and gave a hand gesture to signaling me to come inside.

"So what happened to Kazume?" I asked the school nurse.

"He had major soreness and cramps in his biceps, quads, abs, hamstrings... pretty much every single muscle in his body. But don't worry, Aizawa, I've freshened him up and he should be back to health. However, he'll still experience some residual pain in his muscles as they continue to heal." said Recovery Girl.

"Thanks! I'll talk to him before taking him back to class," I said.

After Recovery Girl left her office, it was down to the ex-villain, Kazume and myself..

"Explain to me what you did before the warm up laps that made you so sore," I ordered Kazume.

"Nothing, I just woke up, ate breakfast, did some of your laps, and I got hurt," Kazume said, he was obviously lying.

"Don't give me that bullshit! What _really_ happened to you before the warmup laps?" I asked Kazume with some emphasis when I asked the question.

Kazume sighed before he said, "Alright, I was in the weight room very early and added on some extra weight to my typical squats and bench presses."

"And how much extra weight did you add to your workout?" I asked.

"About 90 extra kilos." answered Pain.

"WHAT?! Why would you do that? You could've gotten killed!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly!" said Kazume surprisingly.

"Then don't do it aga- wait...what do you mean 'exactly'?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Principal Nezu didn't tell you? I almost got killed by the Hero Killer last night. You must have been napping if the other staff didn't tell you the news," said Kazume.

"Very funny. If the Hero Killer really wants you dead, then it's best to never, ever go out at night. If all of this is accurate, from now on you are only allowed to train under the supervision of a staff member of UA. I can't allow any more students to be injured as a result of them training by themselves," I said.

"I'm sorry, Aizawa. I'll be more careful next time." replied Kazume.

"Just don't do it again. Anyways, are you able to walk back to class on your own?" I asked the sore ninja.

"I experience some pain in my calves and quads, but I'm a tough guy, I can walk just fine." replied Kazume.

After his response, we finally got out of the nurse's office and headed towards my classroom.

* * *

Kazume's POV:

The walk back to class was a little painful for me, but thanks to Recovery Girl's healing, it wasn't very major. I was able to walk without even wincing in pain or limping. When I entered through the homeroom door, most of the class greeted me a welcome back and gave me praise. Some of the classmates just stayed quiet; I'm referring to Momo, Jiro and Bakugo.

"Welcome back Kazume. What happened out there?" said Uraraka.

"Yeah, ribbit. You really had us worried," said Tsuyu.

"Did you happened to collapse because you overworked yourself before Aizawa's training?" asked Midoriya.

"Uh, I don't know what you mean," I said to Izuku, as I was feeling nervous about spilling the beans to him.

"He overdid his workout in the weight room before doing our morning warm-ups. This gave me the idea to warn you all, before this happens again to someone else. From here on out, you are only allowed to train yourself under UA staff supervision," warned Aizawa.

"Yes sir!" exclaimed the class.

"I watched film of all your performances, and I have some notes I want to share with you. Starting with Bakugo, you have great potential, so please don't sulk like a child about your loss in the battle trials," said Aizawa.

"Tch, whatever," responded Bakugo.

"Oooh, someone's still salty about losing _to Midoriya_, so much for becoming #1," I teased Bakugo.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, PRICK! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" screamed Bakugo.

"ENOUGH!" said Aizawa as he slapped both Bakugo and myself with his long scarf before continuing, "Anyways, as for Midoriya, you barely won your match, and it was only because you destroyed your arm again. I need you to work harder, and I don't want to hear another excuse that you can't control your quirk. You can't keep destroying your body while training here. Isn't that right, KAZUME!" said Aizawa as he gives a glare in my direction.

"What, I was only trying to build some extra muscle before school started. I promise it won't happen again," I responded.

"Good, as I was saying, despite continuously breaking your bones, your quirk has proven to be very useful when you're able to control it," said Aizawa.

Deku showed some excitement after hearing Aizawa praise him about his gifted quirk.

"So show some urgency to get stronger, got it?" asked Aizawa.

"Right!" replied Izuku after changing his facial expression from excited to serious.

"Let's stop wasting time and get down to business. We have an important task to do that will be crucial to your future as pro heroes… All of you need to pick two class representatives," said Aizawa.

Most of the class breathed a sigh of relief hearing that they get to do regular school activities instead of more hardcore quirk exercises.

"Pick me! I'll be the class rep," said the rock hard Kirishima.

"I'll do it," said Kaminari.

"Nah, you're gonna need me to be class rep," said Jiro.

"No way, I'm totally class rep material," said Mina.

The classroom started to go into complete chaos with all the noise. It is so noisy that my ears are starting to feel soo much fucking pain, no pun intended… That is until Iida steps up.

"Everyone be quiet please. The duty of being a class representative is to lead others. It is not a simple responsibility anyone can handle. You must have the trust of every student in the classroom. The best way to do this is by electing who will be our class representatives," explained Iida.

"It's so obvious that you want us to vote for you," said everyone else in the classroom.

"Is this really the best solution?" asked Kaminari.

"No! I say it's complete bullshit to decide this through democracy, but I guess it's the best way to pick our leaders in the class and not the worst case scenario of a dictatorship," I replied.

"But we only have known each other for a couple days. How do we know who we can trust?" asked Tsuyu.

"Good point, not all of us are on good terms with each other, especially for my case," I said as I take a quick glance at Momo and Jiro, the two classmates I have trouble getting along with.

"You do know that most of us are gonna vote for ourselves, right?" said Kirishima.

"True but the one that receives multiple votes is truly the most suitable student for the responsibility of a class rep. Is that right Aizawa?" said Iida.

"Sure, whatever. Just don't waste too much time while I take a quick nap," said Aizawa as he wrapped himself in a sleeping bag.

* * *

Third Person POV:

A couple minutes had passed and the election results came in. Midoriya had scored the most votes with 4 and Momo came second with 2 votes.

"OKAY WHO ARE THE DUMB ASSHOLES THAT DECIDED TO VOTE FOR THAT SHITTY DEKU?!" asked Bakugo.

"What, did you really think someone was gonna vote for you?" said Sero, being a savage.

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" screamed Bakugo, as small explosions ignited from his palms.

Uraraka stayed quiet by whistling a tune while Kazume was doing a jack-in-the-box middle finger at Bakugo's direction as he mouthed the words 'Fuck you'. Luckily Bakugo was too busy screaming at Sero to notice it, otherwise hell will break loose.

"Grr, zero votes? I should've known this was gonna happen. But I can't argue with the system I chose for the class," said Iida.

"Democracy's a bitch ain't it, Iida?" said Kazume. Now it was his turn to be savage.

"So you picked someone else instead of yourself?" asked Momo.

"You should've voted for yourself, Iida. What exactly are you trying to prove?" asked Sato.

"Alright the results are in, Midoriya is our class representative and Momo is our class deputy," stated Aizawa.

"F-f-for real? I-it's n-not a m-mistake?" stuttered Midoriya as he continued shaking out of fear.

'Geez, this kid has so much insecurity in his life. No it's not a goddamn mistake, Midoriya. Man up and be our class rep,' thought Kazume, feeling unsure about saying it out loud to his best friend.

Momo sighed before speaking her mind quietly to herself, 'How did I end up second behind him?'

"This doesn't seem so bad. Ribbit, I think this will work out well," said Tsuyu.

"I agree, Midoriya may not be so bad, but Yaoyorozu is one of the most highly skilled students in our class. She was phenomenal in the quirk assessment and used a smart strategy to win in the battle trials," quoted Kirishima.

"I guess Momo is the best candidate to represent our class," said Kazume quietly, so that Momo doesn't hear him.

"What was that again, Kazume?" said Momo.

"Uh, n-n-nothing. I think you were just hearing Aizawa snoring. You really need to get your ears checked. Also my name is Pain," replied Kazume.

'Did Kazu- I mean Pain just complimented me?' thought Momo. (Happy now, Nana?)

While most of the class felt relieved about the results, Iida wasn't feeling so happy about this. Kazume's words went through his head one more time.

"_Democracy's a bitch ain't it, Iida?"_

* * *

_Lunchtime_

Everyone in Class 1A went off to lunch as they entered the crowded cafeteria. Of course the four friends: Iida, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Kazume sat together at a lunch table that was slightly crowded but had enough room for four more people.

"Why is the cafeteria always so crowded?" asked Uraraka.

"Because it's fucking UA. Of course they're gonna make a crappy cafeteria look like a luxurious food court from a shopping mall," said Kazume.

"Not quite, Kazume. It's because the Hero courses, General Studies, and the Support courses all eat lunch at the same time. Also, I would appreciate it if you restrain yourself from using such rude language towards your friends," demanded Iida.

"Sure, if Bakugo starts acting nice towards people. In other words, it's impossible for me to do; it's just the way I talk," said Kazume.

The group of friends continued eating their lunch. Midoriya was eating Katsudon, Uraraka was eating plain white rice, Iida was eating steak, and Kazume was eating steak with a side salad because he needs plenty of nutrients for his exhausted body.

"Mmm, this rice taste so delicious," said Uraraka as she complimented about her meal.

"Guys, I'm not sure about the responsibility of being a class rep. I don't think I'm qualified for the task," said Midoriya.

"Of course you're qualified. I believe in you," praised Uraraka.

"You'll do just fine, Midoriya. You have great courage and very quick in improvising plans, which are excellent skills that will make you a great leader for our class. And also, you showed some great strength with your quirk. That's why I voted for you," said Iida.

"Wait, you were one of the four that voted for me?" asked Midoriya.

"Yeah and so was I. Why would I be worthy of being a leader? Because I…" Kazume couldn't help but think back to himself stabbing Tsu- stabbed Tsu- "uh, nevermind, I'm just not worthy," said Kazume.

"Didn't you want to become the class rep so desperately, Iida? Afterall you do look the part, because of the glasses," said Uraraka.

"Pffft, are you for real Uraraka?" said Kazume as he spat out his milk after hearing Uraraka say something stereotypical to Iida.

"I don't think that's a proper reason to vote for someone," stated Midoriya.

Iida then started to talk about his family background. He told his friends about how he wanted to follow his older brother's footsteps and become the next Ingenium. Izuku was praising about how successful Iida's brother was and how he became one of the top pro heroes in the country. Kazume, however had a different reaction of worry and a little bit of guilt hearing about Ingenium. Little do they know, Kazume and uh, **him, **back then had Ingenium as one of the targets that needed to be killed or fatally end his career.

"Is something the matter, Kazume?" asked Uraraka.

"I-i-it's n-nothing, Uraraka," Kazume replied.

"So now that we heard Iida's background, what about yours, Kazume? Do you live in a super rich family like Iida's?" asked Uraraka.

'Crap, should I tell my friends about my past? About my villainous past? I can't just keep this a secret from them. They are my best friends, which means they deserve to know the truth. But I don't think I'm ready to tell them this. It's too much pressure!" thought Kazume as he starts to sweat nervously.

"Kazume? Are you feeling ok?" asked Uraraka.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was lost in thought. Well, about my family… I was..."

*RRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG* the bells started to go off as it interrupted Kazume's confession about his parents… his real parents.

"What's going on?" asked Izuku.

[**Warning, there has been a Level 3 security breach, all students please stop what you're doing and evacuate immediately in a calm and orderly fashion] **

"What do they mean Level 3 security breach?" asked Iida.

"It means that someone was able to break through the fortified UA barrier. It had never happened in my first 3 years here at UA. We need to evacuate," said a random third-year student.

And just like that, the situation went to a complete panic. Thousands of students packed the hallway outside the lunchroom and most of Class 1-A was jammed in the crowded hallway. But as for Kazume, he found his own way to evacuate the building by using his skills. He was wall jumping from wall to wall until he reached the exit doors. The crowded students in the hallway were shocked to see Kazume easily cruising over all of the crowd.

"Whoa, look at him go," said a random student

"That's the number one student, Kazume Shield," said another student.

"I wish I could be as great as him," said one more student in the crowd.

Kazume easily went out through the exit door but instead of heading to the evacuation point in the back exit of UA, he wanted to get to the bottom of the situation and find out what the fuck is going on. Meanwhile, his other three friends were still stuck in the rough crowd.

"Who on earth would dare trespass the school grounds of UA?" asked Iida as he looked out the window to find out what's going on. Iida found out that it was the press outside the building trying to invade the school that wanted an interview with All Might. "It's the press from outside the school. What the heck are they thinking?" said Iida.

* * *

"Just give us one interview with All Might, that's all I ask," said the female reporter.

"You got it all wrong, All Might isn't even here, so please leave UA before you cause massive panic from the alarms," said Present Mic.

"All we want is just one response from the #1 hero and then we'll leave you be," said a random male reporter.

"I know how this will go down. We give you an inch, and then you want a mile. Not gonna happen," said Aizawa.

"They are trespassing in a restricted area, right? They can be considered as villains so why can't we just take them all down?" whispered Present Mic to his friend, Aizawa.

"Don't even think about it, Mic. They are not a threat and fighting them will damage your reputation as a hero. The best action is to wait for the police to deal with this," replied Aizawa to Mic's question.

A second later, a rapid projectile was thrown at a camera lens, it turned out that it was a knife. And then more knives were thrown at more cameras, microphones, lights, and speakers. It was no other than the ex-villain, Kazume who threw the knives.

"Alright, which one of you dumbasses thought it was a smart idea to invade UA?!" asked Kazume, as hes threatened the reporters.

"Calm down Kazume, these reporters are just doing their job. Now, please head back to the evacuation point," said Aizawa.

"Wait, Kazume? Do you mean the Kazume who used to partner alongside S-" questioned the female reporter, before being interrupted by a knife thrown at her microphone, almost hitting her fingers.

"What was that you were gonna say, bitch!" said Kazume, who was feeling irritated about what the female reporter was about to say.

"KAZUME! STAND DOWN!" demanded Aizawa as he wrapped his scarf tightly around Kazume to make sure he couldn't escape or cause any harm to an innocent civilian. He took his mummified body to the detention room until the situation has been taken care of.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"There is no need to panic everyone, it's just the pr-" said Iida before he got cut off by students shoving him into the window as the panic continued.

'Where the heck are the teachers? Why aren't they taking control of the situation?' thought Iida.

"Stop panicking everyone! It's not like we're gonna die," said Kirishima as he was being pushed around in the tough crowd along with Kaminari.

'Am I the only one that knows what's really happening outside? It's just the press for crying out loud. Why the panic?' thought Iida.

Iida then heard a scream from his friend Uraraka, who was suffocating in the rough crowd. Iida immediately pushed his way through the crowd to help his friend in danger, well not really.

'What would Midoriya or my brother do in a tough situation like this? How do I tell them that everything is fine?' thought Iida. (thanks for catching that error)

As Iida finally reached Uraraka, he said, "Uraraka, I need you to touch my hands so I can float over the crowd."

Uraraka did what he asked and made him float weightlessly in the air.

'Alright, I need to find a good spot to get the attention of everyone,' thought Iida.

He saw the exit sign and figured out that it was the best spot to send out a message to everyone. He used his engine quirk to give himself a boost towards the emergency exit sign, but it made him rotate in circles along the way.

'Alright, now all you need to do is to speak loudly and clearly but make it concise,' thought Iida before he officially made his announcement, "Listen up everyone, everything is ok! It's only the media that somehow broken into the school! There is no real threat happening here! Everything's fine! We need to calm down and prove that we're the best of the best. We are UA students after all!" announced Iida.

Police sirens could be heard in the distance and the panic began to cease. Everyone returned back to their classes. As Class 1-A returned to their homeroom, they were all shocked by the sight of Aizawa along with the mummified form of Kazume.

"Mr. Aizawa? Who's that person you've wrapped up?" asked Momo.

"It'f merr ye damm birrtch," muffled Kazume.

"Oh, it's Kazume I suppose," said Momo, feeling a bit down when Kazume went right back to insulting her after her one moment of praise.

"What happened to him?" Mina asked, as the rest of the class headed to their seats.

"He was about to say something that could get him expelled" said Aizawa.

"Expelled?! What awful thing would Kazume do that could get him expelled?" asked a worried Uraraka.

"This is just a waste of time but if you really want to know, he was gonna attack a female reporter that called him out. Absolutely unprofessional and irresponsible of him," said Aizawa with disgust.

Aizawa's last comment seriously pissed Kazume off.

*RRRRIIIIIPPPPPP* Kazume had his Bear Claw gloves on and tore off the scarf that surrounded his arms and mouth. He wanted to give his teacher a piece of his mind.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T SAID MY REAL NAME, NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW, WOULD IT? THANKS TO YOUR FUCKUP, NOW THEY MIGHT KNOW-" Kazume screamed, but managed to cut himself off before he lashed out about his past.

"Know what? Ribbit," asked Tsuyu.

"Shit," whispered Kazume to himself.

"We are wasting time. Let's end all this pointlessness and start our class council meeting already," demanded Aizawa.

The class continued on with the council meeting, but the students now had some insecurity about Kazume's background, more specifically Uraraka, Tsuyu, Mina, Iida, and Midoriya. Kazume, still partially wrapped up by Aizawa's scarf, sat on a chair next to the homeroom teacher

"Well, I guess we need to get started. Are you ready, class rep Midoriya?" said Momo, the class deputy.

"Um, well, the first course of action is to find out who will be our class officers. But before that, I have something to say. I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I believe that Tenya Iida should be our class rep instead of me. He was able to grab the attention of the entire school and helped to calm the panic from today's emergency situation. So, I believe he is more worthy of becoming the class rep than I'll ever be," announced Midoriya.

"Wow, thanks for wasting my vote you jacka-" Kazume was cut off as Aizawa's scarf covered his mouth.

"Silence," demanded Aizawa.

"You know what, if this is what Midoriya really believes, then I'm cool with it. Afterall, he really did man up and handled that situation really well," said Kirishima.

"Yeah, he looked a bit ridiculous holding on for dear life near the emergency exit sign," said Kaminari.

"This is just a waste of time. Just assign him your job and get on with it already. We still have plenty of work to do," said Aizawa as he wrapped himself up in his sleeping bag again.

"Can you at least release me already?" asked Kazume, to which Aizawa released him from his scarf, but not before saying, "Oh, and by the way, your scarf smells like shit, when was the last time you took a fucking bath?"

"If Midoriya believes that I should be class rep, then how could I deny him. I promise to carry out the responsibilities of being the class rep, and I won't let Midoriya down," stated Iida.

"Sure thing, Emergency Exit Iida," said Kirishima.

"LOL, Emergency Exit Iida," said Kaminari as he chuckled about his new nickname.

"Aw man, but I had two more votes than him," complained Momo quietly but unfortunately, Kazume heard her.

"My my, is the high class Momo actually complaining like a spoiled little bitch? Now I found out that there's a new side of you," said Kazume.

"You're so impossible, Kazume," replied Momo.

"Name's Pain, Momo. Keep that in your head, or do you want another Battle Trial situation," said Kazume, referencing the dent on the wall from his punch.

And that concludes the student council meeting, which ended up with a new leader in Tenya Iida as the new class representative.

* * *

Nezu's POV:

I took a peek outside near the UA Barrier to find out how in the world the press broke into UA. What I saw was something very frightening for the safety of the students of this school.

"It appears that the assumption of the press breaking through the UA Barrier is false. Someone else with a dangerous quirk has disintegrated our barrier. It was most definitely the work of a villain. I believe that the villain responsible was either showing off his power, or sending a message, like a declaration of war. From here on out, students have now become targets from a greater evil, and we must do our jobs as heroes to protect them," I stated towards the staff.

* * *

? POV:

I made it back to the secret hideout that no hero will ever find. I had successfully sent that weak, pathetic, excuse of a hero school a message that we're coming… and we're gonna take down the _Mighty_ titan. I took off my incognito disguise, which was simply large sweatpants and a black hoodie, and put on my costume, a collection of decayed hands wrapped all over my body… especially my face. I dialed a number on the phone and delivered the news.

"**Phase 1 of our plan is now complete. Now let's begin Phase 2… wake it up"**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this chapter. Next chapter will finally be the start of the epic U.S.J arc. If you really enjoyed it and want more chapters soon, be sure to Favorite and Follow this story.**


	11. Chapter 10: Two Sides of a Hero

**Hello, it's RLeb10 again. It's the moment you've all been waiting for… The USJ arc. There's gonna be lots of heroic action, but be advised, this is M-rated so things could get ugly… or bloody…or very graphic. Other than that, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Two Sides of a Hero (USJ Arc Part 1):

Third Person POV:

After the new student rep change, class continued as scheduled. Aizawa had finally woken up from one of his daily naps and was ready to make an announcement to the class.

"Alright class, today's afternoon training is gonna be different than usual. There's going to be two more instructors joining me for this special course, All Might and another pro I have yet to determine," stated Aizawa. Though he was a little concerned about All Might's absence, 'That's if All Might acts responsible for his teaching duties for once, rather than waste his hours on hero work. So irresponsible!'

'Three pro heroes teaching our courses? Is it due to the break in that occured recently?' thought Deku.

"Mr. Aizawa, what type of training are we gonna do next?" asked the tape hero, Sero, as he raised his hand for no reason after shouting his question out loud.

"For this training, we are doing rescue work. We are gonna deal with shipwrecks, natural disasters, fire, etc." answered Aizawa.

The class shouted out with joy as they felt thrilled and excited to do some hero training.

"Looks like we're in for some real action," said Denki.

"I'm so thrilled!" exclaimed Mina.

"This type of hero work will separate the men from the boys. I'm so pumped up," said Kirishima, with lots of excitement.

"About time, I get to show off how skilled I am in the water. Ribbit," said Tsuyu.

"Hello! I'm still not finished talking so please stop wasting my time," said Aizawa, as the class started to quiet down before he continued talking. "Whatever you wear for this training is all up to you but be aware that you still haven't gotten used to how your costume works. This training exercise will take place away from campus grounds, so we'll be taking a bus there. I want everyone to be ready to go in less than 10 minutes, so again, don't waste any time or we'll leave you behind. That's all I need to say."

Most of the class started to get up from their desks and made their way to the locker rooms to change. All but Izuku and Kazume, they stayed in their seats, stuck in their thoughts about how this exercise could help their futures.

'Rescue training, huh? This is the moment I've been waiting for my entire life, a chance to follow my dreams and become a great hero like All Might,' thought Izuku as he made a fist with a face full of determination.

'Finally! About time the teachers started to teach those fuckers about the true purpose of being a hero. I want to help change this hero society, and teach everyone how to be a true hero, just like All Might,' thought Kazume.

* * *

_Ten minutes later... _

Everyone was able to beat Aizawa's time limit and were ready to board the bus. Uraraka, who was in her skin-tight hero costume, approached Deku, who was in his PE uniform.

"Deku, why are you wearing your gym uniform? Where did your old costume go?" asked Uraraka.

"You saw what happened back at the battle simulation. It was kinda disintegrated by Kacchan's explosions, plus my own quirk," replied Deku.

"Wow! You fucked up more than just your arm, but your hero costume as well? Pffftt, man you are so reckless Midoriya," said Kazume, who was again wearing his hero costume, which was his old villain one, but no one except the pros noticed.

Iida, the class rep, blew the whistle in order to gather the attention of the entire class and make his announcement.

"Huddle up, Class 1A. I want you all to be organized in two lines depending on your seat number so we can all board the bus as quickly and efficiently as possible," commanded Iida.

"He's really taking his job as class rep very seriously, huh?" questioned Midoriya.

"Yeah, all thanks to you," replied Kazume, taking shots at Midoriya's previous resign as the class rep.

Moments later, the entire class finally got on board, but unfortunately, it wasn't organized the way Iida had ordered, which he wasn't too happy about.

"This open layout of the seating arrangements completely ruined my organized boarding plan. Why can't anyone listen to me for once?" complained Iida.

"Iida you really need to relax. It's not that much of a big deal," stated Mina.

"Democracy's a bi-" said Kazume before Iida interrupted.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Kazume! I can't allow that type of language. It's absolutely inappropriate," demanded Iida.

"Geez, you're no fun. No wonder people listen to you. You gotta earn the trust of others sooner or later," said Kazume.

"If we're gonna point out the obvious issues in this class, then I have something to say… about you Midoriya," said the frog girl, Asui.

"A-about m-me? W-what is it t-that you want to say, A-Asui?" asked the stuttering Midoriya.

"I told you already to please call me Tsu," said Tsuyu with disappointment that her friend still wouldn't call her by her nickname.

"Oh, right. I forgot," said Izuku.

"I want to talk about your power. Isn't it kinda similar to All Might's?" asked Asui.

"W-w-what? Do you really b-believe t-that?" asked Izuku, afraid to spill his beans about his secret.

"Duh, we all fucking do!" exclaimed Kazume.

"Language!" said Iida.

"Fuck! I mean, shit! I mean, gosh darn it! It's fucking impossible for me Iida!" said Kazume, struggling to speak correctly, causing Uraraka to laugh out loud, along with Mina and Toru.

'About time someone tries to fix that mouth of his,' thought the ear jack user, Jiro.

'It seems Iida is about to reach out to Kazume to become a better person. I sure hope there's still another chance for us to get along well,' thought Momo.

"Wait a minute, Tsu. I think I have to disagree with your conclusion. Izuku's quirk can't be similar to All Might if it completely makes him hurt his own bones. That's a major difference between the two," stated Kirishima.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief, grateful to catch a break thanks to Kirishima.

"Still, it must be amazing to have a cool quirk like that. In my case, I have a quirk that makes my skin as hard as a rock. Sure I can easily defeat bad guys with it, but it isn't that impressive or cool," said Kirishima.

"Are you kidding? I think that quirk is really interesting. It will definitely make you a great pro hero in the future," replied Midoriya.

"For real? I just think that I would be more popular if I had something better for a quirk," said Kirishima.

"Do you really just want to be a hero for popularity?! I believe you need to change your purpose of becoming a hero. Your hardening quirk can be useful to protect other people like a shield. Try hardening your arm," said Kazume, feeling a little irritated after finding out that Kirishima is one of those 'fake' heroes. However, he wanted to try to help him change his goals so he could understand better and become a true hero.

"Alright if you say so," replied Kirishima, as he did what Kazume demanded and hardened his arm.

Kazume quickly drew out a small knife and tried to slice his arm. He swung with all his strength, but thanks to Kirishima's quirk, he didn't receive a single cut, let alone a scratch.

"What the heck was that for?! You trying to kill me?!" exclaimed Kirishima, feeling mad at Kazume for his unmanly attack on his arm.

"Trying to give you a reality check, you idiot. You have a great gift of a quirk compared to mine. I don't have much of a good quirk, because I have to make you bleed so I can swallow your blood and paralyze you. But with your quirk, I wasn't able to scratch you and draw blood," said Kazume, as he showed Kirishima his knife the blade had been broken after he tried to use it to cut him and continued, "And look what happened to my knife? If that was my only knife, I would have been completely disarmed, making me an easy target to beat."

"You're right, I guess I have been gifted with a good quirk. I promise I'll use it for the right purpose whenever trouble arrives. I bet you're probably the manliest student in the entire class! You don't have a really strong quirk, yet you're, like, leagues above everyone else with your speed and agility! Plus you were so amazing when you were wall jumping in the battle trials," said Kirishima.

"Oh and I can also balance my entire body on the edge of the handle of one of my knives. Also I can throw my knives at a very rapid velocity of 115 kilometers (71 MPH) an hour with excellent accuracy. Anything else you want to know?" said Kazume, with a small grin.

"I want to know how you the scar on your face. Ribbit," requested Tsuyu, which cause Kazume's grin to go away and started to feel insecure.

"W-w-well T-Tsuyu, I d-don't t-think that's something I l-like to talk a-about," stuttered Kazume, as he starts to remember the painfully haunting memories of three years ago.

* * *

"_**END THIS SHITTY HERO ALREADY!"**__ Stain ordered._

_"No! I won't do this." young Pain rebelled. _

_*SSLLLICEEEE* It was too late. Game over for the fallen hero. No retries. No continues. R.I.P_

_"No! I'm done working with you." Pain revolted._

_*SLLLLIIICCCEEEEEE* Stain was furious over his brother's betrayal and landed a slice right between his nose, eyes, and mouth._

_"AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK, BROTHER!" young Kazume screamed in pain._

_"__**You're no longer my brother. Don't bother coming home."**_

_It was the last thing Kazume heard from his sibling… because he no longer sees that __**piece of shit **__as his brother anymore. The last thing he saw in the flashback was the headless body of the fallen pro hero bleeding out a pool of blood._

* * *

"NO! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT FUCKING STOP!" screamed Kazume as he was having a traumatic breakdown of his past, he clutched his head in his hands as he screamed out.

"Kazume, what's wrong? Ribbit," asked Tsuyu, feeling worried about her friend.

"Stay the fuck away from me! I don't want to hurt anyone ever again!" exclaimed Kazume as he drew out his metal bear claws.

"Kazume, stand down, now! You're not being yourself. Those visions aren't real," said Aizawa as he prepared his scarf for any threats his unstable student might pose towards the others.

"I **ain't** gonna stand down you **piece of shit**! I'm gonna **end** you right here,** right now,** before you kill anyone else! **NOW DIE MOTHERFUCKER!**" screamed Kazume.

Kazume lost himself and a whole different side of him appeared. His natural red eyes started to glow. His tone of voice was more violent and threatening. He was a monster, and that monster was OUT FOR BLOOD! With his bear claws extended, he started to lung towards, in his eyes, the Hero Killer, but it was actually the frog girl, Asui. However, thanks to Eraserhead's heroics and preparation, he was able to wrap Kazume up with his scarf. Before Kazume attempted to escape, Aizawa slammed him down head first to the floor, which ended up knocking out his unstable student.

"What happened to him, Mr. Aizawa? He wasn't acting like himself, he looked pretty menacing. I know he lashes out in anger now and then, but this was definitely not like Kazume at all. He was like a monstrous villain. Ribbit," said Asui.

"He's having a PTSD breakdown. If Kazume isn't comfortable enough to share with you about how he got his scar, then please don't bother asking him again. But I'll tell you this… his life has been rough since you all were just 10 years old. We are almost at our stop, so I need you all to immediately board off the bus while I make sure Kazume is back to normal," commanded Aizawa.

"But what if he doesn't return back to normal?" asked Uraraka,

"Then I'll have to tell Principal Nezu to return Kazume back home," replied Aizawa.

"Okay, just don't be too harsh on him," begged Uraraka.

"Now run along. You have training to do," said Aizawa.

The rest of the class minus the troubled student, Kazume, had made their way through the large door of the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. They were met by a pro hero wearing an astronaut uniform. It's name, no other than, the rescue hero Thirteen.

"Greetings everyone, I've been expecting you," said Thirteen.

The class got excited to meet their new instructor, especially Midoriya and Uraraka, who were the most excited.

"I can't believe it! It's Thirteen, the pro hero responsible for saving millions of people from natural disasters across the world," said Deku with excitement.

"Thirteen is one of my all-time favorite heroes!" exclaimed Uraraka with lots of excitement.

"I can't wait to show you around the place. Oh and I just seemed to notice that one of your classmates is missing? Did something happen to him that could have resulted in his absence?" asked Thirteen, feeling concerned about the missing student.

"Kazume was having some PTSD breakdown. He's still on the bus. Aizawa is taking care of it," replied Asui.

"I see. I guess he must have been through some haunting experiences, but there's no time to lose. We have rescue training to do," said Thirteen, feeling a bit bad for the ex-villain, but still rushing the class to head inside so they could move on from this incident.

* * *

_Meanwhile, inside the bus… _

Aizawa remained alone in the bus with an unconscious Kazume. Moments later, the unconscious student starts to awaken.

"Huh, where am I? What happened?" asked Kazume as he rubs his eyes, still feeling groggy. Once he started to feel more awake, he glanced around and saw Aizawa waiting for him, so he asked "A-Aizawa, what are you doing here?"

"You were having a PTSD breakdown and almost attacked Asui, but luckily, I was able to stop you. And to be sure, I kinda had to knock you out," replied Aizawa.

"Wait what?! Holy shit, I gotta go apologize to her immediately!" panicked Kazume, feeling guilty for his unstable actions towards a close friend.

"Hold on, are you sure that you're feeling better?" asked Aizawa, making sure his student could be trusted to interact with his peers again.

"Uh, I don't know. I believe so? But I really do want to apologize to her," answered Kazume.

"If you say so. Let's get going," said Eraserhead.

* * *

_Inside the facility…_

The rest of the students made their way inside the large dome of the facility as Thirteen explains the different types of rescue situations.

"There's many types of situations you young heroes might encounter in the future. In here, we have the Shipwreck zone, Landslide zone, Fire zone, Windstorm zone, and more. I renovated this training facility to help you prepare for all types of disasters. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or it can also be known as U.S.J.

'So it's just like Universal Studios, Japan,' thought everyone in Class 1A.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone," announced Kazume, as he finally arrived at the scene.

"Good to have you back, Kazume!" said Uraraka with excitement and joy.

"Glad to see that you're feeling better now," said Mina.

"Yeah, Aizawa told me what happened, and I want to tell Tsuyu that I'm so sorry for almost attacking her. I just don't know what came over me or got into my head," said Kazume.

"It's alright, Kazume. I know you didn't mean to harm me. Ribbit," forgave Asui.

"Sorry I was running a little late; I have to check on a student. So, where is All Might? Isn't he supposed to be teaching with us, Thirteen?" asked Aizawa as he approached Thirteen in case something happened to the number one hero that couldn't be shared with the class.

"Actually, I got a report from Nezu saying that he used up all of his time limit for the day while fighting crime in the busy streets. He is taking a rest in the Teacher's lounge," said Thirteen, close enough to ensure Aizawa would be the only one to hear.

Izuku was the only one feeling concerned about All Might since, unbeknownst to the teachers, Izuku also knew about All Might's secret.

'He is just the most irresponsible hero I've ever met. He can't take his job as a teacher seriously. Oh well, we can still work it out with just me and Thirteen," thought Aizawa, feeling disappointed with the Symbol of Peace.

"We don't have time to waste, so let's get started with the training," commanded Aizawa.

"Right, before we move on to our training, there's one thing… no two… maybe three…. Four?" Thirteen stammered.

"JUST FUCKING SAY IT ALREADY!" exclaimed Kazume.

'There's the Kazume we all know,' thought the rest of the class, including Aizawa.

"I need you all to listen very carefully. I have a powerful quirk called blackhole, which allows me to suck up any matter and turn it into dust," said Thirteen.

"Yeah, you use it to suck away all types of natural disasters to keep people and their homes safe, right?" commented Midoriya.

"Correct, but it could also be used as a deadly weapon. There's plenty of you that have wonderful powers that could be dangerous to the public. In this modern society, we have some strict laws about the use of our quirks out in the public. Only license-registered pros are authorized to use their quirk for the sake of saving and protecting others. Using your quirk for the wrong reasons can make you just as dangerous as a villain. Thanks to the results from Aizawa's quirk assessment, you have an idea of what your powers can do. In the battle simulations with All Might, you saw how dangerous your quirks can be towards each other. In conclusion, please remember what you have learned so far from your previous exercises and carry it on to this one. Promise to the world that you will only use your quirks for the sake of protecting the innocent and stopping any dangerous threat that comes your way. That's all I want to say, so thank you all for listening," stated Thirteen, as the astronaut hero gave a bow.

The entire class enjoyed Thirteen's speech and applauded the rescue hero.

"Now that that's over with, let's get o..." said Aizawa but was interrupted by the facility lights turning off all of a sudden.

The water fountain at the bottom of the stairway kept flickering on and off again and again until suddenly, a portal appeared. It was formed by the quirk of an unwelcome guest. That unwelcome guest brought its friends, one of which was a blue-haired young man who was covered with what appeared to be the hands of his dead victims.

Aizawa took a quick glance behind himself to see what was going on and was shocked to find that they have been raided by villains.

"Stay together as a class and don't move a muscle. Thirteen, I need you to protect the students," demanded Aizawa.

"What is going on? Has the training already getting started? I thought our task was to rescue people," asked Kirishima.

"I SAID STAY BACK! LISTEN TO WHAT I FUCKING TELL YOU!" screamed Aizawa, who was starting to lose his edge due to the situation. Aizawa put on his goggles and then continued to explain the situation to his class, "This is not a drill. We are being attacked by villains."

The class felt shocked and scared as they received the news from their homeroom teacher.

"According to our schedule, the only heroes that are supposed to be here are Eraserhead, Thirteen, and the Symbol of Peace himself, but so far, there's no sign of All Might anywhere," said the teleporting villain, Kurogiri.

"So you assholes used the press as a decoy and were able to sneak into UA grounds? Unbelievable!" said Aizawa in disgust.

"Where the fuck is he? I've put in so much work into bringing my many friends, they're so desperate to see him. I guess he's not here. Oh well, we'll just kill some innocent kids along the way. Maybe that will cause him to show up," said the blue haired villain known as Shigaraki.

Hearing the villain leader's threat made not only Aizawa furious, but also caused the most emotionally unstable student, Kazume, to fucking snap. Kazume drew out his bear claws in pure anger.

"Kazume? A-Are you f-feeling alright?" asked Midoriya, feeling worried about his furious friend.

Kazume remained absolutely silent as he drew out both his katanas and slowly headed towards the long stairway.

"Kazume, what are you doing? Get back here. You heard what Aizawa said, we must stay together," said Uraraka, who tried to reason with Pain.

Kazume still remained silent as he marched towards the stairs.

Thirteen was irritated at Kazume for not listening to orders.

"Kazume, I demand you to head back with your class, or there will be severe punishment!" exclaimed Thirteen.

Kazume looked up at Thirteen with glowing red eyes, as he told the pro hero, **"Get the fuck out of the way, unless you want to end up quirkless without your FUCKING FINGERS!"**

Thirteen didn't like to be threatened by the ex-villain, who was the youngest ever to reach the top three most wanted list over 3 years ago. Thirteen moved out of Kazume's way and let him be.

Aizawa looked back to see what the ruckus was about, he saw Kazume's eyes glowing as he started to head down the stairs. However, this time he didn't think his student was having another breakdown.

"Mr. Aizawa, what's happening to Kazume? Why is he suddenly acting strange again? Is he having another breakdown?" asked the worried Asui.

"No! He's not having a breakdown. He's gone berserk! His anger has completely taken control of him," stated Aizawa.

Kazume kept approaching closer and closer to the villains, not giving a shit that he's heading straight towards danger. A male thug with finger guns started to aim at the pissed off student.

"READY…. AIM…. FIRE!" said one of the thugs as the gunner fired off his weapons at Kazume. The gunshots were heard all the way up the stairs. Did they just shot down UA's best student...?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this chapter. Follow, Favorite, and leave a review if you enjoyed. I bet that you can't wait for what happens to Kazume in the next chapter. I'll see you all soon.**


	12. Chapter 11: Fight for What's Right

**Hello readers. It's finally time for the real action to begin. I must have left you waiting after that huge cliffhanger, didn't I. Well the wait is now over. Enjoy the chapter **

**WARNING: This contains Graphic Content, so proceed with caution.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Fight For What's Right (USJ Arc Part 2):

"READY…... AIM…. FIRE!" said one of the thugs as the gunner fired off his weapons at Kazume.

The hearts of the class were beating so fast as they felt scared that their best classmate is gonna get shot down. They felt more afraid that they might die so young and not achieve their dreams to become pros.

Is this the end of Kazume?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NO! Kazume refused to die. Right before the bullets approached Kazume and pierce through his chest, he combined his katanas to form a double-bladed sword and deflected the incoming projectiles. He was able to rotate his blades as fast as a helicopter rotor to be able to deflect any projectiles coming his way.

The class was surprised that their jaws dropped.

'Kazume is very talented. How will I be able to surpass him?' thought Kaminari.

'Man, Kazume is so cool!' thought Mineta.

'FUCKING SHOWOFF' thought Bakugo negatively about Kazume.

'Wow, Kazume keeps on impressing me. Kazume may act reckless but he definitely knows what he's doing and what he's capable of,' thought Aizawa of his most advanced student.

"Everyone head towards the exit. I'll try to hold off the villains," demanded Aizawa.

"But Mr. Aizawa, you can't fight those villains with just you and Kazume. Your quirk only works in stealth situations and one on one combat. You'll die out there," said the concerned One For All user, Midoriya.

"A true hero never has one trick up their sleeves," said Aizawa.

Aizawa entered the fight scene while Kazume was still rotating his blades to deflect more and more bullets.

'Heh, you think I was doing nothing for the past three years? I've been working with Melissa on upgrading and inventing my weapons. I better thank Melissa for updating my katanas to be interlockable. Now I can defend myself from any projectiles by adjusting my katanas and rotating them like a helicopter blade,' thought Kazume.

All of a sudden, the bullets stopped firing from the thug's fingers. Little does he know it was due to the works of Aizawa's quirk.

"Huh, what the-" said the gunner as he was cut off by… well, getting his hands cut off by Kazume's katanas.

That one second of removing the thug's quirk was plenty of time for Kazume to engage the villain, detach his katanas apart, and brutally cuts off his hands. Kazume immediately puts a finger on the pouring blood of the villain and swallows it, paralyzing the villain.

"**I HAD IT UNDER FUCKING CONTROL, AIZAWA! He was gonna overheat his fingers sooner or later!" **exclaimed Pain, not happy to be assisted and ruining his heroic battle.

"Oh please. Be thankful I didn't decide to expel you for your reckless actions," replied Aizawa.

"**Whatever just deal with Handman and his teleporting henchman. I'll go fuck up everyone else. Good? Good," **said Pain as he immediately charges toward the rest of the villains.

Pain immediately throws six rapid knives at six separate villains. Two of the knives hit each villain on the thigh, two of them hit two other villains on the shoulders, and two of them hit two more villains on the chest. The moment those knives were thrown, Pain immediately charged at the villains. The villains that had a knife on their thighs got their leg cut off. Then, Pain cuts off the arms of the villains that had a knife on their shoulders. And finally, he lunges at the last two villains and used his katanas to stab them in a non-vital spot in their chest.

Kazume collects his six knives from the dismembered thugs and licked the blood stains. The reason why he threw his knives first instead of just attacking them is to make sure he swallows the blood of each villain instead of causing a massive pool of blood, which could mix up the blood samples of the evil villains. That way, he can be efficient with his bloodcurdle quirk and paralyze as many villains as possible.

"Who the fuck is this kid? He moves so fast, that we never had a chance to react!" said a random thug, surprised about Pain's rapid speed.

"**Which one of you motherfuckers is next?" **taunted Pain to the large army of villains.

"I'll take you on. I bet your swords can't cut through rock," said a rocky heteromorphic villain.

The villain used one of his four hands to throw a hard punch at Pain but he was able to stop his punch by gripping on the villain's rock hard fist.

"What the hell?" said the heteromorphic villain, surprise how Pain just halted his punch.

Then he threw another punch at Pain, but with the same result. With two more hands left while Pain has none, the villains throws another punch, feeling confident that Pain has no defenses left. Pain was too fast for the villain and somersaulted on the ground and got behind him. He sticks out his metal bear claws to climb behind the rock hard back of the villain, and once Pain reached up to the villain's shoulders, he gouged his eyes out. Pain jumped off the villain and licked the blood off his claws to paralyze the heteromorph.

A tall, green gunner from a thirty meter distance was taking aim at Pain who was distracted dismembering other villains. He was about to take the shot to kill Pain but not a single bullets didn't fire off. Aizawa entered the fight scene and took out the gunner, protecting Pain's back. He used his quirk on a female thug that had her pigtails fall down. He wrapped her up with his scarf and knocked her into a skull faced heteromorph, knocking both of them out. Aizawa joined forces with Kazume, whether he likes it or not, to take down the thugs together and probably have less blood and limbs on the floor.

Aizawa's hair, which was sticking upwards, soon fell down, meaning his eyes blinked and his quirk effect wore off. This gave the teleporting villain, Kurogiri to teleport away. Pain saw this and he was frustrated that his teacher didn't listen to his plan and preferred to join him in his fight instead of taking care of the real leaders of the operation.

"**I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO DEAL WITH THE TELEPORTING VILLAIN AND THE LEADER, BUT NOOOOO! YOU DECIDED TO THINK IT WAS WORTH SAVING MY SORRY ASS THAN STOPPING THE MAIN THREATS!**" lashed out an angry Pain.

"This is not a good time for an argument. I'm trying to protect my students which involves you as well. Now please head towards the exit along with your classmates and Thirteen. DO AS I SAY OR ELSE IF YOU DO MAKE IT OUT ALIVE, YOU'LL BE EXPELLED FROM UA!" yelled Aizawa at his berzerk student.

Finally, his expulsion threat reached through his head and Pain followed his orders. He quickly ran away from the fight to join his evacuating student.

Meanwhile, the rest of the class were running towards the main exit except for Midoriya, who was worried about Aizawa and Kazume… or at least he believes it's still him.

Pain quickly ran up the stairs in less than two seconds all thanks to his intense speed just shortly behind by Iida's top speed. Izuku breathed a sigh of relief that his friend got out of there safe and sound.

"Kazume, you're all right. I thought you were gonna get killed back there. Thank goodness you didn't get hurt," said Midoriya, not worried about how dirty his friend looked with all the blood and limbs he shredded in the battlefield.

"**WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, IZUKU?! I'M NOT FUCKING OKAY! EVERYTHING'S NOT FUCKING OKAY! AIZAWA THREATENED ME WITH EXPULSION TO MAKE ME RUN BACK TOWARDS MY CLASSMATES INSTEAD OF JUST LEAVING ME BE SO I COULD KEEP KICKING THEIR ASSES! I HAD THAT SHIT UNDER FUCKING CONTROL WHILE HE JUST LET A VILLAIN GET AWAY! PATHETIC!" **lashed out Pain at his friend Midoriya as he stared into his soul with his glowing red eyes.

The entire class, even Thirteen, was completely shocked to hear Pain lash out at his close friend. It was completely uncalled for and it wasn't something Kazume would _ever _say to his friends.

"Kazume this isn't like you at all. I know that you must've felt pretty frustrated that the villains want to kill us all, but it's never okay to just… d-d-dismember them like that," said Izuku, trying to calm his friend down while feeling squeamish mentioning about his brutal actions.

"Izuku's right. But this is no time to chat; we need to leave," demanded Iida.

The entire group of class 1A and Thirteen had almost arrived at the exit doors of the USJ but the way was blocked off by Kurogiri, the teleporting villain.

"Oh crap, I think that's the villain Kazume was referring to that got away from Aizawa!" panicked Izuku, feeling scared to see an evil villain right in front of him.

"**Good evening, class. Where do you all think you're going. We just invited ourselves here for the party to celebrate the death of All Might, it would be rude for our guests to leave. I still have yet to offer all of you a one way ticket to oblivion," said Kurogiri.**

"**No thanks, asshole!" **said Pain, as he drew out five knives in total, three in his right hand, and two in his left.

Pain aimed and threw his knives where Kurogiri's shoulders, thighs, and chest should be. Unfortunately, it appeared that he didn't land a hit on him, but at the same time, the knives didn't make a 'doink' sound to indicate that they had made contact with the objects behind Kurogiri.

'**Huh, strange. I believe I should have heard the knives hit the wall but somehow I didn't. Wait, what was his quirk again? Teleportation? Warp Gate? Then that means… oh shit!' **thought Pain.

Pain prepared for any projectiles that might be thrown back at him, in this case, his knives. He attempted to catch all five of his knives before they made contact with one of the other students. The first knife flew towards his head, but thanks to his quick reaction time, he was able to catch it by the handle. A half second later the second knife headed towards Midoriya, Pain bolted in front of his friend and caught the other knife. The third knife came two-fifths of a second later and headed towards Iida, so he did the same thing he did for Midoriya for Iida as well. Pain was like a human shield that would take a bullet, or knives, for his friends. However, the last two knives thrown came one-third of a second later towards his two friends, Uraraka and Tsuyu. Pain wasn't sure if he could reach them in time to stop the knives from cutting them. But he can't be a true hero if he can't protect his close friends. He would never forgive himself. He must go PLUS ULTRA!

Both Uraraka and Tsuyu closed their eyes in fear as they readied themselves to meet their deaths. Blood was spilled as the knives made contact… on both Pain's hands as they went through his palms just an inch short of hitting both the girl's faces.

"Kazume?!" panicked both girls at their friend's sacrifice.

"**BIG FUCKING MISTAKE VILLAIN! COUNTERING MY ATTACK AND USING IT AGAINST MY FRIENDS?! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, CRIMINAL SCUM!" **screamed Pain, feeling pissed at Kurogiri's intentions.

Pain pulled out the knives that went through his palm, removed his bandages wrapped around his scarred arms, and used it on his bleeding palms. He took out his katanas and charged towards Kurogiri.

"Don't Kazume, he has a warp gate quirk. He'll transfer you away to who knows where," warned Thirteen, but it was too late.

Right before Pain made a small slice towards what should be the left side of Kurogiri's neck, the villain created a warp gate to defend himself as well as warp Pain away from his group.

"**MOTHERFU-"** were the last words Pain said before being teleported to an unknown location.

"KAZUME!" screamed Uraraka, Tsuyu, Mina, Midoriya, and Iida in unison, as they watched Pain get taken away from them.

Kurogiri didn't hesitate to attack the other students and surrounded the area with dark matter.

"**I'll separate everyone of you so you can meet my friends… as well as meet your doom," threatened Kurogiri. **

As some of the students were being warped away from the group, Iida jumped into danger to try to save as many classmates as he can. Unfortunately, he only saved his best friend Uraraka and Sato. Iida hopes that everyone will be alright from here on out. They have to fight their own battles.

* * *

_Somewhere in the center of USJ: _

Pain falls from a random warp gate 20 meters in the air.

Kazume fell flat on his back and experiences some discomfort. He gets back up on his feet and shakes off the pain he's feeling. He takes a glance of his surroundings and realized he was outnumbered ten to one, as swordsmen thugs circled around him.

"Let's take this kid down, should be easy," said a random swordsman thug.

"**Hehehe, you have no fucking idea who you're dealing with,"** said Pain as he draw out his katanas, preparing himself for a fight.

One of the villains engaged Pain from behind and attacked him, but Pain countered his blade with one of his katanas and used the other to cut off the villain's arm. The rest of the swordsmen came in unison and swung their blades almost simultaneously, however, they weren't fast enough for the extremely furious #3 most wanted ex-villain. Pain was almost twice as fast as Kazume and was able to counter all their attacks.

They all try to land another strike on Pain again, and again, and again… but it was still no use. It wasn't long until Pain disarmed all but one villain by... well, dis-arming them and then licking their blood one by one. The last swordsman was cut off by the legs and was quickly paralyzed by Pain, but after licking the blood, something was bothering Pain.

"**This one tastes quite odd. It appears I can taste the STD inside his blood. This means only one thing. Did you sexually assault someone?" **said Pain, finding out about the STD due to his quirk's ability to detect the victim's diseases.

"Yeah, so what kid? What the fuck are you gonna do about it?" said the villain.

He approaches the dismembered villain, who lost his legs in the battle, and gave him an angry glare. Pain drew out a knife as he plots to do something… disturbing.

"**RAPIST!" **yelled Pain.

"No! What are you doing? STOP?!" yelled the villain, but nothing's gonna stop for what Pain will do to him.

*SLLLLIIICEEEEEE* Pain aimed low and complete cut off the villain's genitals with his knife.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the villain in extreme pain so loud that it can be heard all across the USJ.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Shipwreck Zone…_

Izuku was warped forty meters in the air, which could injure the One For All user, but luckily, he was about to fall in a large body of water.

'Water? I guess that villain must have used a warping quirk and separated the class. They came here to assassinate All Might. Thank goodness he's not here with us right now, but where could he be at the moment?' thought Midoriya while he was swimming towards the surface.

A fish-type mutant villain was engaging Midoriya and was ready to chomp him up like a shark eating a seal.

"First kill of the day. Nothing personal kid, it's just how nature works. Time for you to die," said the fish villain as he opened his jaws, ready to chomp up his prey.

At the last minute, Tsuyu came in to save the day as she stomped on the villain's head, while holding an unconscious perverted grape boy, Minoru Mineta.

"Hey Midoriya, let's get outta here," said Tsuyu, before wrapping up her friend with her tongue.

Tsuyu gently placed down Midoriya on an abandoned yacht, which was supposed to be part of a rescue training. Mineta finally awoken from his unconsciousness, and of course does his usual perverted tactics.

"Wow, for a frog, you have a pretty nice pair of tits, Tsu. They're perfect floaties," said Mineta, as he rubbed his face on Tsuyu's left breast, which cause her to croak in embarrassment.

Unlike Midoriya, she threw Mineta towards the abandoned yacht, causing the grape boy to wince in pain. After successfully rescuing her two classmates, she climbed up the ship, like a frog, to regroup.

"Thank you for saving my life, Asui," said Midoriya.

"I told you a thousand times to call me Tsu. It's starting to get old," replied Asui, as she climbed the right side of the yacht.

She finally managed to pull herself up and onto the dock as Midoriya continued to mutter about his mistake of calling Tsuyu by her last name and not her nickname.

"This is beginning to be the worst day of my UA career," said Tsuyu.

"Yeah, I cannot believe the villains wanted to kill All Might and especially us. Thank goodness Kazume and Aizawa are fighting for our lives, but for how long? I can't stop listening to what that warp gate villain said earlier" said Izuku.

The words of Kurogiri repeated inside Izuku's head…

* * *

"_**According to our schedule, the only heroes that are supposed to be here are Eraserhead, Thirteen, and the Symbol of Peace himself, but so far, there's no sign of All Might anywhere," said the teleporting villain, Kurogiri.**__ (from Chapter 10)_

* * *

"Right, I couldn't believe he got his palms cut after saving Uraraka and me. I wish he was still with us, but then that villain teleported him to who knows where. Ribbit," replied Tsuyu.

"They figured out our schedule and which staff would be attending. While we were stuck heading towards the emergency exit and the school staff handling the press, those villains must have gotten access to the schools files. They have been waiting for the right moment to take us down when our guards were at the lowest," stated Midoriya.

"Hold up, there's no way these dumb villains can take down the number one hero. Once All Might shows up, he'll easily kick their butt like it was a Tuesday," said Mineta. "Think about it, Mineta. Would you think the villains would plan this attack if they didn't know how to beat All Might?" asked Tsuyu, leaving Mineta confused.

The villains in the water rose up to the surface and surrounded the yacht, waiting for their prey to jump into their strike zones.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Mineta as he started to panic, "Please tell me that the pros are gonna come save us all. Please tell me that Pain is still out there and will come save us, please. I don't want to die."

'Asui does have a point, they must have found a way to defeat All Might. Otherwise they wouldn't even bother to show up only to get annihilated. Wait, did I just call Tsu, Asui, again? Anyways, of all the heroes they want to kill, why All Might? Is it because he's called the Symbol of Peace and the number one hero?' thought Midoriya.

Izuku dug deep into himself, thinking of all the times All Might believed in him, despite being quirkless in the past, despite not being able to control his power, and despite being at the bottom in the quirk assessment test. Izuku refuses to die today. He will continue to live on and fight for what's right. He's not gonna rely on just Aizawa and Kazume's lives being on the line to protect theirs. Right now, he believes that it's their turn to step in on the action.

"If the villains believe that they can beat All Might, then it's up to us to spoil their plans. We can't just sit here and wait for help while Kazume and Mr. Aizawa are fighting the villains all by themselves. We can be heroes as well. Let's work as a team to defeat those villains," said Midoriya, encouraging his friends to join the battle.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the USJ Entrance…_

The remaining students; Iida, Uraraka, Sato, Mina, Sero, and Shoji; were the only ones left that weren't teleported away from the entrance. Shoji stretched out his dupli-arms and formed ears to sense any movements, breathing, and also bleeding.

"Shoji, were you able to locate the students? Where are they?" asked Iida, feeling concerned about the safety of the others.

"They're scattered all over the USJ facility. Luckily, they are all safe," replied Shoji.

After hearing his reply, the remaining students breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that nobody was killed.

"There are two in the landslide zone, two in the collapse zone, three in the mountain zone, one in the fire zone, two in the squall zone, three in the shipwreck zone, and there's one bleeding severely in the center," said Shoji, explaining the locations of the other students to his classmates.

Once Uraraka heard about the student who was bleeding, she remembered the sacrifice Kazume made when his palms got cut. She glanced towards the ground and saw the two knives; they were still stained red with Kazume's fresh blood.

"That's Kazume who's bleeding out there. How much time does he have before he bleeds out. We gotta go out there and look for him. We can't just leave him all on his own," panicked Uraraka as tears started to form in her eyes.

Thirteen attempted to calm Uraraka, who just so happened to be one of the hero's biggest fans, by embracing her student in a hug to calm her down.

"Uraraka, listen to me. Everything's alright. We are not gonna die, so there's no need to cry. Kazume is trying his best out there to fight for not only his life, but for the others as well. We should follow his example and stay strong, we're all going to be okay, don't you worry. He would want you to stay strong and do your best to become a pro hero," said Thirteen.

"*Sniff* is he gonna be alright?" asked Uraraka as she wiped away her tears, starting to calm down.

Thirteen gave Uraraka one final hug. "Of course he's going to be okay, and so are we. Stay strong and use your heads, we're all going to make it out of here, Kazume included."

"Anyways, what do we do about the villain? I mean we can't harm him with physical attacks. If Pain can't beat him, how can we?" asked the tape hero Sero.

"I have an idea, class rep Iida," said Thirteen.

"What is it, Thirteen?" asked Iida, ready to listen to Thirteen's plan.

"I have a task for you. I need you to use your engine quirk to run for the school and call for help. The emergency alarms aren't functioning, and we lost all communications with UA. It could possibly be due to the actions of a certain villain hiding somewhere in the facility, but we don't have the luxury of time to look for that villain. Right now, our best and only option is for you to get help immediately," demanded Thirteen.

"Absolutely but I can't just leave you all behind. It'll be disgraceful as a class rep to not take care of my classmates," replied Iida, unsure about Thirteen's plan.

"Just go emergency exit dude, there's plenty of alarms outside scattered across UA that will notice the trouble inside the USJ. That's why they jammed all communications and trapped us inside," said Sato, as he got into a fight stance to protect Iida from Kurogiri.

"Yeah, as long as you make your way past those exit doors, I guarantee you that the villains won't attempt to stop you. Blow that black mist away with your powerful engines," said Sero, doing the same thing as Sato.

"Use your quirk for the sake of protecting and saving people. That's what being a real hero is all about," demanded Thirteen.

"I want to help out as well, just like I did when I floated you in the cafeteria incident, okay? Please do it class rep, Kazume would have wanted you to do the same," said Uraraka.

With the approval of Thirteen and his remaining classmates, Iida ignited his engines as he was ready to burst right through the villain, without running him over of course, and headed for the exits.

"**Although this is your only option to escape, are you seriously stupid enough to spoil your plans in front of the enemy?!" said Kurogiri as he was about warp away the students once again.**

"That won't mean jack shit once I deal with you," said Thirteen taking action and activating their black hole quirk in order to suck away Kurogiri's dark matter and prevent him from creating any warp gates.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the center of the USJ…_

Pain was feeling a bit exhausted from all the fighting and was still bleeding out from his palms. He took a little break and in order to take off the bandages wrapped around his arms, which was part of his old costume, and treated his bleeding wounds.

Aizawa entered the scene as he saw his student bleeding out from his palms as well as all the dismembered limbs of the paralyzed villains.

"Are you alright, Kazu- I mean Pain?" asked Aizawa, worried about his wounded student.

"**I'm fucking fine, Mr. Aizawa. I don't need you to fucking babysit me, so just leave me a- *BLLLRRRRRRRGGGG*,"** said Pain but was cut off after vomiting out blood.

Aizawa was a bit confused as to why the ex-villain would be vomiting, let alone blood of all things. He wasn't sick nor stretched out, so maybe it has something to do with his quirk?

"**Sorry that you had to see that. It's just that I reached over my limit and swallowed too much of all the villain's blood. It's not healthy for me to swallow other people's blood, whether they could have diabetes, STDs, or any diseases. I'm immune to any diseases that flows through other people's blood so don't worry about me," **said Pain, explaining to his teacher about the limit of his quirk.

"It's cool, so I guess you still want to go fight more villains, huh? Fine, I'll allow it but only if we work together to take down their boss," said Aizawa.

"**Ugh, fine. I guess I don't have any other choice. Let's go kick some ass!" **said Pain.

Pain got back on his feet after treating his wounds as both him and Aizawa prepared themselves to finally end this villainy once and for all.

"**It seems that we have visitors. TIME FOR PHASE 3!" said Shigaraki.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading my story. If you enjoyed it, leave a review, or you can also follow and favorite this story. Also I would like to say that I hope all of you My Hero Academia fans enjoy Season 4 coming tomorrow. #SaveEri**


	13. Chapter 12: Fight for Survival

**Hello, I'm back at it again with another chapter of Blood for Blood. Let's continue the bloodshed in Part 3 of USJ arc. And can I get a #SaveEri in the review for fans of My Hero Academia watching Season 4? Favorite and Follow if you enjoy this story and love to have some new chapters soon. Let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Fight for Survival (USJ Arc Part 3):

_In the Shipwreck Zone: _

"W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO FIGHT?! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! THESE GUYS MIGHT HAVE SOME CAPABILITY TO KILL ALL MIGHT AND YOU WANT US TO FIGHT THEM?! DID YOU FALL FLAT ON YOUR FUCKING FACE BEFORE YOU WERE WARPED HERE WITH US?!" screamed Mineta out of fear. "The best option is to wait for a real pro to come and save us," Mineta continued to slowly lose his shit, tears poured out of his eyes like a waterfall.

"Think about it, these villains have a major advantage fighting in water, but something in their plan doesn't add up," said Midoriya, analyzing the potential schemes of the villains.

"Ribbit. What do you mean, Midoriya?" asked Tsuyu, confused about Midoriya's thinking process.

"For some reason, they warped you here, Asui. Ah! I ah... I meant Tsu! The villains warped you here in the Shipwreck Zone, Tsu," said Midoriya, correcting his mistake for not calling Tsuyu by her nickname.

"Still having trouble calling me Tsu, huh? At least you apologized for your mistake," said Tsu, feeling relieved that Izuku started using her nickname, which helps strengthen her friendship with him.

"Yeah, a little bit, but I promised to get used to it soon," replied Izuku.

"SO WHAT ABOUT HER BEING HERE?! WHY IS THAT A BIG FUCKING ISSUE?!" screamed Mineta, still panicking in fear and losing his edge.

"Right, about that. It means that the villains have absolutely no clue about the quirks of our entire class," replied Midoriya.

"Ribbit, you do have a point there. If they knew about my frog quirk, they would have warped me next door to the fire instead of the Shipwreck Zone, which is filled with open water," stated Asui.

"They must have plotted to separate our classmates into smaller groups and overrun us easily like we're easy targets. However, they have no idea about our quirks so we can use that as our advantage, because for them they might believe that we're super powerful. None of the villains want to bother boarding the boat, so it must mean that they are being cautious of us," stated Midoriya.

"Alright so explain about all of our quirks. I'll do mine first, so obviously I can jump pretty high and I'm able to stick onto walls. Also I can stick out my tongue at about 20 meters maximum. Oh, and I can also spit out my stomach so I can clean it for any case I swallow something poisonous or indigestible. That's not much of a good use for me. And one more thing, I can discharge a toxic mucus, it just has a bit of a foul smell," explained Tsuyu while sitting on all fours like a frog.

'Discharge mucus?' thought Mineta as he blushed, thinking some perverted kinks of Tsuyu.

"Ignore the last two, I only have my tongue and my high jump in this situation," said Asui.

"I knew you could be powerful, but all those abilities sound amazing. All I have is my super strength, but it completely destroys the bones I use my power on. I'm still working on how I can control it," said Midoriya.

"I have these sticky balls that come out of my hair. The strength of the stickiness depends on how I'm feeling. It could stick for, at most, an entire day. The balls on my hair grow back immediately after I throw them, but my head will bleed if I throw too many. And of course they don't stick to me; I'll easily bounce off of them," said Mineta.

There was a couple seconds of absolute silence throughout the shipwreck zone as the two classmates stared at Mineta. No voices. No splashes. Not even a single scream from the villains getting slain by Kazume. ABSOLUTE SILENCE!

Mineta started to form tears in his eyes, feeling like his quirk is completely useless to help his classmates.

"WAHHH! Why are looking at me that way. This is exactly why I wanted to wait for the pro heroes to save us. I'm just a useless idiot in combat," said Mineta, as a waterfall of tears came streaming out of his eyes.

"What do you mean, Mineta? Your quirk is definitely useful. We just don't have a plan that let us make good use of it yet," Midoriya comforted Mineta, making an attempt to calm down the crying grape boy.

*SLLASSSHHHH* One of the villains made a large hand out of water and sliced the yacht in half.

"This is starting to fucking bore me. Let's just get this shit over with and kill these little fuckers," said one of the villains, who was the leader of the water group.

"That's not good. The yacht is sinking!" said Tsuyu.

Mineta started to panic and threw a couple of his sticky balls in the water out of desperation.

"Mineta, please don't panic," said Midoriya, once again calming down his classmate.

"It won't be long until those little shits fall into the water. They won't stand a fucking chance against all of us," said one of the fish thugs.

"Ahhhh, we're so screwed!" panicked Mineta.

"Mineta, are you sure that you're hero material?" asked Asui.

"YOU' RE ASKING ME THIS NOW?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! IT'S NORMAL FOR ME TO BE SCARED RIGHT NOW! I JUST FINISHED JUNIOR HIGH NOT TOO LONG AGO, AND A COUPLE DAYS INTO MY UA HIGH SCHOOL CAREER, I'M ON THE VERGE OF DEATH WITHOUT GETTING THE CHANCE OF GROPING YAOYOROZU'S TITS! AND YOUR FUCKING REACTION IS TO ASK ME IF I'M HERO MATERIAL!?" screamed Mineta, completely losing his shit and lashing it out at Tsuyu.

"Listen up, an enemy that's getting overconfident with their chance of victory will surely screw up and make a mistake. That's what I heard All Might say one time in a TV interview,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Mineta, still crying like a little bitch.

"Now's our opportunity to strike," said Izuku.

The lead villain was ready to launch another strike at the sinking yacht to finally put those kids in the water and finish them off, but then Izuku walked towards the edge of the boat and did a battle cry before jumping up in the air.

'Think, Midoriya, what would Kazume do? Nah, he'll say something vulgar before attacking. What would Kacchan do? Oh yeah,' thought Midoriya, planning ahead before acting. Once he was airborne, he screamed at the villains, "NOW DIEEEEE!"

Izuku activated his borrowed quirk from his idol and attempted to fire off his index finger. 'Just remember the egg not exploding in the microwave. Control your quirk,' thought Midoriya.

"Are you ready Mineta?" asked Tsuyu, picking up the grape boy in her right arm.

'Despite being scared just like I am, he was able to act brave and still go through with his plan,' thought Mineta, giving Izuku some praise.

"DELAWARE SSSMMMMAAAAASSSHHHH!" screamed Izuku, using his One For All quirk on his index finger to exhaust a massive blast between the circle of villains surrounding what used to be the yacht.

Izuku's attack was so powerful it formed a whirlpool at the center, sucking all the villains into it.

"Tsu, Mineta! Jump now!" signaled Izuku. The two classmates jumped off the boat. Tsuyu's tongue wrapped around Izuku's chest, saving him in the process.

'How could Midoriya act so cool fighting off those villains? And I didn't even get to do anything. Well it's my turn to step in,' thought Mineta, as he grabbed the balls from his head and threw them to the whirlpool, "EAT MY STICKY BALLS, EVIL VILLAINS!"

With the combination of the whirlpool and the sticky, it formed a perfect trap to stick all the villains together, leaving them immobilized.

"Not too bad guys. You guys are really amazing. I guess we're done here in the Shipwreck zone," said Tsuyu.

Two minutes later, the three had swam their way near land. They'd survived with no injuries and no wounds, minus the broken finger Izuku got when he used his quirk.

"Heh, good thing my costume has a diaper because I had a good shit this morning, so those pesky villains ain't going nowhere," said Mineta.

"I couldn't believe I was able to execute the plan properly. What if there were villains on standby underwater and we didn't notice them. Or what if there was a villain who could control waves or…" Izuku kept on muttering.

"Please stop muttering, Izuku. It's starting to creep me out. Let's just focus on swimming to shore and not encountering any villains," said Tsuyu, as Izuku apologized for his ramble.

The three reached land and were disturbed by the sight of dismembered limbs, pools of blood, and paralyzed villains.

"BLRGH! I think I'm gonna be sick," said Mineta while having some nausea.

"Did Kazume do all this?" asked Midoriya.

"I can't believe Kazume is capable of doing all this. It makes me feel lucky that he didn't do the same earlier to me. Ribbit," said Tsuyu, feeling a bit scared and concerned for her friend, despite keeping a straight face to hide her emotions.

"Let's just go take a peek at how they are doing. Who knows when they'll need some backup. I don't think Aizawa or Kazume can take down all these villains by themselves," said Midoriya.

As the three classmates stood watch over the fight scene, Kazume and Aizawa got ready to work together in order to engage the villain's leader.

"**It seems that we have visitors. TIME FOR PHASE 3! Nomu, you know what to do," said Shigaraki in a sinister voice.**

The large bird-like villain cracked its knuckles, ready to give the two heroes a beating.

"**You take down their leader, while I distract the Do-do bird brain," **commanded Pain to his teacher while the villains were unable to hear them.

"Nuh uh, no way. That villain might be too strong for you, Pain," revolted Aizawa.

"**You have a point there, but you are capable of shutting down the leader's quirk and easily capturing him. I'll keep it busy," **Pain shared his plan with Aizawa.

Both proceeded to follow the plan. But, before Aizawa could take any action against **Shigaraki,** a group of four thugs got in his way.

Meanwhile, Pain was in a defensive stance, ready to evade any of the attacks the Nomu might launch at him.

Aizawa used his scarf to wrap up two villains and knocked them out by throwing them headfirst to the ground. Then, he engaged one of the two remaining thugs, shut down his quirk, and punched his face. He did the same for the other villain but, little did he know, **Shigaraki** was toying with him in order to figure out how Eraserhead's quirk worked.

'**His quirk is in effect when his hair sticks up, and the intervals between his cooldowns starts to decrease over time. Hehehe, I got this fucker figured out,' thought Shigaraki as he closed in on Aizawa. **

Aizawa quickly noticed and countered his attack by elbowing him in the chest, however ,the villain was able to react quickly and grabbed his elbow. His quirk went into effect as Aizawa's elbow slowly started to decay.

The three students watching were filled with dread and worry for their teacher.

"**It wasn't hard for me to figure out when your quirk is in effect by observing your hair sticking up. When you hair falls down, it means you blinked and the erase effect wears off. All this fighting must have tired you out. You don't want to fall apart, do you? Oh wait, you are thanks to me. Now die you piece of shit!" said Shigaraki, as Aizawa's elbow was decayed to the point where the skin is cracked, and the muscles became visible. **

Aizawa was able to shove Shigaraki off of him before he did further damage to his body, or worse, his life.

Meanwhile, Pain was able to dodge all of Nomu's punches… but just barely, due to the superior speed in the Nomu's genetics. Pain was not able to run away from the Nomu, it was too fast. He can't fight the Nomu because it's too strong. The only option for him is to keep dodging until he finds a small opening. Then all of a sudden, a big opening occurred for Pain as Nomu wrapped its hands into a hammer and slammed the ground so hard that it couldn't pull its hands out from the ground. Of course, with Nomu's superhuman strength, it could pull it out in a half a second, however, a half a second is all the time Pain needs for his opening. Pain drew out his katanas and cut off the Nomu's hands before then cutting off its arms.

But… as Pain was about to lick the blood from the katanas, he was shocked to discover that there was absolutely no blood coming from the Nomu. But that's not all, he stood there shocked as he saw the dismembered Nomu starting to grow its arms back to normal. This thing wasn't fucking human at all.

"**WHAT ARE YO.." ***BAAAMMMMMM* The Nomu punched Pain directly in the skull with all of its strength before he was able to finish his sentence.

Pain… no Kazume… was out cold from the hard impact of the punch as his body was launched into the water, behind where his three classmates were keeping watch.

"KAZUM-" screamed Midoriya, before his mouth was covered by Tsuyu, but it was too late, their cover was blown.

The two villains saw the three witnesses immediately submerge underwater. The Nomu tried to grab a hold of one of them but the students barely escaped his reach. After failing to finish off Kazume, who was also sinking underwater, it decided to stand still and wait until the students reached the top to inhale.

Meanwhile, after seeing one of his students take a fatal blow from that monster, Aizawa felt FURY towards the villains as if his own son had been killed… even though he doesn't actually have one. He used his anger as fuel to end the villain's reign at USJ by taking down their leader once and for all.

While the fight was going on, the three young students kept on diving deeper and deeper underwater to save the unconscious body of Kazume Aka- I mean Kazume Shield.

Aizawa threw his scarf around Shigaraki's waist. Shigaraki tried to counter his move by decaying his scarf, but it failed, Aizawa was erasing his quirk. Eraserhead attempted to wrap his scarf around his handy body of the villain in order to pull him closer, however he was quickly approaching his limit before he would need to blink.

'C'mon, keep your eyes open. I only need a few more seconds to end all this,' thought Aizawa as he plans to knockout the leader cold in order to easily arrest him.

Before Aizawa landed a knockout blow to Shigaraki… *BAAAAMMMMMMM* Nomu came in to save its leader from capture, smashing Aizawa's face to the ground, shattering the teacher's goggles. The Nomu refused to let its master get captured by a pro hero, after determining that the three students weren't much of a threat to deal with. It had decided to keep its focus on Aizawa. After all, this Nomu was designed for All Might himself, no need for it to waste it's time and a handful of weaklings.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Mountain Zone…_

"AHHHHHHHHH, I can't believe I'm going to die today," screamed Kaminari, as he was running for his life from the villains.

"Oh please, you signed up for this shit. Man up already, even Pain has bigger balls than you," Jiro insulted the electricity quirk user.

"Please stop fighting each other and let's all focus on how we can get away from the bad guys," demanded the creation quirk user, Momo.

"Well, can you do me a favor and make a weapon for me? It's not fair that you guys have your own weapons, but I don't. How am I supposed to defend myself?" asked Kaminari.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe you can just zap them with your stupid electricity quirk!" yelled Jiro, still having a bit of an argument with Denki.

"Were you not listening to me back in the Battle Trials? I can't just use my electricity whenever it's needed. Some partner you are. I can discharge my electricity all over the place but then I'll shock you girls as well, unless you're asking for shock therapy. Also I can't get any communication outside the USJ because the signal is still jammed. I can only rely on you two to deal with the situation," said Denki.

"Some hero you are," Jiro said in disgust.

A villain approached Kaminari and attempted to punch him in the face but Kaminari evaded him. Denki wanted to cower behind Jiro, but she had other plans.

"New idea, you can be my TASER gun," said Jiri, as she kicked Denki towards the oncoming villain.

"Ow, what the fu-" said Kaminari but cut himself off as he was suddenly shocking the villain with his electricity. "Hey, whaddya know, I'm actually really powerful. Don't worry girls, I'll take care of those villains."

"You're the worst," insulted Jiro once again.

"I bet you can't electrocute rock, punk!" yelled one of the thugs, as he was about to throw down a sphere shaped rock at Kaminari.

Jiro was aware of the thug and took action by plugging her jacks into the loudspeakers on her boots. The supersonic sound waves broke the large rock and the villain's hand ended up touching the electrocuted villain.

Another villain holding dual wield daggers leaped towards Jiro, but Momo countered as she created a fish net from her tricep to immobilize the villain. The fish net successfully achieved what Momo wanted and the villain ended up getting caught in the electrocuting current of Denki's quirk.

"We got lucky that things worked out in our favor," said Momo.

"I'm sorry, maybe I would have been better off asking you first before saving your asses," said Jiro sarcastically.

Jiro continued to blast her loudspeakers at a large train of villains, making them cover their ears.

"Damn it Kaminari, is it that hard to equip some aiming gear for your quirk? I mean come on, it can't be that hard," said Jiro, continuing her insults.

One of the villains attempted a sneak attack on Jiro from the top of the small mountain, but Momo came in just in time to save the day and knocked the villain out with her staff.

"It's finally ready. Sorry that I took so long creating this, my quirk takes a while to construct large objects," stated Momo as she formed a large sheet to cover both Jiro and herself.

"What kind of defense mechanism is that? You call that a shield? That's just a shitty blanket" said one of the thugs.

"This is a large insulation sheet ten centimeters thick, go all out Kaminari," signaled Momo.

"Heh, with pleasure," said Kaminari as he discharged his electricity all over the place, electrocuting all of the surrounding villains.

"Now that the coast is clear, let's go search for the rest of our classmates, they might need our assistance," said Momo, as she raised the sheet, exposing herself with lack of a costume.

"Uhhh, Momo. Aren't you exposing too much skin?" asked Jiro, concerned about her half-naked classmate.

"Oh don't worry, some new clothes won't be hard for me to make," replied Momo.

The aftereffects of Kaminari's 1.3 Million Volt discharge fried his brain, making him act like a complete fool.

"Kaminari! Don't you dare look towards our direction or you're dead meat!" warned Jiro, but then felt confused about Kaminari acting foolish.

Little did they know, there was a villain hiding under the dirt.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Collapse Zone…_

"FUCKING DIE, VILLAINS!" screamed Bakugo as he blew up a group of villains inside a large building.

Kirishima was fighting against a villain that was holding a sword. *DOINK* The villain slashed his sword, but it broke after making contact with Kirishima's rock hard skin. Kirishima finished the villain off with a karate chop to the neck, knocking the villain out.

"I think that's all the villains in this area. Weak ass punks," said Bakugo.

"Right, let's go find the rest of our classmates. If we're still trapped inside the USJ, then the rest of the classmates are too. Not all of our classmates have powerful quirks that are useful for combat like the two of us. We gotta be the extra strength they need after losing Kazume to that villain. He took a knife to each palm to save Uraraka and Tsuyu while we did nothing but watch. So unmanly of me," said Kirishima, feeling a bit disgusted by his past actions.

"If you wanna go find your friends, then you're on your own. I'm gonna go deal with that warpy bastard once and for all," said Bakugo.

"What? Were you not paying attention when Kazume threw knives at that villain? Physical attacks don't work on him. Don't be dumb, man," said Kirishima, trying to protect Bakugo from going up against a powerful enemy.

"DON'T YOU GET IT, KIRISHIMA?! I NEED TO TAKE DOWN THIS BASTARD BECAUSE HE'S THE ONE THAT WARPS VILLAINS IN AND OUT OF THE USJ! ONCE HE'S DOWN FOR THE COUNT, THOSE VILLAINS ARE FUCKED!" Bakugo screamed at the manly Kirishima.

While the two heroes in training were distracted in their conversation, a stealthy chameleon thug was closing in on Bakugo, getting ready to backstab the blond. However, Bakugo reacted too quickly for the villain blasting his head and knocking out the sneaky little villain.

"Pathetic, if these villains are nothing but a bunch of scumbags, then our class should easily handle them," Bakugo said calmly.

"Wow, such an insane reaction time. By the way, since when do ever act calm and rational? You're usually like "DIE DIE DIE"," said Kirishima.

"THE FUCK YOU MEAN?! I'M ALWAYS CALM AND RATIONAL YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" screamed Bakugo, triggered by Kirishima's imitation of him.

"Nevermind, there it is," said Kirishima.

"Pch, I don't have time for this shit. Just go find the other classmates for all I care," said Bakugo while he was heading towards the exits of the building.

"Hold on a minute, Bakugo. I think what you actually stated earlier is that you have faith in our classmates. That's so manly of you," said Kirishima, praising Bakugo.

The duo made their way towards the exits. Both agreed to work together and deal with the villains responsible for all of this.

* * *

_Meanwhile, near the USJ entrance…_

Thirteen continued to suck away the dark matter from Kurogiri in order to prevent him from taking away their only option to call for backup. In other words, Thirteen was buying Iida some time to escape.

"**I see that your black hole is an amazing quirk sucks up any matter and turns it into dust. However, there is one major flaw with your quirk, you use it for rescuing people from natural disasters, not for capturing villains. You're a rescue hero Thirteen, you don't get paid for this type of shit. You lack combat experience!" said Kurogiri, plotting to counter Thirteen's black hole.**

**He immediately created a warp gate behind Thirteen, making the blackhole suction completely backfire on the rescue hero. The students were stunned that Thirteen was getting bested by a villain, and they were horrified to see how severe the damage was. **

"**Look at how quickly circumstances change, now you're getting turned to dust!" exclaimed Kurogiri, as the blackhole started to dissolve the backside of Thirteen's spacesuit.**

"Damnit, I got outsmarted," said Thirteen while powering down the blackhole coming from their fingers.

"Thirteen NO!" screamed Mina.

"Iida! Head towards the exits and retrieve backup now!" exclaimed Sato.

Iida was frozen, having some doubts about his responsibility as a class rep and how to take action as a future hero. Thirteen's request repeated in his mind, along with Uraraka's concern for Kazume...

* * *

"_Use your quirk for the sake of protecting and saving people. That's what being a real hero is all about," demanded Thirteen._

"_That's Kazume who's bleeding out there. How much time does he have before he bleeds out?" panicked Uraraka as tears started to form in her eyes. _(From Chapter 11)

* * *

Finally, the class rep took action and made a run for the exit, he used his engine quirk for a big burst of speed.

'**Is this kid making a run for it? I can't allow that to happen, otherwise backup will arrive and we'll be so screwed,' thought Kurogiri as he activated a warp gate in order to block Iida's path.**

Iida planted his foot on the ground in order to slow himself down before he got warped to who knows where.

'This responsibility as a class rep was given to me by Midoriya. And all I did… was NOTHING as I watched my teacher get hurt. Classmates, this time I'll make things right and save you all,' thought Iida while attempting to stop his momentum in order to dodge the warp gate.

Iida was inches away from being warped, but Shoji came to the rescue and wrapped the warp gate with his long dupli-arms.

"I got him Iida. Just keep running," demanded Shoji, securing the warp gate around his large arms.

Iida did what he requested and went full speed once again. But Kurogiri continued his pursuit for the class rep.

"**You little bastard, I will not let you get away so easily! BEGONE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" screamed Kurogiri as he made his final attempt to take away the students' only hope.**

Before the warp gate villain was able to finish off Iida, Uraraka took notice of the metal plates around what was most likely Kurogiri's neck. She immediately took action touching her fingers against the metal plates, making the villain float through the air.

"I don't have any clue what his quirk does, but for some reason, he's wearing some kind of metal armor. That must mean Kazume didn't miss and that he does have a physical body around here SOMEWHERE!" groaned Uraraka while she threw Kurogiri up in the air to protect her friend, "GO IIDA!"

"**YOU SNEAKY LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SPOIL OUR PLAN!" screamed Kurogiri in anger after Uraraka had made his physical body weightless.**

Iida continued to run towards the exit, but not before looking back and praising Uraraka for saving his life. He made his way towards the exit door but has trouble opening it, leaving an opening for Kurogiri.

"**I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET, LITTLE BOY!" screamed Kurogiri making one final effort to stop Iida's escape, but Sero took action and shot his tape at the metal plates. **

"Gotcha," said Sero.

Sato grabbed onto the tape and pulled Kurogiri around in a circle as if he was doing the hammer throw. He released his grasp of the tape and threw Kurogiri somewhere where he'd never bother the students again. Thanks to the heroics of the students, Iida was able to successfully escape through the exit and was on his way towards UA to call for help.

"**He was able to get away and is on his way towards the campus to call for backup. It's over, we're so fucked," said Kurogiri in defeat.**

Iida was making a beeline towards the campus, giving his classmates some hope that things would turn out alright. Luckily for him, he had some help along the way… the one and only Symbol of Peace.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this chapter. I bet you can't wait for what's in store for the next chapter. Until next time and #SaveEri**


	14. Chapter 13: The End of Kazume?

**Welcome back for yet, another chapter of Blood for Blood. Here is Part 4 of this intense USJ arc. If you really enjoyed this series, don't forget to Follow and Favorite my story. Reviews are always appreciated, it helps make my day a happy one. Let's get on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The End of Kazume? (USJ Arc Part 4):

_Somewhere in the center of USJ…_

Tsuyu descended deeper underwater to be able to save the fallen student while the other two students kept their eyes peeled over the surface to check for villains. Thanks to her abilities from her frog quirk, Tsuyu was able to swim rapidly and reached the unconscious body of Kazume. They quickly swam their way to the water surface to catch a quick breath. They took a glance towards the shore and noticed that the Nomu had ditched the three of them in order to give Eraserhead a beating. It was a horrifying scene for the three students as they watched in complete shock as the Nomu broke one of Aizawa's elbows. The three quietly snuck their way out of the water without being noticed and hid in a bush.

Shigaraki was too busy staring down at the defeated hero as the Nomu continued to break his bones to notice the stealthy students.

"**How pathetic. You have a quirk that can erase other people's quirks whenever you make eye contact with them. But once you face a very destructive and powerful opponent, you might as well be as useless as a quirkless civilian. Quite a shame, really," monologued Shigaraki.**

Aizawa did not appreciate being insulted while suffering his defeat. He refused to go down that way, so he used his quirk one last time to give him a piece of his mind. However, the Nomu continued to break his bones, more specifically, the Nomu fractured Aizawa's spine. Aizawa was no longer able to move his body.

Meanwhile, the three students were checking on Kazume, who was bleeding from his forehead and ears, and he was also sporting two racoon eyes. It wasn't looking pretty good for the ex-villain. Tsuyu attempted to do CPR on Kazume by pumping her hands against the chest of the fallen hero in training.

"I need one of you to do mouth to mouth on Kazume while the other keeps an eye out for those villains," whispered Tsuyu to her group.

"Why do one of us have to do mouth to mouth? Can't you do it yourself or are you too embarrassed to lock lips with Kazume?" Mineta asked quietly, causing Tsuyu to blush.

"W-w-what's m-mouth to m-mouth?" Midoriya asked quietly.

"Are you kidding me Midoriya? How innocent and pure must you be to not know what mouth to mouth is?" asked Mineta, raising his voice a little bit in disgust, "Fine, I'll do it. You be on watch duty."

The two boys did what Tsuyu requested and performed CPR on Kazume while keeping an eye out for villains. They continued to do this for four minutes, before Kazume spit out a ton of water, however, he still remained unconscious. Tsuyu continued to do CPR on Kazume despite already removing the water from his lungs.

"Ribbit. Please *sniff* don't do this to me. *Sniff* you can't die so soon. I can't lose my first friend I made here at UA so quickly," said Tsuyu, as tears streaked down her face.

"Tsuyu… I'm sorry. He's gone," said Mineta.

"You don't know that. Don't jump to conclusions so quickly," said Tsuyu, raising her voice a little bit out of anger.

Tsuyu puts her head on Kazume's chest to check for a pulse one last time…

No pulse….

.

.

.

No pulse…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*BADUMP*

Tsuyu wiped her tears away, feeling happier that her friend was not dead and still fighting to live.

"He still has a pulse. He's not dead yet. What are the villains up to, Midoriya?" said Tsuyu.

"The main villain is starting to chat with the teleporting villain that separated our class. They might be discussing their plans, " stated Midoriya.

"Then let's quietly head out of the bush one at a time so we don't make much noise. Mineta you head out first, then Midoriya, then I'll go with Kazume on my back," said Tsuyu quietly.

Meanwhile, Shigaraki was having a conversation with his cohort, Kurogiri.

"**So Kurogiri, did you finish off the rescue hero, Thirteen?" asked the leader, Shigaraki.**

"**Yeah, I was able to knock Thirteen out, however, we have a situation. One of the students escaped my grasp and ran outside to call for backup. I'm sorry," replied Kurogiri.**

A couple seconds of silence passed by and the anger inside of young Shigaraki began to grow. He started to scratch his neck furiously with both his hands.

"**Nnggggghhh, Kurogiri?! How could you possibly fuck this up?! If you weren't our only ticket in and out of the facility, I would completely disintegrate you OUT OF EXISTENCE!" exclaimed Shigaraki, disappointed with his henchman, "It won't be long until those annoying pros show up. It's game over man. No more continues. Back to the menu screen. Time to head out of here."**

"Am I hearing that right? The villains are finally leaving," said Mineta quietly.

"Cmon, Tsu, let's get out of here and head towards the exit," Midoriya said quietly, as he watched Tsu carefully drag Kazume out of the bush.

While the three students attempted to escape the scene with Kazume, Shigaraki glanced at the runaways, an evil grin formed on his face.

"**Oh before we go Kurogiri, let's ensure we completely break All Might when he finds out I killed some innocent little brats," said Shigaraki.**

The lead villain made a beeline towards the three defenseless students and attempted to disintegrate the unconscious Kazume. Tsuyu tried to run as fast as she could with her extra load but Shigaraki was too fast for her and the other two students. Izuku imagined Kazume being decayed as despair started to flood his mind. Shigaraki made contact with all five fingers on Kazume's neck but luckily, nothing happened.

"**You really are an amazing hero..." said Shigaraki as he took a glance back at the broken pro hero that was using his quirk to stop his decaying, "...Eraserhead." **

With his free hand, Shigaraki made a small throat slash to signal Nomu to finish off Aizawa as the bird villain immediately obeyed and crushed Eraserhead's bleeding head into the ground once again. Aizawa blacked out from the hard impact to his skull, just like Kazume.

However, little did the decaying villain know that Izuku was powering up One for All on his entire right arm. Izuku powerd up in hope of landing a successful smash on Shigaraki to end him once and for all.

"LET HIM GO NOW, VILLAIN! SMMMAAAAAASSSSHHHH!" screamed Izuku as he attempted to land a massive blow at the villain.

A massive explosion occurred after he made contact with his punch, resulting in a huge cloud of smoke blinding his vision. The explosion caused some of the USJ lights to break and the water near the shore to rise into a giant wave heading away from Midoriya. As the smoke cleared out, Izuku was surprised that his quirk actually didn't break his bones for once. He was also shocked to see that he had successfully landed a smash on a villain… a large, bird-faced, Anti-All Might villain.

'Where did that villain come from? How did he move so fast to block my attack? Also, that smash… didn't faze him?' thought Midoriya, confused about what just happened.

A flashback occurred in Izuku's mind, as he recalled what Tsuyu had told him about the villains…

* * *

"_Think about it. Would you think the villains would plan this attack if they didn't know how to beat All Might?" asked Tsuyu. _(From Chapter 11)

* * *

Izuku was in complete shock as he figured out what Tsuyu meant. The villains came here with a plan to eliminate All Might, and that plan is for Nomu to fight the Symbol of Peace.

"**Wow kid, you're extremely powerful! That was some smash, as you called it. Are you All Might's apprentice or something? Oh well, just end this little shit already, Nomu!" called out Shigaraki. **

While the Nomu grabbed Midoriya by his right arm and prepared to crush his skull against the ground, Shigaraki used both of his hands as he attempted to decay Tsuyu and Mineta. Tsuyu refused to go down without a fight as she used her tongue to try to reach out to Midoriya and get him out of the Nomu's grasp. All three students closed their eyes, ready to meet their deaths.

Until suddenly…

*BAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM* an explosion occurred at the USJ exits. The villains stopped whatever they were about to do to the children and took a glance at the explosion near the entrance. The explosion cleared and revealing that the person who had just arrived to the scene was the guest of honor himself. The one and only Symbol of Peace known as All Might.

"Have no fear students, because I AM HERE!" said All Might with an angry grin instead of his usual smile.

The hopes of all the students, minus Momo, Jiro, Denki, Ojiro, Tokoyami, Koda, and Kazume as they couldn't see the No.1 hero, were brightened by the sudden appearance of All Might coming to the rescue!

"WE'RE SAVED GUYS!" screamed Mineta with joy.

'All Might is finally here… and he isn't smiling. He looks absolutely livid,' thought Midoriya.

"**Well well well. The heroic piece of shit shows up after all. Things just got interesting," monologued Shigaraki.**

"Holy crap, All Might is here! He looks much larger in person," said a random thug.

All Might took a glance at the battlefield and was a bit horrified to find the grounds covered in blood and the dismembered limbs of fallen villains. The remaining healthy villains were at a minimum so for him, it would be a breeze to finish them off without reaching his time limit.

"Hey, this is no time to screw around, we gotta keep our guard up," said a male thug, alerting his allies

However, it didn't matter if the villains could keep their guard up when All Might started to use his supersonic speed. The Symbol of Peace immediately annihilated every remaining low-level thug in just one second and grabbed the unconscious Eraserhead. He gently placed him down on a flat surface close to the large stairway that leads to the exit he'd broken through not too long ago.

Then in just one more second, he grabbed Tsuyu, Mineta, and his successor Midoriya, away from the grasps of Nomu and Shigaraki. The wind from his supersonic speed was so strong it removed the decayed hand covering Shigaraki's face.

All Might also grabbed an unconscious Kazume, scooping him up into his arms. He looked down at the student he'd saved three years ago from villainy and felt upset and disappointed with himself that he wasn't able to save him in time.

'I'm so sorry Kazume. I should've been here with the class in the first place. If it wasn't for me being reckless and getting distracted using my time limit to save people… I would have been here in time.' thought All Might, hating himself for not being there for Kazume.

A flashback played through his mind as he remembered what Kazume had asked him…

* * *

_"WAIT! Is it possible for a guy like me to become a hero? I know I was involved in terrible things with my brother by hurting 15 pro heroes to the point where they can no longer do hero work, but is it possible for a guy to turn over a new leaf and become an amazing hero just like you? I want to change and redeem myself for a better future. A-and also, where can I stay? I am all alone in this cruel world." Kazume asked the number one hero. _(From Chapter 0)

* * *

All Might put his left ear on Kazume's chest to check his heartbeat.

.

.

.

.

No pulse

.

.

.

.

No pulse

.

.

.

.

*BADUMP*

'He still has a pulse in him. He's still fighting in there. Don't worry young lad, everything will be alright. I'll make sure these villains will PAY for this and not get away,' thought All Might, as anger started to fuel his mind.

All Might turned his attention to the three students he'd just saved and gave them a command "I need you three to reunite with your classmates back at the entrance. And take Aizawa and Kazume with you. I don't know how much longer they can fight to stay alive, they require immediate medical attention,"

"Wait All Might, I used One F- I mean I smashed that bird guy and didn't shatter my arm. However, it had no effect on that villain. That villain is too strong," alerted Midoriya, almost spilling his idol's secret.

"Fear not young Midoriya, I can handle this," replied All Might, while doing a little pose with two fingers.

The three did what All Might asked and carried the unconscious bodies of their teacher and fellow classmate up the stairway.

'Kazume and Aizawa, please stay with us,' thought Tsuyu, hoping that those two make it out alive.

Meanwhile, All Might charged at the villain's leader, Tomura while powering up 15% of One For All on his right arm so he would only knock him out and not kill him.

"CAROLINA SMMASSSSSSHHHHH!" said All Might, successfully landing his attack… on Nomu?

At the last second, the Nomu shielded Shigaraki from All Might's attack and then started to do an attack of its own on the #1 hero.

"I guess young Midoriya does have a point, my attacks don't faze you," said All Might as he continued to attack Nomu by punching it in different parts of its body. "It doesn't matter where I land my hits, does it? I guess it doesn't have a weak spot."

"**Well that's because Nomu here has a special quirk called Shock Absorption. The only way Nomu can be truly defeated is if you can slowly rip off all his flesh or completely disintegrate it. However, I don't believe Nomu is just gonna stand there and let that happen. You've finally met your match All Might," said Shigaraki as the fight between the two continued.**

"Thanks for tipping me off on how to beat him with all your chatter. All I need to do is pin him to the ground, and then I'll be after you," said All Might.

All Might did what he said he was going to do and pinned Nomu down on the ground, causing a huge explosion. The explosion emitted a large mushroom-shaped cloud of smoke, blinding the students near the exits that were spectating their match.

"All right! Take that evil bird brain! That's what you get for underestimating the #1 hero!" exclaimed Sato, assuming that the battle was won by All Might.

Uraraka and Mina felt thrilled that All Might has taken care of the deadliest villain of the entire raid.

Meanwhile, Tsuyu was carrying a bleeding Kazume with her tongue, while Midoriya was carrying Aizawa on his back. Mineta saw the cloud of smoke from All Might's fight and felt joy that the Symbol of Peace prevailed.

"Did you guys see what happened? All Might is in a whole different league than those pesky villains," said Mineta.

"And yet he still reads a book about teaching for dummies," said Tsuyu.

'It's likely that they do have a way to kill All Might. Even if they did, I'm no help in this situation. I can't risk aiding him and end up being held hostage. That would make the situation much worse. I must have faith on my favorite hero,' thought Midoriya.

"BEAT THOSE GUYS! PUNCH HIM IN THE DICK!" screamed Mineta for some unexplainable reason.

"I guess there was nothing to worry about after all. All Might is absolutely untouchable," said Tsuyu while pointing her finger towards her mouth.

'It looks like he has this in the bag, but only I know what's really going on. I read the news about All Might from social media, and when the staff were talking about his absence, Thirteen put up three fingers meaning his three hour time limit ran out. He shouldn't be out there using his quirk. He's taking a big risk saving our lives while everyone else is cheering him on or severely hurt. They don't know how much trouble he's in,' thought Midoriya, concerned about his idol sacrificing his life out there.

The smoke finally cleared, and the students saw a scary sight. Nomu was being assisted by Kurogiri's warp gates; they not only prevented All Might from pinning the bird villain, but also helped Nomu trap All Might by allowing him to grip onto his weak spot.

"**Well done Kurogiri, we were able to successfully trap the Symbol of Peace. Now we can finally do what we came here for. Kurogiri, DO IT," said Shigaraki, thanking is teleporting ally.**

"**Normally I wouldn't allow any blood to spill inside the warp gates, but this will be my only exception if it's to kill a hero as mighty as you. Since you're too fast for the naked eye, I needed Nomu to contain you, so that once it pulls your body halfway through my gate, I'll slam it shut and tear you in half! I'm gonna enjoy ripping you to fucking shreds," monologued Kurogiri.**

Izuku looked back and saw All Might in a sticky situation. He desperately wanted to step in and help his favorite hero.

"Asui?" said Izuku.

"Yeh whut iz it, Miduhrya? Nd pleaz call mu Tsu," asked the frog girl, struggling to speak correctly due to her holding Kazume with her tongue

"Can you please take Aizawa and Kazume to the exits?" requested Midoriya.

"Sur, but wet ere yeu plenning to do?" asked a concerned Tsuyu.

Asui carried Aizawa on her back while at the same time holding Kazume with her tongue. As for Midoriya, he made a beeline towards All Might, knowing it was up to him to try to save the Symbol of Peace.

"Are you insane, Midoriya?!" exclaimed Mineta, but Midoriya just ignored him.

'There's so much I have yet to learn from you, All Might. This is not how I want things to end,' thought Midoriya as he ran as fast as he could, "I'm coming All Might!"

'Midoriya you fool. What the hell do you think you're doing?' thought All Might, feeling worried about his successor running into danger.

A warp gate appeared in front of Midoriya to cut him off and prevent him from spoiling their plans to dissect All Might. Izuku was just one inch away from warping into his doom until…

*BOOOOOOOMMMM* Bakugo just came in clutch to have his childhood friend.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY, DEKU!" screamed Bakugo.

Meanwhile, Todoroki used his ice quirk to freeze Nomu's right leg as well as the right arm that was gripping All Might's weak spot. He stopped his ice just before it froze All Might's body, able to successfully control half of his Half-Cold Half-Hot quirk.

"One of your stupid thugs spilled the beans about you guys breaking into the facility because you think you found a way to defeat All Might," said Todoroki.

Thanks to Todoroki's assistance, All Might broke out of Nomu's grasps and regrouped with Bakugo, Midoriya, and Todoroki. However, All Might winced in pain from the damage inflicted by the Nomu grabbing his weak spot of his missing stomach, leaving Midoriya worried.

Kirishima stepped onto the scene and attempted to attack Shigaraki, but he jumped out of the way, causing Kirishima to miss by a mile.

"Damnit, I thought that was gonna be badass," said Kirishima, disappointed with his failed attack.

"Guess I did something that stupid prick failed to do," said Bakugo, as he successfully pinned Kurogiri on the ground by grabbing the metal plates around his neck.

"The Symbol of Peace will not be defeated by the likes of you," stated Todoroki.

Midoriya was crying tears of joy, feeling praised that his classmates came in to help save his idol. He wiped away the tears from his face and changed his facial expression to one of determination.

Meanwhile, Tsuyu and Mineta looked back to see how Izuku is doing. They were thrilled to see that their other classmates Bakugo, Kirishima, and Todoroki had come in to help as well.

"It's Bakugo and Todoroki," said Mineta.

"End Kiwasima tu, they're helpeng," said Tsuyu, still having trouble sounding out her words while holding Kazume with her tongue, "Wet's jest weave tum be. Ribbit."

"Look at those three, they're helping," said Uraraka as she was spectating the fight scene. Meanwhile she saw two classmates holding unconscious bodies, "Hey is that Tsuyu and Mineta down there? HEY! WE'RE UP HERE"

"Luuk, it'z Ochuhko," said Tsuyu.

"HEY! CAN YOU HELP US CARRY AIZAWA AND PAIN, THEY'RE PRETTY HEAVY AND LOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD!" Mineta yelled back for help after hearing Uraraka call out to them.

"Kazume? Aizawa? Oh no, we gotta go help them immediately," said Uraraka, feeling concerned for her teacher and first friend.

"Don't worry Mina. *Cough* All Might will handle this. Once the teachers arrive, things are about to get messy. I need everyone to find a place to hide," said Thirteen.

"Okay," replied Mina.

Meanwhile, Shigaraki was a bit disappointed with Kurogiri getting bested again, this time to Bakugo.

"**Kurogiri, how the hell did you let this little brat get the best of you?" asked Shigaraki with disgust.**

"Heh, cause you got careless, you dumbass. It didn't take me long to figure you out. Only a small portion of you turns into a smoking warp gate. You used your dark mist to cover up your physical body as a distraction. That's why that prick didn't miss you, but you teleported his knives back to him. However if you didn't have a physical body, then you wouldn't be wearing this metal plate in the first place," said Bakugo.

Kurogiri was disgusted by the fact that a teenage student was able to figure out his tactics and defeated him so easily, so he tried to escape by teleporting away. But Bakugo saw what he was up to and emitted small explosions at the metal plate as a warning.

"Nice try, stupid villain. Try making a fucking move and I'll blow you up so hard they'll take fucking years to put you back together!" exclaimed Bakugo.

"Oh man, that doesn't sound so heroic," said Kirishima.

Nomu broke out of the portal but stumbled and fell to the ground after the ice shattered its arm and leg off.

However, despite losing two major limbs, it was still going strong and prepared for another brawl with All Might and company.

"How is that thing still able to move after all that?" asked a confused Midoriya.

"Stay back everyone!" commanded All Might.

Todoroki's remaining pieces of ice on the Nomu finally broke and the missing limbs that were gone started to quickly regrow.

'What the?! Is that why Kazume didn't budge at all to dodge? What exactly is this thing?' thought Midoriya, remembering the incident where Nomu regenerated earlier and KO'ed Kazume...

* * *

_He stood there shocked as he saw the dismembered Nomu starting to grow its arms back to normal. This thing wasn't fucking human at all._

"_**WHAT ARE YO..." ***__BAAAMMMMMM* The Nomu punched Pain directly in the skull with all of its strength before he was able to finish his sentence. _

_Pain… no Kazume… was out cold from the hard impact of the punch as his body was launched into the water, behind where his three classmates were keeping watch. _(From Chapter 12)

* * *

"What the… I thought you said the only quirk this beast had was Shock Absorption," All Might questioned Shigaraki.

"**Just because I said it has Shock Absorption doesn't mean that's its only quirk. This Nomu also has Super Regeneration as a secondary quirk. This Nomu can easily withstand you, even at 100% of your power. Like I said earlier, you've finally met your match," replied Shigaraki.**

Nomu had finally completed its regeneration and was waiting for orders from Shigaraki or any incoming attacks from All Might it may need to counter. Shigaraki had other plans, he needed his pet to do him a little favor.

"**Before we can continue this battle, I need you to free our one-way ticket out of this place. Go deal with that little fucker," said Shigaraki, telling Nomu to go after Bakugo, who had captured Kurogiri.**

With Nomu's supersonic speed, he rushed towards his target in less than three milliseconds. Bakugo had very little time to react and an explosion occurred due to the collision, blacking out the battlefield with smoke. Midoriya was worried for his childhood friend, hoping he didn't get hurt or worse, killed. The smoke has cleared and the Nomu was seen holding Kurogiri in its arm.

"KACCHAN!" screamed Midoriya, fearing that he lost his childhood friend.

* * *

_?..._

"W-where a-am I?" stuttered an unknown person.

The person took a glance around his or her surroundings to find out where they were.

"I'm at U.A.? Wasn't I supposed to be at the USJ? Oh well, I guess I'll head to class," said the unknown person.

The mystery person walked down the hallways of UA until their destination had been reached, the excessively large door of Class 1A.

Good morning everyon- WHAT THE FUCK?!" screamed the unknown person, surprised to find the classroom littered with the dead corpses of almost all of the students enrolled in Class 1A. Well, all except one person.

The floor was black with blood. The unknown person's eyes jumped from one body to the next. One of the corpses had a full head of curly green hair, matted with blood. It's his arms and legs had been completely removed, worse still was the gaping hole in the bodies chest that had once held a heart. The unknown person's eyes darted to yet another corpse sprawled across the ground, a headless corpse. The detached head having rolled to the side, clearly belonging to a brunette girl. Unknown eyes bounced back to the girl's body and soaked in the fact that each of her fingers had been cut off. Frantic eyes danced across the room and, lastly, fell upon the corpse of a blonde-haired boy who had been completely sliced in half.

Before the unknown person could make the conclusion of which student was still alive, a katana stabbed through the chest of that person.

"**Hello Kazume!"**

Kazume looked back at who stabbed him, and it was… himself? He was the one student that survived but was now finished off by his own self… his other side… his negative… his other him… killed by PAIN.

* * *

_?..._

"W-where a-am I?" stuttered Kazume.

Kazume glanced around his surroundings, and he saw a room filled with ash and rubble. The most shocking thing Kazume saw was two disintegrated bodies in front of him. He wanted to get up to examine the bodies, but he was tied up to a chair.

"**Hello again, Kazume," **greeted Pain.

"What is this place?" asked Kazume.

"**You don't remember your old apartment? Or should I say, our apartment," **replied Pain.

"So, that means those dead bodies are...?"

"**Yep, the burned bodies of our real parents,"** interrupted Pain.

"But why are we here? Am I dead? All I remember was a horde of villains starting to invade the USJ and then suddenly... my mind went blank," said Kazume.

"**It's because I took over your body. You desperately wanted to defeat those villains with no mercy, so I decided to take the wheel and cause complete carnage to those evil bastards. That was until that bird villain took us out cold. And to answer your questions, no, we're not dead… not yet. Secondly, you're here because you've forgotten your purpose… your fate… and your true identity in this world," **said Pain.

"What purpose? I want to become a true hero. And my identity is a student training to become a great pro hero that will fight to protect and save others," replied Kazume.

"**Hehehe, you don't know how dead wrong you are, Kazume. Maybe if you'd quit playing pretend, you'd remember your true purpose, **_**DESTROY **_**the fake heroes! I brought you here because you forgot the reason you became PAIN. Those fucking fakes took our family away from us, now we must get our revenge," Pain growled back.**

"No, I've moved on from that. I have a real loving family in David and Melissa, they love me very much and take wonderful care of me," said Kazume.

"**BULLSHIT! THOSE STUPID AMERICAN INVENTORS AREN'T YOUR FUCKING FAMILY! YOUR REAL FAMILY IS WITH STAIN!" screamed Pain in anger. **

"THAT **PIECE OF SHIT **WAS NEVER MY BROTHER NOR A FAMILY TO ME! I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN HAVE **THAT BASTARD **AS A PART OF MY FAMILY!" Kazume screamed back in anger.

Fueled by rage, he broke out off the restraints that held him to the chair. He swiftly grabbed the knife hidden in the back of his right shoe and stabbed it deep into Pain's chest before quickly swallowing his blood to paralyze him.

"I'm gonna make things right for this world one day. In the future, I'll help my classmates learn to do hero work only to protect the innocent. But right now, they need me to protect them from danger. And when that day comes, I'll get over my inner demons and I'll no longer need you," said Kazume, facing his back towards Pain as he started to walk towards the light softly shining from the exit door.

"**THIS ISN'T OVER KAZUME! I WILL TAKE BACK CONTROL!" **screamed Pain, but Kazume ignored him as he seeks for a second chance to help his classmates in need.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading the chapter. Next chapter will be final chapter of the USJ arc. Leave a review and let me know what you enjoyed so far with the chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14: The Last Stand

**Hello, I'm back with the final chapter of the USJ arc. Review, Favorite, Follow if you want more content soon. Hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Last Stand (USJ Arc Part 5):

_Back in the center of USJ…_

"KACCHAN!" screamed Midoriya, fearing that he lost his childhood friend.

"What is it, nerd?" said Bakugo, lying on the ground next to Midoriya.

"Huh? Wow, you were able to move fast enough to dodge its attack," said Midoriya.

"No I didn't you dumbass," replied Bakugo, now starting to recap what had just happened and that he'd somehow got out of the way of that Nomu, 'That speed. It moved so fast I wasn't able to see it coming.'

"Then how did you manage to get out of there unscathed?" asked Kirishima, feeling desperate for answers.

"Isn't it obvious that someone saved him?" Todoroki rhetorically asked, looking over at the broken black wall where All Might stood panting while holding a defensive stance.

"**Interesting! He stepped in to save that child," said Shigaraki.**

"He's just a kid and you didn't bother holding back? How despicable," said All Might.

"**What other choice do I have? He was holding my companion hostage and he's our only way out. I had to make Nomu free Kurogiri. Also those 'children' aren't innocent little angels. That green-haired one over there tried to fucking murder me with a maxed out smash. What kinda hero does that shit? Also, one of your students with the name of Kazu- or something like that dismembered over thirty of my comrades. You think it's okay for heroes to be as violent as they want for the sake of others? Well you know what, All Might? I think that's absolute bullshit. Why do people get to decide which violent actions are considered heroic and others villainous? Casting judgement between what's good and what's evil. You really think you're the Symbol of Peace? Nah, you're just another stupid government-sponsored instrument of violence. And violence will always breed more violence. I'll make sure the world takes notice of that once you're fucking dead," snarled Shigaraki, triggered about people's perspective towards villains.**

"You criminals are nothing but lunatics, thinking that your villainous actions sound noble. But admit it, you enjoy hurting others and making them suffer. Isn't that right? And don't you dare mention **HIS **name! I'll make sure you villains don't get away for hurting that young lad!" said All Might with determination.

"**He's got me all figured out," said Shigaraki as he squints his eyes and makes an evil grin that goes unnoticed due to a hand blocking his face.**

"We have these guys outnumbered," said Todoroki.

"And Kacchan figured out the weakness of the mist guy," said Midoriya.

"These villains may act so tough, but we should be able to take them down easily with All Might's help," said Kirishima as he got into his attack stance by hardening his forearms and hands, "Let's go kick some ass, boys!"

"Don't attack, you guys need to get out of here. It's too dangerous," ordered All Might.

"Thanks to my ice quirk, I was able to save your ass back there when that bird villain attacked.," revolted Todoroki, disagreeing with All Might's order.

"I thank you for your assistance, but this is going to get really ugly. Just sit back and watch a real pro at work," said All Might.

"But, All Might, you're too hurt to continue battling, and you're also running out of ti-" said Midoriya, cutting himself off from revealing their secret.

All Might put a thumbs up, signaling to his successor that everything will be alright, and he'll take care of those villains.

"**Nomu, Kurogiri… kill this fucker. I will deal with these little shits myself," commanded Shigaraki.**

All Might clenches his fist as he prepares for an assault against the League of Villains (LOV).

'It seems that I barely have a minute left in this muscular form. My powers are starting to deplete faster than I assumed,' thought All Might.

"**Let's clear this stage and then head home with a victory," said Shigaraki before he dashed towards the four students.**

'Despite the odds, I have to stop these villains,' thought All Might.

"Heads up, boys. Looks like we still have a fight to win," said Kirishima, getting into his defensive stance to counter the charging Shigaraki.

'... because I am,' thought All Might as he maximized what's left of his powers, 'THE WORLD'S SYMBOL OF PEACE!'

All Might charged in at supersonic speed, the Nomu did the same, matching him move for move. Both collide punches with their right hands, causing a huge whirlwind that knocked back Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

"**Did you not hear, All Might? One of his quirks is Shock Absorption, you dumbass," said Shigaraki as he did a superhero landing after being knocked back. **

"Oh yeah? So what?" replied All Might.

Both All Might and Nomu continued to clash their fists against each other over and over and over and over again.

"Is he really gonna face that bird villain head on?" said Midoriya while attempting to hold his ground from the whirlwind.

"Whoa, these guys are moving so fast!" exclaimed Kirishima doing the same as Midoriya.

"**DAMN IT! I CAN'T CLOSE IN ON THEM!" screamed Kurogiri, annoyed that he can't assist Shigaraki's pet.**

Every time the two combatants clash fists with each other, little by little Nomu loses his footing, giving All Might an advantage.

"That villain said your quirk is Shock Absorption, but not Nullification. This means that you have a limit to what you can handle. Isn't that right?" said All Might.

Shigaraki was shocked that All Might might've discovered a flaw in the Nomu's quirk and found a way to beat it. Meanwhile the Nomu landed a punch on All Might's weak spot, causing him to wince in pain. However, All Might shook it off and continued to punch Nomu hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of times.

"So you were built to defeat me, huh? If you can really counter me at 100% of my power, then I'll go over that limit and finally defeat you," said All Might as he continued to force the Nomu to lose its ground. The number one hero soon will overpower it.

'He's giving his all, despite being injured. Those aren't just random punches being thrown; they are targeted and every single one of them… are more than 100% of his maximum power,' thought Midoriya as he watched his idol go to work.

All Might was finally able to knock the Nomu back fifty meters away. It fell to the ground on its back, but soon jumped back on to its feet and continued to fight on.

"A real hero…" said All Might as he uppercuts Nomu into the air, "will _always_ find a way to save the day."

All Might jumped into the air and slammed the Nomu down to the ground, causing a big crater. He made his landing and was ready to make the finishing blow to the bird villain.

"You've heard these words before throughout UA, but I'll show what they really mean," said All Might.

All Might charged up his One For All into his right arm in order to send an uppercut so massive it would end this fight, plus ultra style.

"GO BEYOND…. PLUS… ULLLLLLTRRAAAAAA!" screamed All Might in a battle cry as he sent the Nomu flying into infinity and beyond.

"Holy shit! Did some villain just fly by or am I just seeing things?" asked Sero, shocked about All Might's plus ultra finish.

"Yeah, it was that brain dude," replied Sato.

"Man, such awesome power" said Shoji.

"That pretty much sums up All Might. That's why he's the most amazing hero to ever live in this world," said Mineta, cheering for All Might's victory.

"Ugh, where am I? What happened?" said Kazume, waking up somehow after getting hit hard to the skull.

"LOOK! KAZUME'S BACK!" screamed Uraraka, excited that her friend was awake.

"OW! NOT SO LOUD! MY HEAD FUCKING HURTS!" Kazume yelled at Uraraka due to her screaming giving more pain to his headache.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so glad that you're back. I kept hoping that you'd come back to us," said Uraraka.

Tsuyu gently put Kazume down from her tongue, but Kazume couldn't hold his balance and fell to the ground immediately. He quickly tried to get back on his feet, but failed.

"Are you alright, Kazume? Ribbit," asked Tsuyu, worried about Kazume's health.

"Don't worry, Asui. I'm fine," said Kazume, clearly lying as he continued to bleed from the ears, nose, and palms.

"No you're not. You need to go see a doctor immediately," said Thirteen.

"I can't do that. We still have no communications, right? Also where are Momo and the others? They may need my help," said Kazume, continuing to get back up, despite the loss of balance that his Nomu induced skull fracture was causing him.

"But Kazume, you can't even stand up! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" asked Uraraka, still worried about Kazume.

"Please don't do this, Kazume! Ribbit, I don't want you to get hurt again. I don't want to lose you again," said Tsuyu, holding back tears.

"Well, it's better off me dying than them. They have a much brighter future than I do. I'd rather die trying to keep them alive because that's what a true hero would do," said Kazume.

As Kazume finally got back on his feet and attempted to walk down the big stairway, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Mina, and Thirteen were shocked by his response.

'Why would he say that he would rather die, at such a young age? Is there something about him that I don't know?' thought Uraraka.

'Poor kid, I know what he's been through. He changed from his villainous path he wants to make at least one final attempt to be a hero, even if it will cost his life,' thought Thirteen, who's the only one that knows Kazume's background.

Meanwhile, after All Might finally defeated the Nomu, he was ready to face against the two remaining villains.

"Damn, I really have gotten weaker than usual. Back in the good old days, five hits would've been enough to knock that villain out. But today, it took more than three hundred mighty blows," said All Might, recapping his fight.

All Might was starting to release steam from his neck, meaning that his time was about to run out.

'Time's almost up. Gotta get this situation dealt with,' thought All Might.

"You've been bested today, villains. I suggest you surrender now; we all want this to be over with quickly," demanded All Might.

"**Impossible! I thought he was weaker, but it turns out Master was wrong, he still just as strong as usual. And he just completely annihilated my Nomu. He fucking cheated!" exclaimed Shigaraki, scratching his neck after feeling slightly defeated.**

* * *

_In the Mountain Zone… _

Just when Momo, Jiro, and a brain-fried Kaminari thought they had won the battle against the villains, a hidden villain finally came out of the ground and took Kaminari as a hostage. The villain wore a skull as a helmet and was holding Kaminari's head in the palm of his left hand.

"Put your hands up. I don't want you to pull any tricks with your quirks or else this guy will die painfully," demanded the skull villain.

"Damn, this villain caught us when our guard was down," said Jiro.

"I thought his electric quirk would have defeated them all. How foolish of us, why didn't we see this coming?" said Momo.

"I have a little bit of a brotherhood with electric types, so I don't want to kill this poor kid, but I will if you test me," said the villain.

"An electric type huh, this villain must be the one Todoroki believes is responsible for jamming all communications across UA," said Momo, putting her hands up to prevent her classmate from getting killed by this villain.

"You girls better not move a muscle, let's settle this nice and slow," said the villain as he crept towards the two girls.

"You know you guys must be so fortunate to have mainstream success with your electric-type quirks," said Jiro, attempting to distract the villain.

"Huh?" said the confused villain.

"What are you doing, Jiro?" murmured Momo.

"Even if you didn't plan to be a hero, there's plenty of open jobs in the city. Electric-type quirk users are in high demand these days. I'm just wondering out of all those open opportunities, why did you choose to become a villain?" said Jiro, buying some as she snuck her hidden ear jack down the back of her leg and closer to the speaker in her boot.

'I get it, Jiro doesn't need to move her body to attack if she's able to plug her earphone jacks into something,' thought Momo as she watched her classmate prepare her surprise attack. (Fix this)

"There's no need to answer if you don't want to. I just thought it was interesting to find out," said Jiro, being one centimeter away from plugging her earphone jacks into her speaker boots.

However, the villain wasn't buying on Jiro's plan and continued to threaten Kaminari by sending off electric sparks with his right hand as he slowly shifted closer to the hostage.

"Nice try, did you really think you could trick me with that bullshit? I ain't some dumbass thug that can be outsmarted by teenagers. You really need to learn to take hostage situations seriously. Now here's a new deal for you two, either this piece of shit is going to die, or you are. What's it gonna be girls?" threatened the skull villain, as the other villains who had been shocked earlier started to come too and get back up from the ground.

"NEITHER!" screamed Kazume, as he charged in rapidly and drew out his katana.

*SLLICCCCEEEEE* in just half a second, Kazume sliced off the arm of the villain that was holding Kazume hostage. A quarter of a second later, he cut off the other arm. He quickly licked the blood from the severed right arm, paralyzing the skull villain. He looked around at the remaining villains getting up and preparing to fight once again.

"*BLLRRGGG* Damn, do you girls just suck at defeating the villains or what? I guess I have to do fucking everything around here," said Kazume before vomiting blood as a result of his pre-existing injuries.

With the little adrenaline left in Kazume, he managed to stab each villain in a non-vital spot in the chest with different knives. Just three seconds after stabbing every single one of them, he licked the blood from his weapons and paralyzed all of them at once.

*BLLRGG* Kazume vomited once again, this time it was due to passing the limit of people he could paralyze with his quirk.

"Kazume, are you okay?" asked Momo, worried for Kazume's health when she saw the amount of blood he was losing.

"*Cough, cough* Of course, never felt better. The question is are you…" said Kazume, pausing as he realized he's starting to lose balance, "you O... K-"

*THUD* Kazume fell to the ground after too much strain on his feeble body. Momo immediately rushed towards him in order to check his pulse.

"Kazume?! KAZUME! Please get up, I don't want you to go. *Sniff* I never got to say thank you for saving us and I never got a chance to fix the feud between us," Momo sobbed before she broke down in tears as her mind desperately raced to think of an item she could create that could save Kazume's life.

* * *

_Back at the Center of USJ..._

All Might stood still as he stared at the villains, awaiting their next move. Unfortunately for him, he had no counter tactics to defend himself if the villains do engage because he was on the verge of losing his muscular form. If he took even one step, he's absolutely screwed.

"**Oh come on, what the hell is going on here? He's just as strong as he always was in the past. He hasn't gotten any weaker at all.** ** Fuck! Don't tell me that I was lied to about this so they could make a fool out of me," said Shigaraki, feeling unsure of what to do and confused about why All Might isn't taking them down.**

"What's the matter, you not gonna attack me? I thought you guys said that you wanted to clear this level recently. Don't tell me you're chickening out already. If you want to kill me, then come and get me then, if you dare," threatened All Might at the villains.

Shigaraki jumped back in fear after hearing All Might's threatening tone. He wanted none of All Might's ass-kicking after what just happened to his pet Nomu.

"Damn, shit just got intense," said Bakugo.

"As expected from the #1 hero. We shouldn't get involved, he can handle this by himself," said Todoroki.

"Let's go Midoriya, we need to regroup with our classmates. We don't want to make the situation worse by being held hostage or getting in his way," commanded Kirishima.

'Something's not right, he definitely can't defeat them. He's bluffing. I can tell from the steam flowing out of his body. He's running out of time, it won't be long until he transforms back to his weak form,' thought Midoriya, realizing the situation his idol is going through.

As Midoriya worried about the situation his favorite hero was currently facing, All Might was struggling to decide what he should do next.

'Shit, I can't fight these guys. That Nomu took too much of my energy for me to beat it. If I take one step, I'm done for. I can't keep this going for much longer. All I can do is stall until the pros come,' thought All Might.

"What's the matter? You still too scared to attack me?" said All Might to analyze why villains weren't doing anything.

The villains stood there completely frozen. They still have no clue how to defeat All Might without the aid of Nomu.

'They're hesitating to take action. I think this plan could work. They're so close to surrendering or, at least, to fleeing from the fight,' thought All Might, analyzing their reactions after his response.

"**Nnngghh, god fucking damn it! If Nomu was here right now, he would fucking pound you to the ground without a single hesitation!" ranted Shigaraki as he scratches his chin. **

"**Tomura Shigaraki, please don't get so tensed up. Just look at him, he's definitely gotten much weaker than before. Nomu's attacks were successful. He's all alone, with no backup. The children are cowering in fear, and look, our comrades are recovering from their previous fights. Oh right, that Kazu kid completely dismembered their limbs and are useless for us. Forget about that last part. The point is we still have a couple minutes left for us to finally kill All Might. Let's work together and seize this opportunity," demanded Kurogiri.**

"**Yeah, you're right. This is our only shot. We have to do this right now before it's too late. I mean… the end boss is right in front of us standing there like a fucking idiot," said Shigaraki.**

'I'm the only one here that knows what's really going on with All Might. There's no way he can outrun that warp villain. He must have already passed his time limit, no doubt about it. If these villains mess with him, All Might is done for. I have to do something,' thought Midoriya.

Moments later, Shigaraki finally took action and made a beeline towards the Symbol of Piece. Kurogiri wasn't far behind, joining in on the fight as well.

"**CONSIDER THIS REVENGE FOR TAKING OUT MY NOMU!" screamed Shigaraki as he was charged at All Might.**

'Shit, this is bad! Where the hell is everyone? I need some backup!' thought All Might as the villains were only meters away from killing him.

But before the villains could lay a finger, or five, on the Symbol of Peace, Izuku jumped into the action, even though he'd managed to bust up his leg bones.

'**Holy shit, this kid is fast,' thought Shigaraki as his eyes locked onto the incoming student.**

'I'm the only one that knows what's going on with All Might. I controlled my power earlier, but this time I didn't, and I ended up breaking my legs. Doesn't matter, all I have to do is just hit the warp villain's weak spot and I can end this fight once and for all,' thought Midoriya.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON ALL MIGHT… YOU STUPID VILLAINS!" yelled Midoriya, preparing to land a regular punch directly on Kurogiri's metal plates.

But without any hesitation the villain countered the punch and activated a warp gate in front of Midoriya. One of Shigaraki's hands reached out through the gate in order to decay All Might's successor out of existence.

"**I'M NOT GONNA FALL FOR THAT SHIT, THIS TIME!" yelled Kurogiri.**

"**Goodbye, you little shit! Hehehehehehe!" exclaimed Shigaraki as he continued to maniacally laugh at what could possibly be Izuku's demise.**

*BAAANNNGGG* Izuku was less than a centimeter away from being decayed to dust, when a bullet penetrated the space between Shigaraki's thumb and index finger at the last second.

Everyone looked at where the bullet came from and saw that it was none other than the Gunslinger hero, Snipe.

"Thank goodness, they're here!" said All Might with a sigh of relief while still trying to maintain his muscular form

"Look, Iida's back!" cheered Uraraka.

"I have fulfilled my role as class rep and brought back reinforcements!" exclaimed Iida.

The rest of the pros: Midnight, Ectoplasm, Cementoss, Vlad King, Power Loader, and Present Mic came to the rescue along with the school nurse Recovery Girl and Principal Nezu.

"I apologize for arriving so late, we just needed to make a quick stop for some gas. Other than that, we came here as fast as we could," stated Nezu.

"Wait, why would we even stop for gas in the first place? Kids could've died," asked Vlad King as a look of confusion spread across his brow.

"Well how else could we drive them back to safety? If any of our students need a ride to a hospital, we can't afford to have their ride fall short due to an empty tank," stated Nezu.

"Good point," replied Vlad King.

After their little conversation, the pro heroes took action to take down the threat of the villains before rescuing the students. But before that, the pros wore faces of disgust and shock after seeing the results of how destructive the violent actions of Kazume could be. There were a massive amount of villains scattered about the USJ center that had been completely dismembered by their arms or legs, some were even stabbed through the chest. Despite feeling a sense of fear about the safety of their students in danger of getting hurt or killed, the pros just felt a sense of doubt. Nezu let out a sigh of relief, thankful to have Kazume on the hero's side and not working as a villain.

"**Shit! The pros are here. It's game over for the both of us. Let's get the hell outta here," said Shigaraki, telling his comrade to bail the both of them out. **

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* Snipe fired more bullets on Shigaraki, hitting both arms and legs. Kurogiri jumped into action, shielded his leader from getting more bullet holes blasted through him by making a large warp gate to surround them. The rest of the gunshots from Snipe went through the gate, successfully shielding Shigaraki.

"I need someone to capture these fuckers from a far distance," Snipe requested assistance from another pro.

"I'll handle this," replied an injured Thirteen.

"**We gotta go, Shigaraki!" exclaimed Kurogiri as he prepared another warp gate to teleport them away. But, before he could take action, he realized he was getting sucked in by a large gravitational force, "Shit! I'm being attacked by Thirteen's blackhole quirk again!"**

Kurogiri struggled to maintain his warp gate quirk as he continued to get sucked into Thirteen's "blackhole at maximum suction."

"**I may have failed to end you this time, but next time, I'll make sure to finish what I have started and finally kill you! We'll meet again, SYMBOL OF PEACE!" yelled Shigaraki before finally escaping out of the grasp of Thirteen and entering the portal that would return him back to the layout. **

The pros continued on with their rescue and were able to locate the remaining students throughout the USJ. Power Loader was able to locate Tokoyami and Koda. Present Mic was able to locate Momo, Jiro, Denki, and an unconscious Kazume. He used his voice quirk to shout for help to get aid for Kazume as fast as possible. That left Ectoplasm, he used his quirk to scatter clones throughout the facility and quickly found Ojiro and the invisible Toru.

Kirishima ran towards Midoriya to check if he was okay after blindly jumping into the battle between All Might and the villains.

"Hey Midoriya, are you all right?!" shouted Kirishima as he continued to run towards him.

"I'm fine. My legs are just a little cramped up," Midoriya called back to his friend.

'I see that Kirishima is looking out for his class- OH SHIT! He's gonna find out my secret! Not good!' panicked All Might internally.

"Wait Kirishima, don't come any closer!" yelled Midoriya, trying to prevent Kirishima from getting any closer to All Might.

Luckily, another pro hero bailed All Might out as a wall made of cement was placed in Kirishima's way. It was none other than Cementoss

"For your safety, please return with your classmates. We can take care of any injuries from here on out," Cementoss instructed Kirishima.

"Sorry about that. I'll be on my way then," replied Kirishima as he ran back towards Bakugo and Todoroki to tell them to head for the exits.

"Phew!" said both All Might and Midoriya in unison as they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Cementoss, you saved my ass," said All Might, as he knelt down on one knee, feeling exhausted.

"No problem. I'm actually a big fan of yours. We need to find a way to sneak you out of here and take you to the nurse's office. Seriously All Might, that could have gone really bad if they find out about your true form," said Cementoss.

Meanwhile, the pros were able to cart off both an unconscious Aizawa and Kazume. Mina, Uraraka, and Tsuyu both formed frowns on their faces after seeing the terrible conditions their friend and teacher were in after taking the fall fighting off the villains to protect the lives of class 1A. After all the rescued students entered the busses and returned back to their UA campuses, the pros remained at the USJ to discuss something that's been bothering them.

"So, what do you think we should do about that Kazume kid?" asked Snipe.

"Well we obviously can't keep him at UA. This kid is too dangerous for the students, especially after what we just witnessed here with all the limbs and blood everywhere. There's no other choice, we have to expel him," answered Vlad King.

"Why should we do that? That kid fought tooth and nail to protect his classmates. Even if he was a villain before, he put his life on the line to save the students. If it wasn't for him, other students could've gotten hurt or even killed," argued Midnight.

"Now, now. There's no need for this pointless arguing. We need to worry about how we can protect our students in the long run. The villains certainly won't stop at nothing until they kill our favorite hero and Symbol of Peace. We can have this discussion after the school day is over. If we do want to expel Kazume, at least we need to hear from our other three staff members who are injured," said Nezu.

After their discussion ended, the staff made their way back to their school, leaving behind the remnants of the most horrifying event that had ever taken place at UA.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Next chapter will be the aftermath of the USJ Arc. Reviews are appreciated and Favorite/ Follow to let me know that you enjoy reading this fanfic. I'll see you all until next time.**


	16. Chapter 15: Recovery of a Fallen Hero

**Hello, it's RLeb10 again. I guess I never updated my stories since last year. But anyways, it's been a rough start to this tragic year. We lost a legendary basketball legend in Kobe Bryant, along with her daughter. I would appreciate it if you type in RIP Kobe or MambaOut in your reviews to pay respects. **

**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 15: Recovery of a Fallen Hero:

_Somewhere unknown…_

It was a quiet bar. It sat completely empty, no customers, no employees, nothing but bottles of wine and champagne. Why is that? Well, it's because this bar is actually a hideout. It serves as a safe house for the League of Villains. Moments later, a warp gate formed, an injured Shigaraki fell from the portal and landed gently on the wooden floor. He was still bleeding from the gunshots he'd received from the gunslinger hero, Snipe.

"**Ow, I got fucking shot at both arms and legs! All of my comrads were wiped out by that stupid Kazu-kid! Even my Nomu got defeated by All Might! Fuck, we failed so hard! Those kids gave us a good fight. Oh, and the Symbol of Peace? He didn't appear to be weakened at all! You were wrong, master! So FUCKING WRONG!" Shigaraki yelled out in frustration and pain as he glared at the text on the TV screen that read 'SOUND ONLY' in all caps.**

"**No, that's completely false. We just didn't make enough preparations for this mission," a deep gravelly voice spoke back from the static television screen, known to be Shigaraki's master. **

"I agree, we underestimated those young heroes, but at least we failed under the crappy League of Villains name and not our real identity. By the way, how is the creature that we created for you? Where's Nomu?" asked a second voice, it was the assistant of Shigaraki's boss.

"**Yes, why isn't your experiment with you, Tomura?" asked Tomura's mastermind. **

"**He was blasted away by All Might, and without any coordinates to Nomu's location, I'm not able to track it down. I didn't have any time for a quick search and rescue before retreating back to the hideout," answered Kurogiri. **

"What?! That's absurd! After all that work to make him just as strong as All Might. Hours of experimenting and planning completely gone to waste!" exclaimed the assistant, feeling furious about Shigaraki's failure at USJ.

"**Well I guess it can't be helped, unfortunately. We just need to move on from this and try something else," said the master. **

"**Oh that reminds me, there was a brat that protected All Might. He moved just as fast as him," said Shigaraki.**

"**Oh?" said the master, surprised by what he'd just heard from his apprentice. **

"**And there was another kid who sliced up my entire army of thugs, something along the lines of Kazu, was it? Anyways, if those kids hadn't gotten in my fucking way, we would have actually succeeded in killing that shitty Symbol of Peace! Grrr, those brats! Those FUCKING LITTLE BRATS!" Shigaraki yelled out in rage as he decayed a wooden plank with his five fingers, gripping hard onto the piece of wood. **

"**Interesting, very interesting. I'm not sure about the kid that might possibly related to All Might, but that Kazu-kid, I've heard of a very young child that used to be a criminal that hunted down pro heroes three years ago with nothing but sharp weaponry. If I believe it's who I think it is, then this child is none other than Pain, or should I say, **_**Kazume Akaguro." **_**said the mastermind. **

"**So master, you're saying that one of those students used to be a villain like us?" asked Shigaraki, shocked to hear this surprising news from his boss.**

"**Precisely. Although you failed the mission, we learned some interesting things about our enemies. You must gather some elite villains to join the league. Take as much time as you need to achieve that task. I must hide in the shadows until the time is right to rise again. In the meantime, I need you to be my symbol of destruction and chaos. Tomura Shigaraki, next time you will prove the world that they should fear you," said the mastermind. **

"**I will… All For One" said Shigaraki before reaching forward and pressing the button to end the transmission.**

* * *

_Meanwhile, outside the USJ…_

The sound and lights of police sirens filled the USJ as the cops arrested seventy-two villains with fourty-eight of them were dismembered thanks to Kazume's outrage.

"16, 17, and 18. Hm, it appears everyone here is unscathed, except for that kid who broke his legs and Kazume with that massive blow to his forehead," said detective Naomasa, counting the amount of students present in case anyone was missing, "Alright, let's take these students back to the campus. There's no need to ask them questions after they've been through all that."

"Excuse me detective, how's Mr. Aizawa? Ribbit, and will Kazume be alright?" asked Tsuyu, feeling concerned about the health of her homeroom teacher and her friend.

"The bones in Aizawa's arms were snapped and he has some facial fractures. Lucky for him, he didn't suffer any brain damage. Unfortunately, his orbital floor was completely broken and we're not sure if his eyesight will recover," stated the doctor on the phone call with Naomasa.

"Well, you heard the report. As for Kazume, Recover Girl will make plans to perform surgery on his skull fracture as X-rays show a rectangular piece damage the front part of his brain. Other than that, there's also his palms that need stitching to prevent further blood loss. Thank goodness the heroes arrived in time, otherwise he wouldn't have made it," said Naomasa.

"Ribbit," croaked Tsuyu in a sad tone as a small tear fell from her left eye.

"That's terrible!" Momo cried out, upset that her classmate almost put his life on the line to save her, Jiro, and Denki despite the feud between them. She was the last one to see Kazume in the USJ before he fainted.

"Is it possible for any of us to visit him?" asked Uraraka, eager to go see Kazume in order to thank him for saving her from an oncoming knife.

"He's in the ER, the doctors are stitching him up. Unfortunately, no one is allowed to visit until he's all patched up," stated the detective.

"Excuse me, what about Thirteen?" asked Mina.

"Don't worry, Thirteen just has a bad laceration on the back. Thirteen is gonna pull through, so everything will be alright. Also, All Might is with Recovery Girl in the nurse's office. She'll be able to nurse him back to health in no time" replied Naomasa.

"Phew, thank goodness," replied Mina with a sigh of relief.

"Wait, what about Deku?!" shouted Uraraka in order to get Naomasa's attention.

"Yes, is Midoriya alright?" asked class rep Iida.

"Deku?" said Naomasa, slightly offended with the nickname that meant 'worthless'. "If you were referring to Midoriya, he's also with Recovery Girl. He just needs some healing to fix up his broken legs."

"Oh thank goodness he's alright," said Uraraka, grateful to receive the good news.

"Alright then, let's take you kids back to the campus. You've all been through so much today," said the police detective.

All eighteen students entered the bus and were able to safely return back to UA. Meanwhile, the police force continued their investigation inside the USJ facility.

'You did a great job helping this kid, All Might. You'll be surprised by how much he sacrificed his life to save his classmates. He will be a great hero one day, all thanks to you, Toshinori. If you hadn't saved him back then, I can't imagine the chaos he could've caused against the hero society. He wasn't the youngest criminal to ever reach the top three most wanted in Japan for nothing. Let's hope the villains don't try to turn him back towards the darkness… especially **his brother**,' thought Naomasa.

* * *

_Meanwhile inside the Nurse's office… _

"Well, I guess I can't get mad at Midoriya for breaking his bones once again, it wasn't his fault those pesky villains attacked," said Recovery Girl.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I believe that I may have severely shortened my time limit in my muscular form," said All Might, who was wrapped up in bandages around his stomach as well as his left shoulder.

"All Might, *sniff* I'm so sorry… that I wasn't any help to you. If I had been able to aid you sooner, you wouldn't have to be in this situation in the first place. *Sniff* This is all my fault. *sniff* I'm such a failure," whimpered Deku between sobs.

"No, that's absolutely wrong, young Midoriya. You did just enough to buy all of us time for the pros to arrive." All Might attempted to cheer up his successor, "I was kinda reckless today with One For All and that Nomu really took a lot out of me. So, it's not your fault my time limit decreased," The number one hero's plan succeeded as Midoriya wiped away his tears and the sound of his sobs grew softer.

A couple seconds of silence passed before the police detective slid open the door to see All Might.

"Pardon me," greeted Naomasa as he took his hat off as a gesture of respect, "hello All Might, long time no see."

"Holy fu- I mean hello, you kinda surprised me there. I didn't know that you were involved in investigating the USJ," said All Might, as he spat out blood when he reacted to Naomasa greeting him.

"Wait All Might is it ok for him to be seeing you in this form?" asked Midoriya, as he swiftly jumped out of his bed, worried about All Might's cover being blown to a stranger.

"Oh right, it's all good. He's a good friend of mine. His name is Naomasa Tsukauchi, police detective of the Hosu Police Force," replied All Might.

"Well done with the introduction, sorry to cut this greeting short but I would like to ask you questions for the investigation," said Naomasa.

"Before I do that, I need to know if Kazume and the rest of the students are alright… oh and also Eraserhead and Thirteen," said All Might, concerned about his students and the UA staff.

"Well, both teachers are in stable condition. The recovery process is going well for them. As for Kazume, he's in need of surgery. But that'll wait until Midoriya gets healed up by Recovery Girl. Other than that, nothing but a few scrapes and bruises for the rest of the students," stated the police detective.

"Phew, that's some good news," said All Might with a sigh of relief.

"If you two, as well as Aizawa and Kazume, didn't put your lives on the line to protect those students, none of them would've made it," said Tsukauchi.

"No you've got it all wrong, it wasn't just us two. The entire class fought as hard as we did to protect themselves and others against those sneaky villains. They not only survived that attack, but they learned exactly what it takes to be a true hero in just the first couple days of their school career at UA. I bet one day, they'll grow up to become excellent pro heroes," stated All Might.

* * *

_Late evening… _

"Goodnight, Recovery Girl. Thanks for your help," said Midoriya, after he was cleared to go home.

"You're welcome, dear boy. Be careful on your trip home. If you don't mind, I got another student that needs surgery," said Recovery Girl.

Izuku walked down the hallway but stopped to see a room labeled 'Emergency Room' as he had a face of doubt, thinking about how Kazume will pull through.

'I'm sorry for what happened. I wished I could've stepped in to help you,' thought Midoriya, as he started to run down the hall towards the exits.

Once he walked out the doors of UA, he was surprised to see his two friends, Uraraka and Iida, waiting for him this late at night.

"Deku, thank goodness you're here," said a cheerful Uraraka.

The three walked out the gates of UA and headed towards the subway station, but little do they know they are being watched by **a certain villain. **

'**WHY THE FUCK IS HE SO FUCKING LATE?! Oh well, it looks like I have something to motivate him to follow our deal, hehehe!' **thought Stain as he took a picture of the three students without getting detected.

* * *

_Three days later… _

The day was a Saturday, the previous two days the students had not been required to attend class due to the incident at the USJ. During that time Recovery Girl successfully performed surgery on Kazume's fractured skull. A small piece of his skull had been broken and caused some minor damage to his brain. Fortunately, it wouldn't have any long lasting effects on his memory or senses. She needed to carefully locate and remove the broken piece of his skull before tediously placing it back into place. She closed up the incision with plenty of stitches across his forehead. Leaning forward, she placed a well aimed kiss on his new suture, using her quirk to heal his broken skull the same way she healed Deku's broken legs.

"Alright, young man, you're finally patched up. Please make sure you drink some painkillers twice a day, and also don't try to scream, shout, or cause any stress or you risk experiencing severe headaches. Have a nice night, oh and there's someone here to see you," stated Recovery Girl.

"Oh great, who could it be? It better not be All Might, I don't want to deal with his fucking bullshit right- ow!" Kazume gasped in pain as he put his bandaged right hand on his forehead that was also wrapped in bandages.

He walked out the door of the clinic and he was embraced in a tight hug by a blonde teen.

"M-Melissa?!" stuttered Kazume, a feeling of surprise washing over him at the site of his sis away from I-island.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried about you when I heard the news from Papa that your class was attacked by villains. I wasn't able to concentrate in school after I learned you were badly hurt." Melissa blurted out her words as a record pace and hugged Kazume tighter before she continued. "I wanted to visit you as soon as possible, but Papa insisted I wait until the weekend," Melissa sobbed against his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay sis, I'm alright now." Kazume gently pat the back of her head as she continued to hug him as tightly as she could. "The nurse helped me get back on my feet." Kazume comforted her, as he stared down at Melissa, noticing the bags under her eyes, "You look like you haven't been getting enough sleep. Let's go find a place for you to rest."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Melissa questioned Kazume immediately after his response.

"W-w-what? M-Melissa!" Kazume stuttered "y-you know I c-can't have any g-g-guest in my d-dorm. What w-would h-happen i-if they c-caught the two of us in b-bed… together?" By the time he was done speaking Kazume had a bright red blush on his face.

"Pretty please?" Whispered Melissa while she made puppy eyes at him as she ignored his stuttered question.

"No fair, you did the puppy eyes trick! You know I can't say no to those adorable eyes. Alright fine, but just for tonight. And when you arrive home tomorrow, promise me that you'll get some sleep, Melissa." Kazume made sure to use her name instead of his usual 'sis', it was something he only did on rare occurrence when he was really worried about her.

The two siblings headed towards Kazume's dorm room to prepare to go to sleep.

"W-well, h-here's my room. L-looks kinda nice right?" Kazume stuttered as he fidgeted with his hands.

He looked towards her, waiting for her responses but he accidentally caught a glimpse of her stripping down to her underwear, which consisted of a white bra with matching panties. Kazume's face turned bright red as he quickly turned away from the lovely sight before him.

"Do you have a shirt or something I could borrow for the night?" Melissa's sweet voice called out the him.

"WHAT, AH! Yeah! Sure!" Kazume choked out his words and quickly made a beeline for his dresser, grabbing the first thing he could find and clumsily tossing it towards his sister.

Melissa giggled softly as she picked up the flannel pajama top he'd found for her and slipped it over her head. Once the shirt was covering her, she reached under the fabric and unhooked her white bra. Slipping it off her shoulders she let it fall to the floor where the rest of her discarded clothes were already piled up.

"You can s-sleep on the bed while I s-sleep on the floor," Kazume looked away from her, still blushing over the thought of sleeping with his crush… and her lack of clothing.

"No can do Kazume, we're gonna sleep together and share your bed. We've already slept together plenty of times. Don't tell me you're still embarrassed to sleep with a hot girl like me," teased Melissa as she wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed her curves against his back.

"Hot?! Don't tell me you heard me call you that during our time at the beach, did you?" asked Kazume blushing as he slowly tilted his head towards her direction.

Melissa simply nodded to his response.

After a moment of thought, Kazume relented to her suggestion. "Fine, you win. We'll share my bed." He wasn't an idiot, he didn't want to miss a chance to be close to her, especially if it was her idea.

The two Shield siblings scooted next to each other on opposite sides of the bed. Since the bed was queen-sized, both of them were just inches apart from each other's faces. Kazume had a pretty nice view of her large 'assets' as her cleavage spilled out from the top of his borrowed pajama top. The view was starting to make him feel uncomfortable… especially in his boxers.

Kazume quickly turned around and looked away before he lost himself and did something to her he may regret. He just wanted to go to sleep so this night could be over with as quickly as possible. But, before Kazume could close his eyelids and prepared for sleep, he received a message on his phone. The message was from the contact name: **Bastard. **Kazume's eyes shot open and he quickly opened up his inbox. His heart began to race as he realized he'd missed way more than one text messages from this user.

**Bastard: Where the fuck are you?! You're fucking late **(2 days ago)

**Bastard: Why the fuck are you ignoring our deal? You owe me double, dickwad :( **(yesterday)

**Bastard: If you don't come with 3 points of intel on your classmates… **(moments ago)

Then the user posted a picture of three students with UA uniforms. One was a brunette-haired girl, another was a spiky green-haired boy, and the last one was a tall blue-haired boy.

**Bastard: These 3 unlucky students will be sliced into pieces** **whenever I have the chance. You better make it up pretty soon. **

Kazume's fingers fidgeted as he tried to quickly send a text to this 'Bastard'.

Kazume: I'll send 4 intel tomorrow. When do you want it you son of a bitch?

**Bastard: Noon. At our old place where no one will find us.**

'God damnit you fucking piece of fucking shit! I swear if you fucking lay a finger on my friends, YOU'RE SO FUCKING DE-OW, my head' thought Kazume as he felt a headache on his forehead.

He quickly closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax and go to sleep in order to prepare for the rude awakening coming tomorrow at noon.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. Please send reviews to let me know what you think of the story or pay respects to Kobe Bryant. We'll miss him so much.**


	17. Chapter 16: Facing Your Inner Demons

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Blood for Blood. So this will be the final chapter… of Season 1 that is for this series. Season 2 will be heading towards the Sports Festival Arc. Before I start Season 2, I want to patch up some of my old chapters. Hope you all enjoy this series so far.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Facing Your Inner Demons:

_Inside Kazume's dorm room…_

It was a cloudy Sunday morning in Musutafu, Japan as the two siblings had a nice and peaceful rest. Kazume starts to slowly open his eyes and wanted to reach out for his phone to check what time it is, but there was one problem.

He was not the only one in the bed since his sister, and crush, Melissa, was also sleeping next to him in that crowded queen-sized mattress. It appeared she had a comfy and peaceful slumber as well, by snuggling up to her little brother like a soft teddy bear. The feeling of her arms wrapped around his chest, her round curves squeezing against his back, and her head resting on his shoulder caused a small blush to flash on his cheeks, making it difficult for him to wake up without waking her up as well. Kazume's face formed into a smug expression as he figured out a brilliant plan. He decided to wait for her sis to wake up, so he could let her discover how tightly they were snuggled together in order to get a reaction out of her.

Suddenly, Melissa yawned, she was starting to wake up from her slumber. Kazume quickly turned around to face her as she was ready to open her pretty aqua colored eyes.

"Morning sweetheart. You must've had a pretty cozy sleep since you were squeezing me like a stuffed teddy bear," teased Kazume, as he watched Melissa's cheeks blush red as they separated from her embrace.

"U-uh, I m-must h-have a-accidentally cuddled you i-in my s-sleep. Yeah that's it!" Melissa responded while she was plotting a way to get back at him for teasing her out of the blue. "Also, weren't you checking me out as I was stripping down to my underwear last night?"

Now it was Kazume's turn to blush in embarrassment as he stayed frozen for a moment.

"I-I d-didn't m-mean to c-check y-you out. I was only t-trying to show you w-what my r-room looks like and you happened to be s-stripping d-down right in front of me," Kazume stuttered as he answered back, but then he thought of another way to continue teasing her. "You do know I have a bathroom here, right?" He gestured towards the door across from them. "Don't tell me you forgot and decided to expose that sexy body right in front of my own two eyes, did you sis?"

Melissa's face glowed bright pink after hearing what Kazume thought about her body. Kazume immediately regretted saying that and ran towards his bathroom, feeling so embarrassed about taking this little tease fest too far.

"Oh my god, I just said that her body was sexy. Why the fuck did I say that to her. Oh my god, that is so fucking embarrassing. Now she's gonna think I'm a pervert like that little shitty grape boy. You had to go and fuck things up didn't you, Kazume," Kazume spoke to his reflection in the bathroom mirror, not realizing that Melissa could hear everything.

"Uh, Kazume. Are you ok in there?" asked Melissa, lightly tapping on the door.

Kazume opened the door, avoiding eye contact with Melissa as he prepared to reply to her.

"No it's not okay, sis. You came all this way just to check up on me after that USJ incident. I made you so worried about me, you've had trouble sleeping the past few days. And... I know you just wanted to accompany me to my bed in order to spend some more time with me and a good night's rest. You did all that for me and what did I do to you? I accidentally saw you in your underwear and told my own sister that she had a sexy body. What kind of brother… no, what kind of best friend would do that?" said Kazume, hanging his head low out of shame.

Melissa stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Kazume, giving him a huge hug. She pressed her head against his shoulder and slowly spoke "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. Please don't feel bad, I know you would have been just as worried about me if I was the one who was injured. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"No, I should be the one who's sorry after making you uncomfortable for saying those things to you. I don't know what's come over me. I guess I really missed having you around, like we were back on I-island. It was a really rough week here at UA," said Kazume.

"It's okay, Kazume. I'm here now and that's all that matters," said Melissa.

"Yeah, but that's the problem," Kazume mumbled softly.

"Huh, what do you mean? Do you not want me here? Did you not enjoy our night together?" asked Melissa, confused about why being with Kazume was a problem.

"Nonono, of course I enjoyed our night together. It was great, but… as I said on our beach trip, you're not safe here. I appreciate you visiting me in the hospital last night, but I'm scared of what could happen to you if you go out there into those crime filled streets. I- *sniff* I'm sorry Melissa but I'm not strong enough. I don't know how the other students are doing, but someone might've gotten hurt or killed because I was too weak or too slow to save them," Tears started to form in Kazume eyes as he cupped his forehead during his headache.

Melissa stepped closer in order to comfort her little brother; she wrapped her arms around his back as Kazume stained the borrowed shirt she wore with his tears.

"Don't worry Kazume. Uncle Might told me everyone's alright. You don't need to worry about their health anymore. Just remember, you don't have to do the hero work alone. I can help you by making more gadgets for you. If you need any adjustments to your equipment, you can always come visit me in I-island so I can help out with that," said Melissa, trying to comfort Kazume.

"Oh, thank goodness everyone's safe. Well I do appreciate your offer sis; I don't think I have anything in mind at the moment that you can help me with. However, I promise that I'll reach out to you when I do need a favor," Kazume started to calm down, his breathing became steady and he stopped crying. His headache started to go away, thanks to Melissa's ability to help him relax. "By the way, what time is it?"

Kazume heads toward the bed to find his phone to check the time. The phone lit up and the clock read 11:00 A.M.

"Oh shit, I gotta go. I'm gonna be late," panicked Kazume.

"Where are you going, Kazume? You haven't even eaten yet. I don't think it's a good idea for you to skip any meals in your condition, you need all the strength you can get. Do you want me to quickly cook something for you?" asked Melissa, feeling concerned about her brother heading out while not fully recovered.

"No thanks, sis. I gotta go hit the books in the library in Hosu so I can prepare for my classes. I'll eat later. Plus, you should head home right away. Your dad must be worried sick about you," said Kazume.

"But you're hurt, Kazume. It's not safe for you to go out there when you're still recovering. Please Kazume." Melissa whimpered as she pleaded with him. "Let me stay and take care of you. I can't leave you all alone while you're like th-" Kazume cut her off as he landed a kiss on her cheek, causing her to become flustered.

"I'll be fine, sis. I promise I'll be careful, but… you have to go back. I can't take good care of you here," Kazume turned away and walked out the door with four folders tucked under his bandaged right hand, a pen in his other hand, and some knives hidden inside his hoodie.

* * *

_30 minutes later…_

Kazume was sitting on a rooftop of a twenty-plus story building as he continued to scribble down his intel. So far, he was able to finish three:

**********************************************************************************************************************Momo, Yaoyorozu**

**Quirk: Creation**

**She is able to produce any non-living object out of her skin if she puts her mind to it.**

**Strength: Very intelligent, well-trained in fighting with handheld weapons like swords, spears, etc. **

**Weakness: Costume revealing too much of her skin in order for her to use her quirk to create objects off her skin, easy to draw blood from her. Vulnerable in hostage situations.**

**Kyoja, Jiro**

**Quirk: Earphone Jacks**

** She can produce dangerous soundwaves from her heart and release them on any object her earphone jacks connect to.**

**Strength: She can hear even the quietest of sounds through walls. Hero costume consists of many objects to release large sonic waves.**

**Weakness: Lacks physical mobility. Easily taken down from long range. Zero combat skills. EASY PICKINGS**

**Denki, Kaminari**

**Quirk: Electrification**

** His quirk makes him discharge a large amount of electricity in a large radius. Electricity can range up to 1.3 million volts… possibly much more. **

**Strength: Emit high voltages of electricity in a large radius. **

**Weakness: After a short amount of time. His brain fries up and he becomes a fucking dumbass! Zero combat skills to defend himself. ATTACK AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE**

Kazume was having trouble finding which student he should write intel on next. He checked the time on his phone, he only had fifteen minutes left before his meeting with **the devil. **He had no other option, he had to write intel on one of his friends. He'd watched enough films from the battle trials to know their skillsets.

'I'm sorry,' thought Kazume as he started writing his intel.

**Tenya, Iida**

**Quirk: Engine**

** He has two exhaust engines, one on each leg, that help him run fast. Older brother of Tensei, Iida AKA Ingenium. **

**Strength: His engines give him the ability to run at a rapid top speed. Very skilled at attacking with his feet.**

**Weakness: Engines can overheat if used too much. Lacks hand to hand combat. Not mastered his speed like his older brother. Drinks a lot of orange juice.**

After Kazume finished up with his intel, he was about to head out to meet up with Stain but all of a sudden…

*THUD* Kazume quickly took a glance at what the noise was and he saw down below a villain knocked into the building he was standing on. Next to the knocked out villain was the Rabbit Pro Hero, Mirko. It didn't take long for the police to arrive as well as the reporters and citizens to follow.

'Rumi Usagiyama, the rabbit pro hero who cares about nothing but kicking ass. If she decided to use her strength for rescuing citizens by lifting up heavy debris from broken down buildings, then she could be quite useful in this hero society. I just hope one day I can change this hero society in the future before **he** brings death to all fake heroes,' thought Kazume as he started to head on out towards his meeting with the **devil**.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the airport…_

Melissa had boarded a private jet on her way back to I-island. During her flight back home, she couldn't get Kazume's kiss on the cheek out of her mind along with his final message before he left:

* * *

"_I'll be fine, sis. I promise I'll be careful, but… you have to go back. I can't take good care of you here,"_

* * *

'H-h-he k-kissed m-me. Sure it was only on the cheek but... still. I can't believe he kissed me,' Melissa still blushing about her recent memory with her brother and crush, 'I just hope he can stay safe out there. I can't bear the thought of something bad happening to him.'

Melissa continued to worry about Kazume throughout the entirety of her flight, but on the bright side, she also felt excited to see how their relationship would evolve from here on out.

* * *

_Somewhere outside the city…_

There was about a minute until the clock hit noon. Kazume was in a deadzone about a half a kilometer away from the Hosu city, where there was no cellphone signal. He was approaching a large-sized hut with a dense dark forest sprawling out behind it.

Kazume approached the door and softly knocked three times. A few seconds had passed and no answer, he was about to knock again until…

*STAB* a katana stabbed through the door right near his face. Kazume jumped back out of panic and fumbled his intel. The door finally opened, revealing none other than **Chizome Akaguro, the Hero Killer himself.**

"**Damn it, I missed? I guess you're lucky for now," **said Stain, disappointed that he missed his surprise attack on Kazume. He decided to just forget about killing him and took a glance at his bandages around his forehead and hands. **"Alright you little shit, before we get this over with, I wanna know what the hell happened to you and where you've been the past three days."**

"Well I guess you haven't heard the news about what happened at UA, did you?" asked Kazume.

"**Of course I did, but that doesn't explain why you were fucking missing for three days," **replied the Hero Killer.

"Well dipshit, as you can see I was fucking injured and the nurses had to do surgery on my skull. As for my hands, they just needed to be stitched up," explained Kazume.

"**Really? Pfft, pathetic! You were never cut out to be a hero in the first place. I heard that your class had one student badly hurt, but to see that it was you that got hurt shows how weak you truly are. You should've continued to stick by my side three years ago. Together, we could've destroyed this shitty hero society filled with nothing but fakes a long time ago," **said Stain.

"**FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I'M NEVER GONNA KILL PEOPLE FOR YOU!" **shoutedKazume, as he transformed to his old Pain self for just a moment while his eyes glowed blood red with hatred.

"**See, there's the old brother that I know so well. Deep down, you still have some hatred towards those fucking heroes. I won't be surprised if you want to destroy your classmates that are also a bunch of fa-" **

"DO YOU WANT MY FUCKING INTEL OR NOT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" exclaimed Kazume as he started to shake off Pain.

"**Damn, you're such a fucking buzzkill. I would love to kill you right now but you're not worth my time. Just hand over the intel and get the fuck outta my sight. Oh and before you go, from here on out, the next time you're late, I will hunt down the first classmate that appears on my radar. And of course, this conversation never happened, you know the rest," **growled Stain.

Kazume left the abandoned house that the Akaguro brothers used to live in… the house he used to live in after the death of his parents… the house that used to be the residence of the deadliest duo in all Japan, **The Bloodhounds. **

But now, he was no longer Kazume Akaguro, brother of Chizome Akaguro. He was no longer a member of **The Bloodhounds.** Now he had become Kazume Shield, the younger brother of the beautiful Melissa Shield, and lastly he was now a hero. A hero who had helped to save his classmates from evil villains.

He will continue to pursue his goal to help change the hero society… even if it comes down to facing each and every one of his **inner demons.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. If you want more chapters of this story. Don't forget to favorite and/or follow this story. Always love to hear some of your comments in the review section. **


	18. Chapter 17: Aftershock

**Hello, it's RLeb10. Sorry for the long hiatus. I wanted to try to rewrite some of the old chapters, but now I kinda miss writing new chapters and wanted to get Season 2 of this series underway. Also, thanks to My Hero XIII, for helping me out with this chapter, you brought back my spark when it was gone for a while. So… let's get Season 2 underway.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Aftershock:

_Sunday Evening…_

Kazume had left his old house on the outskirts of Hosu City or what people nicknamed it Crime City and came back to the UA Campus in Musutafu. It took him hours to get back to the campus since he had to make sure during the long trip back that he doesn't get identified by heroes, civilians, or even the rising League of Villains. It's not that he doesn't want to be seen because he used to be a deadly villain, no, it's because he doesn't want to be caught outside UA grounds. Kazume was not supposed to leave his dorm while he was still recovering from the USJ situation, but he had no other choice since he had to turn in his intel to that **bastard. **

By the time he walked past the entrance gate of UA, the sun was setting and shined the sky with its orange glow. Kazume had a rough day, pushing away his crush, Melissa, even though he had given her a farewell kiss on the cheek, betraying his classmates behind their backs, and lastly, making the long journey back to UA without getting caught.

He was about to make his way back to his dorm room but he stopped and heard people chatting.

He quietly took a peek and saw Nezu, Midnight, Vlad King, Snipe, Cementoss, Present Mic, Ectoplasm, Power Loader, a mummified Aizawa and recovered Thirteen. Luckily, he didn't see the powered-down Toshinori Yagi in the meeting room. The UA staff members were sitting around a large desk to have a meeting to talk about the USJ.

"I brought you all here to discuss what had occurred in the USJ. A large horde of villains was able to warp into the site without setting off any alarms to warn us about any threat on our campus. This so-called League of Villains have really planned this thoroughly to be able to pull off a heinous crime," stated principal Nezu.

"Yea but something doesn't add up. Their leader, Shigaraki, acted like a spoiled brat as he was bragging about how strong Nomu was, thinking that he had a chance to kill me that day. It just doesn't make sense for someone like him to pull this off. Maybe… there's another villain we don't know that could possibly be behind all this," said Toshinori.

"That could be a possibility, but we have to wait for more investigations to confirm that. We were able to capture seventy-two villains but they all have no connections to the League of Villains whatsoever. They are some random group of low-level thugs that joined in with their infiltration of the USJ," stated the principal.

"I can't believe those assholes got away after what they've done. I was able to shoot down their leader, but once he gets healed up, who knows if they'll possibly show up again and attack our students," replied Snipe.

"There's another topic we gotta discuss, let's talk about Kazume, or should I say Pain," said the Class 1-B teacher, Vlad King.

"Of course, out of all the students in Class 1-A, Kazume was the only that got severely injured. I mean there's also Midoriya but according to Recovery Girl, he recovered just fine. Kazume has yet to fully heal off his injuries, so I gave him the weekend to rest," stated Nezu, although he didn't know about his student sneaking out to meet **the devil.**

"Screw that brat, he has no place in this school!" exclaimed Snipe, starting to lose his edge.

"Now, now, there's no need to raise our voices. We must discuss this in a civilized manner," demanded the principal.

"Have you completely forgotten what his older brother has done? He killed Snipe's older brother, Scope, in cold blood!" said Power Loader.

"I'm pretty sure he has nothing to do with his brother. He is a completely different person from what I've seen in the USJ," said Thirteen.

"But have you seen the bloodshed he has caused? He severely dismembered forty-eight villains. I do love a young man who's strong and kicks some ass, but this is outrageous. If this wasn't UA, our budget would've been fucked, paying all those hospital bills," stated Midnight.

"And there was also an incident where he was threatening the press during that security breach," said Present Mic.

"And I heard about an incident where he almost fatally injured one of Class 1-A's students," stated Vlad King.

"This has gone far enough, we must expel this villainous child," said Cementoss.

'What?! Why do they want to expel me? After all I did to save my classmates? This is how they're gonna thank me? I apologized to Tsuyu for hurting her already. I had to stop the press from exposing my villain identity to the world. And I had to brutally injure those villains to stop them once and for all since quirk can't keep them paralyzed until help arrived. What else could I have done? I tried my best to be a hero. I need the teachers to give me some guidance but nooooo, they would rather boot me out of UA because I am the brother of the fucking Hero Killer,' Kazume ranted in his mind as he continued to watch the meeting outside the slightly opened door.

"Although it is true that he has done some bad things, he is just a child and he's willing to learn to be a better person. We can't just blow this opportunity away to guide him and throw him back to the streets, just so he can go back to what he was before. So I have decided to do a vote to determine if he gets expelled, but the results must be over 70% and since there's eleven of us here, eight votes would be number for the expulsion to be confirmed. However, you have to explain why you chose the vote to either expel or keep Kazume in this school for it to be valid or in Aizawa's case, rational," stated Nezu, as he set up a compromise that all the staff agreed to in order to deal with the issue at hand.

"Well then, I'll go first. I say that Kazume should be expelled because he's a dangerous threat to this school. We can't let the younger brother of that **bastard Hero Killer **stay at UA. He could possibly do something menacing behind our backs," stated Snipe, his eyes glaring through his goggles at everyone, they could feel his malice.

"Same here, he has to go. He acted recklessly and brutally injured those villains, he does not have what it takes to be a real hero. He's more of a vigilante rather than a hero," stated Vlad King.

"No, he should stay here at UA. He helped me, Aizawa, and Class 1-A from those pesky villains that tried to kill us all. Yes, he had a bad past of villainous chaos, but he proved that he wants to change his ways to be a hero," said Thirteen.

A couple of seconds of silence had passed as the staff that has yet to vote had second thoughts after hearing what Thirteen said. Nezu quickly broke the silence to get this situation over with, "Power Loader, what is your decision?"

"Well it's true that Kazume did help out protecting the students and staff at the USJ before we all entered the scene to rescue them all, but I still can't completely trust him yet or believe that he is hero material. Being a hero is more than just fighting off villains, which by the way he did that in the most unheroic way possible. Even if there's some hope he'll be good, I still have a feeling he could be trouble, so I'll have to say he goes," replied Power Loader.

"What about you, Present Mic?" asked Principal Nezu.

"Well, he kinda did cause a scene when he almost threatened the female reporter during the security breach. I'm sorry but I'll say that he has to go. It could've been chaos if word got out of what happened that day," replied Present Mic.

"I see, well...what about you Midnight, do you have anything to say about your decision," Nezu felt unsure about the staff's opinion and hoped that they would change their minds.

"Well, he is kinda cute. I do dig bad boys but him… well, he's a bit… violent. After seeing all the bloodshed he made, I felt turned off and afraid of him. Sorry, but I say he has to go," replied the R-rated hero, Midnight, she seemed almost apologetic, but she also shuddered, remembering the gore and mismatched soup of limbs littering the ground.

Nezu was reading the tension around him. Nobody was convinced that he had great potential to be a hero. Kazume almost died trying to protect his students, and most of the staff that voted only accused him of all the negatives he did during his time at UA, or things his brother had done. Even if Kazume had done things similarly, doesn't everyone deserve another shot? Meanwhile, Kazume was starting to feel concerned that he doesn't belong in UA… no, that he doesn't deserve to be a hero.

Nezu exhaled as he decided it was time for his decision, "Well I guess I have no other choice but to make my decision. I hope that it could open your eyes. I think he could have a bright future as a hero. Sure he may be a little reckless towards others, villain or hero, but he's just a kid. He needs guidance… our guidance, to help push through all his weaknesses and doubts. I say we give him another chance and stay at UA."

"I understand your beliefs Nezu, but he's like a wild card. We can't predict what he'll become or if he gets along with the students or the staff. We can't predict how he'll act towards the villains. I wish I could say he could stay, but I don't know if I can trust him completely. Sorry Nezu, but I chose for him to leave," said Cementoss.

At this point, Kazume's heart dropped, his mind was catapulted into the place where Pain would go when he wasn't… active. Meanwhile, All Might was feeling a little bit disappointed at the staff, they knew the risks of their profession first hand, if he was any indication. He sighed, his mind dueling with a lot of unpleasant thoughts. If Kazume turned out like his brother, it'd be on him. It'd be on Nezu's shoulders, as well. Yet, he didn't want to give up on him. Kazume's only blood family left gave up on him, it was clear as day. All Might resolved never to give up on him, just like Young Midoriya never gave up. If he dashed Kazume's hopes, what kind of hero would he be then?

Ectoplasm then spoke as he made his decision, "Well, I think that he is the most gifted student in Class 1-A. Sure he doesn't have a strong quirk compared to the likes of Bakugo or Todoroki, but he makes up for it with his skillset. He is very intelligent, very agile, strong, and very brave. However, he is also absolutely violent and vulgar towards everyone. As much as you want to give him another chance, Nezu, I say that those two traits do not belong in a school like UA."

That only left All Might and Aizawa that have yet to vote. Deep down, Kazume was holding onto what little hope he had left. He knows that All Might could possibly choose to have him stay but Aizawa... he had to cross his fingers to hope that his teacher would want him to stay, even if things between them didn't go well during his detention and at the USJ.

All Might transformed into his muscular form, as he was ready to speak to the rest of the staff, hoping that he can convince Kazume's homeroom teacher, Aizawa, to have him stay at UA, "I AM HERE… to make my decision. But before I do, I would like to ask you something. You don't need to answer, just think about it deep inside your hearts. Why do most of you want Kazume gone? Yes he's violent, yes he's mean, yes he stabbed young Asui in the chest, and yes he severely injured forty-eight villains by dismembering limbs, but do you guys have no heart? I mean, he's only a child trying to learn what's right and what's wrong. He had a terrible past with his evil brother and he almost died three years ago. If I hadn't come and saved him, he would have bled out and died in that alley. When I visited him in the hospital, he asked me if he can be a hero despite being a villain before. I told him that he can be a hero if he can promise to not commit any heinous crimes, using his quirk only when allowed to, and to be able to redeem himself. However, he not only needed saving, but also needed a family after his villainous brother disowned him and he also told me that his parents were killed that big day five years ago. I decided to ask my friend of mine in I-island if he can take care of him and he agreed. I always check often if he's behaving well and my friend not only said yes, but also that he gets along really well with his daughter, who helped teach Kazume between what's right and wrong. Kazume came to UA for a chance of redemption and to help change hero society to know the meaning of a true hero, and you all want to throw that away for him? Think about how devastated he would be if he hears the news tomorrow that he would be expelled from UA. I wish for him to stay, and I hope deep down inside, that you all have a good heart to give him another chance."

All Might spoke, his resonant voice almost authoritative and strong. The voice of hope, and Kazume felt his spirits rise again. All Might coughed violently, deflating suddenly, his shoulders shaking with each cough. He did what he needed to do, he saved the younger assassin from having his dream torn away. The others looked at their colleagues, finding it hard to argue.

Still, Snipe doubled down, still remembering the news that his brother was dead.

'Why did that brat get to live while Scope died?' In his mind, he wanted that kid to pay. His rage and grief still remained relatively fresh every time he donned the mask and hat, 'Someone had to pay, someone had to. No exceptions.'

Nezu laid his hands on the desk, his little heartbeat slowed back down to a relaxed pace, finding that All Might's speech swayed most of them to Kazume's favor. With Power Loader, Cementoss, and Snipe being the only others who didn't jump on the bandwagon. Aizawa had yet to decide, remaining silent, near-motionless.

He couldn't fault them, 'While it's true that Kazume is a wild card, and Cementoss's concerns are valid, he has so much potential, so much potential to be more than what his brother is… even if some of them don't see it.' the mouse thought, his eyes shining.

'We'll see what else you can offer, Kazume.' he thought, a smile gracing the animalian principal's face.

It all came down to Aizawa's vote that will decide if he gets to stay at UA or not. Aizawa's eyes flicked from person to person, weighing their options in preparation. He took a deep breath, seeing as he was the final arbiter, he had to make his opinion known, with a scowl, he deadpanned:

"I wanted that bastard gone since he first stepped into UA," said Aizawa with no hesitation.

When Kazume heard this, he was completely devastated. He can no longer redeem himself to fix everything he did wrong alongside that **bastard**. He won't get to see how his classmates are doing. He quietly went back to his room in defeat.

However, Aizawa didn't finish talking after a couple seconds of silence, "Like I said, I wanted him gone, in the past tense. But after that villain raid in the USJ, I had realized something. He violently dismembered those villains, but it's not because of what you all think. He did it on purpose because he believed that if we all didn't arrive to save the students, when all else failed, he would be the one to save them all… even at the cost of his life."

"That's right, before he was knocked out, I heard him say he would rather die than have other students be killed by villains," interrupted the rescue hero, Thirteen.

"Thanks for the info Thirteen, now please don't interrupt. The point is, Kazume would do anything to be a hero, even for just one second. He may be vulgar and violent, but he has a certain trait we can all appreciate… that he's not like **Stain. ** I never needed All Might nor Nezu to convince my decision. I have already decided when he fought alongside me against Shigaraki and that Nomu," Aizawa concluded.

* * *

_Meanwhile… _

Kazume wrapped his blankets as he slowly cried himself to sleep. What Aizawa said kept echoing in his mind, making sleep come much slower for him than usual, he closed his eyes tightly, trying to banish what he said… trying to banish what Pain was whispering in his mind, trying to think about good things, like that time on the beach with Melissa, or the fact that she visited him. She didn't have to, not at all, but she did.

However, as much as he tried to think positive thoughts, all he received were harmful memories, ones he tried to run from, ones he tried to repress, but they always came back. Almost like a film on repeat.

* * *

_"Is that how you view all of us? You threatened everyone at the Monetary room when you punched a wall, you said some mean things towards Momo and Jiro, and you insulted Tokoyami. What do you know about being a hero if you were no better than a villain?" said Tsuyu. _(From Chapter 6)

.

"_If it were up to me, I would've kicked you out of this school the moment you walked through that gate on the first day. There's no need for me to have a villain in my class who could snap and kill any student just because you let your negative emotions get the best of you." said Aizawa. _(From Chapter 7)

.

"_**You were never cut out to be a hero in the first place. I heard that your class had one student badly hurt, but to see that it was you that got hurt shows how weak you truly are,"**__ said Stain _(From Chapter 16)

* * *

He tried and failed so many times to forget. He did so much evil, but how much good would it take to help wipe his slate clean? He killed in the name of his brother's ideals, he killed in the name of ideals that weren't even his. He remembered that from some play he only read a snippet of, 'cowards die many times before their deaths…' that represented almost every time he dismembered a hero that his brother deemed worthy to die. Every time he saw the light in their eyes die, part of him died with them, he killed himself, he killed the bright light that was just now peeking through once more… only to be shoved right back in the damn coffin.

He slowly closed his eyes in order to get this nightmare of a day over with and prepare to face the inevitable. He had a long day to pack up his things and head back to I-island. But before he went into deep slumber, he received some final words from the one he thought he defeated before.

"**YOU WERE NEVER MEANT TO BE A HERO! GET THAT SHIT IN YOUR FUCKING HEAD! YOU WERE BETTER OFF WITH STAIN, HELL, YOU SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO THOSE CITIZENS YEARS AGO AND END YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!" shouted Pain.**

* * *

_The next day… _

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* the alarm on Kazume's phone went off to remind him that it was time to go to school. He quickly turned it off… it was pointless… there was no school to go to. He kept on sleeping.

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* He groaned when he realized that in his half-awake stupor that he hit snooze.

Meanwhile, the rest of the students arrived on time to their homeroom class with Iida being the last one to arrive… some class rep he is.

"Attention classmates, class is almost in session! I need everyone to be in their seats!" demanded the class rep.

"Uh dude, you're like the only one not in your seat," said Kirishima.

"Grrr, dang it!" exclaimed Iida in defeat.

"No need to fret about being the last one to sit," said Uraraka, trying to calm her friend down.

"Hey Tsu, who's gonna be teaching our class after what happened to Aizawa," asked Mina while, leaning her seat back, almost falling on her friend.

"I'm not really sure. Aizawa is still recovering in the hospital. I hope that he and Kazume are alright. Ribbit, speaking of Kazume, where is he?" said Asui, concerned about the missing teacher and classmate.

And right on cue, Aizawa arrived while he was completely wrapped up in bandages all over his body. He was like a walking mummy.

"Good morning class," greeted Aizawa to the entire class.

"Aizawa?! What are you doing here?" asked the whole class out of shock.

"Mr. Aizawa, I'm glad that you're alright," said Iida.

"Are you sure that he looks _alright _to you? And where is Kazume, Mr. Aizawa? Is he alright?" Uraraka felt concerned.

"My well-being is not important at this time and neither is Kazume's. As for where Kazume is, I don't know and I don't care, so let's not waste our time worrying about him," answered Aizawa as he made his way to his desk.

The rest of the class remained silent, but concerns still remained as Aizawa continued to speak "Anyways the bigger matter is that our fight hasn't ended just yet."

"Our fight?" Bakugo was confused.

"You don't mean…" said Izuku.

"Please… not more bad guys," said the crybaby Mineta.

"No, it's… the Sports Festival," answered Aizawa.

"ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?!" Kazume roared the moment he slid open the classroom door, he had to restrain himself to not break it.

"Kazume, you're back!" Uraraka exclaimed in excitement.

"Glad to have you here, but are you sure you're feeling well? You look a little… bandaged up," asked Tsuyu as she was mentioning the bandages wrapped up around his forehead and palms, "Do you need some help with taking notes?"

Kazume was completely silent as he made his way to his seat, still feeling some frustrations ever since…

* * *

_Moments earlier…_

_Principal Nezu was in the middle of his daily routines in his office. _

"_Alright, time to start this day off with a bang. First task of a principal is to check for any voicemail," said Nezu as he picked a stick to reach the button on the telephone due to his… small size. _

_He listened to the first message from Wednesday afternoon, at the time the students headed home. _

_[Good afternoon, I just want to say a few words to the principal. DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU FUCKING DID?! YOU PUT MY FUCKING SON IN DANGER AGAINST THOSE VILLAINS! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS, I'M GONNA COME OVER THERE AND BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOUR SORRY A..]_

_**[Message deleted] **__said the voice in the telephone as Nezu pressed the delete button._

_Nezu grinned, "Well, that was certainly something to hear! Must've been a wrong number," he said with a false cheeriness,as he lied about the wrong number, he knew that voicemail was from no other than Mitsuki Bakugo. _

"_Now then, the next task of the day is to check on security cameras, just to make sure all the classes are proceeding as planned" Nezu continued to check on each live camera footage until he stopped on one that he recently installed… in Kazume's room, "That's odd, why is he not in class. Is he not feeling alright? I'll go there to check on him." _

_He quickly made his way towards Kazume's dorm room as he did not want him to lose class time. _

"_Good morning Kazume, you should be in class by now," said Nezu after he gently opened his door. Kazume woke up to see who it was at the door._

"_Class? What class? There's no class for me to head to, so why even bother?" replied Kazume as he went back to his bed to go back to sleep._

"_What has gotten into you?" Nezu was confused at first, but thanks to his High Spec quirk, he quickly connected the dots, "You… overheard our conversation, didn't you?" _

"_Well yeah, I was passing by until I heard your voices and you all decided that you wanted me expelled from UA." replied Kazume. _

"_You're talking about the voting, correct? Well it turns out that you were never expelled in the first place. The votes for expulsion failed to reach over 70% to be valid, so please get up," said Nezu. _

"_No, you're wrong! I know the results! Aizawa made the last vote, which exceeded that 70 percentile. My school career at UA is o.." _

"_Aizawa voted for you to stay!" interrupted Nezu, as he raised his voice to reach out to Kazume._

"_Huh?" Kazume felt confused. _

"_You probably left after he started his explanation and assumed that his vote was to expel you. Well he was just being the usual Aizawa and was dreadfully slow to continue… I know that he's a rather… acquired taste," Nezu explained, once again using his quirk to connect the dots. He could use a couple of other words to describe the hero, but went with acquired taste because it was the truth._

_Kazume let out a chuckle, he nodded in agreement. It was still a little shocking. Yet, he remembered all the times he was kind of a… what __**the **__**bastard **__would call a dumbass and Melissa would call a blockhead or lunkhead._

"_I see, my bad for the misunderstanding. Thank you for sharing this," said Kazume. _

"_No problem. Now let's hurry and get you to class," said Nezu. _

"_I'm not going!" Kazume quickly answered._

"_Huh, why not?" Nezu was confused with Kazume's response. Didn't they already sort out that he's not expelled? Why does Kazume still not want to go to class? _

"_Because… I just don't," answered Kazume, feeling in denial to explain to Nezu that he is still frustrated that most of the staff still hate him. _

"_Don't you want to see how your classmates are doing?" This helped Kazume come to his senses as Nezu mentioned to him about his classmates that were attacked in the USJ._

"_Alright fine, I'll go to class then," said Kazume as he got out of bed._

* * *

Now here he was, and everyone seemed to be alright.

"Well, look who decided to show up late," said Aizawa, which resulted in Kazume giving him 'the finger'. It made his palm sting a tiny bit.

"Pain does have a point, isn't it a little too dangerous to host the festival while those villains are still at large?" asked the Earphone Jack user, Jiro.

"Well, the administration believes that this is a good way to show the public that the threat has been dealt with, a security thing. Also, the Sports Festival is gonna increase the security compared to the previous years. This is a big-time opportunity for all UA students, so it's not a good thing for UA to be canceling this event over a couple of villains," answered Aizawa.

"What? Why not? It's just a sports festival," Mineta was concerned about the possibility of villains appearing in the Sports Festival.

"Mineta, do you not realize how important the Sports Festival is?" asked Midoriya to the purple midget.

"Of course I know, I just don't want to get killed while we're all competing," replied the grape boy. He looked pointedly at Kazume, who paid him no mind.

"The UA Sports Festival is the world's most televised event. Back then, everyone used to watch the Olympics, but then quirks existed. Now it is obsolete in views and sponsorship compared to this. This event is where you get scouted by big-time hero agencies, which will help provide you great experiences and gain you popularity. That's why the Sports Festival is a huge deal for all of you. If you want to become pros in the future, this is where you gain that opportunity once a year, three chances in your lifetime, no hero would want to miss this festival. You guys better not waste your time slacking around in your training. Class dismissed," concluded Aizawa before he wrapped himself up in his sleeping bag.

After Aizawa finished his announcement and took a nap, the classmates turned towards the badly wounded Kazume, ready to drop plenty of questions at him. Kazume was not in the mood after still having some frustrations with the UA staff… well except for All Might, Thirteen, and Nezu.

"So what was that all about, you showing up late to class?" asked Mineta.

". . . . . ." no comment from Kazume.

"Yes, that was irresponsible of you. As class rep, I must remind you that arriving late to class is unacceptable," said Iida.

". . . . . ." still no response from Kazume.

His business was his business. Why was everyone being so nosy?

"Umm, Kazume? Please say something. No need to give us all the silent treatment, we didn't do any harm," said Uraraka.

"U-uh, y-you k-know you can s-speak to us, right?" said Midoriya.

Kazume didn't know what to think of this sentimentality, he knew that he could talk to them, but with the rest of the class around, it made it ten times harder. He was a wary man, trusting his blades more than people, no amount of socializing could ever take that away.

The only exceptions were Melissa and her father, he could let his guard down a little bit, but still kept it up enough to shield them from his anger. He didn't want to be lied to anymore, he didn't want to be used by his brother. He was strong, yet he was used as if he was weak. Melissa and his friends believed in his strength but still treated him like a bomb. He clenched his hands into fists, his friends saw his tense manner and backed off.

He internally thanked his lucky stars that they hadn't pried any further.

"Not gonna talk? Geez, he must be more brain-dead than Kaminari," said Jiro, while Kaminari was mad at her insult. Kazume's stress, anxiety, and fear all joined together to become a searing, burning rage that he only felt when he was with **him.** He gritted his teeth, trying to cool down, that remark set off the fuse, and it was quite short from everything that happened, the USJ, the Meeting, his brother's threat, all of it.

Sss…. Sss… BOOM!

Kazume completely snapped, as his blood red eyes glowed and his hands reached to his belt to grab a knife. He was gonna aim the knife right at her earlobe in order to, in his words, shut that bitch up. Right as he was about to release his knife, someone spoke up just in the knick of time.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Momo, causing everyone to completely halt, "Please, let's all leave him alone. He's been through a lot from the USJ. At least be thankful that he's all right and is here with all of us."

Kazume completely cooled down his temper and put his knife away. A few seconds of silence had passed until the bell rang to remind the class that the homeroom period was over. Most of the class were on their way towards exiting the doors. The only students left to leave were Kazume and Momo. She was about to exit the door as well, but then Kazume spoke up.

"It's about time something useful came out of that mouth of yours, Momo," said Kazume.

Momo felt shocked that he called her by her name and not something vulgar, but she was still hurt from his insult.

"Uh, thanks?" replied Momo, still feeling bummed out that Kazume is still being his same old self despite saving their lives a few days ago when he was out cold.

"Why did you help me?" Kazume asked simply, his eyes burning into Momo's back as she flinched a bit and turned to look back at him. Should she be honest and tell him that she didn't need a dismembered earphone jack?

"Listen, I was just gonna give her a little scare, besides…" Kazume segued, his tongue snapping out, "Everyone was in my fucking business, and I know when eavesdroppers like you are listening!" he snarled jokingly.

To Momo though, it was nowhere near a joke. Kazume's face was scary with the tongue out and wiggling like some sort of… hell snake…

"Hahaha! Man, your face is fucking priceless…" Kazume hooted as Momo hustled her way out of there before Kazume could have more fun messing with her.

Kazume watched her leave, finally alone, finally able to breathe like himself again. He picked up his stuff and moved on, quietly shutting the classroom door behind him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Favorite and follow if you love this series and want more. And stay safe from the virus, take care of yourselves out there. **


	19. Chapter 18: Set Your Priorities Straight

**Hello, I'm back at it again with another chapter in less than a week later. I had nothing else better to do during this whole pandemic. Please stay safe and healthy, and enjoy another chapter of this amazing series.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Set Your Priorities Straight, Uraraka:

_Around Lunchtime… _

The class from room 1-A had just finished Cementoss's class of Modern Literature and it was time for them to go eat lunch. However, the class decided to stick around after class had ended to chat with their peers.

"Man I'm so hyped for this upcoming competition. I can't wait to be in the Sports Festival in front of the whole world!" exclaimed Kirishima as he clenched his fists in excitement.

"Yeah, we're gonna be one step closer to being big-time pros," said the tape user, Sero, as he lightly elbowed Kirishima.

"It's the reason I came to UA in the first place," said Sato as he smacked his fist into his hand.

"There are only a few chances in our lifetimes, so we gotta make the most out of it," said Tokoyami, as he once again sits on a desk like a bird in a nest.

"Oh man, Ojiro, I'm feeling kinda nervous about the festival. I just gotta find a way for the scouts to notice me," said the invisible Toru.

"Uh... ok. Just… maybe wear a shinier costume or something like that. Otherwise, you're gonna have a hard time at that," said Ojiro as his invisible friend was doing a cheer routine in front of him.

Izuku took a glance around the classroom to see the excited faces of his classmates, minus Kazume, who is still being silent towards everyone.

"Oh my, I can't believe everyone is so thrilled for the festival," said Midoriya.

"Well of course, we all came to UA for the purpose of becoming pro heroes. So obviously everyone's gonna feel very hyped about this event," replied Iida, as he imitates a silly boxing stance as he moved his fists in circles.

"Wow Iida, those are quite some interesting moves you have there. Ribbit," said Tsuyu, referring to his somewhat boxing stance.

"So you must be feeling excited too, right?" asked Iida to his best friend.

"Of course I am Iida, and at the same time a little bit nervous," replied Midoriya.

"And what about you, Kazume?" asked Iida.

". . . . . ." Kazume was still not responding to anyone. He still felt the frustration from the hate he got from the UA staff last night. The staff did not like his aggressive temper, so he stayed quiet to prevent it from lashing out, but the incident with Jiro in the homeroom didn't help. So he'd continue trying to remain distant with everyone… even his best friends.

"Hey Deku, Iida, and Kazume..." the three that were noticed turned towards Uraraka, who was making a determined face while she gave off a pink aura around her, "Let's do our best at the Sports Festival!"

"Uhhh, Uraraka? Why are you making that face?" asked Midoriya, feeling a little scared by the unusual emotion from his first best friend he made at UA.

"Yeah, it's quite unusual. You're usually the most laid-back girl in our class," commented Mina.

Mineta slowly blushed as he was imagining some lewd thoughts about Uraraka, "PM-"

*SLAP* Tsuyu quickly bitch-slapped Mineta's left cheek with her long tongue before he finished his lewd comment.

Uraraka raised her right fist in the air and shouted out to her class, "EVERYONE! I'M GONNA GIVE IT MY BEST!" The sheer intensity made everyone except Kazume feel a little odd. This seemed to make many of them rather uncomfortable. He just smirked.

Not many responded to her battle cry other than Midoriya, Iida, Asui, and Mina. She shouted out once more, "I SAID I'M GONNA GIVE IT MY BEST!"

"Okay, I get it," replied Sero.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? You're not really being yourself," replied Kirishima.

The class started to head out to eat lunch. Kazume was still sitting on the desk silently, however, his friends wanted to invite him to eat lunch with them.

"Hey, you wanna eat lunch with us? It's fine if you don't wanna talk to us, but at least we can eat together in the lunchroom. So whaddya say," asked Midoriya.

". . . . . ." Kazume still didn't respond but then he nodded his head, agreeing to eat lunch with his friends.

As Uraraka, Iida, Midoriya, and Kazume walked out of the classroom, something was bothering Izuku in his mind. He wanted to ask Uraraka for a while why she wanted to become a hero in the first place. He was worried that it would make her feel uncomfortable sharing something personal with her friends.

"Um, Uraraka? I was wondering… why did you decide to attend UA? Why do you want to become a pro hero?" Midoriya kindly asked his closest friend.

"Oh… well… it's because… I wanna make some money," Uraraka nervously answered as she scratched her hair behind her neck.

'**WHAT?!' **thought Kazume, as a little bit of Pain came out inside his head.

"You're doing it for the money? So what you're saying is that you're doing it to get rich?" Midoriya was unsure why she chose this route.

Kazume had to physically restrain himself. He grabbed his right arm, struggling with it. 'Hold… back… the… murderous… vigilante!' he thought, smacking it.

"If you want to sum it all up, then… yeah. Err, I'm sorry if it sounds selfish of me. You guys have outstanding goals. I just hope you won't hate me because of my selfish desire," said Uraraka, feeling nervous to hear the reaction from her friends.

"Of course we won't hate you. Your goal is to help your financial needs, which is a great intention for you to have," replied Iida.

Kazume continued to hold in his other self from lashing out at his best friend. He does not want to hurt anyone, especially Uraraka because he would hate himself for the rest of his life if he did something bad to her.

"That's right, it's just that I wasn't expecting that," replied Midoriya.

"**You're fucking pathetic! You're probably gonna end up as a gold digger if this doesn't pan out!" **Pain lashed out as Kazume couldn't hold it in anymore. His friends were shocked to hear him insult Uraraka like that.

Kazume quickly bounced back and regained control, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me! Please forgive me, Uraraka! What I meant to say was why exactly do you want to make a lot of money?" Kazume asked Uraraka to find out a better understanding of her goal.

"It's okay, I guess I didn't explain it well enough. You see… my parents own a construction company, but we haven't been receiving any work, so we're pretty much broke. Usually, I don't really tell people about this," Uraraka nervously explained to her friends, feeling a little scared of receiving another outburst from Kazume.

"I see, if she was licensed to use her quirk, I bet the costs of equipment would- no, then again the price wouldn't drop depending on a quirk…" Tenya surmised.

"A-actually, I think your quirk c-could be amazing for construction! Think about the practical a-applications of your quirk… you can literally render the use of cranes moot! I mean, a hero job pays m-more… and i-if that's what you want, I-I won't stop you…" Izuku said.

Kazume considered what other uses his quirk could have. He did note that other blood types taste differently.

"I know, right? I've been trying to tell my dad that since I was a little girl," said Uraraka as she pointed at them with finger guns, feeling a bit thrilled that her friends are on the same page with her, "but… my daddy wanted me to chase my own dreams to help my parents financially. So I decided that I want to become a pro. I'll sign up to a big agency and make lots of money so my parents can live an easier life."

A couple of seconds passed as the three processed what they just heard from Uraraka. Iida broke the silence as he applauded with his hands in the air.

"Bravo! That was so beautiful! So noble of you!" exclaimed Iida.

"That was… that was… **FUCKING BULLSHIT! You really think a life-threatening job like being a hero is gonna help your worthless family live easy lives?! SET YOUR FUCKING PRIORITIES STRAIGHT, URARAKA! You could possibly die out there in the hero world and your parents would be more devastated than they already are!" **Pain went off again. He received a big headache, still not a hundred percent fully recovered. Kazume felt completely devastated by what he had just done.

He looked at Uraraka, who was holding back tears from flowing out her eyes. At this moment, he wished that Pain was an actual person so he could kill him.

"I-I'm sorry! This is all my fault! The UA staff was right about me! I should've been expelled from school. I… I never belonged here and… I don't deserve any friends!" exclaimed Kazume before he ran away from his friends towards a bathroom to cry away his sorrows. He hated that he blurted out his frustrations. Now he'd worry the others.

The three were shocked by what they heard,

"*Sniff* Kazume was gonna be *Sniff* expelled?" said Uraraka, still trying to wash away her flowing tears.

The other two didn't know about it at all.

* * *

_Inside the restroom..._

"Pain… why the hell didja do that?!" Kazume yelled.

"**Oh come on, you fucking crybaby, I was right! It's all some stupid little sob-story! Even your stupid little 'Friends' don't know shit about us, you're just playing at being a hero, complete with spandex!" **Pain replied inside his head.

Kazume's head throbbed, he rubbed his temples, tears streaming down his face. Pain decided to have a little fun with Kazume, being a hallucination, he could shift to whoever he wanted… someone he loved would sweeten the pot nicely.

Kazume felt a familiar hand on his cheek. He shut his eyes, trying to make him go away.

"_**Awww… c'mon… don'tcha miss your 'sister'? Come on, I know you want her! Some girls like bad boys!" **_Pain cooed, appearing in the mirror as Melissa. Kazume started to seethe, his hands clenched into fists.

Pain-Melissa got behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her head in the crook of his neck. She pressed her lips against his ear, whispering.

"_**I want a handsome hero like you… but you're too soft!" **_Pain teased, in a stunning mockery of Melissa's voice. Kazume's eyes glew red, his fist reared back, his fist dug into the glass, silent.

This was Kazume's true rage, the silence was only for those he loved, he didn't want to dignify that imposter with a response. Only a whisper.

"No,"

He left the bathroom, his bleeding hand barely bothering him. This was nothing compared to the pain he felt seeing Uraraka crying. His eyes smoldered with an inner fire. Pain was surprised, maybe he should use Melissa's face more often.

* * *

_Meanwhile… _

After Kazume stormed off into the restrooms, the three stood there in silence as they felt concerned about their friend. It was like he wasn't being himself, but like the one that… hurt villains mercilessly back in the USJ. Seconds later, All Might stormed into the scene.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA… THERE YOU ARE!" shouted All Might.

"Oh hi All Might! What are you doing here?" asked Midoriya, feeling a little bit cheered up to see his mentor.

"To have lunch. Do you mind eating with me?" asked the Symbol of Peace.

"Uh, sure thing, All Might," replied Midoriya.

"Pfft, that's so adorable!" Uraraka burst with laughter, feeling a bit better.

"Young Uraraka, are you feeling alright? Your eyes look a little red. Something bothering you?" asked All Might as he saw Uraraka's tear streaks and puffy cheeks, she was using a tissue to dab at her eyes, which were still leaking some stray tears.

The number one hero had his suspicions, maybe a certain red-eyed, angry suspicion was involved...

"No it's fine. Thanks to you, I'm feeling better," replied Uraraka.

As Midoriya separated from the group, eating lunch with his favorite idol, the only ones remaining in the group were Iida and Uraraka. As they sat down at a table, the atmosphere wasn't the same as it was before. Both felt bummed out that their lunch plans were ruined, wishing that Midoriya or Kazume could join them.

"What's up with Kazume? Just earlier he was fighting with himself, physically holding himself back from attacking. Would the real him… actually attack me?" Uraraka said as she looked down at her miso soup, feeling down.

"Of course not, Uraraka. You two are best friends, deep down he would never hurt you," replied Iida.

"Then why did he say those mean things about me? And why would he say that he would rather die keeping others alive back in the USJ? Why did he say that he doesn't have a bright future compared to us? Do we… even know the real Kazume?" Uraraka asked Iida plenty of questions, as she tried once again to hold back tears.

Tenya shrugged, "We truly don't know. What he's like is none of our business, but I can't help but feel worried about him. He just… he's so… odd," he sighed. Uraraka nodded.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" asked Uraraka.

"I'm afraid it's best to just leave him be. Perhaps the vice president Momo has a point, he has been through so much since the USJ. He needs time to cool off, maybe later on when he's back to his normal, regular, kind and caring self we can talk to him," Tenya stated, Uraraka chuckled a little.

"Kind? Isn't that… reaching a little? He's kinda like some kind of 'Badass extraordinaire' kinda like that old show's main character with the punching ghost thingie…" said Uraraka.

Tenya let out a giggle, "You're right, he's somewhat similar…"

"So anyways, what's up with All Might and Deku?" asked Uraraka.

"Well, maybe they want to talk about the time Izuku. Oh and remember that time Asui asked him something on the bus?" said Iida as he remembered the big question Tsuyu asked about Izuku's quirk…

* * *

"_Isn't it kinda similar to All Might's?" _(From Chapter 10)

* * *

"Since both of their quirks are kinda similar, it's quite possible that All Might is taking a liking to him. How fortunate!" finished Iida.

Little do they know that Shoto Todoroki was overhearing their conversation from the table across as he was eating his Soba.

'All Might and Midoriya, huh? Are they somehow related?' thought Todoroki.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Teacher's Lounge…_

All Might and Midoriya sat alone in the teacher's lounge as they talked about the USJ incident and that the big fight with Nomu lowered All Might's time limit to only fifty minutes.

"Wait, you can only go for fifty minutes?" asked Midoriya.

"Yeah, I may have overused my quirk too many times and that Nomu was a handful to deal with, but hey that's what heroes are for. They always face against the odds," replied All Might.

"I see," said Midoriya, feeling a little down.

"Hey, there's no need to be upset. I am still here, afterall," replied All Might, however Izuku was still feeling down and he had to get to the bottom of what's bothering him, "Young Midoriya, what seems to be the matter?"

"It's… Kazume. He's not really feeling himself," said Midoriya.

"What do you mean? Sure, he may be a bit difficult to understand. Not everyone is perfect," said All Might, attempting to cheer him up and not worry about Kazume. Yet, even he was worried. Kazume was far from a normal hero candidate. He was dangerous, able to kill anyone, he was specifically trained to break heroes. He couldn't tell Izuku about it.

"He yelled at Uraraka, All Might. It's just… not like him at all to yell and insult her like that. In fact, I think he was trying to hold back, ever since he arrived late to Aizawa's homeroom class. He never spoke with anyone, until he almost threw a knife at Jiro," responded Midoriya.

All Might nodded, 'He was always quite jumpy, that one… yet there's another detail that bothers me…' he thought, 'He seems to talk to himself quite a lot…' All Might shuffled awkwardly. What else could Kazume be hiding?

"So that explains why Uraraka felt upset earlier," he said, a bit relieved that he finally had an explanation for it. Maybe Kazume had something pent-up? That kid was a mystery...

"Uhm… I might be… overstepping here, but… what's going on with him? A-and on top of that… who is he really?" Izuku asked.

"I guess I should've told you about him a long time ago. Kazume's… actually adopted," explained All Might.

"He was adopted? What happened to his parents? And…" Midoriya had millions of questions in his mind.

All Might quickly cut him off and continued speaking, "Let me finish, young Midoriya. Remember that scar on my chest during that big fight? Well, it turns out that same day was the day his parents were killed. Two years later, I saved his life in the alley and took him to the hospital to treat that scar on his face. I was about to leave but he asked me if he could one day become a hero and where could he find a place to stay. So I told him that he too can be a hero if he can promise to do good things for the world, and also, I took care of finding him a place to stay with my best friend overseas. And now, he's here at UA reaching the top in scoring at the entrance exam and the Quirk Assessment."

Izuku processed what All Might explained, and he had a question in mind, "You told him the same thing you told me as well? So have you… thought about…"

"Oh goodness no. Of course I didn't choose him as my candidate for my quirk back then. Trust me, I'll never ever regret picking you as my successor, so please don't think otherwise," All Might cut him off, as he told Midoriya that he did not want to choose Kazume to have One For All. He wished that he could tell Izuku why but… he just can't. Izuku cannot know what Kazume really was like back then. He's no longer that person… right?

"Regardless, are you nervous?" All Might asked.

Izuku nodded, worried that he might not make it very far. He still couldn't control One For All very well.

"Hey, no need to worry. I'm sure you're gonna do fine, young Midoriya. It doesn't matter if you win or lose the Sports Festival as long as you tell the whole world that...," All Might then transformed to his muscular form and stood tall, "I AM HERE!"

* * *

_Meanwhile… _

There was only twenty minutes left until the lunch period was over. Kazume went to his locker room to grab his bento he received from Melissa before she left yesterday. He didn't feel like eating since he lost his appetite after that incident in the bathroom and the one before with Uraraka and his friends. However, he can't say no to Melissa's excellent cooking. She tries hard to make delicious meals for him, but who would he eat lunch with? The cafeteria is always crowded, and he wants to be alone right now.

However, after he picked up his bento, he noticed a letter at the bottom of his locker, shoved at the bottom, near hidden underneath his box. He cocked his head to the side.

'Strange, who the hell would want to give me a letter?' thought Kazume.

He opened up the letter and read it. It was written with a red pen and the words were written in fancy cursive. It said:

_Please meet me outside during lunchtime near the big cherry blossom tree to the right of the UA gate. I want to talk._

"I guess I gotta go meet this mysterious person immediately, there's not much time before lunch period ends," Kazume said to himself as he grabbed his bento and headed out.

He made it to the big tree, where he was supposed to meet, but nobody else was there.

'Is this some kinda prank? Oh well, this is a good spot to eat lunch,' Kazume thought, as he sat down next to the tree to eat lunch, which was ramen and sirloin steak. He loved eating protein since it helped build stronger muscles… to kick **that bastard's sorry ass.**

"Sorry I'm late, it was really busy making a line to get lunch," said the mystery person.

Kazume looked up to see who was the mysterious person who sent him the letter and… he was the last person he expected to see. It wasn't Bakugo, Todoroki, nor Mineta, but…

"Momo? What are you doing here? Were you the one that left the letter in my locker?" asked Kazume after he finished his ramen.

"Yes I did. I really want to have a chat with you," replied Momo.

"But why? After what I've done to you, after all those insulting comments about you, you still want to have a chat with me? Why Momo, why?"

"Because you saved my life, along with Jiro and Kaminari. And I don't think I had a good chance to thank you for it after you… you… went out cold," Momo spoke with a soft voice, feeling some guilt that Kazume put his life on the line to protect her.

She was always the 'capable' one, being one of the only students who got in on recommendation. Yet she fell short of the mark just by a little bit. By a little bit, she remembered how useless she felt during the hostage situation with Denki… how useless everything seemed. Then, bloodsoaked and raging, came Kazume, looking like what she imagined the Red Death to be like for the partygoers from 'The Masque of the Red Death.' He saved them, as injured as he was.

I'm sorry Pain, I should've done better. It was my fault that Kaminari ended up being held hostage. I must be a complete joke, getting recommended to come to this school," continued Momo.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kazume as he put both hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, "It is not your fault that the villain held Kaminari hostage. Don't beat yourself up over this now, it's in the past. I've blamed myself enough… don't go blaming yourself too! And no, you're not a complete joke of a student. Your quirk is creation, right? You can create any non-living thing you put your mind to and help protect yourself and others from harm. And lastly, you don't need to thank me, I did what I needed to do because it's what heroes do. Seeing you alive and unharmed after defeating those is enough gratitude you gave me before I went out cold."

Momo was shocked, Kazume was praising her, he almost never had anything nice to say about anyone. She felt something roll off her shoulders, the burden of blaming herself was gone. She couldn't help but laugh, laugh until she cried.

Kazume didn't know what the hell to do. One second, he let all that spill out, and now she was smiling and… crying? He didn't understand.

"Oh no, did I say something wrong to make you upset?" Kazume felt worried that he just made another girl upset. First Uraraka, and now Momo? He felt like scum.

"No, not at all. I feel happy that you said those kind things to cheer me up. Thank you so much, Pain," replied Momo.

"No, call me Kazume," said Kazume, causing Momo to form stars in her eyes. Her face filled to the max with joy. Kazume backed up, a little weirded out by the sudden change, he'd never exactly got such a reaction to his name being said other than from Melissa. It was odd.

"So does that mean we can be friends?" said the joyful vice president.

"Uh I don't think we can be friends yet, not after what I've done to you, Jiro, Uraraka, and Asui. I'm sorry," Kazume replied. Momo felt a bit bummed out, hoping that the feud between them would officially be over if they became friends, "Don't feel too bad, Momo. We may not be friends, but we can start over and maybe get along,"

As lunchtime had passed, both walked back to the class. After the conversation in that tree, both were able fix their inner conflicts. On one end, Momo was able to end the feud between her and Kazume. And on the other end, Kazume was feeling much better after the horrible incident with Uraraka and in the bathroom…

And it was all thanks to Momo.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**And… done. Another chapter finished. Reviews are always appreciated so please send me one. And if you enjoyed this story and can't wait for more, make sure you favorite and/or follow this story. Thank you all for reading.**


	20. Chapter 19: Kazume Against the World

**Hello, welcome back to another chapter of Blood for Blood. This chapter will be final chapter of the Pre-Sports Festival. Then the real event begins. Favorite and Follow for the Sports Festival coming up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Kazume Against the World:

_Afternoon 3:10 PM…_

The final class for the day had ended and everyone was ready to head back to their homes, but not before interacting with their classmates for the next ten minutes. However, a couple of students caught a glimpse of Kazume scribbling down on his notes, and they noticed his writing hand filled with blood on his bandages.

"Um… Kazume? I forgot to ask but what happened to your hand?" asked Momo.

"Yeah, ribbit. Did you hurt yourself? You should definitely go see Recovery Girl to fix that up," Tsuyu felt concerned for her injured classmate.

"I'm fine everyone. You don't need to worry about me. I get cut all the time, this is nothing," answered Kazume after he quickly put his notebook away.

"Don't say that, Kazume. You hurt yourself too much protecting us in the USJ. Everytime we want to help you, you push us away, so please for once let us take care of you," stated Uraraka. She wanted to help Kazume anyway she could. She felt like she owed him a debt after saving her in the USJ. And after that incident when he insulted her for her goals, seeing him run away and coming back with a bloody right hand, she had to help her friend in need.

"Tch, fine… it's just a cut…" he scoffed.

He surrendered his hand to Ochako. He kept quiet as she worked, he kept a small first-aid kit on him at all times, it can't hurt to be prepared, right? He looked down at his feet.

"Uraraka, I'm so sorry," said Kazume.

"It's okay you don't need to apologize. I'm your friend, I'll always be here to help," said Uraraka, as she finished wrapping up the bandages on his right hand.

"No, you don't get it Uraraka. I have plenty of things I need to apologize for, and I can't forgive myself if I don't. I'm sorry for lashing out at you when I heard your goal of why you wanted to be a hero. It was so rude of me to insult you like that, and I made you upset. What I should've said was that you shouldn't be making your parents happy because you helped them get rich. Instead, you should make them happy that you've achieved your dreams. It's great that you want to help them anyway you can, if you want to do that by being a hero, promise me, your 'Deku', and your parents that you'll live on," Kazume continued to explain his apology to Uraraka.

"Thank you, Kazume. I promise that I won't fail," replied Uraraka.

"But that's not all, I am also sorry for what I said back in the USJ, that I would rather throw my life away keeping everyone else alive. If I had died, that would've been a terrible last few words to say to you and Asui. But that still doesn't end there, I'm also sorry for Jiro for almost attacking you… twice. One at the Battle simulations, and the other at homeroom today. And Tsuyu, I already apologized a thousand times before so you know why I'm sorry. And lastly, I'm sorry Momo for treating you like shit. At first, I thought you were just an annoying know-it-all with privileges of being a daughter of a rich heroic family coming here through recommendations, but now I see you as a great leader and a caring person. I couldn't believe that I let my biases get in the way, I let the other me get in the way, and I can't apologize enough for what I did to everyone," Kazume finished his long apology for all the regretful moments he had with his friends.

He laughed dryly, "Hah. Look at me, the superpowered ninja… apologizing…" His smile was strained, his eyes closing. Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing. It was odd coming from the standoffish and paranoid boy that they'd come to know.

"Enough with the sentiment, let's just… leave it at that," Kazume said, his eyes still closed, taking a deep breath.

As Uraraka slowly slid the large door open, she was surprised to see a giant horde of students waiting outside the classroom.

"Umm, what's going on? Why are all you outside our classroom," Uraraka asked the large crowd of UA students.

"Do you have any sort of business with our class?" asked Iida.

"Why the hell are you blocking our exit?" asked Mineta.

"They're here to check out their competition, you dumbasses," Bakugo replied as he slowly walked towards the horde, "We're the class that survived a big villain attack, and they want to know what we're made of."

The horde backed up, seeing Bakugo step forwards, they all heard of his volatile nature.

"At least these fuckers get to know what a future pro looks like. Now move it, extras!" warned Bakugo.

"What?! You can't just call them that just because you have no idea who they are," stated Iida while both Midoriya and Uraraka were shocked by the explosive boy's insult.

"Nah, he has a point. I don't give a fuck about who they are, and they have no fucking business being here," said Kazume as he was also approaching the horde.

"Huh, so this is the Class-1A that everyone is talking about? I heard that you guys were incredible, but you two sound like complete jackasses," said a purple haired boy with bags in his eyes as he skimmed through the horde to meet face to face with the two Class 1-A students.

It seemed to be a stare down worthy of the gods, with the tired-looking boy staring down Kazume and Bakugou, seeming to challenge them. Their stare down meant much more than just a size-up.

"Is this this entire class full of egomaniacs or is it just the two of you," everyone was shocked at how bluntly said it was. The two boys weren't fazed as the tired boy cocked his head to the side, "Men of few words, huh?"

"Like I'll give a shit talking to the likes of you," Kazume spat, his voice coated with venom, enough to make the boy shudder. He'd never felt so much willpower in one person before.

"Well anyways, I ain't here to scout the competition like the rest of my colleagues are. I'm here to warn all of you that if you don't give your best out there, I'm gonna steal one of your spots in your classroom. We all wanted to become heroes like you, but we never had the chance to fit right in and UA decided to put us in a different course. I'm here to prove them wrong, so consider this as a declaration of war," said the purple-haired boy.

Then a gray haired boy raised his voice to get the attention of Class 1-A, "Hey you! I'm from Class 1-B, the class next door and I want to see for myself if it's true that you fought some villains, but I think you're nothing but a bunch of chumps who think you're better than us!"

'Oh crap, everyone now hates our class,' thought Uraraka, Midoriya, and Iida as they felt worried about how badly their class is being viewed.

"You can talk shit all you want, but when we meet at the Sports Festival, our class is gonna embarrass you so hard that you're gonna be nothing but a joke to the entire school!" said the Iron boy, but the two hot-heads ignored him and started to head on out through the horde, "Hey, don't you dare ignore me!"

"Dudes, where are you going? You guys gonna say something? It's your fault that two you are making our class look bad," said Kirishima.

"These people don't fucking matter. The only thing that does is when I beat the shit out of them in the festival," said Bakugo before he made his exit through the horde.

"I'm gonna come after you at the festival and you're gonna eat those words," said the Iron boy.

Kazume had enough of his shit, and stormed after the Iron boy with his red eyes slightly glowing, holding back Pain but still lashing out his frustration.

"Let me fucking set this straight through that thick, iron skull of yours, Tetsutetsu. Yes, I know exactly who the fuck you are. And for the record, those forty-eight villains that were severely dismembered was all my doing. You think you can just declare war on the entire Class 1-A? You just made a big mistake fucking around with us. So tell your shitty ass class of yours to fucking bring it or I'll completely fuck all of your asses up myself! Got it?!" He growled, a chill spreading through the area, making the classes scatter, the sheer force of his will caused even the mightiest of heroes to piss/shit their spandex. Kazume walked out the door and never looked back. His home is a dorm inside UA but he just walked out to have some private time to… take notes.

"Damn man, that was such a scary response, but at the same time that was so manly of Kazume to stand up for his class," said Kirishima as he clenched his left fist.

"Both Kazume and Bakugo have a good point, we have to beat them in the festival," said Tokoyami, for once not sitting on the desk, much to Tenya's relief.

"Yeah, but couldn't they be more respectful to them?! They just made everyone our enemies!" Kaminari panicked a little, worried at how much hate their class would receive.

"Oh come on! Rivalries are bullshit!" Mineta piped up, "I know the two facts of this world! Thick thighs save lives and tiddies soft n' warm!"

"That's unmanly! Rivalries are fated in history! Also, keep it in your pants!" Kirishima explained to Mineta before hardening his fist and smacking the pervert for his lewd comments, making the class look much worse.

Well, 1-A already had a reputation as the overly elite type.

Everyone made their way to the UA exit gates, while Kazume was sitting near the front door of the school waiting… and waiting… and waiting… until…

"Hey Kazume, I thought you had left already," said Uraraka, as she walked alongside Midoriya, and Iida.

"Oh no, I was just waiting for the crowd to leave you be, and waited to ask you three if you want to walk together towards the train station," said Kazume.

"Well, of course. It's better to walk as a group. We don't want any criminals to attack us," said Midoriya.

The four of them walked together towards the train station, chatting about their day, but Kazume wanted to ask questions about how their quirk works.

"Hey Uraraka, so what does your quirk do?" Kazume asked softly.

"Oh, my quirk works when I make contact to any object or person with all five fingertips, and make them completely weightless. They remain weightless until I tap all my fingertips together, releasing the effect," answered Uraraka.

"That's pretty amazing. You can catch an opponent off balance when they don't expect it just like you did back in the battle simulations. So what about you, Midoriya? What is your quirk?" said Kazume.

"U-Uh… j-just… strength enhancement! If I push it too far, it breaks my bones!" answered Midoriya.

"Your quirk is pretty powerful, like the time you made a huge hole to an entire building. But why does your quirk fuck up your bones? I know people's bodies have limits but never once I heard of a quirk that breaks your bone for one single use on your arm or fingers. Why is that?" asked Kazume.

"It's… kind of like a shotgun…" Midoriya mumbled.

"Oh, so like recoil?" Kazume asked again.

Midoriya nodded, thankful that he didn't make the comparison again. Kazume made a mental note that the quirk Midoriya had was a similar one to All Might's… almost eerily similar. Then, it hit him like a lightning bolt.

They had the same quirk. How? There's no way they're related! His pasty pale ass? There's no evidence of a quirk being passed like a gift! It'd be more like genetic shit!

But then there was one guy with a chainsaw for a tongue, so… anything is possible. Even overly-bendy fingers counted as a quirk.

'I gotta go talk to Midoriya's parents some day and get to the bottom of this,' thought Kazume.

The four arrived at the train station as their ride had just arrived at the stop. Three of the four entered the train and that left only one behind… Kazume.

He didn't need to ride the train, his home is back at UA. He only wanted to hangout with his friends to know more about them, and to make sure all of them got home okay, too. Who knows if his **'dear brother'** wants to take shots at them?

"Kazume, are you not coming with us?" asked Uraraka with concern.

Kazume looked down in guilt as he pulled out the notes as the doors started to close.

"I'm sorry," said Kazume before the train doors were completely shut and started to leave the station. He had to back-stab them all. Even if they said they supported him, even if they reiterated over and over that he wasn't his brother…

It was hard to separate them.

He continued to walk, his hands clenching the notes. His hands gripping the pages. He was his own person. Not Stain, not his **Brother! **He wanted to save his friends, he wanted to protect them. Stain never wanted that.

"TO HELL WITH IT!" Kazume screamed, tearing the pages out over and over, not stopping for a second.

"I'm the master of my own destiny! I'm not **him!**"

Little did Kazume know… that his brother wasn't too far behind.

Kazume was on the way back towards the UA campus but then he got pulled into a dark alleyway.

'Not this again,' thought Kazume, knowing who it was.

"**What are you doing?!"** Stain growled, seeming to materialize from the shadows, holding the crumpled pages in his free hand, his mouth stinking of blood and his eyes tearing apart Kazume's poker face.

"I'm not gonna do this, I'm not gonna betray my friends like that," replied Kazume.

"**You can't be serious, You got ATTACHED?! Hah… hahaha… HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that is RICH! Don't tell me that you actually give a shit about your friends. The Kazume I know never makes any friends, unless… maybe that skank with the anti-gravity shit killed the Kazume I knew!" **exclaimed the Hero Killer.

". . . . . ." Kazume didn't budge, making Stain get furious as he drew out his katana and almost sliced off his throat, giving him a warning.

"**Answer me, bastard, c'mon… I got you up against a wall! So tell me… what did you think you were gonna prove by tearing it up? That you were okay? That you had it all figured out? That you could finally wash away all the wrong-doings you did alongside me?" **asked Stain as his knife made contact to his throat but not drawing out blood.

Stain smiled at Kazume's expression. He really was the more emotive out of the pair of them. The fear on his face highlighted how much he loved his hunts. Now that it extended to the little shits that populated his precious 'Class 1-A'? He was about to get even more enjoyment out of it.

"**You have two weeks until the festival, and you better get all that intel done. If you revolt by tearing up another intel or refuse to send me intel, your friends are gonna be next, and you'll be responsible for their deaths. And you better not report this meeting to the police or UA!" **said Stain before he stormed off with the torn but still valuable intel of Uraraka.

**Ochako Uraraka **

**Quirk: Zero Gravity**

**She can remove the gravity of any object she touches with all five fingertips in both of her hands. She can release the effect by touching all her fingertips together. **

**Strength: Very cooperative with allies, lifts multiple heavy objects, can improvise plans **

**Weakness: Zero combat skills, can only attack with either touching the opponent or using her quirk on objects as projectiles. Fake hero who wants to get rich.**

* * *

_Inside the train… _

Ochako was worried, all three of them were worried in their own ways, but Kazume looked like he was fighting himself again. Tenya seemed to pace, his anger and concern like a searchlight. He was angry that he couldn't help Kazume in some way with what he was up against.

Izuku was scared for his friend, sure, he was like Kacchan 2.0 sometimes, but he meant well. He had a bad childhood and Izuku related to that, with his dad being overseas and his mom raising him on her own. Yet he couldn't imagine life without his mom.

Kazume was truly alone. Even if Izuku and the other two tried to reach out, he'd walk away without a word. Izuku was alone like him once, but he made himself alone.

That was the difference. The world made Izuku alone. While Kazume made himself alone. He'd walk away, punch walls, anything to keep others away.

Yet, Ochako, Tenya, and Izuku all wanted to save him.

* * *

_Day 1: _

Everyone had plans to train their hardest for the UA Sports Festival, but not Kazume. He had other plans in mind. Of course he'll put in work on his training, but then again… he has a **Hero Killer **that's on his ass.

So this was his strategy: whoever is training around the UA facilities, he will watch and gather intel on them. If they're not there and training somewhere else, he'll watch films of the battle simulations the class did with All Might.

On the first day, he saw Koda talking to plenty of animals… well more like communicating quietly without speaking words. He's probably mute at the moment.

Kazume took out his notebook and went to work.

**Koji Koda**

**Quirk: Anivoice**

**He can communicate with all the animals to do his bidding.**

**Strengths: can use animals as his personal army**

**Weakness: Shy, mute, and his quirk could get him fucked by PETA if they get hurt. Also, I think he'd pull a 'Not the bees!'**

* * *

_Day 2: _

He went to the USJ to train throwing his knives at a target from the roof of the destroyed building in the Earthquake zone of the facility. But he wasn't the only one, Uraraka and Mina were training as well in the area by using Uraraka's floating rocks as targets for Mina to throw her acid. Pretty excellent teamwork by Uraraka, but… time for some more intel.

**Mina Ashido **

**Quirk: Acid**

**She can produce acid from any parts of her body and controls how strong her acid can be**

**Strengths: Her acid can make slightly enhance her ability, defense mechanism, and can shoot it from long distance**

**Weakness: DUMB AS FUCK! Lacks experience in combat situations, easily spotted with her pink color.**

* * *

_Day 3-7: _

Since Kazume could not find anyone training around the area of the UA campus, he went to the staff lounge to find a computer on Class 1-A's battle simulation training with All Might.

He gathered intel on Sero, Ojiro, Mineta, and Todoroki, since they were training nearby their homes.

**Hanta Sero**

**Quirk: Tape**

**He can release tape out of his elbows and can use it to capture villains, or use it as a swing**

**Strength: Tape is excellent at trapping opponents from distance with excellent accuracy, useful to set up traps like webs**

**Weakness: Using too much tape strains his stamina, KNIVES BEAT TAPE 100% of the time! Checkmate, Duct Tape!**

**Mashirao Ojiro**

**Quirk: Tail**

**He has a powerful behind his asshole, need I say more? **

**Strength: Uses his tail to hook on platforms, edges, and pipes. Tail can be a third hand or third leg for his martial arts combat**

**Weakness: Horrible at long range, throwing knives should do the trick**

**Minoru Mineta**

**Quirk: Balls… I mean Pop Off**

**He uses the balls, no those balls, balls on his head that can stick to anything**

**Strengths: Sticky balls can be very durable, useful for trapping his opponents when least expected**

**Weakness: No combat skills, FUCKING MIDGET AND A PERVERT! AND A CRYBABY! KILL HIS SORRY ASS!**

**Shoto Todoroki**

**Quirk: Half cold, Half hot**

**He extinguishes fire on his left side and forms ice on his right side**

**Strength: Very powerful quirk that is very destructive and deadly, very well trained by that BASTARD of a dad**

**Weakness: Hates his sorry ass dad, refuses to use his fire, only uses ice when in contact with the ground, wall, or person. Attack from long range, and bleed him out.**

* * *

_Day 8-9: _

Kazume went to the gym to lift some weight and surprisingly, he saw Shoji doing 362 kilograms (800 pounds) on the bench press and an invisible gym uniform attempting to do a pull up, but Toru wasn't able to even budge. After Kazume finished his set of eight squatting 380 kilograms (840 pounds) he left the gym and did some intel.

**Mezo Shoji **

**Quirk: Dupli-Arms**

**He can form multiple sets of arms to add more strength to his arsenal, and also forms ears to enhance hearing from far away, and creates multiple mouths on his arms**

**Strengths: This dude can lift! Regenerate arms faster than he loses them, excellent hand to hand combat**

**Weakness: Short ranged fighter, attack from distance, draw blood to paralyze.**

**Toru Hagakure**

**Quirk: Invisibility **

**She is invisible… nothing else**

**Strengths: Invisible, can't see her expression, perfect for stealth**

**Weakness: Weak as fuck, can't do a single pull up, can't used weapons, or clothes or else COVER BLOWN**

* * *

_Day 10-12: _

*BOOOOM* Kazume had overslept and had woken up to the sound of an explosion.

He left the dorm and went outside to find the cause of the explosion, and not only did he find out the source of the explosion, but the source of the knocked down fake trees. It was Bakugo, Kirishima, and Sato training in the fake forest area. If it were real trees instead, they would be in real trouble for destroying nature or spreading a fire. Time for some more intel on these fuckers who rudely woke up Kazume.

**Katsuki Bakugo**

**Quirk: Explosion**

**He sets off explosions on his palms from the nitroglycerin sweat he produces, with a large amount, he can set off a bomb destroying an entire building. **

**Strength: Intelligent, excellent combat and mastery with his quirk, fast reaction time**

**Weakness: SHITTY HERO WHO PICKS ON PEOPLE! WHO GAVE THIS FUCKING VILLAIN A QUIRK TO BLOW SHIT UP?! TAKE HIM DOWN ASAP!**

**Eijiro Kirishima**

**Quirk: Hardening**

**His quirk increases his defense by one stat. Just kidding, it makes his skin durable as a rock**

**Strength: His hardening makes his punches hit harder, very strong, durable to my knife I tested**

**Weakness: Not very intelligent, close range combat, but you can't hurt him from distance, beat him with speed. The HARDER they are, the HARDER they fall.**

**Rikido Sato **

**Quirk: Sugar Rush**

**He consumes food high in sugar that enhances his strength for a few minutes **

**Strength: Surprisingly fit, high strength for a small period of time, and unfortunately does not have high blood pressure**

**Weakness: short range, hand to hand combat, no long range attacks, needs to eat plenty of sugar to be useful for a long fight, DEFEAT BY ENDURANCE**

* * *

_Day 13: _

Today was the final day of training for the students, but Kazume was having a hard time figuring out Izuku Midoriya. As he watched the film, he was able to withstand Bakugo at first… without even using his quirk. Kazume had so many questions about his quirk since his interaction with Izuku and his friends when they were walking towards the train station. But… what about his skills without using his quirk and not breaking his bones.

Kazume remembers all the times the staff made the class use their quirks for the assessment and how Midoriya ended up dead last… he realized that he was holding back on his quirk. And in the battle simulation against Bakugo, he never wanted to fight Bakugo head on… he was holding back as well. Kazume didn't have any interactions with Midoriya at the USJ but he did remember the question from Asui.

* * *

_Isn't it kinda similar to All Might's?" asked Asui _(From Chapter 10)

* * *

It was 4:55 P.M. and he needs to drop off the intel in an alleyway at 5 PM or his ass is history. He has to think of something. He tried to remember what Midoriya replied with in their walk together towards the train station. He said that his quirk is a strength enhancer, yet… how the hell does he cause a hole through the entire building by uppercutting without even making contact with the ceiling? If it was somehow similar to All Might, doesn't he do the same moves as the Symbol of Peace? Hold on… HOLD ON… Kazume starts to remember the times Midoriya used his quirk…

"_SSSSSMMMMMMAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

Kazume remembers his battle cry from when he punched that zero-pointer when Kazume was trying to save Uraraka from the debris on her ankle.

And then he starts to remember when Midoriya threw the ball with his quirk.

_"SMMAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!" _

He finally started to connect the dots… he's either an All Might fanboy who mimics his signature Detroit smash, or… He's somehow related to the Symbol of Peace himself.

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Quirk: All Might's?**

**He can perform super powerful punches that can level an entire building or an entire street. **

**Strength: Intelligent, he doesn't have to rely on his quirk in hand to hand combat, good at counter attacking**

**Weakness: Using his quirk destroys his bones, so he is pretty much a quirkless boy with a dangerous power using it in emergencies only, even though his tears could count as one...**

* * *

Kazume quickly headed out to leave the intel in a random alleyway near the campus. He placed it down on top of the dumpster, and was about to head back until…

"**Hello brother. I'm glad you stopped by to leave the final intel of your class. It's like the old you is still inside you. It almost makes me feel some pride!" **said Stain as he dropped down from the rooftop.

"Oh, joy…" Kazume sighed, rolling his eyes. 'What is it this time? Do you need me to lick your boots? Kiss your fucking ass, your royal hemophileness?' he thought.

"**But you ain't off the hook just yet, brother. You still have one more task to do for me… to win the Sports Festival, and not just beat the competition, DESTROY the competition! That way, the whole fucking world will realize how pathetic and weak the future of this shitty hero society will be! Yoo better not fuck this up! I know you have it in you to complete my task!" **explained Stain.

"Oh yeah, no pressure… let me just, oh I dunno… completely cheat and cut someone! I'm sure that'll go over SWELL!"

"**Do you need me to motivate your sorry ass?! I can just go find a hero to kill when I'm done here," **Stain asked in a furious tone.

"I'll get it done, you fucker!" Kazume spat.

"**There's my brother I know!" **Stain smiled as he quickly ran off in the rooftops.

Kazume went back to his dorm at the UA campus and prepared for bed as he has some pros… no, the entire society he has to impress at the UA Sports Festival coming up tomorrow.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading the chapter. Sorry that it didn't have a lot of plot in the two weeks of training. I just wanted to finish up Kazume's intel and get to the Sports Festival soon. Reviews are always appreciated, so don't be shy to send me one. If you enjoyed this story, don't forget to Favorite and/or Follow the story. Next time, it's SPORTS FESTIVAL TIME!**


	21. Chapter 20: Let the Games Begin!

**Hello it's RobLebron, and IT'S FINALLY TIME FOR THE SPORTS FESTIVAL TO BEGIN! Who do you think will win it all? Who do you think will win in each event? Let's find that out now.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Let the Games Begin! (Sports Festival Arc Part 1)

_Inside Kazume's dorm… _

*BEEP* BEEP* BEEP* The alarm on Kazume's phone went off at 9:00AM. It was the day of the UA Sports Festival. He woke up and turned off the alarm to prepare for the big day. More like the day where he might die at the end of it... As the top student in the class, he'd probably be favored to win it all, but then again, the other strong students like Bakugo, Todoroki, and Midoriya are pretty tough opponents to beat. Today was more than just a series of games, it was to prove his power to the masses. He wants to win… no, he HAS to win. He must win to finally get out of **that bastard's **grasp, and then… one day… he'll finally put a stop to his outrage.

*RIIIINNNGGG* Kazume was receiving an incoming call. He checked who it was, and it was his sister and crush, Melissa. Kazume picked up the phone.

"Good morning, sis," greeted Kazume. He was trying to play it cool, despite that, his mind tossed him into a tiny fantasy.

"Hello Kazume, did you have a good night's sleep?" asked Melissa.

"Yeah I slept fine sis. So why are you calling? Isn't it time for you to be at school?" Kazume asked. The Sports Festival was on a Monday, so it's odd for why Melissa was calling at this time.

"Oh we don't have school on the day of the Sports Festival. It's a big time event that all work except restaurants and emergency services are closed. Plus I don't want to miss out seeing my little brother participating in the event," replied Melissa.

"I see," said Kazume. He heard a noise in her background of gallons of water dropping, "Hey sis, are you by any chance about to take a shower?" Kazume smirked.

"Uh, w-well… I d-didn't h-have a c-chance to take one yesterday. I was b-busy working on s-some support projects," Melissa stuttered

"Mm-hm…" Kazume chided, imagining her blushing. "So you're telling me that you're completely naked while on the phone with me?"

"Uhhhhhh" If Melissa wasn't blushing bright red before, she was now.

Bingo. He loved making her blush, it made her look so cute.

"So… cute…" he mumbled.

"What?" Melissa asked.

"N-Nothing! J-just g-go enjoy your hot s-steamy s-shower, sis!" he spat, sounding more and more like that SHIT Mineta by the second.

'Oh fuck me! What the fuck am I doing?!' Kazume thought. At this point he was thinking about going to his brother and yelling at him to end it.

"A-alright, w-well good luck at the S-Sports Festival," Melissa stuttered, still flustered from Kazume's teasing.

"Wait Melissa, I… I… l- lo… I gotta go. Goodbye!" said Kazume before he hung up.

Kazume felt disappointed at himself. He was once again hitting on his sweet sister, and now he couldn't fucking confess his love to her? He smashed his head back towards the wall.

*BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!*

"Fuck! Stupid! Piece of fucking shit!" Kazume yelled as he continued to hurt himself.

"**Blunt force trauma won't make you smarter, dumbass! Now get your ass in gear and let's destroy this competition! We'll stick it to that weakling Stain and make that girl's panties wetter than Niagara Falls!" **exclaimed Pain.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Kazume, feeling confused on what his doppelganger meant.

"**I wanna help, genius! There's two of us in here, you and me, and if you die, I die too! Plus… **_**Do it for your sister!" **_He went right back to being Pain-Melissa for a brief moment, further confusing him.

"Why do you want to help me? Hell, why do I even want your help? You fucking made me yell at Uraraka! You made her cry, you son of a bitch!" Kazume was a bit furious at his other self.

"**Because, we're two sides of the same coin. Sure, I'm a jerk, but I've never steered you wrong, right? Don't you want to prove that you can be a hero to the other staff members? I'll try my best not to be so… critical," **Pain offered.

"If you make anyone cry or hate me again, I'll kill myself," said Kazume.

"**Oof! Harsh much?" **Pain taunted, placing a hand on his chest and feigning… well, as the name implies, Pain.

"Still! Don't fuck this up! It's televised, so everyone, not just UA and the people in the stands, can see this all go down!" warned Kazume/

"**Ugh! Yes, Mom!" **scolded Pain.

* * *

_At the Sports Festival… _

Even from a distance, you could feel the anticipation, the fear, the anxiety, all in a miasma that spread through every inch of the area. The heroes in the area were called in for extra security, but these front-row seats couldn't compare to The Hero Killer's seat… watching it from a rooftop. The Jumbotron was big enough to see from there, a hungry smile crested his face, his red eyes fixed on the screen.

'**Give me a good show… Kazume,' **he thought.

While the crowd was busy buying food and merch from the concession stands or taking their seats, Class 1-A was in their assigned waiting room, in their PE clothes instead of their hero costumes, preparing for the Sports Festival mentally. Meanwhile, Kazume was setting up his kit to store throwing knives and his katanas, making sure they are worn on the outside of his gym uniform.

"Aw man, I wish we were allowed to participate in our hero costumes instead of these gym clothes," complained Mina

"Well, at least everyone else would be wearing the same thing. At least it's fair for everyone. Not everyone in this festival is in the hero course like us," said Ojiro.

"I can't wait to see what they have in store for all of us in the first round of the event," said Sato.

"Whatever it is, we must carry on and do what it takes to win," said Tokoyami.

"Alright everyone, get your game faces on! The event is about to start in a few minutes!" commanded Iida, as he entered the waiting room.

"Hey Midoriya!" said Todoroki with a cold face as he stood right in front of Midoriya. His two-colored eyes locked onto Midoriya's, the rather casual remark having a cold edge to it.

"What is it Todoroki? Something bothering you?" Izuku softly spoke. Everyone was looking at their direction. Todoroki gestured to follow him away from prying eyes and ears. This was something he'd been wanting to say.

"From my viewpoint, I can say that I'm clearly stronger than you," said Todoroki.

"Yeah… you're right," softly replied Izuku, feeling uncomfortable about Todoroki's implication that he has with him.

"However, you have the #1 hero All Might assisting you, I don't exactly know what's going on with the two of you, but know this… I'll definitely be looking forward to beating you," said Todoroki, a cold glare slicing into Midoriya's heart and making it bleed out fear.

The atmosphere in the waiting got tense, not only the other classes are going against them, but now Todoroki wants to declare war on his own classmate, more specifically on Midoriya who everyone minus Bakugo respects and adores.

"Whoa man, what is up with these declarations of war lately? Now we're turning on each other?" asked Denki. Kirishima stood up from his seats and tried to break it up.

"Yeah, what's the big deal? Why are you turning against us, man? We're all friends here, no need to go at Midoriya," said Kirishima as he put his right hand on Todoroki's right shoulder.

"We're not here to make friends with each other! We're here to compete, or at least I am," he spat, his glare making the others wilt and back down, making Kazume feel a bit… excited. Finally he could see the angsty son of the Flaming Asshole show his true colors.

"PFFFT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kazume maniacally laughed out loud. He stopped himself, Pain was bleeding over… or starting to. He had hatred for Todoroki, and Pain was amplifying it.

The class was feeling very uncomfortable. They haven't heard Kazume laugh like that since… he almost attacked Jiro and Momo back at the Battle training. Kazume shook with manic glee mixed with the humor of the boy with a sad excuse for anything resembling a family. All comedy is derived from someone else suffering. Kazume continued to laugh, thinking about how Todoroki had it EASY compared to him! At least he had parents! At least he had a functional sibling, hell, two functional siblings that never tried to fucking murder him!

"What's so funny?" asked Todoroki. He was shaking, not with rage, but with something akin to nervousness. Even Todoroki was scared of Kazume, he suspected Kazume from the very start with that maniac scribbling, how much did he know? How much did he find out? Rage ignited in his chest and he clenched his hands into fists.

Kazume finished his laugh before he finally spoke, "Hehehe… Oh it's just too funny. You think that you're so fucking tough that you can just take shots at all of us? That you're clearly stronger and better than poor Midoriya? That you're in a different fucking league than the rest of us? And why because you're the **fucking son of ENDEAVOR?!** Sure you're well respected by your classmates because of your mastery with your powerful ice quirk. Wait a minute… you're the son of that fucking bastard and you're telling me that you mastered only your ice quirk? Pfft, wow you are already disappointing your old man already… **even worse than the other wastes of cum drops you call siblings...**" Kazume ranted. His eyes glowing and his voice low, his voice so dangerously low and tense.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY!" yelled Todoroki, almost ready to lunge at Kazume to give him a pounding. Kazume was ready to take action if things got physical.

Kirishima shot between them, hardened just in case either of them wanted to trade blows, "LISTEN! Both of you sit down and shut up! No outside beef! We're here to compete and have some fun, and if you wanna settle it, settle it in the one-on-one matches!"

Kazume relented and sat down, growling as Todoroki tried to regain his composure.

"Just so you know, fuckwad, you declared war on the wrong person! It should've been me, not Midoriya! Hope to see you in the one-on-one matches," growled Kazume.

"Same here," replied Todoroki.

A few minutes, the entire class made their way near the entrance of the stadium, waiting until they were announced to come out. It was complete silence, the only voices that occurred were inside her heads, recapping just what went down in the waiting room.

'Wow, ribbit, who knew that Kazume would irritate Todoroki like that?' thought Asui

'What's really happening with Kazume? One day, he apologizes for his hostile behavior, the next day he lashes out at Todoroki. Something was… like that time he held himself back,' thought Uraraka.

'That was quite irresponsible of Kazume to almost start a fight with Todoroki. As class rep, I need to be held accountable and demand him to get some help. That was unheroic of him,' thought Iida, 'Even if he's holding it back..'

Midoriya gulped, just when they thought they were out of the woods. Kazume's… other side had to emerge again. Of course, he knew of Kazume's origins. 'I might have to face him later on… I wonder if he's still okay after all of this… he needs real help, someone who he needs to trust and still listen… this isn't some sort of villain at all.' Izuku thought, 'Still… I can't help but feel bad for him… he can't control it…'

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTS! MAKE SOME NOISE! GET YOUR CAMERAS READY! AND SET THIS SHOW ON RECORD BECAUSE IT'S TIME FOR THE SPORTS FESTIVAL TO BEGIN! I got one thing to say… CAN I HEAR YA SCREAM?!" announced Present Mic at his booth alongside a bandaged Aizawa.

As the trumpets started to play, the first group that came out of the tunnel on one side of the stadium was no other than Class 1-A. The moment they put their feet on the field, the pressure got tense as they had to perform in a massive crowd.

Everyone felt electricity in the air, the fire of anticipation burned in all their hearts, yet Kazume stayed calm, hand on one of his katana, just standing there, expressionless.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS, LET'S STAND UP AND CHEER AS THE STUDENTS ENTERING THE STADIUM FROM THE NORTH, IT'S NO OTHER THAN THE HERO COURSE THAT FOUGHT OFF VILLAINS IN THEIR YOUNG CAREERS, CLASS 1-A!" announced Present Mic.

The crowd erupted into loud cheering, most of the crowd was hyped up, Kazume flinched at the volume, 'Seriously? Between Mic and the crowd, I'm gonna end up deaf…' he thought.

"ALRIGHT, IN THE OTHER ENTRANCES, HERE COME THE OTHER HERO COURSE FROM CLASS 1-B! AND IN THE OTHER, THE GENERAL STUDIES CLASSES C,D AND E. AS WELL AS THE SUPPORT CLASSES F, G AND H. AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, THE BUSINESS CLASSES I, J AND K!" introduced Present Mic.

More deafening clamor. At this point, Pain chimed in, **'Damn, it seems like the whole world is packed into this tiny stadium… you ready, Weaker-Me?' **

"Now it's time for the introductory speech for this year's Sports Festival!" announced the R-rated hero, Midnight, the umpire for this event. She struck a rather seductive pose and a good amount of people in the crowd and a select few among the classes released the floodgates in their noses.

"No way, this year's umpire is the R-rated hero Midnight!" reacted one the heroes in the crowd.

"Man the upperclassmen have no idea what they're missing out on," reacted another hero.

"Isn't that attire a little too… scandalous?" asked Kirishima.

"Yeah, that costume should come with a violation of dress code," stated Denki.

"Is it really necessary to wear something inappropriate for a high school event?" asked Tokoyami.

Mineta put a thumbs up for his approval.

'WHO THE FUCK LET THIS SLUT UMPIRE THE SPORTS FESTIVAL!' thought Kazume, feeling furious.

*Whish… CRACK!* Midnight swung her whip for silence.

"BE QUIET! ALL OF YOU! And for the student doing the pledge, we have… Kazume Shield!" announced Midnight. Kazume was caught off guard and started the march up there.

"K-Kazume? But why him?" Midoriya asked out of confusion

"Well, he did get the highest score in the Entrance Exam and first in the Quirk Assessment," replied Sero.

A girl in the general studies sighed before replying in hatred to Class 1-A "Only in the Hero course exams."

"Oh… I see," said Izuku.

"Gosh, this girl completely hates our guts," said Sero.

"Yeah, all thanks to that jackass Kazume for making the others hate our class," said Denki.

The whole crowd went silent as they awaited for Kazume to start the pledge.

"Ahem, I want to say thank you all for having me up here, and for everyone in the crowd for taking your day off to go see this event. Congratulations all of you…

…

…

**For WASTING YOUR FUCKING TIME! **Like why the fuck do you find this shit entertaining? Because you sadistic pieces of shits love to see students using their 'flashy and powerful' quirks against each other? Is this what gains the interest of these scouts? It's not the quirk that makes the hero, it's their skillset, their poise, and determination to do what it takes to save the lives of innocents. And what do I see in front of me? **NONE OF THAT SHIT! All I see are sheep and wolves! Weakness and Strength! People pushed down because they're weak, because SOCIETY never lets them try to get stronger! **And do you know what I find hilarious? During that incident in the USJ, I alone defeated forty-eight villains to save my entire class from getting killed. And how does everyone thank me… by almost **KICKING ME THE FUCK OUTTA UA! THIS HERO SOCIETY IS A FUCKING JOKE! **So once again, congratulations folks, you wasted your fucking time and your money, because if you just came here to enjoy the competition, guess what jackasses, **I'M GONNA EASILY WIN AND WIPE OUT THIS SHITTY COMPETITION!" **Kazume concluded his pledge as he threw down the mic on the ground and stomped on it with his spiky shoes, breaking it into pieces.

"Thankfully, the television broadcast has their profanity filters on. Don't want to cause any bad influences for the younger audiences that are watching," said Present Mic.

Silence ruled in the stadium, making everyone stop and think, the kid had valid points, as brutal and cruel as his way of speaking was, yet there were some that didn't agree. You could hear a pin drop in the stadium.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" one of the fans reacted.

"You're lucky I'm not allowed to come down there and kick your ass" reacted another fan.

Kazume didn't feel like he was right anymore, but sometimes the truth is brutal, the truth stabs and cuts, yet many people ignore the bleeding.

'They won't cut me.' he thought, 'They're blind, dull, they can't cut me.'

Yet, Melissa flashed through his mind, she was definitely watching. He took a deep breath.

'They can't cut me.'

As Kazume walked down back towards his class, he was getting negative responses from the other courses, still reminding himself that their words can't cut him. He'd been through hell, he'd bled and broke for this, what did they do? Why are they thinking they're so strong? They don't know true fucking strength if it bit them in the ass!

"You think you can act all high and mighty and get away with it?! I'll see you one-on-one so I can kick your sorry ass!" exclaimed Tetsutetsu.

He also got a negative reaction from his own classmates, making them look much worse than before.

"Why the heck would you do that, Kazume? You completely embarrass our class to the entire crowd!" exclaimed Iida.

"Yeah, what the hell is your problem? That was unmanly of you!" said Kirishima.

"Todoroki has a great fucking point… **I ain't here to make friends!" **said Kazume/Pain.

That made Midoriya freeze, how fast his voice, posture, and expression changed, how he smiled made them all shudder, yet Kazume seemed to REVEL in it. This WASN'T KAZUME. Whatever this… thing was… it made him think of what Kacchan would've become if he got any worse.

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's find out what will be our first event!" announced Midnight as the large Jumbotron showed a large slot rolling down to decide a random event.

The slot stopped at the "Obstacle Course" event.

"In this event, all eleven classes will participate in this event. All you have to do is run around the four kilometer track around the stadium and go through many painful obstacles that get in your way. The rules are simple, as long as you remain inbounds with the track, you can cause as much pain to your opponent as you can without fatally wounding them of course," explained Midnight.

'An obstacle course, huh? I gotta do whatever I can to win this race without using my quirk to hurt myself in the race,' thought Midoriya.

'These fuckers can't cut me. They have no idea who they're really fucking with!' thought Kazume.

"Alright contestants, take your places!" concluded Midnight.

Everyone made their way near the large gate, where three green lights started to count down, signaling the start of the race.

.

THREE!

.

A predatory smile stretched across Kazume's face.

.

TWO!

.

'Bring it on, you fakes! I got a brother to prove wrong!'

.

ONE!

.

"GO!" shouted Midnight.

The race has begun, and the large horde of students crowded the doorway. The students had a difficult time for the students to push through the dense horde.

"AND WE'RE OFF TO A GREAT START, FELLAS!" announced Present Mic, he took a glance toward the quiet commentator, Aizawa, "So wanna add some commentary you like to share, Aizawa?"

"Why the hell did you sign me up for this shit?" asked Aizawa, feeling irritated.

"So what's the first obstacle these young heroes gotta avoid?" asked Present Mic.

"... the doorway," answered Aizawa.

"WAIT? WHY IS KAZUME JUST STANDING THERE?! THE RACE IS ALREADY STARTED! GO MAN! DON'T THROW THIS MATCH!" announced Present Mic, commanding Kazume to get moving.

Kazume wasn't fazed by the loud crowd or the yelling he was receiving from Mic. He had this match in the bag. He'll win this first competition easily.

"It's quite simple, Mic. He isn't throwing the match, he waited to get a running start!" explained Aizawa while commentating.

'About time someone figured it out!' thought Kazume as he ran towards the large doorway and jumped to one side of the walls.

While the rest of the class struggled and pushed their way to get through, they looked up to see Kazume wall jumping from one side of the wall to the other.

"Wow you guys are looking so pathetic down there! Eat my dust ya fools!" said Kazume as he wall jumped all the way out the doorway and into the open field outside the stadium. He was a well-forged machine of a boy, his body working in tandem with his mind. His one-track survivalist mind helped him in that regard.

All of a sudden, a large amount of ice formed through the doorway as Todoroki cleared a path for himself while at the same time, freezing everyone else's feet in the ice. However, his plan didn't quite work all the way. Some of the students were able to dodge it and jumped on top of the ice as they struggled to maintain their balance. A small number of students like Momo, Bakugo, and Mineta put their quirks into action to counter Todoroki's ice.

Kazume still had the lead by a wide margin, his mind going, 'Win. Win. Win. Destroy! Crush! Dominate!' His expression was manic, and Stain saw his brother dashing, saw that drive, that hunger, or more like felt it, grinning.

'**That's the Kazume I know! I knew he was still in there!' **thought the Hero Killer.

Kazume stopped immediately in his tracks to take a quick glance at his competition, seeing how far behind they are to catch up with him. He looked forward as he saw a massive army of robots that he crushed back in the Entrance Exam, now included with multiple large zero-pointers.

About ten seconds later, Momo, Bakugo, Todoroki, and Mineta caught up to Kazume. He smirked.

"Took you guys long enough!" he taunted.

"IT LOOKS LIKE THE CONTESTANTS HAS REACHED THE FIRST OBSTACLE OF THE RACE! IT'S THE MASSIVE ROBO ARMY!" announced Present Mic.

Kazume wasn't fazed as he still looked back at the other contestants catching up right as a large Zero-pointer was about to smash him with its large hands. In the other's eyes it looked like Kazume was crushed, but of course his own classmates know that with his highly skilled maneuverability, he isn't easy to beat by a simple crush by a robot.

Kazume quickly backflipped away from the attack and climbed up the arm by using his bear claws. As he got up top of the robot, he threw a knife at another Zero-pointer to catch his attention. As the large robot glanced at his direction, he was mimicking a crank, putting out his middle finger and his tongue stuck out and wagged mockingly.

The other Zero-pointer wasn't having it and tried to punch Kazume, but he quickly dodged the attack and the punch landed on the Zero-Pointer Kazume was on. He quickly fell down the robot as he used his katana to slice the robot in order to slow down his fall. He finally fell safely to the ground only to be met by the little robot buddies of the Zero-pointers, the one, two, and three-pointers.

Kazume flowed like water through the crush of metal, his eyes straight ahead, concentrating on nothing but the goal in front of him, everything faded out, and all he saw was the future he wanted for himself. His arms, machine, his legs, machine. He was a machine, a preprogrammed assassin that Stain programmed to have his one track mind, but not a literal machine…

He saw a future without his brother, in a society where real heroes thrived not through death, but through society actually lending an ear to the problems many faced. Where he was happy, where Pain would die and leave Kazume alone.

He saw Melissa, he saw everyone who showed him kindness and compassion, all there to see him become the one true hero who understood what it meant to truly be one.

Meanwhile the rest of the students competing had to deal with multiple other Zero-Pointers along with the rest of the smaller bots while Kazume stormed off ahead. They had to either run right past them avoiding their attacks, fly right over them with their quirks like Bakugo, Sero, and Tokoyami, or destroy them immediately like Momo was doing by firing her cannon with ease. Class 1-A was easily able to hold on their own thanks to their experience with real villains back at the USJ.

As for Midoriya, he refused to use his One For All quirk to avoid destroying his body, so he decided to avoid getting into much combat with the robots. Luckily, he picked up a broken piece of a robot, which was useful for him to use as a shield, so he decided to bring it along with him.

The UA staff that were watching were impressed by the effort of Class 1-A as a group fighting their way through victory.

Meanwhile Kazume had reached the second obstacle course and there were a lot of canyons and the only way through was either by the tightropes, flying over the course, or jumping from stone pillar to stone pillar.

"WELL FOLKS, IT LOOKS LIKE THE CONTESTANTS HAVE REACHED THE NEXT OBSTACLE COURSE, THE FALL! IF YOU THOUGHT THE LAST OBSTACLE COURSE WAS HARD, WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE WHAT'S IN STORE FOR THIS ONE!" announced Present Mic.

It was his personal playground, jumping from place to place, calculating his movements wisely, making sure he was calculating trajectories correctly, he was glad for his previous experience and near-constant training.

The rest of Class 1-A along with a pink-haired girl from the Support known as Mei Hatsume. Kazume glanced at Uraraka and Mina who were very nervous of the dangerous obstacle that could result in falling to their deaths.

"Ladies first?" asked Kazume.

The girls didn't move a muscle.

"No, well then" said Kazume, as he drew out his katana as he stepped back a couple meters to get his head start on his jump. He went off at a rapid speed of 80 kilometers (50 MPH) as he planted his katana right at the edge of the cliff to do his long jump to the platform across them.

Tsuyu was ready to jump into the tightrope and slowly crawl her way across, but right before she was gonna make her leap, Kazume drew out his katana and sliced off the tightrope. Tsuyu had to hit the brakes quick but it wasn't fast enough, she was gonna fall down. Thankfully, Mina and Uraraka stopped that from happening.

"Hey what's the big deal, you almost could've killed Tsu!" yelled Mina.

"Sorry ladies! Got a competition to dominate, so I gotta make sure I secure my leads. I can't let you use the shortest route to the other side, so you all have to take the long way. Later!" said Kazume.

He moved on to leaping from pillar to pillar, while also cutting down the tight robe that leads the quickest route to the other side. Sometimes the jump was too long and he had to jump halfway across the tightrope, cutting it down, and using the tightrope like a swing, as if he was a red colored Spider hero.

The other classmates had to take a different, longer route to get to the other side, but they heard a laugh from a pink-haired support student known as Mei Hatsume.

"Hehehe, it's to put my beautiful babies to work! It's my time to shine above everyone else. ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LOOK AT WHAT THESE BABIES CAN DO! With these fire arrows and hover boots, I'll easily fly through this obstacle with ease!" announced Mei.

"Wait a minute, you're from the support class," said Uraraka.

"No fair! You can't be allowed to bring gadgets to the event!" said Mina.

"Students in the hero classes get to receive many kinds of combat training by using their quirk. In order for the support groups to have a chance in this festival, we're allowed to bring any gadgets we want as long as we created it ourselves. I hope those companies are watching my babies go to work!" explained Mei.

Mei activated her hover boots and launched an arrow towards a pillar and jumped across pillar to pillar with ease, being able to close in on taking the lead over Kazume.

Iida, Bakugo, and Todoroki blasted through the obstacle, leaving the girls in the dust. Bakugo easily flew over the obstacle course with his explosions, while Iida and Todoroki, quickly skated on the tight robes with their quirks.

"Lucky!" Uraraka whined.

"You could say that again…" Mina sighed.

"OH WHAT'S THIS? THE SUPPORT STUDENT MEI IS ABOUT TO OVERTAKE KAZUME! THOSE GADGETS ONE DAY WILL SURE COME IN HANDY FOR FUTURE SUPPORT COMPANIES!" announced Mic.

The others all gawked at her inventions, with how much time she clearly put effort into them. They all saw her flying above and all thought how lucky she was. How she'll easily overtake their modern ninja machine friend Kazume, who was deadly serious, only speaking one word each time they came in contact with him.

Midoriya hit the ground running, his shield on his back and his eyes fixed ahead.

"Wow… that… Kazume… packs a punch…" he heard someone mumble. He saw Hatsume on the ground, woozy. Barely moving, a small cut on her arm, and her equipment damaged. She was grinning.

"What an interesting… specimen!" she said.

Midoriya helped her up, he didn't care about his place, all he cared about was making sure she was okay.

"Don't you worry about me, Scrap-Boy! Keep on going!" Hatsume dismissed, "I'll get the lead riight back!" Izuku nodded and dashed on, his eyes on target.

"What happened though?" Uraraka wondered.

"That muscly ninja dreamboat happened! Oooh! The babies I can make based on his quirk alone are gonna be AMAZING!" Mei squealed, her smile wide.

"But like… what did he do to you?" asked Mina.

"That's what's so awesome! He cut me and licked the cut! And I went NUMB! How cool is that?!" Mei cheered, smiling like she had just been swept up in the throes of making babies.

"I mean, advancements in medicine, advancements in crime tech, advancements in everything based on that boy's French kiss?! What's not to LOVE?!" Hatsume squealed, with a manic glint in her eyes.

* * *

_Kazume thought he had the lead secure for a little while, but he looked back and saw the support student Mei closing in on him and was about to take the lead. _

"_OH WHAT'S THIS? THE SUPPORT STUDENT MEI IS ABOUT TO OVERTAKE KAZUME! THOSE GADGETS ONE DAY WILL SURE COME IN HANDY FOR FUTURE SUPPORT COMPANIES!" announced Mic._

_Pain growled, __**'NO! I'm not gonna let this pink-haired bimbo take OUR WIN! That's it! I'm gonna take her down now!'**_

'_What are you doing, I'm not gonna hurt her. I'll easily take the lead right back! Let me handle this!' argued Kazume with his doppleganger. _

'_**NO! You heard what Stain said earlier, he doesn't want us to just win. HE WANTS US TO DESTROY THE COMPETITION!' **__ replied Pain. _

'_You're right. But I'm not gonna hurt her too bad. I'm only gonna try to slow us down and buy some time,' Kazume told his other self as he drew out his knives. _

_He aimed his knives at her fire arrows and both her hover boots, she fell down to the ground just as she made it through The Fall. Luckily for her, she knows how to take impacts. That girl could tank explosions better than the most hardened metal._

"_Ooh! At least take me to dinner first!" she taunted, making Kazume roll his eyes, "C'mon! Do it, Raphael! I wanna see what your quirk can do!" _

"_OH FOR THE LOVE OF…" *STAB* Kazume stabbed her back, about four centimeters deep, which was enough to stain his knife with blood._

_He licked her blood, taking his time to taste it to determine her blood type… _

"_O!" exclaimed Kazume. _

"_What was that?" asked Mei, feeling confused by what Kazume exclaimed._

"_Your blood type is O. And sorry for hurting you a bit, but I must do whatever it takes to keep the lead," said Kazume before he stormed off to the next obstacle course._

"_Ouch, that was a dirty move out there from Kazume's part," said Present Mic._

"_As hostile as it was, he did what he could to keep the lead, without causing major injuries to that support student," explained Aizawa. _

"_You sure he's 'Hero Material' to you, Aizawa?" asked Mic._

"_I told you before, he may be violent but he ain't __**Stain**__" explained Eraserhead._

* * *

Mei hopped back up, her smile wide, "ACTIVATING TORPEDO MODE: ONLINE!" she screamed, her hoverboots going at full tilt.

"So sorry, sweet girls, gotta do some experiments with…"

*SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH… BOOOOOOOOOM!*

"THAT SWEEEEETTTTT BLOOOODDDD NINJJJJJAAAAAAAH!" she howled.

Kazume was back in the lead, feeling odd about that Hatsume chick, and from the back, he heard something fire and saw Hatsume gaining on him.

"LICK ME AGAIN! I GOT A HYPOTHESIS!" she yelled.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"Kazume yelled. He didn't want to deal with her bullshit

'**We do need to slow her down, though. Might as well do it, ya dingus!' **Pain noted.

*POPPPP!* her hoverboots went out and she fell on her face.

"Ow, dangit!" she pouted, "See you later, Raph!"

'**I guess not then' **said Pain.

'Like I said, I can handle this,' replied Kazume to his other him.

Kazume continued on with the course until he reached the last obstacle course before the finish line. He took a glance at all the warning signs about the minefield he's about to walk into.

'**Oooh! Sounds FESTIVE!'**

'You and I have different definitions of festive…'

"IT'S TIME FOR THE STUDENTS TO PASS THROUGH THE FINAL OBSTACLE COURSE, THE DEADLY MINEFIELD! GOTTA GO THROUGH IT NICE AND SLOW IF YOU WANT TO BE LEFT IN ONE PIECE!" announced Present Mic.

'**OH YEAH! BODILY HARM HERE WE COME!'** yelled Pain in Kazume's mind.

"Oh shut up you sick, sadistic fuck!" exclaimed Kazume.

'**You love it!'** exclaimed Pain.

"Anyways, it's time to make a path." Kazume ignored his doppleganger.

Kazume took out his knives and threw it on the ground in front of him, making sure it didn't land on top of the mines while making like a tiny platform for him to jump on.

"HOLY COW! KAZUME'S MAKING A STELLAR PLAN! IS HE THAT TALENTED TO JUMP ON SUCH A VERY SMALL SURFACE OF THE KNIFE HANDLE?! NO WONDER THIS DUDE IS THE NUMBER ONE STUDENT AT UA!" announced Present Mic.

The rest of the class caught up with Kazume as they slowly tip-toed their way through the minefield.

'**Awwww… you squalid fuck… I wanted to see your arm dislocate…'**

"AGH! WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE?! I'M TRYING TO WIN THE GOSH DAMN RACE!" yelled Kazume at his other self, not watching his balance.

When he jumped to his next knife, he slipped off and almost fell on top of a mine but not before quickly planting one of his katanas to the ground to prevent himself from blowing up. He pushed on his katana to get back on his feet while he avoided stepping on a mine.

"OH MY! THAT WAS A CLOSE CALL, ONE COSTLY ERROR THAT ALMOST BLEW HIM UP SKY HIGH! ALSO HE HAS SOME SERIOUS ISSUES, WHY IS HE YELLING AT HIMSELF?!" announced Present Mic.

"I'm not quite sure, but I hope that he doesn't snap and go berserk," said Aizawa.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at I-island..._

Melissa was avidly watching the competition, but hearing that reminded her of a few situations, a tone change, a posture change, something about what they said rang bells like crazy in her head. She couldn't let go of it, something added up, something that could finally let her into her brother's headspace to finally get an understanding of what's haunting him.

'Kazume… I think I understand… maybe… maybe it's like a mask!' she thought, hitting the nail on the head, 'He wore it so much that it gained a mind of its own… a mental shield becoming his worst enemy...'

'I… I'll try my best to help. I promise, Kazume…' she thought, watching the screen tensely, her eyes focused on the screen with a fire in her eyes, 'I've always got your back.'

She smiled, seeing one shot of her brother recovering, 'Those muscles…' she thought.

* * *

_Back at the Sports Festival…_

Bakugo had entered the obstacle course and quickly blasted his way towards Todoroki, as he wanted to give him a piece of his mind

"That declaration of war… WAS NOTHING BUT BULLSHIT! YOU SHOULD HAVE IT DECLARED IT ON ME! NOT THAT SHITTY DEKU!" yelled Bakugo as he was gonna blast Todoroki in the face.

However, Todoroki avoided the attack as the two of them got into a fight while at the same time watching their steps. Kazume looked back and a small grin formed on his face.

'Those fuckers are going at each other. Fucking idiots, I'm the one they should be worried about. I'm gonna destroy their pathetic asses!' thought Kazume as he moved on to passing the obstacle until something unexpected happened.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!* a giant explosion occurred behind the other classmates. They all looked up at the sky to see a flying piece of a robot, and on top of it was the One For All user, Izuku Midoriya.

Izuku flew over almost everyone in the minefield until he was about to land on top of Kazume, who was almost finished crossing through the minefield.

'I'm losing speed fast, and if I don't think of something, Kazume might slice and paralyze me… think… I got it, I have no other way of stopping him, it's now or never!' thought Midoriya.

Kazume drew out his bear claw, as he was about to tear up Midoriya. He would normally use his katana but he doesn't want to cause major injury to his best friend. Even if he's competing with that cinnamon roll, he respects him the most as a leader, as a great friend, and as a future TRUE HERO.

Right before Kazume was about to make a slice to his chin, Midoriya shielded his attack with the large robot part, making the claws stuck to the piece.

"DELAWARE, SSMMAAASSSSHHH" Izuku activated One For All on his pinkie and fired it at Kazume, who was protected by the robot shield, but got knocked back into the minefield. He had to use One For All to knock him back because if he didn't, he would easily catch up and make a quick beeline to the finish line with his rapid speed.

Kazume was blown back, the other students dodging him, he skidded to a stop and rebounded, his rage pounding through his head and chest. Or tried to.

*BOOOM* Kazume actually landed on a mine, setting it off as the explosion knocked him back a bit further. It also burned off his back part from below the neck to the top of his waist.

Say goodbye to your lead… Kazume Akaguro… His rage broke, and he charged forward, his eyes wide.

'DAMMMMMITTTTTTTTTTTT!' he thought.

Kazume made a quick beeline across a minefield, not giving a shit about how many mines he blew up in the process. Todoroki and Bakugo used their quirks to speed through the minefield, attempting to catch up to Midoriya.

*BOOOM!**BOOOM!**BOOOM!**BOOOM!*... Kazume kept blowing up mine after mine after mine, but was fast enough to avoid being hurt by the explosions. He made quick work of catching up, his mouth spraying curses like a hose set on Jet.

While Bakugo and Todoroki were too busy using their quirks, racing against each other and catching up to Midoriya, they didn't notice an angry and possibly violent Kazume quickly closing in on them.

Kazume jumped, flying over them with his eyes wide, his rage at its peak, despite the smoke billowing from Bakugo's explosions, he soldiered on, his one-track mind screaming.

"IT'S COMING DOWN TO THIS FINAL MOMENT! WHO WILL END UP WINNING FIRST PLACE IN THIS RACE?! I JUST HOPE MIDORIYA GIVES IT HIS ALL BECAUSE HE HAS A TORPEDO CHASING AFTER HIM!" announced Present Mic.

'**ALRIGGGGHHHHHHTTTTT! NO MORE HOLDIN' BACK!'** Pain howled, **'We're gonna win this shit! I SWEAR WE WILL!'**

Izuku pushed his body to the maximum, giving it 110%. He had to do better than his best to win first place in the race, because if he doesn't, he knows that Kazume will steal it back anyways he can... and hopefully not get torn up in the process.

"**MIDDOORRRIIYAAAA!" **screamed Pain in rage as he was quickly closing in on him when he made it to the large doorway. There was only about one hundred meters left to the finish line.

"IT'S NECK TO NECK BETWEEN MIDORIYA AND KAZUME! WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP FOLKS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR STUDENTS ARE TALENTED, ERASERHEAD! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING THEM?!" announced Present Mic.

"This had nothing to do with my teaching. They're just driven in their own determination to do what it takes to be a top hero," commented Aizawa in the booth.

"YOU'VE HEARD IT FROM HIM, FOLKS! ERASERHEAD IS A TERRIBLE TEACHER!" announced Present Mic to the crowd.

"Wait, I'm WHAT?!" asked Aizawa, not happy with the insult he received from his past classmate.

As Midoriya was sixty meters away from victory, Pain was wall jumping as he entered the large doorway. He was jumping from wall to wall as he was quickly closing in on Midoriya. Midoriya looked back in fear as he ran as fast as he could to run away from his angry best friend.

Forty meters remain...

.

.

Thirty

.

.

Twenty, as Pain was just three meters right behind Izuku.

.

.

At ten meters, Pain was about to pounce on him as he lunged at Izuku with his bear claws out. Izuku countered as he grabbed his hands and pushed him back but lost his balance as there was only five meters remaining.

.

.

Four meters remained as both were falling down, Kazume on top of him while Izuku was falling back, pushing away his claws

.

.

Three meters…

.

.

Two meters…

.

.

One meter remained as both were gonna hit the ground as they slid towards the finish line as both reached out their hands to attempt a photo finish.

.

.

FINISH!

"WHAT AN AMAZING FINISH FOR THIS EPIC RACE! ALL COMING DOWN TO THE WIRE! BUT… HOW CAN WE DETERMINE THE FIRST PLACE WINNER?!" asked Present Mic in the booth.

Uncertainty rippled through the stadium, with many an audience member tense and the air became heavy with silence. Even heavier from all the pressure. The silence wasn't just heard, it was FELT. Kazume and Izuku felt everything closing in, too. The feedback sounded and…

Everything blurred together, almost dream-like came the result.

"IT LOOKS LIKE I'VE RECEIVED WORD FROM THE CAMERA CREW THAT THEY HAVE ACTUAL FOOTAGE OF WHO CAME IN FIRST! WHILE WE'RE WORKING ON THAT, IT APPEARS WE HAVE OUR THIRD AND FOURTH PLACE CONTESTANTS WHO FINISHED THE RACE. THIRD PACE, SHOTO TODOROKI AND FOURTH PLACE KATSUKI BAKUGO!" announced Present Mic as the Icyhot and explosive boy passed through the doorway.

"DAMNIT, I LOST TO ICYHOT?! AND WHO THE HELL WON FIRST?! DEKU OR THAT NINJA PRICK?!" yelled Bakugo in frustration.

The jumbotron turned to static for a second until it showed the top view footage of the end of the doorway, a perfect angle to see which one came in first. It went slowly, frame by frame, to watch closely of which hand comes out first, then the rest of the two to find out who's hand it belonged to.

The first frame that showed was a part of the middle finger that reached out through the large gate, but there wasn't enough evidence to determine the winner.

The next frame showed a finger of the other contestant as it covered up the other boy's finger from the first one, but who does it belong to, Izuku or Kazume? Still not enough evidence.

But then the third frame… It started to clear things up. The hand on top of the other was _wearing gloves_. So that means the hand at the bottom was the winner. But who was the winner? Which hand is which? And that leads to the final frame.

The Jumbotron showed the final frame which showed the face of the top hand, _the one with the gloves_. The face was no other than Kazume Shield… but that means he _wasn't _the winner.

The winner is…

"THANKS TO THE CAMERA CREW SHARING THIS FOOTAGE, WE KNOW WHO WON THE FIRST PLACE! THE WINNER OF THE OBSTACLE RACE IS… IZUKU MIDORIYA!" announced Present Mic.

The audience released the Kraken, it was like a thunderous roar as Izuku was in total shock, the energy of the silenced crowd was released all in a near-concussive wave. Bombarding everyone. Kazume sighed, 'It is what it is…' he thought.

Izuku couldn't believe it… he beat the unbeatable. He beat the odds and challenged the strongest in his class…

AND WON.

Kazume walked back to the waiting room, as he had to find another gym clothes since his back was burned earlier from the mine. Thank goodness that the lockers inside the waiting room had spare clothes his size. He took his old one that was torn and put on a new one.

But all of a sudden, his phone was ringing. He took a look at who it was, and it wasn't Melissa… it wasn't David Shield… it was 'Bastard'

Things wouldn't go well if he declined so with no other choice, he picked up the phone,

"**HOW THE HELL DO LOSE TO THAT BROCCOLI PIECE OF SHIT?!" **yelled the Hero Killer.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Well, things just got interesting. Thank you all for reading. Let me know what you think by leaving a review. If you enjoyed this story and can't wait for more chapters, please Favorite/Follow the story.**

**And please stay safe out there, wash your hands, and don't touch your face!**


	22. Chapter 21: The Storm Clouds Gather

**Hello readers, it's finally 4/20. Which means, Happy Birthday to our explosive boy, Bakugo. **

**Time for the next part of the Sports Festival!**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Storm Clouds Gather (Sports Festival Arc Part 2).

_Back at the Waiting Room..._

"**HOW THE HELL DID YOU LOSE TO THAT BROCCOLI PIECE OF SHIT?!" **yelled the Hero Killer.

"Awww… is poor wittle Chizome pissed?" Kazume cooed, "It is what it is, stop being a bitch. He earned it, I wasn't about to take it from him, he's earned the right to stand alongside the best.

"**EXCUSE ME?!" **said Stain, feeling extra furious at his younger brother.

"**Oh gag me! Stop being so angry, you know that makes your lifespan smaller, right?" **Pain snarled, taking over to take shots at his brother.

"**YOU JUST MADE A BIG FUCKING MISTAKE LASHING OUT AT ME! YOU'RE GONNA WISH THAT YOU TOOK BACK WHAT YOU SAID! Enjoy your shitty Sports Festival, but just know… you better watch your back, cause next time we meet, I'LL SEND YOUR HEAD BACK TO YOUR FUCKING FAKE FAMILY!" **Stain hung up on Kazume.

* * *

_Somewhere in Crime city (Hosu)..._

After Stain finished his phone call, he wanted to lash out his frustrations at something… anything… anything that breathes. He thought he had his younger brother on his strings, but after that recent phone call, there was nothing but bad blood. He had multiple chances to kill him off ever since he left the Bloodhound group… ever since he abandoned his real family. Sooner or later, he'll meet again with his younger brother and he will definitely kill him.

He looked down at the crowd watching the Sports Festival in the Jumbotron, finding some way to lash out his frustration, but without killing a civilian. He found the perfect target, a police car patrolling the area, making sure they take a look around the streets while heroes are busy watching the Sports Festival or guarding it. He took out a knife and threw it with rapid velocity to the police car.

*SSHAAATTTTEERR* The knife broke through the front windshield and hit right near the police officer's face on the right side. The police driver panicked and swerved out the street right into the crowd and nearly crashed into a building. Luckily, the crowd got out of the way and the police car stopped before it crashed into a wall of a building.

The police got out of the car to find the culprit responsible for breaking the windshield with a knife, "What the hell! What bastard is responsible for almost killing me with a knife?!" said the police officer.

"Look up there on the rooftop, it's him!" yelled the other police officer assisting the driver.

Stain got detected, which was perfect because it means heroes are coming. Not just heroes, but he found out that he'd gained enough traction to have… fans?

"What should we do? We can't go after him. He's number four in Japan's most wanted!" said the police assistant.

"The only thing we can do is call backup… no, call a hero!" said the police driver.

The police dialed the number of the Hosu hero agency, the one led by the Turbo Hero, Ingenium. Stain grinned ferally, he would get exactly what he wanted…

"**Time to continue my work," **said Stain, as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop, running away from the cops.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Sports Festival… _

Kazume returned to the stadium with new UA gym clothes. The top forty-two players had already been decided and it turns out that all of Class 1-A, Class 1-B, Mei Hatsume, and Hitoshi Shinso advanced to the next round.

He felt energized, his inner killer instinct started to flare. He was one step closer to fighting… he felt the electricity in his veins, that dark joy in his heart. He was no murderer, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the feeling of combat.

"It's time to begin the second round of the Sports Festival. Only the top forty-two students will advance, but don't feel so left out, there's other opportunities for you to be in the spotlight," said Midnight as she licked her lips, "It's time for the real fun to begin. The time to really shine in the bright lights is here."

She raised her whip in the air as the slot machine started rolling to decide the event of the second round. And it continued rolling… and rolling… and rolling...

"Let's find out what we have in store for this round. Will your wildest, pleasurable fantasies become a reality, or is it the long wait that is complete TORTURE! Alright contestants! Prepare yourselves! The next event is..." said Midnight as the slot stopped at 'Calvary Battle'.

"Cavalry battle? Dammit I'm so terrible at that!" exclaimed Denki.

"I wonder how they will team us up?" asked Asui.

"Time to explain the rules, all contestants must team up into a group of 2-4 people. No more, no less. The point value for each player depends on your ranking in the obstacle course, for the 42nd place contestant, your point value is 5 points. 41st is 10 points, and so on. However, for the first place contestant, Izuku Midoriya, your point value is… 10 MILLION POINTS!" said Midnight as she explained the rules of the game.

All eyes were on Izuku, and he felt fear. The other students, especially Todoroki, Bakugo, and those of 1-B. Mei jetted up to Izuku, immediately becoming part of his team on point value and attention alone.

Yet, he only had Hatsume so far, and no one wanted to risk it.

"Now wait just a minute! How come Izuku is worth 10 million points if he only beat me by just the edge of the finger? Isn't that just absolutely ridiculous?" questioned Kazume.

"Now, it's eat or be eaten, and when you win… you become the big fish in this little pond of vicious piranhas!" Midnight said, smirking at them all.

'**That makes NO FUCKING SENSE!' **Pain yelled.

"Oh well, I guess if that's how it's gonna be, then I'll be the piranha that will devour his prey," Kazume then looks at Midoriya, "WHOLE!"

He felt the eyes of Kazume burning into the back of his skull. Fear dug into his gut. Seeing that… Pain guy show up… what was gonna happen now? That uncertainty bled through his heart, making him even more nervous.

"I have more rules to explain. The cavalry event has a total time limit of fifteen minutes. As you form your teams, you'll be given a headband with the total point value of the entire team, and they must be worn from the neck up. You can steal as many headbands as you can to reach the highest score. Even if your team falls down or has their headband stolen, you can try again and go at it for another round until the time limit reaches zero. You're free to use your quirks as an advantage against other teams but if you intentionally make the other team fall, I'll punish you with a red card and disqualify the person responsible from the event. Without further ado, you have fifteen minutes to make your teams, starting now!" announced the R-rated hero.

The students huddled around to find partners that they can rely on. Most of them picked groups from their own class. There was a large crowd surrounding two students on different ends. On one end, Bakugo had five students that wanted to team up with him.

"You should definitely have me on your team," said Sato.

"No, you definitely should pick me," said Mina.

There was also Shoji, Toru, and Sero asking for him to join. Bakugo was unsure of who to pick and then asked the stupidest question.

"Wait, can you guys tell me what are your quirks again? And your names too?" asked Bakugo.

"Are you kidding me? We're in your class!" exclaimed Mina, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Are you really that self-centered?" asked Sato in disgust.

Kirishima then approached the group, arriving late.

"Hey Bakugo! I tried to team up with Todoroki, but his group has reached its max. I think we should definitely team up," said Kirishima.

"Oh hey, shitty hair," greeted Bakugo.

"My name is Kirishima!" he replied to the insult before continuing, "Anyways, you wanna be the rider and collect some headbands, right? You need a strong front horse to not get hurt from your explosive blasts. That job should definitely go to me."

"Hmm, I need someone with lots of muscle," requested Bakugo.

"My quirk is perfect for that. I got this in the bag. You and me, we're getting that 10 million," said Kirishima with confidence.

"Perfect!" said Bakugo with a large grin on his face.

On the other end, Todoroki has already made an alliance with two students, Momo and Denki, but he was missing another front horse.

Meanwhile, Kazume was having no luck. People avoided him like the plague, no matter what he did. He tried to get some together, but it didn't work. He would've done it alone if he could, he didn't need anyone, but that was against the rules. However, hope didn't run out for him.

"Hey Kazume! I was wondering if you want to team up with me, Ribbit," requested Tsuyu.

"You sure about that, Asui? I mean you're a great asset for my team and you have an excellent tongue that can stretch at long range, but… you want to team up with a very unstable personality like me? Why not Midoriya? He has 10 million points," asked Kazume.

"First of all, call me Tsu. Secondly, I asked to team up with you because I want to win. You have pretty amazing skills Kazume. Why wouldn't I team up with you? Ribbit, but that's not all, I saw how close you were to getting first place and also how you were struggling with yourself. It's not right that you gotta struggle alone, and people are intimidated by you, ribbit," explained Asui.

"Look Tsuyu, I still don't feel comfortable with myself to call you Tsu. I still have some inner conflicts, but if you really do want to team up with me, then… I guess I can't deny your request. Let's go win this together, Tsuyu," said Kazume.

"So what role do you want me to do, Kazume? I could be a good front horse for you Kazume with my ability to jump high while carrying lots of weight," asked Asui.

"No, I only need your tongue," replied Kazume.

"Ribbit, my tongue?" Tsuyu said, as she slightly tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah, your tongue can be useful to either latch onto the opponent's headband, or to catch me after I steal everyone's headbands," answered Kazume.

"Then who's gonna be your front horse?" Asui asked another question.

"I don't want anyone with high mobility or strength. I want a large front horse that can provide us stealth, someone that can keep us hidden. Someone like…" Kazume looked ahead and saw Shoji, who was having trouble finding a team, "Perfect, hey Shoji!"

Shoji formed a mouth on his left side of his Dupli-arms, "Need anything from me?" he asked.

"You wanna team up with me and Tsuyu? I think you'll make the perfect front horse to hide us from the enemies thanks to your Dupli-arms. And with my excellent skill set of my maneuverability and throwing knives at a rapid speed, they won't see our attacks coming at them. So whaddya say?" asked Kazume.

"I'm in," said Shoji from another mouth formed on his right side.

"So what else do you need for your team, Kazume?" asked Tsuyu.

"The last thing I need for our guaranteed success is someone with an excellent quirk that can completely immobilize our enemy. That way, me and Asui can have a much easier time stealing the headbands. But I can't make them immobile with my Bloodcurdle, or I might get disqualified. I need someone else with a better quirk that can keep them stuck in place, any ideas?" asked Kazume.

The two were silent, not because they don't know which person can help Kazume, but because they KNOW who exactly the one who can help Kazume, but don't want to admit it.

He emerged from the crowd like an olympian, with Tsuyu ready to bitch slap him with her tongue if he tried anything. Shoji wanted to volleyball serve him into the sky and kick him even further.

"KAZUME! NO ONE WILL TAKE MEEEEEEEE!" he howled and cried.

"Let me fucking guess… you were asking out the girls to team up with you, and they think that you only want them to you join to be part of some bullshit harem. If that's correct, then there's your reason why. If you came here to become my grape smoothie, then… Welcome Aboard. Otherwise, FUCK OFF, YOU FUCKING MIDGET! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD TEAM UP WITH YOU?!" yelled Kazume.

Mineta dropped to his knees, "Please! I have sticky balls! You need a guy that restrains, a guy who restrains others without cutting 'em up. I'd be perfect! Please take me on and I'll never look at a single boob again! I'll be a Celibate! I will deprive myself of the sacred time!"

"Are you sure about that? If you're lying, I could use a grape smoothie after this exhausting day," asked Kazume as he drew out his bear claws.

"Anything! Anything! PLEAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEE! I'd even donate my left nut!" Mineta howled.

"Alright, alright! You can join our team. I was gonna ask you to join us anyway," Kazume accepted Mineta to the team.

Mineta suddenly grew serious, "Let's rock! An'- What? So I didn't have to beg?" he gasped.

"For the love of- YES!" Kazume snarled viciously, "I was just testing you on how dedicated you are into being a great asset on my team. Seeing as you'd give up on your perverted ways… or at least that's what I HOPE YOU DO, we might have a chance," Kazume sighed, not having total faith in the greaseball, but he had some measure of it in the other two.

Meanwhile, Midoriya was all alone due to his 10 million point value that everyone wanted to steal for themselves. He felt like he did before. Alone, scared that he couldn't impress All Might, scared that he'd let his mom down. She supported him this far, and in some way, this was to repay her… or that's what his mind thought.

"Hey Deku! We should team up!" requested Uraraka.

If there was anything out there looking out for him… he was praising their name, tears gushed out, making all the firefighters watching at home jealous if they were to see it anyway…

"URARAKA… ARE YOU CERTAIN YOU'RE NOT LYING AND WANT TO TAKE AWAY MY TEN MILLION POINTS?!" Izuku bawled as he continued to spray out his tears like a hydrant. Moments later, he finally calmed down.

"Of course not, I'm glad to be on your team! I can help you secure that ten million if we can run away from everyone thanks to my quirk. Plus it's better to team up with people you like!"

Izuku made a weird face, like he got punched in the gut and liked it. The small grunt he made from the cuteness of Uraraka only made the image even more odd.

"Um… Deku? You alright?" asked a concerned Uraraka.

"Y-yeah, I just thought… that my chest was gonna erupt. I was thinking of teaming up with you as well. Afterall, for a game that requires excellent teamwork, it's best to group up with people you trust the most. Now that I think about it, with your zero-gravity and another person's quirk, we can really pull through with your plan," stated Midoriya.

"Well well well, it looks like you two lovebirds are inseparable," teased Kazume. Izuku looked like he was about to explode his blood vessels and Uraraka looked like she would float into orbit.

"Hahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's so funny, Kazume!" Izuku snapped.

"I wasn't joking," Kazume deadpanned. He always saw them doing the whole 'blushing crush' routine, hell, he was going through the same thing. It takes one to know one after all…

"So what do you want, Pain?" asked Izuku, unsure of what Kazume or Pain is up to.

"Why the hostility, Midoriya? It's me. I'm not gonna bite. Although, I'm here to warn you that I'm coming for you. And when I do, I'm gonna claim back first place. So you better prepare yourself, and hopefully your sweetheart can protect you from my knives. See you later!" said Kazume as he walked away from the two friends.

"S-s-sweetheart?" Uraraka stammered, practically glowing.

"He's probably just messing with us, Uraraka. Let's go find Iida." said Midoriya.

The two walked towards Iida, who was standing by Momo, Denki, and Todoroki.

"Hey Iida, want to team up with us? We can work together with your quirk and Uraraka's quirk to outrun the enemy easily. The problem is that we need one more person to ride with us and provide some defense. I don't have it quite planned out yet, but I just hope that you can help us," asked Midoriya.

"I appreciate your offer Midoriya, but I'm gonna have to refuse. I'm sorry. Todoroki, Bakugo, and Kazume aren't the only ones who view you as a rival. I've lost to you many times before and teaming up with you isn't gonna help me become a stronger hero. This time, I'll try my best to defeat you and win the festival," Iida walked away towards Todoroki's teammates, as he decided to join them and help them win.

Both were shocked to hear that their close friend had turned against them for this round. Even though they really shouldn't be… all of a sudden, both of them heard a buzzing and saw Mei Hatsume jetting towards them on one boot and fixing the other.

"You're in first place! That means all eyes are gonna be on you! THAT MEANS YOU'RE HOT STUFF!" Mei exclaimed, grabbing Izuku's hands and slinging him around in manic joy.

"That means that my precious babies are gonna be in the SPOTLIGHT! Eehehehehe! I'm sooooooo excited!" Mei squealed.

"Babies?" Uraraka asked.

"Yeah! These little guys and gals! Well… they're machinery so they don't have genders, but…" Mei mumbled, "Anywho! I'm gonna join you guys!" she exclaimed.

Uraraka didn't like how Mei manhandled Izuku...

"S-sure thing, uh…" Izuku didn't have any clue of what her name was.

"I'm Mei Hatsume! Inventor Extraordinaire and soon-to-be Support Queen! I'm also available! Not that that's relevant! It's so nice to meet you both either way!" She introduced, still working on her broken boot, giving it a few good whacks.

"Those boots… did Kazume uh…" Izuku was at a loss for words. He saw the damage Kazume caused to her equipment. Thank goodness she's alright but the equipment… "Is there a chance those boots can still come in handy to help us float?" asked Midoriya.

"Yuh-huh! It's got the 'Hatsume Mei Seal of Quality' aside from Raphael breaking one of them! Hehehe! Don't worry, Green Bean!"

"Alright, but we still need one more person for our group. I need someone with a powerful quirk that can defend the three of us from any attack. There isn't much time left and most of the classmates have decided their groups. Hopefully, I'm not too late. I know the perfect option to help us in that part of the plan," said Izuku, running away from the group to quickly find a partner he was looking for to help his team.

Izuku found the one he was looking for and placed his hand on his left shoulder.

"Join us… Tokoyami," requested Midoriya.

"I don't mind but why? What do you need me to do?" asked Tokoyami, accepting Izuku's offer.

"I need help on the defensive end, and thanks to your Dark Shadow, you'll be a big help on that end," explained Midoriya.

"Well you're not wrong there, but I have some weaknesses with my quirk. My shadow is at its strongest in the dark, but I lose control and the shadow goes complete haywire. At daytime, I can have an easier time controlling Dark Shadow, but the sun lowers my attack power. Since my role on your team is to help on the defensive end, then I'll have no problem helping you out. I'll gladly join your team, Midoriya," explained Tokoyami.

Meanwhile, most of Class 1-B huddled around the blonde kid, Neito Monoma.

"Almost the entire audience is keeping tabs on Class 1-A. What's so special about those punks? They're nothing but some self-centered prick, just like Tetsutetsu stated earlier. Why are they the stars at this festival and not us? The only difference between us is that they had fought off a couple of weak villains. Just because we're in Class 1-B doesn't mean we're inferior to the other class. Let's give it our all and show those assholes what we're made of," explained Monoma to his classmates.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this story. Don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story to keep up to date with the new chapters of this amazing arc. Stay safe from the virus. **


	23. Chapter 22: Cracking the Shell

**Welcome back to another chapter of Blood for Blood, continuing where we left off at the Sports Festival. Hope you all enjoy, and stay safe out there.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Cracking the Shell.

The second round of the Sports Festival was soon about to begin. The time limit for the team selection and planning had expired and all the twelve teams were ready for the event.

"Hey Eraserhead, wake up! The event is about to start," said Present Mic, tapping Aizawa's left shoulder.

"Huh, oh right. I was in the middle of a good dream, though," said Aizawa

"ALRIGHT FOLKS, IT'S TIME FOR THE CAVALRY BATTLE TO BEGIN! WHO'S GONNA TAKE THE TEN MILLION POINTS FROM TEAM MIDORIYA AND COME OUT ON TOP? WHICH FOUR TEAMS WILL ADVANCE TO THE FINAL ROUND? WE'RE GONNA FIND OUT RIGHT AWAY!" announced Present Mic.

The people in the crowd screamed and thundered, deafening Present Mic. He flinched back, his shock at how loud it got apparent.

"NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" announced Present Mic, encouraged by the loud crowd.

"Please kill me," murmured Aizawa.

* * *

_Player Rankings_

1\. Midoriya, 10M

2\. Kazume 205

3\. Todoroki 200

4\. Bakugo 195

5\. Ibara 190

6\. Juzo 185

7\. Iida 180

8\. Tokoyami 175

9\. Sero 170

10\. Kirishima 165

11\. Tetsutetsu 160

12\. Ojiro 155

13\. Yosetsu 150

14\. Tsuyu 145

15\. Shoji 140

16\. Sato 135

17\. Uraraka 130

18\. Momo 125

19\. Mineta 120

20\. Mina 115

21\. Koda 110

22\. Jiro 105

23\. Sen 100

24\. Kosei 95

25\. Denki 90

26\. Kojiro 85

27\. Reiko 80

28\. Shinso 75

29\. Kendo 70

30\. Jurota 65

31\. Shihai 60

32\. Yui 55

33\. Hiryu 50

34\. Shoda 45

35\. Kinoko 40

36\. Togaru 35

37\. Monoma 30

38\. Pony 25

39\. Toru 20

40\. Setsuna 15

41\. Manga 10

42\. Mei 5

* * *

_Team Rankings:_

1\. Team Midoriya (Midoriya, Uraraka, Mei, Tokoyami): 10000310

2\. Team Tetsutetsu (Tetsutetsu, Yosetsu, Juzo, Ibara): 685

3\. Team Bakugo (Bakugo, Kirishima, Sero, Mina):645

4\. Team Shield (Kazume, Mineta, Tsuyu, Shoji): 610

5\. Team Todoroki (Todoroki, Momo, Iida, Denki): 595

6\. Team Hagakure (Toru, Jiro, Koda, Sato): 370

7\. Team Monoma (Monoma, Shihai, Kosei, Sen): 285

8\. Team Shinso (Shinso, Ojiro, Shoda): 275

9\. Team Kendo (Kendo, Setsuna, Reiko, Kinoko): 205

10\. Team Kodai (Yui, Kojiro, Manga): 150

11\. Team Rin (Hiryu, Jurota): 115

12\. Team Tsunotori (Pony, Togaru): 60

* * *

Everyone assembled their teams and the air was thick with tension, almost like a drawn-taut bowstring ready to be shot into the eye of some sort of leviathan. Kazume took a deep breath. All of them had their eyes on Midoriya. However, Kazume had other plans. He doesn't want to go after Midoriya. No, he wants to go after _EVERYONE_.

Izuku tensed, the eyes of all his rivals boring into his soul, thinking deeply. Everything was hanging on at this moment. Do or die. He's got Ochako, he's got Mei, and he's got Tokoyami. He can work something out. Something to keep them all mobile, something to keep them away, darting in and out, the boots and Ochako's quirk could help with that, plus Dark Shadow's maneuverability. He looked up into the stands, seeing the wild hair of All Might even from here.

'I'll make you proud, All Might!' he thought.

"Ready, Uraraka?"

"Ready, Hatsume?"

"Ready, Tokoyami?"

"Ready when you are, Deku!" Ochako said.

"Ready to go, Green Bean!" Mei piped up.

Tokoyami nodded, focused on their opponents. Izuku took a deep breath.

"Then let's rock!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, it was Kazume's turn to prepare his team for an all out assault as the three smaller members, Tsuyu, Mineta, and himself got on Shoji's back.

"Alright Shoji, time to hide our cover," demanded Kazume.

Shoji used his Dupli-arms to hide the three of them on his back, making them difficult to detect while hiding inside his arms, but there's one little setback… it was pitch black inside. While it does provide the three maximum protection from enemy attacks, they cannot see inside his arms.

"Um… does anybody have a lighter or a flashlight? It's dark as fuck in here," stated Kazume.

"Nope, Ribbit" replied Asui.

"I have nothing but sticky balls," replied Mineta.

"Well I guess we can't do anything about this issue. Oh well, let's discuss our plan. It's quite simple… do whatever the fuck I say and don't fuck up. Got it?! Other than that, Asui, you make sure that little shit doesn't fondle with those big breasts of yours," said Kazume.

In the darkness, Kazume didn't see Asui's blush, or the fact that her expression turned into one that her little siblings would see if they misbehaved. He didn't know the power of the froggy style can of whup-ass she was about to give him a taste of.

*SLAP* Tsuyu aimed high, trying to slap Kazume's cheek, but went too high and hit the forehead where his old wound was from the USJ.

"Pervert! Ribbit!" she snapped, retracting her tongue and not realizing where she hit him.

"**Ow, what the fuck, that was right where that Nomu fractured my skull!" **Pain groaned. Kazume started to calm down and regained control, "Look, I'm sorry for that comment about your boobs, but at least I'm not like Mineta. I would never, ever, EVER, do anything perverted to you, Uraraka, or any of the girls. Ok? Let's just focus on winning this thing."

"Right, and I'm sorry for hitting you on the wound. Ribbit, it's dark and I can't exactly see too well," said Asui.

"Don't be, I kinda deserved it anyway," replied Kazume.

Shoji opened up his arms a little bit to shine a little bit of light inside and looked back to his group. He created a mouth and ear inside to communicate with Kazume.

"Everything alright in there?" asked Shoji.

"Yeah, we're fine," replied Kazume.

"Anything else to cover?" Shoji continued.

"No, just do as I say when I say it, that's all. Now let's go dominate this competition," Kazume replied.

The mad war began, people falling like dominoes left, right, forward, and back. Ice, explosions, bangs and no whimpers. Shoji started into the fray, but Kazume stopped him with a tap.

"Hang on," he ordered.

"What? We're on a time-crunch here, ribbit!" Tsuyu questioned.

"Good things come to those who wait, if we go in the initial rush, we'll lose, not everybody has the same idea…" Kazume reasoned, "Everyone here wants the ten million points. Not me, I want more than that. We're gonna steal everyone's points and destroy this competition."

They waited patiently, as they all chased after Midoriya's headband.

"Not even a second has passed and they don't hesitate to go after us. Time to make your choice, Midoriya, and make it fast," said Tokoyami.

"That's simple… we run away like hell's on our heels,"

Mei giggled, her eyes flashing from behind her goggles, "You wanna run? Okay, we'll run! I got a baby that can help with that!"

In an instant, she yanked them back with her grapple cables, all of Team Midoriya held on for dear life, they continued to run with Mei's grapples being used to trip up the other teams that tried to blindside them. She was laughing and buying time.

"Hey, Green Bean! Fire up the cutie on your back!" Mei snapped.

"Y-you sure?" Izuku gulped.

"Trust me! Remember the Hatsume Seal of Quality! Press the button!" she ordered, growing serious.

"Hurry up and make your decision, Midoriya. They're coming in hot," said Tokoyami.

Izuku fired up the jetpack, blasting them upward.

Meanwhile, Kazume's team snuck behind the multitude of enemies that were chasing after Midoriya. It was time to set his plan to action.

"Mineta, you're up. Let's go booby- I mean let's go trap these fuckers!" Kazume mentally kicked himself for almost coming across as the greasy little shit's character archetype.

"Right, EAT MY STI-" Mineta almost yelled before Kazume clapped his hand over the bastard's mouth.

"Do you not know what stealth is, you midget? It mean you keep your fucking ass quiet, and not give away our plan," Kazume hissed dangerously, close to letting Pain take over.

Mineta quietly set up his trap near the footsteps of the opponent. The other contestants were so busy watching Izuku escaping that they never realized that the minefield of purple balls were bogging them down.

"Alright Tsuyu, when I whistle, you pull me in with your tongue, got it?" ordered Kazume.

"Sure thing, Ribbit," replied Asui.

"Damn, he's getting away with the ten million. We gotta go after him," ordered Tetsutetsu, but his team wasn't able to move, "Huh, what the hell?"

His team was stuck from the sticky balls on their feet. Same thing for Team Hagakure.

"Huh, why can't we move?" Sato was confused.

Jiro looked down and saw the sticky balls on her feet.

"It's Mineta's sticky balls," replied Jiro.

"That damn pervert, you'll pay for this!" exclaimed Toru.

Kazume jumped in front of Hagakure, as he stared right into the background, imagining that he's staring right into her eyes.

"He's my pervert!" stated Kazume as he snatched Toru's headband worth 370 points.

As he was about to jump back to his group, he got grabbed in the ankle by an invisible hand. He was hanging upside down in front of Jiro.

"Hi," greeted Kazume.

"You're not going anywhere, mister. Grab his headband, Jiro, along with the one that he stole from me," ordered Toru.

Jiro attempted to snatch the two headbands from Kazume with her earphone jacks, but Kazume quickly countered as he drew out his bear claws on his left hand to scare off her jacks. With his other hand, he formed an O with his fingers and put it in his mouth. He blew his fingers to make a whistle to signal Asui to take him back to his group.

Asui heard his signal and stretched her tongue, wrapped it around his chest, and pulled him back. However, before he was pulled back, Jiro stuck her earphone jacks on his forehead where his wound was.

"GAH! FUCK!" he snarled viciously, being yanked back. He saw stars, he should've waited for a little longer. That handicap was going to hold him back, he just knew it as he was shuttled back in.

"You okay?" Mineta asked.

"Fuck off," Kazume snarled.

"Oh good, he's okay," Mineta sighed.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY! Jiro stabbed her jacks on my head wound! It fucking hurts like hell, like a vibrator attached to a syringe stabbed right through my skull!" groaned Kazume.

He tried to stand up and tried to walk off the pain but fell down immediately.

"I can't even stand up straight for the moment," said Kazume.

"Then let me take over, Ribbit! I can snatch 'em!" Tsuyu said. Kazume wasn't too sure, but if she forgave him for those times he hurt her...

He had to put his trust in her to finish it… or at least until he can get back on his feet.

"Alright… pedal to the metal, Shoji! Let's go get those points!" Tsuyu commanded.

Meanwhile, Izuku's team found a spot to land away from the group chasing after time, but there wasn't gonna be much time to relax.

"So what do you think of my sweet little babies, green bean? Aren't they such amazing little ones? I put my heart and soul into making them," asked Mei.

"Your babies are amazing Hatsume, it really helped us back there," replied Midoriya.

"You know I'm the one that made you all weightless, right? Where's my gratitude?" mumbled Uraraka to herself.

Meanwhile, they still were being chased down by Team Tetsutetsu and Team Hagakure, but this time, Toru was actually trailing behind the newcomer, Team Kazume, who was also chasing after Izuku's headband.

"Give me back my headband!" yelled Toru, her team chasing after Shoji and the group.

"Asui? Can you deal with Invisible girl? Make a small cut somewhere and bring back the blood stained knife to me. I know you're in charge for now, but I want to get rid of that nuisance for the moment. And Mineta… continue to trap the other team," demanded Kazume.

They nodded, with Tsuyu reluctantly taking the knife. She lashed it out and nicked Toru, reeling it back in. Kazume licked the blood on the knife. And Team Hagakure fell apart faster than a toilet paper shelf in a panic.

A bigger fish team, a.k.a. Team Bakugo, took out the weakened team. The aftershock of a blast aimed at the ground blew the team down to their rears, eliminating them from the competition after they fell into one of Mineta's traps.

Mostly due to Tsuyu's quick nicks and Kazume trying not to puke from all the blood he consumed, he was still dizzy, probably from Jiro's attack mixed with the stress he was feeling from the thought of what that **bastard **was going to do, even if he wouldn't admit it, Pain's constant and increasingly violent encouragement was also not helping anything at all.

Izuku was ready to blast their way out of the battlefield again, but one of the hover boots was stuck to a purple ball.

"Oh no, my foot is stuck," said Uraraka.

"It's Mineta's sticky ball, but where did that come from? I don't see him anywhere," said Midoriya, as he glanced at his surroundings to find where Mineta was.

Tsuyu stretched out her tongue to try to grab Izuku's headband, but Izuku reacted quickly and dodged the barrage of Tsuyu's tongue jabs.

"Asui, quickly before he gets away," said the dizzy Kazume, handing her a knife to repeat the same thing she did to Toru.

She pulled her tongue back, ending her barrage towards Midoriya to grab his knife. This gave Izuku an opening for him to activate Mei's jetpack to fly away, which resulted in her left hover boot that was stuck by Mineta's ball to break.

"Aw man! I knew that was gonna happen… Aww… poor baby…" Mei sighed, "At least I can fix it when all of this is over, don't worry, little man…"

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Tokoyami, as he saw an incoming knife wrapped by Tsuyu's tongue.

Tokoyami used Dark Shadow to swat away the knife. They were able to get out of there, but due to the broken boot, they were losing control during their flight so they had to land quickly.

"We're gonna have to land soon, Deku," said Uraraka.

Izuku was mumbling to himself, feeling odd about the recent attack, "Something's not right. Why was Asui holding a knife? Unless… Kazume's on their team? But why did Asui attack us with the knife and not Kazume? Did something happen to Kazume? Is he fighting with himself to not hurt me? No, he wouldn't back down from a fight or challenge, Kazume or not. But still, we have to keep an eye out for his team. We don't know when he will strike. Now, we need to-"

"Deku! You're mumbling out loud again. We're about to land," said Uraraka.

"Oh right, sorry. I was just stuck in thought," replied Midoriya, then he saw an incoming Kacchan blasting towards his team, "LOOK OUT!"

"THOSE POINTS ARE MINE, DEKU!" Bakugo screamed.

"Tokoyami, now!" ordered Izuku.

Dark Shadow blocked Bakugo's path, so the explosive blonde decided to blast Dark Shadow.

*BOOOOM* he released an explosion at the shadow, but it didn't budge. Since he didn't want to be out of reach from his team, he retreated as Sero's tape snatched him back towards the team.

"WHOA, BAKUGO BLASTED AWAY FROM HIS TEAM, ARE YOU SURE THAT'S LEGAL?!" asked Present Mic on the loudspeakers.

"Yep, as long as the headband holder doesn't touch the ground, it's allowed," replied Midnight to the entire stadium.

Meanwhile, things weren't looking so bright for Team Kazume, as Asui returned her tongue empty-handed.

"Asui… where's my knife?" Kazume was a little irritated.

"Uh...ribbit," Tsuyu had no words to say. She was very scared to see what would Kazume's angry reaction would be.

"Asui, what happened to my knife I gave you? Did you get his blood?!" Kazume was trying to hold himself back from having Pain lash out at his friend.

"No. I'm sorry Kazume… Tokoyami's Dark Shadow slapped it away so I didn't get Izuku's blood. I'm so sorry, I promise I won't fail you again," Tsuyu closed her eyes, afraid to look at his reaction… However, Kazume had a different reaction instead of anger.

"So Midoriya has Tokoyami on his team? Well, this is gonna be difficult to take his ten million points," said Kazume.

He tried to stand up again, he was still unbalanced, but it wasn't as bad as earlier. Tsuyu tried to tell him to stay down and rest. She doesn't want him to fight on while he's hurt… not again, remembering what happened last time in the USJ.

"Kazume, please stay down. You pushed yourself too far again, you got a little too reckless, learn from it, okay?" she cautioned.

"NO ASUI! I… I can't. I can't rest. I'm not gonna sit here while you fight your asses off by yourselves to stay in the top four. That type of mentality is stupid, Asui. If I didn't do what I did back in the USJ, I wouldn't have saved Momo, Jiro, and Denki. Those three wouldn't be here if I didn't do anything. You guys have no shot at winning this while the entire Class 1-B is after all of us… not to mention the little beef I had with Todoroki. And now that Midoriya has Tokoyami on his side, you guys have no shot at that ten million. I'm the only one that can get it," Kazume ranted.

"You think you're invincible and you're the only one who can do anything… that's wrong, Kazume, that's your other self talking, that's not what this is, this isn't the USJ, this isn't some sort of blood sport… it's a chance to have yourself be noticed by heroes, not 'Do or Die'," Shoji piped up, "I've seen your other self, and that's not the you that Midoriya or any of us know, so trust us, you have other knives. It is what it is,"

"But… I…" Kazume croaked, shaking the pain out of his head, bringing his focus back, he didn't like what Shoji said, but it was the truth. Some of it hurt, but wallowing in the shadows wasn't going to help them win or help him stop his **brother. **He had to either bite the bullet or bleed out.

For once, Pain was silent. For once, he felt like himself. For once…

He was Kazume. Not Pain or Kazume. Just…

Kazume. Kazume with a good family, Kazume with friends that liked him no matter what he did to them, the Kazume that didn't need to feel like he needed to atone for what he did.

This was the Kazume Melissa saw. This was the Kazume his friends knew he could be.

And he liked it.

"You're right, guys. I think I'm taking this competition too seriously. Like Shoji said, this isn't a "Do or Die" situation, so what's a little bit of unbalance gonna do to me. It ain't gonna hurt me or stop me. I still ain't gonna sit there and do nothing. We're gonna win this round unanimously as a team," said Kazume.

In an instant, chaos erupted through the rest of the teams, suddenly feeling their bands being snatched with knives hailing and distracting them, with sticky ball traps and a tongue snatching bands left and right.

Kazume rose, his katanas raised high, Shoji opened up, and everything seemed to slow down into a crawl, with Kazume clashing harshly with Tetsutetsu, sparks flying as he raked them upwards, breaking the crossed-arm guard, Sending the metal boy blowing back, being snapped into the open. The shards of his katana rained down onto the ground.

"You think you can cut me so easily? My quirk can form my body into steel, so I won't be penetrated by the likes of you!" said Tetsutetsu.

"You're right, I can't. But I wasn't trying to cut you, I'm distracting you. With both arms blocking my blade, you left yourself open for my team to snag your headband," explained Kazume.

"Huh?" Tetsutetsu looked up to see his headband was removed from Tsuyu's tongue.

Kazume dropped the hilts and felt the softness of a headband land in his now freed-up hand. The two katanas returned to his back, via magnets and their sheaths set to work restoring the blades to full length and sharpness.

Tsuyu nodded at him and he smiled, a real smile, feeling good for once in his life. He fastened the headband around his neck, meaning that they'd have to get to his neck to get it.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! A NEW SURGE OF ENERGY FROM TEAM SHIELD! THEY'RE ON THE OFFENSIVE AND ARE BECOMING HIGH CLIMBERS!" Present Mic yowled. Aizawa smirked underneath his bandages, knowing that something clicked in someone's mind on that team.

Kazume and his team rounded back, readying another charge, Mineta lobbed more balls at the other team, the sheaths on Kazume's back blew out exhaust steam, shrouding the team in smoke to cover their plan. Kendo was running blind, so she had to take a leap of faith and why was there something slimy around one of her hands?

In one massive yank, she was sent hurtling back, her and her teammates, anyway. She saw the pair of red eyes through the smoke, and a rather surprised expression on the guy's face.

"Huh, never thought these things could cause a smokescreen…" Kazume mumbled, "Ah well, more of an advantage for m- I mean, us!"

Shoji and Tsuyu glanced at him and he scoffed, cheeks a little bit red. Damn his shotgun-pride… He still had a long way to go.

'I better thank Melissa for the equipment… and also need to talk to her to learn more about my gadgets,' thought Kazume.

Kendo only had one more strategy, one more card left to play. Just… she had to keep her cool. Just staring at Shield was making her nervous, the way he looked like a Ninja Turtle mixed with Rorschach was unnerving.

Her team was feeling the same way. It seemed that there was no more killing intent, but the potential for it was still there. 'Just stay focused, Kendo… you've got this…' she thought.

*SHING! SHING! SHING!* Knives shot towards her, seeing him diving towards them from above, his red eyes burning like flames, his tongue out eagerly, Kendo blocked the knives and caught him with her other one, seeing some sort of blue thing appear around his still free hand, one of the knives flew back to his hand and her hand loosened, going slack and shrinking as Kazume viciously stole her bands, being yanked back by Asui's tongue. The other knives returned to him and he sheathed one of them, another overshot him and drove into a wall nearby, snapping.

Then his gauntlet started to spark, the electromagnet shorted out and he sighed, 'Damn, and her tech was doing so well…' he thought, grimacing.

'It just goes to show that I can't just rely on her tech to save me…' Kazume thought, sighing and turning his attention to the final teams.

That only left Teams Bakugo, Todoroki, Shield, and Midoriya. All the other teams were out, it was down to the wire, the final clash, the four rivals, all of it was in place. The tension was in the air, electrifying the audience at the stadium, causing a certain set of parental figures to get nervous, angry, or even worried. And a girl on an island to almost fall off the couch in tension and worry.

* * *

_Team Rankings:_

1\. Team Midoriya: 10000310

2\. Team Shield: 2145

3\. Team Bakugo: 1045

4\. Team Todoroki: 805

5-12: 0 pts.

* * *

_Meanwhile at I-island..._

Melissa sighed heavily, her worry palpable. They were only prototypes, but she was glad that Kazume didn't end up magnetizing to a flagpole or something. Even worse would be him stuck to that metal guy. She didn't want Kazume ending up stuck to something.

* * *

_Back to the Sports Festival…_

Todoroki walled off the area with a large amount of ice. There was nowhere to run for the other three teams… not like they needed to run anyway except for Midoriya, who's holding the ten million points. Izuku tried to use his jetpack once more, but it malfunctioned.

*Shhooooooo…. poot.*

"Dang it! Aw man, sorry, honey… Mommy put you through too much…" Mei sighed, looking ashamed, "I was really hoping to use that later…"

"We'll have to rely on Tokoyami's Dark Shadow from here on out. If we wanna win this, we gotta fight till the end," said Midoriya.

"Right," replied Uraraka.

With all the headbands in that small battlefield Todoroki created, it was pretty much a free-for-all, with Midoriya's headband deciding who comes out on top.

Both Todoroki and Bakugo's team wanted to chase after Midoriya's ten million, but Kazume had a specific instruction for his own team.

"We're chasing after everyone's headband except for Todoroki," requested Kazume.

"Why?" Tsuyu piped up.

"Because he'll most likely freeze our only front horse, Shoji, which only leaves me, you, and Mineta. Momo knows what Mineta's balls can do from the battle training, right? So that's out of the equation. That leaves us with you and me, Tsuyu. Since you aren't skilled in combat outside of water and my only way back to the group, I'm the only one that can fight the four of them," explained Kazume.

"So if we stay back… that means we don't have to fight, all we need to do is see how this plays out, right?" Tsuyu asked.

"So what we've been doing for the past few minutes, right?" Mineta squeaked a little bit.

"Not exactly, Midoriya has Tokoyami and Bakugo has Mina? Midoriya knows about Mineta's balls and Tsuyu's tongue barrage, but they have not seen me in action. In Bakugo's case, Mina can escape the sticky balls with her acid, and Bakugo can defend himself with explosions. If we want to steal their headbands, I have to take out Tokoyami and Sero before we can do that. We must avoid Todoroki unless the rare occasion that he has the ten million points. I have to face his team by myself if it comes down to that," Kazume concluded his explanation.

"Going solo? That's suicide, ribbit," Tsuyu said.

"I know… that's why I'll use **him **to retrieve it if that happens," Kazume said.

The three teams, Todoroki, Shield, and Bakugo surrounded Midoriya's team as they stood near the edge of the out-of-bounds line.

"DEKU! THOSE TEN MILLION ARE MINE! YOU GOT THAT, DAMN NERD?!" yelled Bakugo.

"I'll be taking that headband now," said Todoroki.

Kazume said nothing, glaring at Izuku, his eyes burning through his soul, turning it to cinders. Izuku gulped.

The four teams clashed together as the fight for the top had begun for the remaining minutes.

"WHOA! WHAT'S GOING ON?! IT'S SO DIZZYING! I'M NOT EVEN SURE WHAT'S GOING ON! WHO YOU THINK WILL COME OUT ON TOP?!" announced Present Mic.

"If I had to guess, it would be either Kazume or Todoroki," responded Aizawa in the loudspeaker.

The crowd was frantic, going crazy as if it was a football game and the participants already had trending hashtags, everything was ramping up to be resolved.

Todoroki was the first one to take a shot at the ten million since he had Iida's speed and Momo's creativity with roller skates to help her keep up with the team.

"Yaoyorozu, set up a defense. Iida, continue the pursuit. And Denki, you know what to do," requested Todoroki.

"Got time, Indiscriminate Shock, 1.3 Million Volts!" shouted Denki, as Momo created a large insulation sheet.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Kazume as he threw a barrage of knives at team Todoroki.

Todoroki set up a wall of ice to defend his team from the knives coming their way. Kazume saw an opening and jumped off Shoji to the ice wall.

"Kazume, what are you doing? I thought we agreed it's suicide to go after Todoroki!" exclaimed Asui.

"Not when there's an opening," replied Kazume.

Meanwhile Izuku's team protected themselves from the shock thanks to Tokoyami's Dark Shadow while Bakugo's squad and Kazume's weren't so lucky.

Todoroki was ready to follow up with Denki's attack and freeze the rest of the competition away. He had a pole from Momo, and just when he was about to strike.

"Todoroki watch out!" she snapped.

Kazume used the ice wall to dive towards him, his katana clashing with the pole, Tsuyu's tongue was wrapped around his waist. Kazume grinned.

"Hey there, just here to stop ya from **STEALING MY WIN," **he snarled.

As Todoroki started to form ice on the pole to freeze the katana along with Kazume, but the ex-villain was too clever as he quickly released his katana and activated his bear claws to scratch at his arm that held the pole. The bear claws were able to scratch a half-centimeter into his arm. As Kazume was about to lick his blood, Momo formed a pole and smacked his blood-stained claw away. The blood dropped to the ground, leaving him with no other choice but to steal one of the headbands on his forehead worth 595 points and retreated quickly.

Momo passed Todoroki some bandages, "Stem the bleeding, if he gets one taste of your blood, it's over," she commanded. Todoroki didn't argue.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," he said. He bandaged his arm,

'DAMMIT! FUCK! I almost had him!' Kazume thought.

'**What? Gonna cry?'**

'Get out.'

'**What?! I'm just checkin' in…'**

"GET YER MAMBY-PAMBY ASS RIGHT BACK HERE, DEKU!" he threw out an explosion, being blocked by Dark Shadow.

"Ugh! Dammit, Crowhead!" exclaimed Bakugo as he got pulled back to his team, unbeknownst that Kazume was about to snag his headbands.

He was confused about why he was being pulled back until he realized that if Sero didn't pull him back, Kazume's surprise attack would've been successful and snagged his headbands.

"That was a close one Bakubro. Kazume almost got you. You gotta be mindful of your surroundings," said Kirishima.

"OF COURSE I'M MINDFUL OF MY SURROUNDINGS, SHITTY HAIR!" barked Bakugo at Kirishima's ear.

Meanwhile, Kazume stabbed his katana to the ground as he shifted course towards Midoriya's team. He balanced himself on one foot on the pommel of his katana.

"WHOA! LOOK AT THAT BALANCE! THIS KID IS NUTS! DID YOU TRAIN HIM THIS STUFF AIZAWA?!" announced Present Mic.

"No, of course, I didn't. This was all his own doing. No wonder why I think he's number 1," announced Aizawa.

"Midoriya!" Kazume drew out his knives, "YOU'RE NEXT!"

Kazume threw his knives near Midoriya's face, near his ear, right where the headband was wrapped around his head, *TAM!*

Dark Shadow caught it, but that was just a distraction for the Kazume Missile that was about to scream at them. He drew out his katana as he was ready to strike again, but it wasn't at Midoriya… he sliced the back of Tokoyami.

"I wasn't aiming after you, Midoriya. I needed to take out Tokoyami. I know you won't even dare use your quirk and fuck up your bones. NOW ASUI!" shouted Kazume after he licked the blood of Tokoyami, disabling him for the remainder of the round.

And without hesitation, Asui's tongue reeled out the ten million from his forehead, falling onto Kazume's left hand. Tsuyu quickly pulled him back before Izuku could take action to steal one of Kazume's headbands.

"No! I let you all down. I'm such a failure," said Izuku.

"IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAD A NEW NUMBER ONE AS KAZUME TOOK IZUKU'S TEN MILLION POINT HEADBAND! IZUKU IS NOW TIED IN LAST PLACE WITH ZERO POINTS! IF HE DOESN'T STEAL A HEADBAND WITH ONE MINUTE LEFT, IT'S GONNA BE UP TO THE CROWD TO DECIDE, SO GET TO IT, OTHERWISE CROSS YOUR FINGERS!" announced Present Mic.

"Deku, don't give up! We can still win this!" Uraraka gave her friend some encouragement.

"Uraraka's right, we can't give up, we'll have to steal at least one headband to make sure we can advance to the final round," said Midoriya.

A forgotten one. Billowing through the bedlam, a banner of hope, something to keep him going. Something to give him some measure of hope. Izuku grit his teeth, He still had two horses, he was down one. This was going to be a gamble… He thought of his chances of stealing a headband on all three of his opponents and his best chance was…

"We have to steal from Kazume," said Izuku.

"What? Deku, that's too dangerous. And our best defender and attacker is paralyzed" said Uraraka.

"It's a risk we have to take… I've come too far! It's now or never!" said Midoriya.

"ONLY THIRTY SECONDS REMAINS! WILL KAZUME SECURE THE LEAD?! WILL IZUKU BE ABLE TO STEAL A HEADBAND?! THESE CLOSING SECONDS ARE THRILLING!" announced Present Mic.

"LIKE HELL HE WILL!" Bakugo roared, not noticing a hand grasp roughly at one of his bands and yank it off.

He had to try. He goaded his team into the fray, reaching for one! Just one! JUST ONE! He felt his hand close on one, thrown off an unlucky Bakugo, who barely had felt it get torn off in the chaos. Luck smiled on Izuku Midoriya if luck was named Present Mic. In the final moments, in the last few seconds.

The former Hero Killer's Partner and the Holder of One For All stood triumphant as the survivors of the Cavalry Battle…

Not knowing what now laid in wait for them.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this chapter. If you enjoyed it, favorite and follow for more content, coming sometime next week. Leave a review and let me know what you think. And as always, stay safe out there from the virus. **


	24. Chapter 23: The Finale Looms!

**Hello Everyone! I'm back with another chapter of Blood for Blood. ****This chapter is the preparation for the final round of the Sports Festivals, things could either get heated or silly. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had to redo the bracket to fit it best in here, sorry if it doesn't look great.**

* * *

Chapter 23: The Finale Looms.

The second round of the Sports Festival had reached his end. Kazume ended up with the ten million points he stole from his best friend. He was able to redeem himself from the upset in the first round, losing to Midoriya by just a tip of his finger. However, deep down inside, he felt bad that he had to eliminate him from advancing in the final round… or so he thought.

"LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT THE FINAL RANKINGS! THE TOP FOUR TEAMS WILL ADVANCE TO THE FINAL ROUND! IN FIRST PLACE, WE HAVE TEAM SHIELD WITH 10,003,050 POINTS! EXCELLENT DETERMINATION AND SKILL SET FROM THE AGILE NINJA HERO!" announced Present Mic the final results.

Kazume smirked, "It was inevitable really, thanks to all of us working together. Told ya guys we'll win this, not quite unanimously but good enough," he said, all of the others nodded, with Mineta off somewhere doing something perverted.

" NEXT UP IN SECOND PLACE IS TEAM BAKUGO WITH 760 POINTS! HOWEVER, HE DOESN'T LOOK QUITE PLEASED!" announced Present Mic.

Bakugo wanted to kill anyone who ever talked to him. Whoever looked at him was gonna be blinded too!

"Stupid-ass ninja bitch… Stupid fucking rigged headband motherfucking..." Bakugo exclaimed in frustration.

"Yo Bakugo, you alright man? We got second place, it's not that bad. We at least go to the final round," said Sero.

"I don't think Bakugo will appreciate being a runner-up," said Kirishima.

"Of course, I don't, Shitty-Hair!" Bakugo snapped.

"ALRIGHT, IN THIRD PLACE WE HAVE… WAIT HOLD ON, WHAT'S THIS?! TEAM MIDORIYA LEAP-FROGS TEAM TODOROKI FOR THIRD PLACE WITH 285 POINTS! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! AND AT THE LAST MINUTE AS WELL!" announced Present Mic.

"UWAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku cried a large waterwork of tears, "WE MADE IT!"

"Yeah, good job, Deku!" Ochako exclaimed.

"Hm, yes, well done, Midoriya," Tokoyami said.

Mei just worked on getting her damaged babies patched up.

"AND THAT LEAVES TEAM TODOROKI IN FOURTH PLACE! THEY HAD A VERY TALENTED TEAM! WHAT HAPPENED?! ANY IDEAS, ERASERHEAD?!" announced Present Mic, as he looks at Aizawa for an explanation.

"That's simple… Kazume happened. They had a great plan on using Denki to electrocute the battle while being protected by Momo's insulation sheet. If they continued with their plan, they would've had an excellent strategy to steal points with Iida's speed. But they left an opening for Kazume to go after him. Usually with all that talent, he wouldn't bother going after his team, but with the Ice wall, he used not only did he protect his team from his knives, but at the same time left a big opening for Kazume to strike. Kazume almost would've capitalized big time if he licked Todoroki's blood and took all his points. In other words, Todoroki underestimated Kazume's mind for tactics and clinical actions. He's been used to being under pressure," Aizawa commentated, summarizing what happened to Todoroki's team.

"Hmm…" Todoroki looked up into the stands, seeing his father burning there and gritting his teeth, silently marching away. The others felt worried, while Denki was also MIA.

"Todoroki, is there something wrong?" Momo asked, concerned for her team captain.

Todoroki was silent as he walked away from his room and headed to the waiting room, feeling frustrated for his performance. More than frustrated, he felt livid. Why couldn't the old man just shut up? Why couldn't he leave him alone?

"ALRIGHT FOLKS, LET'S TAKE A ONE HOUR LUNCH BREAK BEFORE WE CONTINUE ON WITH THE FINAL ROUND! ALRIGHT ERASERHEAD, LET'S GO GET LUNCH" announced Present Mic.

"No thanks, I'd rather take a nap," said Aizawa.

The arena emptied out and raided the food trucks and stalls throughout the area. The lines were like a human traffic jam or scurrying ants.

Meanwhile, the students were chatting with one another, congratulating the people who get to advance to the final round, others a little disappointed with their performance and letting out their frustrations. In a world where heroes have to compete with each other to reach the top, it's normal that some heroes get mad at their lack of success.

"Damnit, how did we lose to those crappy 1-A students?! I want a rematch!" shouted Tetsutetsu in frustration.

"Excellent job out there Mina. Ribbit, you were amazing out there," commented Asui to her friend.

"Yeah but it's not like I did amazing during the battle. Bakugo only chose me because I was able to melt Todoroki's ice. We weren't expecting that your team would have that pervert Mineta and deal with his sticky balls. Thank goodness that my quirk can dissolve those balls away," said Mina.

"Man, once again your team came out on top, Uraraka. I'm sorry for my betrayal to you and Midoriya, I thought I was gonna beat you this time," said Iida.

"It's okay, Iida. I understand that you wanted to compete against us." Izuku said. His mood is serious and trying to stay that way.

"Well… we didn't do too much," Uraraka sighed.

"We did enough," Tokoyami piped up.

"No, we didn't, if I was able to control my quirk, I would've done more. I'm not good enough. You guys did amazing, but I should've done better, I let Kazume slip away with the ten Million points," said Izuku, feeling down that he wasn't much help for his teammates.

"Hey, we still won in a way, right? We did our best!" Uraraka piped up, "So all that matters is that!"

"Right…" replied Midoriya, still not feeling confident about his chances in the final rounds… not good odds against the likes of Kazume, Todoroki, or even his childhood friend, Bakugo. They would wipe the floor with him, but deep down, Izuku knows that it doesn't matter, he will give it his all in the final round.

Izuku felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked back to see that it was Todoroki.

"Do you have a minute, Midoriya? I want to have a private chat with you," said Todoroki.

"Um… sure," replied Midoriya, unsure of Todoroki's intentions.

To continue with the strangeness of the encounter, he was brought to somewhere private.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" Izuku asked as both stood in a dark, empty hallway, with only the sunrays providing them a bit of light.

". . . . . ." Todoroki was silent, trying to process what he saw from Midoriya.

He looked at the time Midoriya used his quirk on Kazume on one finger, which knocked him back very far into the minefield. All that raw power in just one finger, he couldn't imagine what he could do with an entire fist.

"It's about your quirk, it kinda reminded me of All Might. Other than All Might, I've never seen such a powerful aura from any of my opponents… until I saw you. It's similar, too similar, are you sure he's not your dad or something?" Todoroki concluded.

'Wait, hold on… WHAT?!' thought Midoriya.

"U-uhm… what?" he vocalized his thoughts.

"You heard me, so are you?" asked Todoroki.

"O-o-of course not. I-I'm p-pretty sure that w-whatever gave you that i-idea, it m-must be j-just a coincidence," stuttered Midoriya, trying to deny any connections about him and All Might's true relationship as his successor of One For All. Izuku then asked, "But… why do you really think that about me?"

"I don't, it's just that… I do believe that there is something between you two that probably shouldn't be shared with others. But anyway, my father is the number two hero, Endeavor. You probably have heard of him, right? But if it's true that you're connected to the number one hero somehow, then that means I have a much bigger reason to beat you," stated Todoroki.

* * *

_Somewhere near a stairway…_

All Might wanted to have a chat with the number two hero. It has been ten years since they last met in a press conference. The number two hero was bathed in fire, waves of heat rolled off him, making the air ripple. Just being around All Might pissed him off. All Might stood awkwardly.

"It's been a while… Enji," All Might said oddly.

"Endeavor," Endeavor snarled, smoke curling out of his mouth.

"Right… my bad Endeavor," All Might corrected.

"What is it that you want, All Might?" Endeavor asked as he gritted his teeth.

"Why I just only wanted to say hi and have a little chat," replied All Might.

"If that's seriously your intention, then I'm not interested, trivial talk is for the weak-minded," scolded Endeavor as he started walking away.

However, All Might wasn't quite finished talking with him as he flipped over him and stopped him in his tracks while keeping his fancy suit in one piece.

"Whoa now, why the cold shoulder? I wasn't quite finished with our little chat. You should be happy that your son is doing great throughout the Sports Festival… even though he's only been using half his power," said All Might.

"If I want to be proud of my son, come back to me when he's using his full power, other than that, leave me be,"

"I see… well, glad we had our talk then," said All Might, feeling a bit puzzled with Endeavor's hostility towards him. They're both great heroes, right? Yet, they're not able to get along?

Endeavor stopped halfway down the stair to give All Might one more statement, "One day, when this is all over, you're going to see me standing where you are, and when you do, I'm going to ENJOY my time, and my son will surpass yours, that green-haired one. Oh and don't get me started on that Kazume kid. I believe you're somewhat responsible for his change of character. One day, he was a murderer, and the next day, he disappears for three years, comes back, and now wants to be a hero. I've heard word that you weren't on duty that day and visited the hospital on the day he disappeared. Whatever, I'll figure it out one way or another."

* * *

_Back to the hallway…_

Izuku and Todoroki continued their conversation where they left off, as the fire and ice quirk continued to explain to All Might's successor about his father.

"My father has eyes on only reaching to the top in the rankings… and he'll do whatever means necessary to achieve that. He's never stopped chasing that goal for over twenty years and he never will until either him or one of his children achieves that goal," explained Todoroki.

"I don't understand, what are you trying to tell me, Todoroki?" asked Midoriya.

"Have you ever heard of… quirk marriages?" Todoroki asked.

Izuku was speechless, he had heard of it, but only in hushed whispers, mostly back when he was younger and researching more and more about the society he was growing up in.

"It was a big issue in the past, due to the rise of quirks. People tried to breed with one another to create children with powerful quirks. It was like an old-fashioned arranged marriage, but it was such a dishonorable act. My old man not only had an impressive hero record but also a large amount of wealth to dispose of his problems," explained Todoroki.

It summed everything about him up. Izuku realized that he was some sort of special chimera, he was just born to be strong. Todoroki saw the gears turning in Izuku's head.

"Two people with strong quirks are forced to marry each other, in the case of my parents… they were lucky, with lucky being a grossly operative term," Todoroki sighed heavily, "From what I heard, my mother's family threw her away when she needed them most, that's how I got this," he gestured to his scar.

Izuku didn't know why Todoroki was telling him all of this.

"You see, the reason why I declared war on you is to prove to that bastard that I can win this competition by rejecting his powers. I'll become a hero by only using my right side," said Todoroki.

Todoroki started to walk out of the hallway and headed away from the stadium to take a breather, finished with his chat with Midoriya. Little do they both know that Bakugo was also silently hearing their conversation at the end of the dark hallway, hiding behind the dark corner on the right.

After Todoroki headed out into the bright sunny outdoors, he crossed paths with Kazume, who was holding nine mochi bags. Kazume was still a little heated with Todoroki since the incident in the waiting room, and it didn't help at all seeing Midoriya coming from the same area Todoroki was at. It rubbed him the wrong way.

"Oh… it's you," growled Kazume.

Todoroki knew of Kazume's stealthiness. His first thought was that he was listening in.

"I have nothing to say to you," Todoroki stated.

"Aw c'mon, I just wanted to be a good classmate and share some of this… Nah, what the fuck were you doing with Midoriya?!" said Kazume with a bit of a threatening tone

"Nothing that concerns you," Todoroki snarled.

"Oho! It seems like the rich boy's got BALLS!" Kazume snapped, "Let me fucking guess, you're telling him secrets about how to defeat me? Nah, that's very unlikely. Perhaps… you were telling him a story about your shitty ass father, were you?"

"So what if I did?" Todoroki asked.

"Then you're a fucking fool if you think Midoriya will feel pity for you. Your past doesn't mean jack shit… **same can be said about your existence and purpose.** If you really want to deny that bastard, **then quit UA and never become a hero in the first place!**" Pain insulted, "**That's the only way! The only way to beat your predetermined 'destiny' or your 'purpose'!"**

Todoroki glared at him, "No, the only way I can beat him is to become a better hero than him, something a villain like you can't understand…" he denied.

"**Ka-ha! A villain like me, huh? Isn't that what Kazume is trying to do? The same thing as you are? Surpassing his brother?"**

Todoroki saw Kazume through new eyes, at least a little bit.

"**He made me because the bloodshed was a little too much for him to swallow, so here I am, acting for him,"**

Midoriya put his hand on Kazume's shoulder, "Kazume?" he asked.

"Hm?" Kazume grunted.

"I… I see where Todoroki comes from, and it's clear you do too in some way, just… weren't you the one who never tried to kill me? I mean, come on, you're both the same, surpassing the bad pasts you're from," Midoriya reasoned.

"I see… so Midoriya, you want some mochi? Here's a bag if you want one," asked Kazume.

Izuku nodded and took it, munching on some.

"I appreciate you trying to help the both of us but me and him… we're not the same… not even fucking close. I'm much worse than his past," said Kazume.

"I never said that you were the same, I said you're similar, both pushing towards the same thing,"

"I'm never gonna push towards the same thing with this fucker over here. He wants to deny his father, I have other plans. I'm gonna change the hero society and fix its shitty flaws and take down the corruption involved in it. Now if you don't mind, I have other students I need to share these mochi bags. Good luck in the final rounds, Midoriya, and not you Todoroki, because I don't give a fuck how far you go. If any case we do meet in one of the matches, you better give it your all, or not, because you have another thing coming to you," said Kazume as he walked back to the stadium.

Once Kazume returned to the stadium, he had a delivery he needed to make to give mochi to each of the girls in his and the remaining one to Iida. The other students who didn't make it to the finals were participating in the side games to kill time before they exit the field to watch the final round.

"Hello ladies, I was wondering if you all would love to eat some mo-" Kazume dropped the mochi bags as he was gawking at what they were wearing, immediately, Pain brought up the thought of Melissa in one of those uniforms and it made him so much worse.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-"

"WHAT'S THIS?! WHOSE IDEAS WAS TO MAKE THE GIRLS OF CLASS 1-A GO FULL ON FANSERVICE?!" announced Present Mic, cutting off Kazume's lash out.

"Uhm… you girls look… lovely," Kazume said nervously, as he saw the girls' faces of humiliation, "So… why the cheerleading uniforms?"

"Why do you think?" Jiro sighed, "Stupid Kaminari…"

"Oh… and Mineta?" Kazume asked.

"You must be psychic," Mina huffed.

"And I can't believe I made these for everyone with my quirk," said Momo, sitting on her knees feeling ashamed.

Kazume tried to hold in his laughter, it was just too good to be real. But his efforts were futile.

"PFFT HAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAHahahahaha! You're telling me that you were fooled by that perverted midget and made everyone cheerleading costumes to wear? Oh this is rich, the student vice president's listening to orders from a pervert?! Pfftt Aaaaa hahahaha," Kazume laughed.

"Hey! If this situation were reversed, would ya be laughing?!" Jirou snapped.

"Well that's what you get for listening to the fucking midget. So anyways you girls want some mochi?" asked Kazume. Uraraka seemed to grow serious, trying to tackle him with somehow adorable murder in her eyes. The other girls watched the odd game of keep-away from the Mochi Maniac.

'Okay! Okay! Didn't expect Ochako to pull a Crocodile Dundee on me! Dodge! Dodge!' Kazume thought, panicking.

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" Ochako urged, reaching for it, with Kazume avoiding seeing her cleavage through the shirt.

'Eyes closed! Eyes fucking closed! Think of Lissa! Think of her!' he continued to think, imagining Melissa in Ochako's place, 'OH FUCK ME THAT MADE IT WORSE!'

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! If I give you three bags, will you calm down?!" Kazume yelled.

"Yes, yes! I promise!" Ochako gasped, "Now GIMME!"

"Fucking… ugh…" Kazume handed them over and sighed, dusting himself off, in the bedlam, one was at Jiro's feet.

"Look, I lost my footing, due to Ochako fucking going all Terminator on me, and I handed one… to… Toru? Seriously, every time I'm in an empty room I say 'Hi, Hagakure.' Just in case. So are we all good?" asked Kazume. The girls nodded their heads.

"Good because I got some grape smoothie I need to make and I require a generator to operate the blender," said Kazume as he drew out his bear claws, and he said one final thing before chasing the perverts, "Good luck in the final rounds for those who made it and do your best!"

Uraraka started scarfing it down, her cheeks swollen with the stuff, "Hrey! Hrant Haargue Hrith Hree Hoood!" she whined a little as the others looked a little shocked at her savaging the poor mochi.

"Kazume did pay good money, so… I guess we eat it?" Momo mumbled reaching for one and Uraraka bristled a bit, thinking that she was reaching for one of HER bags.

Meanwhile, Kazume was approaching the grape boy and a walking Tesla coil with murderous intent.

"Oh hey, Kazume! I was just talking to Denki about how badass our team was in that previous round. We were such a great team, huh?" said Mineta, not knowing what was coming to him and his friend.

Kazume drew out a bear claw on his right hand.

"Hey now, what are you doing with that claw out? We're all dudes here, we can discuss this like civilized men, right?" Denki nervously asked.

"I think a grape smoothie and a niiiiceee new generator for my Mel's lab will do… Whaddya you two say?" Kazume threatened.

"If it's about the girls in their cheerleading uniforms, it was all Denki's idea!" panicked Mineta.

"Hey! Don't blame me! It was your idea!" Denki argued.

"Oi! Who the fuck cares?! All I see is some new wiring and some more wine for the swanky guys!" Kazume barked, "START RUNNING!"

The perverted duo made a beeline running away from the menacing Kazume, even though with his elite speed, their efforts won't matter since he'd chase them down easily.

"GET BACK HERE!" he yelled, slinging out a grapple line and yanking Mineta back. He borrowed it from Hatsume, who was all too happy to lend it.

"KAMINARIIIIIIIII!" Mineta yelled.

Kaminari screamed and ran faster. He darted behind a wall, breathing hard, 'Whew! Okay! I'm okay…' he thought, backing up, feeling an arm around his chest.

"Hi~" Kazume crooned.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaminari screamed.

"Did you hear that, Eraserhead? Sounded like a scream of pain," said Present Mic.

"Shhh, It's just the wind, let me sleep in peace," replied Aizawa as he continued to nap in his sleeping bag.

The two perverts had a heaping helping of karma shoved down their throats… and Kazume finally understood what it felt like.

A few minutes had passed and everyone who made it to the final round stood front and center to the stand, where Midnight was ready to explain about preparing the final round.

"Alright contestants, each person must pick a lot in this box to see who you will face in the final round. The contestants have the option to participate in the side games or sit out and rest to prepare for the final round. That's all I have to say so time to do some matchmaking," announced Midnight.

After all the final contestants picked their lot, the bracket was set.

* * *

Midoriya Asui Sero Todoroki Kaminari Shield Hatsume Iida Ashido Mineta Yaoyorozu Tokoyami Kirishima Shoji Uraraka Bakugo

...|_M1_| ...|_M2_|... |_M3_| ...|_M4_|.. R1..|_M5_| ...|_M6_| ...|_M7_| ...|_M8_|

...|_._._._._._| ...|_._._._._._._| 2nd Round .|_._._._._._._._._| ...|_._._._._._._._|

...|_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._| ...Semi-Finals ...|_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._|

...|_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._| Finals

* * *

'**Ohohoho! Round 2 for lightning boy, huh?!' **

Kazume smirked at Denki like a predator sizing up his next meal. Denki schooched as far away from Kazume as space would allow.

"Hey, where are you goin'?" he drawled, stabbing one of his katanas into the wall, pinning Denki to the wall, "Got anything to say?"

Denki opened his mouth, "No, no, don't answer that," Kazume scoffed, "You're about as threatening as a Cocker Spaniel,"

"You know metal is a conductor, right?!" Denki spat, smiling, "That means y-you… got… no… chance of… oooh…"

"**BITCH, I can kill you with my PINKY!" **Pain yelled, coming back to Kazume, "But we'll see about that when we face off!"

Meanwhile, the other students faced towards their matchups, wishing them to bring it their all.

"I ain't gonna hold back on my punches, Shoji. I'm gonna give you the manliest fight people will ever see," said Kirishima.

"Same here, Kirishima. Let's give it our best," replied Shoji.

"I'm gonna give it my best," said Tokoyami.

"Good, that's all that I want to see from you when it's time for us to spar," said Momo.

Mina cracked her knuckles, looming over Mineta, "I will break you," she growled in her best impression of a beefy Russian man, "For what you did to us… for making us wear those dumb cheerleading outfits! You better hope that my acid won't melt your balls!" with her voice back to normal, she pointed towards Mineta's crotch and he let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Why do these things always happen to me?!" Mineta whined.

"Teehehehehehehehe… Oh Leggy~" Mei crooned, "I wanna have some babies on ya if that's okay!"

"YOU BROUGHT HUMAN BABIES?! WHERE ARE THEY?" Iida yelled, "I must find their parents!"

"I meant my gadgets, silly!" Mei laughed, "Geez, you're so serious! Lighten up, grandpa!"

"Well then, I wish for your best performance and nothing else," said Iida.

"Gotcha!" Mei chirped, 'Goodbye, stuffy ol' Leggy… Hello, Support Companies!' she thought.

"I'm the first matchup of the final round and I have to face Asui. How do I win my first matchup without causing too much harm to her? Her quirk makes her very agile and can attack me with her tongue from a far distance," muttered Midoriya, making strategies inside his mind before he got interrupted by Asui herself.

"I told you to call me Tsu," she stated.

"WAH! You heard that?!" Izuku gasped.

"You muttered it all out, ribbit," she croaked, "Just try not to break all your bones,"

"M-message r-received, Tsu!" replied Midoriya.

"Wow, still having trouble talking with the ladies, Midoriya? At least you're having some luck with Uraraka," stated Kazume.

Midoriya went beet red, "O-oh… o-oh thanks?" he squeaked, "Y-you're n-not b-bad a-at it…"

"Don't worry, you'll get over it. Maybe one day, I could give you advice on how to ask her out," said Kazume.

"A-a-ask… h-her… out?" Midoriya's brain crashed, as his face froze.

"Snap out of it Deku, you have a round to win, recruiters you want to impress and make the Symbol of Peace proud of you," Kazume stated, "It's pretty obvious that you and him have a somewhat similar quirk. All Might might have trained you, but here's the deal: I won't hold back just because you're my friend," he pleasantly continued, squeezing Izuku's shoulder.

Izuku shut down again, "Crap! Stay with me, Pint-Size!" Kazume snapped, shaking him a little.

"What makes you think I'm similar to All Might? I'm just a big fan of him, and he seems to have interest in me due to my quirk!" asked Midoriya, trying to throw him off from the big truth.

"I see, I hope it pays off big time in the future. Wish you luck, Midoriya," said Kazume as he walked off towards the waiting room.

Meanwhile, Todoroki was just silent as he stared at Midoriya, he didn't care much about his upcoming matchup against Sero.

'Midoriya could possibly be my second match. He better advanced to the next round so I can prove that I can defeat him by only using my right side,' thought Todoroki.

Bakugo looked up at the screen to see that he's up against Uraraka in the final match of the first round.

"Uraraka? Who the fuck is Uraraka?" Bakugo once again acted self-centered.

"What…? You don't even know my name?" Ochako mumbled gently, 'I guess I shouldn't be surprised…' she thought, a little glum.

After the contestants' exchanges with their opponents, the side games began. Some of the final round contestants participated to have some fun and ease their minds off the fight that will come up in the next 30 minutes. The others either decided to either rest up somewhere around the UA facility, or think of a strategy on how to beat their opponent as well as any possible future opponents. Kazume was doing the latter in the waiting room, finding out any scenarios and gameplans his opponents might come up with and thought of counters for how to beat them. He led his team to the final round, now it was time for him to win it all.

The lunch break had ended and Cementoss used his quirk to create the battlefield for the final round. The participants headed to the stands to watch the fights, as the first match was about to start.

Kazume's thought process was interrupted by a text he received from 'Bastard'.

**Bastard: THE DEATHS OF HEROES WILL BE ON YOUR HANDS! I'LL BE SEEING YOU SOON! HEHEHE! **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this chapters. Please leave reviews, always appreciate you sharing me a review. If you enjoyed this series and want more, Favorite and Follow this story. Until next time next week, the final round begins. **


	25. Chapter 24: Breaking Habits and Records

**Hello, I'll make this one quick. Please stay safe out there. And enjoy this one-on-one battle rounds. **

* * *

Chapter 24: Breaking Habits and Records

Kazume was slowly walking back to meet up with the rest of Class 1-A to watch the first match between Izuku Midoriya and Tsuyu Asui. The hallway was mostly pitch black and the only source of light was Kazume's phone as he constantly stared at it, reading the same message received from **him. **

**Bastard: THE DEATHS OF HEROES WILL BE ON YOUR HANDS!**

Kazume was unsure of what his bro- no, the **Hero Killer** was up to. However, this was not the time to worry about that, he had a Sports Festival to win. After that's over, he could go take him down once and for all.

As he made his way back to the stands to watch the battle, his friends were glad he arrived after being worried about his absence.

"Oh, there you are. Where have you been? We were worried about you." said Uraraka.

"I was just in the waiting room, having some alone time. Did you think that I would abandon all of you or something?" replied Kazume.

"You just left without saying anything, and you're supposed to stay with the group," Iida chided gently.

"Well… I'm here now. I was just trying to prepare myself for the final rounds, that's all. I don't need to be instructed to arrive at my seat. You may be our class rep but you don't tell me what to do. Now did you guys find me a seat?" asked Kazume.

He saw a huge gap and decided to fill it, neither side wanted to sit near him, 'Good, more time to strategize.'

"ALRIGHT FOLKS LET'S TURN UP THE NOISE BECAUSE IT'S FINE FOR THE FINAL ROUND TO BEGIN!" announced Present Mic.

The crowd noise was like an uproar, as they were pumped up to see the young students battle it out and show the world what they're made of.

* * *

Match 1: Izuku Midoriya vs Tsuyu Asui

Izuku stretched, about to take the field. He heard.

"YOUNG MIDORIYAAAAAHHHHHH!" All Might yelled, charging at him.

"AHHH! A-All Might!" Izuku yelled.

"I just want to say congrats on getting this far in the competition, you really made me proud out there," said All Might.

"I… I don't think I deserve it… y'know? It was thanks to my teammates that I picked up the headband that Kacchan dropped," Izuku huffed

"Huh? That's nonsense! You won the ten million points in the first place, right? It took a well-aimed smash at Kazume to secure that, didn't it. It's not the quirk that makes the hero, it's the person using it for good intentions, and it worked well for you in that obstacle course. And you teamed up with great classmates to secure a lead for a while, and was able to just bounce back at the last second to reach the final round," stated All Might before he coughed out blood and deflated out of his muscular form, "The point is it wasn't luck at all, young Midoriya. You earned this chance, now make the most of it and show the world that you are here!"

"Right," Izuku nodded before heading towards the stadium.

"IT'S TIME TO START THE FIRST MATCH OF THIS EVENT! WE HAVE ON THE LEFT ENTRANCE THE LEAN, MEAN, GREEN MACHINE: IZUUUUUUUUKUUUUUUUUU… MIDORIYA!" announced Mic.

The crowd cheered as the One For All user entered the battlefield.

"AND ON THE RIGHT, SHE'S QUEEN OF THE POND, THE FROGGY MISTRESS OF MAYHEM, TSUYU… ASSSSSSUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIII!" shouted Mic on the loudspeaker.

"The rules are easy to follow, you win by knocking the opponent out of bounds, immobilizing them, or knock them out cold without killing them of course. After the battle is over, you can go treat your injuries by visiting Recovery Girl's office," said Midnight.

"ALRIGHT! LET THE BATTTLLLEEE… BEGIN!" announced Mic.

"No holding back, Asui," said Midoriya.

"I told you to CALL ME TSU!" shouted Asui as she stretched out her tongue to attack Izuku.

Izuku rolled to his left to dodge her attack. As more barrages of her tongue lashed out towards him, Izuku was stuck on the defensive. He was at a disadvantage, moving around to dodge the attacks coming from Asui's tongue, leaving him no clear shot to use his quirk. Even if he did, how could he hold back the power if he still can't control it? Besides, Tsuyu can easily avoid her frog-like maneuverability.

Izuku was clearly outmatched in this fight, and he knows it.

'How can I beat her? She's not giving me time to act. I can't use my quirk on her, I might go overboard and severely hurt her. Think Izuku, think,' thought Midoriya.

*SLAP* Tsuyu's tongue hit the forehead of the One For All user, making him off-balanced and was about to step out of bounds,

"DEKU, LOOK OUT!" yelled Uraraka.

Izuku looked back to see he was about to go out of bounds. He leaned forward to push his momentum away from the baseline. He quickly gained back his footing.

'I got him right where I want him,' thought Asui as he stretched her tongue to make the finishing blow.

However, Izuku leaped over her tongue and dodged her attack once again. As he was airborne, Izuku continued thinking about how he can beat his opponent so strong and skilled like Tsuyu.

He remembered a flashback to Aizawa's statement of how Kazume almost bested Todoroki.

* * *

"_They had a great plan on using Denki to electrocute the battle while being protected by Momo's insulation sheet. If they continued with their plan, they would've had an excellent strategy to steal points with Iida's speed. But they left an opening for Kazume to go after him. Usually with all that talent, he wouldn't bother going after his team, but with the Ice wall he used, not only did he protect his team from his knives, but at the same time left a big opening for Kazume to strike," commented Aizawa _(From Chapter 23).

* * *

'I need to find an opening, that's how Kazume was able to steal Todoroki's headband,' thought Midoriya.

"You're finished Midoriya," said Asui as she launched her tongue at him, planning to wrap it around him and throw him out of the ring.

"NOW!" shouted Midoriya as he caught her tongue and yanked hard, yanking her towards him, he dodged the gob of vomit coming at him, knowing about her abilities she shared back in the USJ.

* * *

"_I can also spit out my stomach so I can clean it for any case I swallow something poisonous or indigestible. That's not much of a good use for me," said Asui_. (From Chapter 13)

* * *

He threw her hard out of bounds, huffing a little, he used all the strength he could.

"Tsuyu Asui is out of bounds, the winner is… Izuku Midoriya," announced Midnight.

"WHOA! WHAT A NICE BIT OF STRATEGY! MIDORIYA WINS!" Mic yelled.

The crowd cheered and Izuku helped Tsuyu to her feet.

"Good job, ribbit," Tsuyu croaked.

"Yeah! N-nice going with the whole vomit thing, if it landed, I'd be a goner," complimented Izuku.

"T-thanks, ribbit," Tsuyu's cheeks blushed a little from his compliment. They walked back, side by side and the crowd awed. Almost as if they were a couple and not because they were friends. Once they made it back up, Uraraka jumped to her feet.

"Deku! Tsu! You two were so cool out there!" she cheered, "Especially when Deku used your tongue against you!"

"I see that you've become a big fan of Midoriya. I saw the way you yelled at your bestie when he almost screwed up stepping out of bounds, Uraraka. So when are you two gonna ask each other out?" teased Kazume.

Izuku blue-screened and Uraraka's face glowed neon. Kazume smiled widely.

"C'mon, make the fanfics true!" he sighed, "Seriously, I got a lot of money I've bet on this…"

"LET'S GET THE CONTESTANTS READY FOR THE NEXT MATCH TO BEGIN IN ABOUT FIVE MINUTES! UNTIL THEN, LET THE FUN CONTINUE!" announced Present Mic.

"Oh yeah, we have Mr. Tape dispenser and Mr. Disappointment up next," said Kazume.

Todoroki just stepped out, no reaction, not a single motion.

"Fine, keep on disappointing your shitty father then," said Kazume.

* * *

_Somewhere in a hallway… _

Todoroki was walking down the hallway and took a left in another hallway leading to the stadium. However, there was a burning wave of flaming garbage standing in his way, making him breathe in noxious fumes of flame. It seemed like the man was proud, overly proud.

"Oh look, a flaming trash bag. What do you want?" Todoroki asked his bastard father.

"This little act of rebelling your powers is getting annoying. It's completely disgraceful. Look at what that little ninja did to you in the Cavalry battle! I raised you better than this! You're different from your older siblings. You are wasting this perfect gift your mother and I granted you!" exclaimed Endeavor.

Todoroki stopped walking, still avoiding eye contact towards that bastard. He felt furious about the mentions of his mother coming out of that thing's mouth. He felt the heat flare and the cold increase.

"Gift?" Shoto snarled, "Mom's side, that's a gift… your side… it's trash, not worth even USING. It's all your fault mom's in the hospital… it's your fault that Natsuo hates you and Fuyumi tries to keep things together… and it's all your fault that Touya-" He was cut off by Endeavor punching the wall, making a good sized dent.

"DO NOT. BRING UP. THOSE FAILURES. SHOTO," Endeavor snarled.

"Or what? You're gonna beat me? I know for a fact that if you do, those cameras are gonna see it," Todoroki snarled back.

Todoroki walked outta there with frustration and determination to win without ever using his left side. It was one thing to be insulted by Kazume, he can hold in his grudges, but after seeing that bastard… he lost it. He needed to find a way to lash out his frustration.

* * *

Match 2: Hanta Sero vs. Shoto Todoroki

"IT'S TIME TO START THE SECOND MATCH! ON ONE SIDE WE HAVE THE MAN WHO'S BETTER THAN SPIDERMAN: SERO HANTA! WATCH OUT, HERE COMES THE TAPE MAN!" Mic screamed.

The crowd went loud as the second match began, thundering and rolling.

"THEN ON THE OTHER, HE'S A PRODIGY IN HIS OWN RIGHT! HE'S STONE COLD, HE'S NOT THAT OLD, IT'S SHO-TO! TO-DO! ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" shouted Mic on the loudspeaker.

"Let's get this show on the road," Sero said as he cracked his knuckles,

"Ready!" announced Midnight.

"Mmm, I'm not really in the mood of winning," Sero stretched his arms up in the air, but quickly wrapped tape around Todoroki.

"BEGIN!" shouted Midnight.

He performed a surprise attack right as the match started, "SIKE! But I ain't in the mood of losing either!" shouted Sero.

Crowd was getting hyped up, thinking Sero could pull off the upset as he was throwing Todoroki around in a circle, ready to release him out of bounds. However, Todoroki had other plans.

"I'm sorry," Todoroki said in a dark tone, forming large shards of ice on the ground.

The large ice reached a height much taller than the stadium, and it covered up a large shade in the entire right section of the stands. Todoroki went completely overkill with his quirk as he successfully immobilized Sero while at the same time making sure the ice never hurt any of the audience.

Everyone went silent, not even a single soul spoke or moved, seeing the giant glacier.

"Sero… tell me the truth, are you able to move?" asked Midnight.

"Are you kidding? Hell no, he got me real good," replied Sero.

"Well then, Sero is immobilized, making our winner to be… Shoto Todoroki!" announced Midnight.

"I… I don't…" Mic started, "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! TODOROKI WINS BY A LANDSLIDE!" announced Present Mic.

"Um… good try, hero!" said one of the fans.

"Yeah, good try!" said another.

Then, the whole crowd started to cheer "good try!" to Sero, congratulating him for reaching this far, but not being given a chance at all to beat such a gifted talent like Todoroki.

"Well then, I wish you the best of luck in your second round Midoriya. I'll be right back real quick," said Kazume as he walked out on his friends, preparing for his match.

"LET'S SEE HOW THE NEXT MATCHUP WILL GO! HOPEFULLY IT WON'T BE ANOTHER LANDSLIDE LIKE THE RECENT ONE!" shouted Mic.

"So Midoriya, why do you think Kazume walked out with such a confident statement? Kaminari's got a strong quirk," Iida asked.

"It's easy, Kazume's got speed and power, and Denki relies too much on his quirk. Either way, whatever happens, the match shouldn't go for long,"

* * *

Match 3: Denki Kaminari vs. Kazume Shield

"Oh this poor boy… AHEM! In one corner, THUNDERBOLTS AND LIGHTNING AREN'T SO FRIGHTENING TO THIS BOY, HE'S HERE TO FRY CIRCUITS AND WIRING: IT'S DENKI KAMINARI!"

The arena screamed and Denki jived in to walk-up music he could only hear, winking and grinning. Living it up, "HEY MOM! I'M ON TV!" he yelled to the cameras, waving.

"And in the other corner, the one guy you don't want to see in a dark alleyway, with all kindsa tricks up his sleeve, the for- I mean, the man, the myth, the up-and-coming legend: KAZUME SHIELD!" Mic yelled, keeping it short due to the elbow knocking into his ribs and the glare he felt even from here in the commentator's box. Aizawa didn't want Kazume's past defining him as a charity case or something to be feared, and was glad he stopped Mic when he did.

"Ready to go, Rusty Cage? You better be ready, 'cause you're gonna get Thunderstruck!" Denki yowled.

"Those with the loudest mouths get shut up first," Kazume snarled, "Which means you, dumbass."

"BEGIN!" shouted Midnight.

"Indiscrimi- WHOA!" Kaminari was cut off by an incoming knife thrown towards his right cheek, just 0.3 seconds into the match.

He tilted his head to barely dodge the knife just a millimeter away from scratching his face.

*SLLIICCEE* right as he dodged the knife, Kazume charged at him at an insane rapid speed and successfully made a small slice on his right leg with his katana 0.3 seconds later. Kazume in just 0.7 milliseconds was able to lick the blood off his blade, grab the back of his head, and threw him out of bounds into the walls of the stadium. The battle ended in 2.5 seconds, a Sports Festival record, and Kazume threw a knife right near his right side of the neck, sending a message that he should not be messed with.

"Kaminari has been knocked out of bounds, the winner is… Kazume Shield!" stated Midnight.

"WHAAAAATTTTT! HE JUST KNOCKED THE OPPONENT OUT IN 2.5 SECONDS! THAT'S A SPORTS FESTIVAL RECORD SURPASSING ALL MIGHT'S MATCH THAT ENDED IN 3.2 SECONDS!" announced Present Mic on the loudspeaker.

"Pfftt! PATHETIC!" spat Kazume.

He stopped, seeing the crowd silent, drinking in the realization that Kazume broke the record. Not just broke a record that a GOD AMONG MEN had set, but SHATTERED IT. He wondered if Melissa was ecstatic or just as mystified at the speed the match had ended.

Then… They cheered, and Kazume smiled, he felt the cheering and the positivity crash into him like waves from a typhoon. He felt accomplished, loved, appreciated. That he finally felt like he was on the right path.

'They're cheering… for me…' he thought, 'For me!'

'**Feels good, doesn't it?' **Pain piped up.

'Yeah…' Kazume thought.

Kazume walked back to the stands to meet up with the class minus Iida, who's about to be up next for the match with the mechanic, Mei Hatsume. Denki was able to return back to the class after the paralysis wore off in four minutes, since his blood type was O.

"Well that went well, I did say I'll be back real quick after all," said Kazume.

"Went well? I could barely follow what happened!" Ojiro gasped, tail fluffed up and eyes wide.

"Yeah, that was cool, but… really manly? I couldn't follow it, but it seemed cool," Kirishima commented, shrugging.

"Oh my gosh, I gotta be psychic…" Izuku mumbled.

"I appreciate your gratitudes and all, but it wasn't that amazing," said Kazume.

"Are you serious?" Uraraka asked, "It was so cool!"

"I didn't win because I easily overpowered him. In fact, it was not easy at all. Ojiro's right, it was hard to process, but to say it was a cakewalk is wrong. Everything had to go exactly how I wanted it, him dodging the knife instead of continuing to charge up his lightning. Otherwise, he would've won with his 1.3 million volt discharge. Of course I wasn't gonna hit him directly in the face with that knife. To sum it up, the quickest one-on-one match in Sports Festival history took a lot of improvising and a lucky outcome," summarized Kazume.

"Lucky? I'll say…" Denki mumbled, shorted-out, "Goo' Job…"

"Ya seemed to be flyin' by the wind outta yer ass," Bakugo snarled, "Dumbass woulda fried ya anyway, yer covered in it, armed to the damn teeth,"

"Enough with my matchup, let's go see how our class president is gonna perfo- WHAT THE FUCK IS HE WEARING?!" Kazume yelled seeing Iida equipped with plenty of support items on him.

* * *

Match 4: Mei Hatsume vs. Tenya Iida

"ALRIGHT FANS, WE'RE APPROACHING OUR FOURTH MATCH! THE A-MEI-ZING MEI HATSUME VS. THE METAL-MAN WITH A PLAN: TENYA IIDA!" Mic yowled.

"Uhh, Iida? Why are you wearing all that? Only support course students or students that signed forms to use equipment are allowed to use support items," asked Midnight.

"I apologize, but to make it fair, she suggested that I wear some of her gear," Iida explained.

"My, my, such chivalry! Turns me on!" said Midnight in her wild persona, before switching back to her normal self, "I'll make an exception!"

"WAIT, REALLY?!" questioned Mic.

Mei cracked her neck and adjusted her mic, 'Here we go… Leggy, work your magic!' She cleared her throat.

"All-righty! Here we go!" Mei chirped, stepping out. With Iida coming out the other side. Then…

*SKREEEE- KHCK!*

"So sorry for the feedback!" Mei started, "Kinda gotta wrench the soundsystem away from our lovely commentators,"

"Uh, Aizawa, why isn't our mics working? Was this some stunt from the support student?" Present Mic asked his friend.

"Who cares, that means more nap time for me. Wake me up when this commercial show ends," said Aizawa, wrapping himself up with a sleeping bag.

"Alright, come at me, Iida!" Mei commanded, he started jogging, "Do ya feel lighter, Mr. Panzermensch? That's 'cause those harnesses on your legs make ya feel lighter than air!"

Iida came in for a pass and Mei elevated, "These babies make me nigh untouchable! Also, the harnesses help keep ya stable!" she continued.

'Lessee… Ooooh! They're looking this way!' she thought, seeing a few support men looking her way and muttering at each other.

"Alright! Next up, here's somethin' cool!" she continued, clicking two buttons on the sides of her boots, floating and dodging more attempted KOs from Iida. She smiled.

"E-lectro-mag-nets! That's what powers this baby!" Mei squealed, "Impressive, huh?"

"JUST STOP ALREADY!" Kazume thundered, vocalizing what everybody was feeling.

"Sorry Raph! There's aboooouttt… five more!" Mei responded.

"FUCKING SUMMARIZE!" Kazume yelled back.

"Nope!" Mei denied. It took ten minutes, and Kazume was stewing, wanting to be a badass again. Soon, she stepped out of bounds, "Well friends! My time is over! I've done what I've come to do!" Mei cheered.

'Thanks to Leggy, I'mma score big time with those companies! You guys made Mommy so proud!' she thought, grinning.

"Uh…. Hatsume is out of bounds," Midnight mumbled a little.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU LIAR! THAT WASN'T A FIGHT! THAT WAS A DANG INFOMERCIAL! GOLLY GEE WILIKERS! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Iida yelled, frustrated that he couldn't curse as well as Kazume and Bakugo could.

"Well, uh… we got the mics back, took ten minutes, and was probably the most long-winded explanation of tech I've ever heard in my adult life but uh, here's Ashido and Minoru," Mic sighed, out of energy from raging in the booth and shaking the crap out of a sleeping Aizawa.

"Huh? How long has it been?" asked a groggy Aizawa.

"Twenty…. Nine… minutes…" Mic growled, getting twitchy.

"Really? What a waste of twenty-nine minutes. I almost had a good nap… almost," said Aizawa.

* * *

Match 5: Mina Ashido vs. Minoru Mineta

"Aw HELL YEAH! Imma compost your FACE!" Mina roared, "For all those times you peeped on us, REVENGE IS AT HAND! HERE I COME!"

"Uhh… you sure you're trying to be a hero? P-please don't t-try to h-hurt me!" stuttered a sweaty grape boy. 'She's… she's so… angry… and hot… and angry… and HOT!' he thought, 'Alright… time to use my size… wait no! Stupid! Mt. Lady and Midnight are watching! You gotta reel it in!'

"Shshshshshshshhhh… don't talk," Mina soothed, "Lemme win,"

"Girls? Anyone? Want some free popcorn? Because this match is gonna be FUN!" exclaimed Kazume as he passed the extra boxes filled with popcorn.

The match ended up being one-sided, since Mineta's quirk doesn't work well to immobilize Mina and her acid. He was at a complete disadvantage and he knows it. So to make the most of his opportunity, he thought about groping her sweet boobies, but thought otherwise to not scare away the recruit… and the lovely ladies. So he thought of one final solution.

"I resi-" Mineta was splashed with acid on his face before he could resign, "AHHHHHH MY FACE! IT BURNS!"

"TAAAASSSSSSTTTTTTTEEEEEE MYYYYYY VENGEANCE!" Mina screamed.

"OK I'M SORRY FOR MY ACTIONS, MINA! JUST MAKE IT STOP! I RESIGN! I RESIGN! I RESIGN!" groaned Mineta out loud in pain.

"Mineta has forfeit the match, the winner is… Mina Ashido!" announced Midnight.

"Talk about one sided and brutal!" announced Mic, gaining his energy back a little bit.

"DAMNIT! THAT FUCKING MIDGET CAN'T HANDLE A LOAD OF ACID ON HIS FACE! Fucking pussy!" said Kazume.

"LEAVE THE SEXUAL JOKES TO ME, YOUNG MAN! THAT'S MY FORTE! " Midnight lashed out at Kazume.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Kazume taunted, smiling and sticking out his tongue tauntingly.

"It is if you want it to be, Kazume-chan…" Midnight teased, and Kazume almost looked like a red-faced demon, he covered his face, embarrassed. He knew she meant something explicit, judging by her pose and wink. What made it worse was Denki.

"Ara Ara, Kazume…" he murmured in Kazume's ear.

"S-shut up! It's just… a sunburn that's all," Kazume made up an excuse to hide his blush.

"Oh yeah, if the sun was Midnight…" Mineta whined a little, eyes covered, "Good for you!"

He was giving a thumbs up to the wall instead of Kazume.

"You sure you don't need to see Recovery Girl?" asked Kazume.

"Wait, where are you?" Mineta asked.

"Right," Kazume sighed, "Let's go, shit for brains,"

"I'll do it," Denki said, grabbing Mineta and carrying him.

"I'm sorry… but, Denki, you got soft hands," Mineta stated.

* * *

Match 6: Fumikage Tokoyami vs. Momo Yaoyorozu

"So Midoriya, any predictions for this match?" Ojiro asked the intelligent broccoli boy.

"Well… hard to say but timing is key," replied Midoriya. He didn't want to give away Tokoyami's biggest weakness against bright light.

"WE'RE THREE-FOURTHS OF THE WAY DONE INTO THE FIRST ROUND! FOR THIS ONE, HE'S THE NIGHT, THE MAN WITH THE STAND AND THE PLAN: TOKOYAMI! IN THE OTHER CORNER, SHE'S A LIVING SWISS ARMY KNIFE, IKEA, WHATEVER YOU WANT SHE'S GOT, IT'S MOMO YAOYOROZU!" Mic screamed.

'Time to strategize. His quirk is useful on both offense and defense. If I can find a way to hold off his Dark Shadow and close in on Tokoyami, I can take him down by immobilizing him. I doubt I could knock him out of bounds with Dark Shadow on his side. Maybe… a smoke screen to blind him? Yeah.. that sounds like a good-'

"BEGIN!" shouted Mic, cutting Momo's thought process and Dark Shadow spawned out and attacked Momo.

"Crap, I don't have enough time to plan, shield now!" shouted Momo, creating a shield on her right forearm to counter Dark Shadows attack.

The force of the impact knocked Momo back, giving Tokoyami a major advantage to overpower his opponent. Momo tried to quickly think of a plan of attack but she didn't have much time as Dark Shadow was about to strike back. Dark Shadow attacked again, once again hitting Momo's shield, but with extra force to knock her back much further than earlier and made her lose her shield.

Momo quickly formed another shield to prepare to defend another one of Dark Shadow's attacks, but… it stopped attacking.

'That's odd, why did he stop attacking? Oh well, time to attack,' thought Momo.

"Yaoyorozu is out of the ring, Tokoyami advances to the next round!" announced Midnight.

Momo stood there frozen, as Tokoyami bowed for a great match and returned to the stands. She felt upset deep down inside, wasting a great opportunity to show off her amazing intellect and skillset, only for it to end in disappointment in fourteen seconds.

Kazume was… laughing? Why was he laughing? It wasn't funny at all.

"**PFFT, THIS DUMB BITCH CAN'T FUCKING HOLD HER GROUND FOR NOT EVEN TWENTY SECONDS! THIS GIRL RIGHT HERE IS CLASS 1-A'S RECOMMENDED?! WHAT A FUCKING JOKE OF A HERO! AHH HAHAHAHA!" **laughed Pain, making Momo feel even more upset.

Kazume punched himself hard in the face, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE HER FEEL WORSE YOU FUCKING SCUMBAG! THIS IS WHY I CAN'T MAKE FUCKING FRIENDS! BECAUSE OF YOU! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! I WANNA TEAR YOU OUT! I WANNA PUT YOU INTO A ROBOT AND SHATTER YOUR ASS!" Kazume lashed out at himself in front of everyone.

Everyone sat in stunned silence. Izuku, Ochako, and Tenya all knew about this, but… Kazume just grit his teeth and tried not to say anything else, 'Now they all think I'm a damn freak…'

Kazume walked out on all of his classmates, as he made his way towards a back room, slumping against the door. He hated it. He hated Pain. He hated his brother. It was his fault, it was all his fault that Pain was created. Is Momo gonna hate him? Is everyone gonna… abandon him? She saw him, the real him. They all did. So that's why he was throwing up into a garbage can and crying at the same time.

He was scared, panicking. Everything was loud and bright and wrong. Pain was meant to protect him, not fight him. Pain was meant to shoulder the pain of hurting people who had done no wrong, who were just making a living.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, "Kazume?"

"Please… don't come any closer. I'm not worth giving a damn. Leave me here to rot," Kazume tried to push her away, distancing himself from causing more harm.

"Kazume, you don't have to push away anyone or say anything, just listen," Momo said, "It's true that you hurt my feelings, but I didn't know about… him and you being separate people,"

"Well we have two things in common… we don't deserve any friends, and we're not good enough to be a hero," replied Kazume.

"That's not true, it can't be at all. Those are the lies you believe. That's what you have to beat, Kazume, Pain is just a manifestation of that personified and given too much control. Growing up the way you did… it doesn't surprise me that you made him," Momo sighed, seeing Kazume still flinch away and hide further.

Kazume was silent, wishing he could tell her the real truth about **Pain**, the truth about his past. She's too kind and caring… and he doesn't want to ruin that by mentioning the past of a young and dangerous criminal that the hero society feared, remembering how merciless and violent he was back then.

"Don't you have people you care about? I know that there's at least one, and I know they're still believing that you can become a hero, no one is alone or likes to be," Momo stated, "Just think, if you walk out there right now and win? Think of how much they'd be proud of you, think about that,"

Kazume imagined Melissa watching the TV, seeing him wearing that gold medal and freaking out, mostly due to relief, but he also wished she was here in the flesh, at least Pain held back when Melissa was around.

She'd smile, hug him, and tell him to get back up. So why was he down? If he lost now…

**Stain would be right.**

He stood, shutting his eyes and imagining himself up there, hearing the roaring crowd and the cheering as he finally held the medal in his hands. Then and only then Pain would finally be destroyed and the only other link to the past would be in front of him.

"Alright, let's get back before Kaminari assumes we're up to something explicit…" Momo sighed.

"Oh? Why would that be, Momo? That'd be quite the interesting story," Kazume taunted, "Just kidding, stop blushing! I already got someone I've got my heart set on,"

"Um… I'm just glad I… hear the Kazume we all know," Momo mumbled.

* * *

Match 7: Ejiro Kirishima vs. Mezo Shoji

The two walked back together to the stands to meet up with the rest of the class. Some of the classmates had some funny ideas in their heads.

"Soooo… what took so long?" Denki asked.

"He just needed someone to talk to," Momo said.

"But he's covered in filth. I'm pretty sure you did more than that. I can't believe you, Kazume. Hitting on a hottie like Yaoyorozu," said Mineta.

"GUHHHHH!"  
"GAHHHHH!"

Jiro stuck her earjacks into the pair's ears, "Idiots," she growled.

"HERE WE GO! TWO MANLY MEN, KIRISHIMA: THE WALL. AND SHOJI: THE OCTO-MAN!" announced Present Mic, as the crowd started to roar.

"Hold on a minute, where's Midoriya and Iida? Kinda odd for them to be missing out on watching a match between our classmates," asked Kazume.

"The two of them walked out, probably after they realized Uraraka went missing. She wasn't feeling too well. Maybe it's because of her matchup with Bakugo?" answered Ojiro.

"I see," replied Kazume. He had a moment to think if he should go look for them as well. He was afraid he could cause more harm to them. But he overcame that doubt, because they were his best friends, and those three understand how he behaves.

He walked out once again to find them. It wasn't hard for him to track down where they would be, since it was Uraraka's turn up next after this match, he figured that she would be in a waiting room. He stopped into a room labeled "Waiting Room 2: Ochako Uraraka" and he heard voices from outside the room.

"I feel so bad for her… who's to say that Bakugou would hold back?" Tenya sighed.

"A-as long as I've known h-him… 'Holding Back' isn't in… K-Kacchan's vocabulary,"

"Kacchan? What kinda fucking name is that for that fucking asshole?" asked Kazume, jumping into the conversation.

"GAH! K-Ka-Kazume?!" Izuku gasped.

"What? You expected the other me?" asked Kazume, "Anyways, what's up with you and this 'Kacchan' that constantly bullies your ass?"

"W-well… we were friends once… an- and then… before… you know…" He motioned to himself, "There was bullying…" Izuku admitted.

"So that shithead is bullying you 'cause you got stronger? You know what? I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind…" Kazume growled, "How could someone do that to someone like you? Just because his ass hurts from getting fucked by his ego?"

"Maybe he won too much?" Tenya supplied.

"More like not enough in his eyes. So anyways, how's Uraraka feeling about this?" asked Kazume.

"Well… that's the thing, we don't know," Izuku mumbled gently, blushing a little.

"Let's go see her then," Kazume said, "Gotta make sure Izzy's girl's okay,"

The three opened the door to the waiting room to see Uraraka, looking down the ground feeling nervous and scared of her next match with the big bad bully, Katsuki Bakugo.

"Hello princess, just came to see what's bothering our fine maiden," Kazume blushed a bit, embarrassed with his horrible attempt to cheer his friend up by… flirting? What the hell was that? He completely regretted doing that, "I'm so sorry. That was fucking embarrassing. I thought it would cheer you up."

"Haha… well, it did a little bit," Uraraka admitted, "To tell you guys the truth… I'm worried,"

"I understand… it's Bakugo you're up against. Knowing how close you are with Midoriya, he probably wants to blow you up into tiny pieces. But you're Uraraka, a strong gifted girl who can control gravity, a girl who won't back down on a fight. You have something to prove and recruiters to impress, right? Then give it your all in this fight and… **KICK HIM IN THE FUCKING DICK!" **yelled Pain, cutting off Kazume in the last part.

"NO! NOT FUCKING HELPING, HERE! That'll make that piece of shit even more pissed!" Kazume argued with his other self out loud in front of his friends.

'**Awwww! But Daaaaaad! Please?! Please?!' **

'I'm gonna forget I heard 'Dad' come out of your mouth.'

'**I'm gonna tell Mom.'**

'Who the fuck is the mom in this equation?! On second thought, don't you DARE answer that.'

'**Oh sweetie~' **Pain-Melissa crooned, showing up in a rather… lacy undergarments.

'I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING ANSWER THAT QUESTION!' yelled Kazume to his doppleganger.

Uraraka was shocked a little bit but started laughing at the absurdity of Kazume's facial expressions, from shock to fear to a manic smile to anger again. Only for the show to end with Kazume making what only could be described as a 'Oh my fucking god that's hot' face mixed with an 'OH DEAR GOD THAT'S DISGUSTING' face and having a geyser of blood shoot from his nose.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH THAT'S… THAT'S… HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAAAAAH!" Uraraka howled.

"Pain's… quite tough for him to handle, isn't he?" asked Midoriya, feeling a little worried for Kazume.

"Well… what matters is our fair maiden- FUCK! I mean Uraraka is feeling better. I'm just gonna… go now. You can handle talking to your little girlfriend. I believe in you," Kazume spat out, hustling out and still being laughed at by the scantily-clad Pain-Melissa.

Izuku and Ochako looked at each other, faces alarmingly red.

"So… what can I do to stop Bakugo from turning me into a pile of mochi?" Ochako casually asked, a little awkwardly.

"I have no idea… I didn't beat him…" Izuku admitted, wishing he would have helped better rather than a weak assurance.

"It's okay, Deku. I'll find my own way to win!" Ochako said, her tone making Izuku believe she could, "Besides, I can't really be as great as you," she sighed.

"What? No way, I'm not that c-cool…" Izuku mumbled, "You can make things float, and the best part is that you can control it…"

"Says the guy who punched a GIANT ROBOT IN THE FACE," Ochako said.

"Then I broke both legs and an arm…" Izuku sighed, "But I can't forget that you saved me from falling…"

Ochako grabbed Izuku's hand, squeezing hard, "Then let's help each other! Let's be heroes together!" she decided.

"Hurry up, Uraraka! Your match is gonna come up soon, and you don't wanna be late and make everyone disappointed. As heroes, we can never afford to be late!" Tenya yelled, storming in.

Uraraka grinned, "Thanks for cheering me up, Izuku," she said.

"Y-yeah, no problem," Izuku mumbled, getting up and leaving.

As Midoriya and Iida returned to their seats, the match between Kirishima and Shoji was reaching its end. Kirishima was too much for Shoji. The punches Shoji landed wasn't enough to overwhelm his hardening quirk. Sure, his strength alone could cause enough force to knock him back but not hard enough to push through his hardening and knock Kirishima out of bounds. It was a battle of physicality… and that advantage went to Kirishima as he landed one final punch to Shoji's head to knock him out.

"Shoji has been knocked out, making the winner to be… Ejiro Kirishima!" announced Midnight.

"Man, that was such a manly fight! I wish I can thank Shoji right now," said Kirishima, looking at the KO'ed Shoji being dragged by Transport-bots to rest up in the nurse's office.

* * *

Match 8: Katsuki Bakugo vs. Ochako Uraraka

"Oh my, this battle could get ugly. Ribbit," said Bakugo.

"Yeah, this might be hard to watch. I just hope she can make it out in one piece," said Jiro.

"THIS ONE'S GONNA BE HARD TO WATCH! EVEN FOR ME: WE HERE AT UA DO NOT CONDONE CHILD VIOLENCE, BUT HERE WE ARE SHOWING IT ANYWAY! IT'S BAKUGO VS URARAKA!"

"So, you're the one that controls gravity, isn't that right, Round Face?" asked Bakugo.

"R-round face?" Uraraka felt a little awkward.

"I'll give you this one chance to just forfeit, because you're just a waste of my fucking time," said Bakugo.

"Like I'll do that!" Uraraka refused.

"BEGIN!" announced Mic.

Uraraka started to run towards Bakugo, planning to touch him in order to make him off balanced with her quirk.

"NOT A CHANCE ROUND FACE!" yelled Bakugo.

*BOOOOOOMMM!* Bakugo set off an explosion, knocking Uraraka back. A large smoke screen blocked his view.

"You should've just surrendered and ran back to that shitty Deku!" exclaimed Bakugo. He saw something come out of the smoke, and he set off another explosion.

He pinned down what he thought was Uraraka, but it was just an empty UA gym uniform.

"WHAT?! URARAKA USED HER GYM CLOTHES AS A DECOY! AMAZING STRATEGY!" yelled Mic.

"WHAT THE FUCK MIC?! DON'T SPOIL HER COVER!" yelled Kazume, as he was watching the match.

'I just need to capitalize this quick opening and I can win this' thought Uraraka, as she was about to touch him.

'Go right Uraraka, go right! He's gonna blast you again!' thought Kazume.

But she didn't follow what Kazume just thought, as she didn't realize Bakugo's quick reaction time, and caught her sneaking up on him.

*BOOOOOOMMMM!* he blasted her once again, countering her sneak attack.

"DAMNIT URARAKA! HE'S TOO QUICK, YOU GOTTA EVADE!" yelled Kazume.

Then, Bakugo let loose, blasting her over and over, howling out a roar so loud it could barely be heard over the sound. The crowd started to jeer and boo, and Kazume was about to intervene.

Aizawa snatches the mic from his friend to chat with the hostile crowd.

"He's trying to keep her back, Kazume, don't think I don't see you. Back up, Kazume or you'll be disqualified to continue competing," stated Aizawa on the loudspeaker.

"But… you're gonna let this continue? She'll die out there!" Kazume tried to reason with Aizawa.

Aizawa went silent, maybe she would, maybe she won't. Bakugo was relentless. The smoke cleared and she was still standing.

"DAMN IT, WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING STAY DOWN AND DIE, ROUND FACE?!" yelled Bakugo.

"Don't you get it Bakugo? I'm not trying to fight you… I was distracting you," replied Uraraka, "Thank you for focusing your blasts on me."

"Whoa, what in the…?" said Kazume as he looked up to see a massive amount of rocks floating above the stadium.

"RELEASE!" shouted Uraraka, as she cancelled the effect of the quirk, making the rock fall towards Bakugo.

'Go get him, girl!' thought Kazume.

'This is my chance, now that he's distracted with my meteor shower. I can close in on him and claim my victory,' thought Uraraka.

Her fingertips from both her hands touched each other, making her weightless in order to close in on him quickly. But as she was just a half a meter away from touching him…

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM* a massive explosion came out from his left hand, blasting her back and blowing up the debris at the same time. Uraraka released herself from her own quirk before the force of the blast knocked her out of bounds.

She layed on the ground, feeling defeated when her own plan failed. The crowd was stunned, feeling bad for the underdog not being able to pull off the upset. She had no chance to beat him now, it took all the strength to endure the blasts and hold a large weight of debris with her quirk. Her body couldn't take it much longer…

But...

She still hadn't given up. She got back up on her feet, barely able to keep her balance.

"Damnit, Uraraka. I TOLD YOU TO JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!" yelled Bakugo, finally saying her name after almost getting the best of him on that meteor shower.

Bakugo had enough of this, he set up one final blast to finish her once and for all.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM* he set off an explosion from his right hand but it didn't hit Uraraka… it hit a large stone wall.

"That's enough, this isn't the Roman Colosseum," Cementoss said, "It's clear that Uraraka has lost,"

"I'm not done! NOT UNTIL SHE TELLS ME THAT SHE GIVES UP!" replied Bakugo.

He looked wild, unchained, feral, looming over Uraraka.

"Do you give up?" he snarled, "Say it loud and clear: DO YOU GIVE UP?!"

"I… I do, I give up," Ochako conceded, with Bakugo smirking.

"There you go, was that so hard?" he asked.

Ochako wobbled and passed out, leaving Bakugo standing. 'That wasn't half-bad…' he thought, he'd never admit it. He gained a lot of respect for 'Round-Face.'

'I'm sorry… mom and dad… I… failed,"

"Uraraka is unable to go on, the winner is Katsuki Bakugo," announced Midnight in a lower tone than usual.

"Well… as much as I don't want to say this right now, but… AFTER THAT BRUTAL MATCHUP! IT'S TIME TO TAKE A BREAK AS THE SECOND ROUND WILL START IN ABOUT FIFTEEN MINUTES! I REALLY DO FEEL BAD FOR URARAKA, BUT THE SHOW MUST GO ON!" announced Present Mic, having some bias with cheering for Uraraka.

As the first round of the one-on-one battles had come to a close, Midoriya and Kazume made their way to check up on Uraraka.

*BZZZ* Kazume stopped for a minute as Midoriya continued on towards Waiting Room 2, where Uraraka… awaited. He checked on his phone that vibrated on his left pocket. He received a notification from an app called 'Hosu Crimewatch'. It said:

[BREAKING NEWS: Stain's currently at large. Heroes on the way, stay indoors and lock all doors and windows, a mandatory curfew is in effect!]

'Whatever you're up to, **Hero Killer,** I'll put an end to you, when I finish with this festival' thought Kazume as he put his phone away and caught up with Midoriya.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the first round so far. Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed this fanfic. Next up is the big one with two highly talented students. Stay tuned.**


	26. Chapter 25: A Battle Between Generations

**Hello, it's RLeb10. It's time to get started with the second round of the Battle Tournaments in the Sports Festivals. And it's gonna go off with a big bang. Leave a review and to continue reading this story, favorite and follow.**

* * *

Chapter 25: A Battle Between Generations

_Inside Waiting Room 2: _

Kazume was able to catch up with Midoriya as they reached the waiting room to check on the bruised Uraraka. She wore a bandage on her left cheek and still had a bit of burn marks on her arms, yet she was still able to smile when she saw her friends arrive.

"Oh hi guys. Glad to see you two drop by to check up on me, but I'm fine. I just can't believe I lost. I almost had it," she sighed, a little bit of a warble in her tone, a watery smile, almost keeping back tears.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling alright Uraraka. I guess Kacchan really did a number on you, and almost twisted the knife…" Izuku mumbled, a cold slice of hatred for Kacchan took root, he almost seriously hurt her. How could he still roll over about that? Kazume looked ready to kick his ass.

"Are you sure you look 'okay' Uraraka? I mean… Bakugo wiped the fucking floor with ya and almost put an exclamation point on you if Cementoss didn't stop him. You went through all that shit and you're smiling? I'm sorry but I don't buy that," explained Kazume, knowing that something is up with Uraraka.

Uraraka sighed, "I guess I can't get anything past you, huh?"

"I got past Denki in 2.5 seconds, what makes you think you could do the same to me?" Kazume replied.

"It's just… I was really hoping that my strategy would work… now it's… ugh, it's…" Uraraka was crumbling down, her watery voice and shaking shoulders showed how she was really feeling. Kazume remembered her drive to be a hero…

* * *

"_I want to become a pro. I'll sign up to a big agency and make lots of money so my parents can live an easier life," said Uraraka _(From Chapter 19).

* * *

Even if Kazume didn't know what exactly drove him aside from sticking it to **his shitty brother**, there was something about that motive that made the inner child that was still clinging to him start to cry. He forgot all about his own parents, something about that motive was oddly pure when he thought about it again.

She wasn't doing it for herself, but her parents. Even though his childhood was worse to about fine, with David and Melissa making it a little brighter, he still never understood why someone would go this far for their parents.

But he still knew that one day he'd get to understand on his own. He wasn't good with words or feelings or anything like that, but he just put his hand on her uninjured shoulder and let her cry it out.

That's the least he could do, but he had a feeling he'd fuck it up if he spoke. Never again, after that lash out a while back.

* * *

"_**You really think a life-threatening job like being a hero is gonna help your worthless family live easy lives?! SET YOUR FUCKING PRIORITIES STRAIGHT, URARAKA! You could possibly die out there in the hero world and your parents would be more devastated than they already are!" **__lashed out Pain towards Uraraka. _(from Chapter 19)

* * *

"Uh, Midoriya? Don't you have a matchup coming up with that half and half piece of shit? Better get going. The two of us will be there to cheer you on," said Kazume.

"Yeah… great…." Izuku mumbled.

Meanwhile, Kazume and Uraraka headed back with the rest of the class. Tenya was of course worried about Uraraka, in fact, everyone was. After that barbaric display of power from Bakugo, everyone was relieved that she could still move and breathe. And speak of the devil, Bakugo had just arrived to take his seat.

"Wow, who knew Bakugo would play so good as the villain in that fight," said Sero.

"Yeah…. It kinda scared me," Denki admitted.

"Definitely not manly at all. Uraraka would've gotten seriously hurt if he kept on goin',"

"OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, YA IDIOTS?! I GAVE HER MULTIPLE CHANCES TO JUST FUCKING SURRENDER, BUT SHE DIDN'T BOTHER STANDING DOWN! IT'S LIKE SHE HAD SOMETHING TO FIGHT FOR OR SOMETHING!" yelled Bakugo.

"Good thing too, 'cause she almost could've had her fingerprints on you and made you fly away. You're not as strong as you think, isn't that right, Uraraka?" said Kazume, trying to cheer his friend up.

"Tch, whatever," Bakugo scoffed.

Uraraka smiled a little bit, feeling a little better, 'I tried my best, that's all that matters…' she thought.

Uraraka's flip phone was buzzing, with the contact name of the caller 'Daddy'.

"Hold on, I gotta go make a call," said Uraraka, as she walked out on Kazume and her classmates to chat with her dad.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Hallway_

Izuku was walking down the long hallway to get ready for his match against Todoroki. However, as he approached an intersecting hallway on his right, Endeavor walked in on him, looking forward to having a chat with the future One For All user.

"U-uh… h-hi E-Endeavor," Izuku stuttered at the large fiery hero. He came out of nowhere.

"Oh, there you are. I've been wanting to talk to you, young man," said Endeavor.

"W-what is it t-that you want to talk a-about?" asked Midoriya.

"While I was watching my son being a complete disappointment, I was surprised by your quirk that you used on that Punisher wannabe. It almost looked quite similar to the Symbol of Peace himself. Either way, you could be an excellent test that will determine how much he has left on fulfilling his purpose to surpass All Might," explained the flaming bastard.

"I'm sorry but you've got it all wrong. I'm not like All Might, and Todoroki isn't like you either. And Kazume… he's just Kazume. I must get going, it was a good talk," said Midoriya as he walked past Endeavor.

He scooched away. Keeping his head down.

"Hold it," Endeavor stated, "I think you're the push my disappointment needs to get back in my good graces. Make him use his left side,"

Izuku continued to walk away, leaving the number two hero feeling satisfied. Finally his youngest creation would realize his full potential.

Izuku gulped, nervousness coursing through his system like ice water, seeing his name next to Todoroki's was… a shock. More than a shock, it was a horror show waiting to happen. He didn't want to become an Izu-sicle! What was his mom going to do to thaw him out?! And what Endeavor said… it made his stomach turn into stone, do jumping jacks, and do a flying leap into an active volcano.

He had to force one of the strongest students in his class to use his other side? Was the Number Two Hero insane?! He'd be toast! No, worse than that… HE'D BE BLACKENED! All he could do was be nervous. If he didn't do it… who knows what'll happen?

It was even worse when he factored in that maybe he'd fight Kazume, too. So it was a trial by ice and fire, and after that… nothing short of a massacre.

* * *

Round 2, Match 1: Izuku Midoriya vs. Shoto Todoroki

"Phew, glad the match hasn't started yet," said Uraraka, as she finished with her phone call with her dad. She had tear tracks on her face and was still sniveling a little bit.

"Uh Uraraka, what happened to you? Do you need to see Recovery Girl?" asked Iida.

"No, I'm fine. I was just… chatting with daddy, that's all," replied Uraraka.

"I see," said Kazume, understanding what went down with her chat. He felt bad for her, unable to continue impressing the employers.

"So I know Deku isn't around to predict the outcomes for us, since he's fighting and all. So Kazume, how do you think the fight will go down? Any chance Deku comes out on top?" asked Uraraka.

"Uhh… I'm not quite sure. Todoroki would go all out with freezing Izuku until he can't move, or… until he fucks every single bone in his body. I think there could be a chance," replied Kazume.

"You really think so?" asked Uraraka.

"Sure…" replied Kazume, feeling unsure about his chances.

'**He's so fucked!' **said Pain inside Kazume's head.

'Shut up! But… I just hope not' replied Kazume to his other form.

"AALLLL RIGHT FOLKS! IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND ROUND TO BEGIN WITH A BIG BANG! WE GOT OURSELVES A CLASH OF TITANS! THE BONE-SHATTERER IZUKU MIDORIYA VS. THE LOVECHILD OF THE HUMAN TORCH AND ICEMAN SHOTO TODOROKI! WHOEVER WINS IS ANYONE'S GUESS!" announced Mic on the loudspeakers.

The crowd went wild. Not only did the son of Endeavor, who'd already shown them a taste of his power was fighting. But the plucky green underdog was fighting, too?! It made them ecstatic. It wasn't echoed in either fighter, however.

"Bring it!" exclaimed Todoroki.

"Right back at ya," replied Midoriya.

"BEGIN!" yelled

In an instant, Todoroki formed a row of ice shards towards Midoriya, which he countered back with a Delaware Smash, shattering the ice. The wind force from Midoriya's smash knocked Todoroki back, so he quickly restrained himself by forming ice behind to prevent being knocked out of bounds.

'Of course, he won't hesitate to break his fingers to break my ice, which means it won't be long until he breaks all of his fingers,' thought Todoroki, seeing Izuku's index finger on his right hand go red, meaning the bones inside it were shattered from his quirk.

Todoroki formed another row of ice towards Midoriya once again, and once again the same result, this time breaking his middle finger.

'Gotta keep going. He's gonna run out of bones in no time,' thought Todoroki.

'Crap, at this pace, I won't have any fingers left! Gotta find an opening, quick!' thought Midoriya.

For the third time, Todoroki sends a row of ice shards, Izuku had to use his right ring finger to break it once again. All that was left in Izuku's mind is his pinkie, since he had yet to find a way to do a Delaware Smash with his thumb.

"I see you're trying to endure through my ice attacks. Well it's time for me to end this real quick," said Todoroki.

He didn't hesitate to form another row of ice, but this time, he rode on top of it to engage on the One For All user. Izuku used the remaining pinkie finger to form a Delaware Smash on the ice. Todoroki closed in on Midoriya, slamming his right fist on the ground where Midoriya was… if he didn't jump out the way. Without hesitating, he formed a large shard on the airborne Midoriya, almost freezing his entire left leg. Izuku had to think quickly before he got immobilized. Izuku formed a fist with his left hand and used a Detroit Smash to break the ice as well as knock Todoroki all the way back to the other side. Todoroki formed ice behind him to form a wall to prevent himself from being knocked out of bounds.

Izuku bit back the pain, he was rapidly losing more and more fingers to flick at Todoroki. His left arm fell limply by his side, he was internally screeching. More from pain and misery. Even more from nervousness and fear.

Then, a lucky break came in when he saw Todoroki's right arm starting to frost over. He didn't know what else to do, but he knew that if he stood his ground a little more, he could eventually take out Todoroki.

"It seems that your luck is about to run out. Good thing too because I can see my bastard of a dad staring down at me in disappointment as I refuse to use his cursed power," said Todoroki, glancing to his right where Endeavor was watching.

Todoroki launched another row of ice to make his finishing move to a broken Midoriya, but he refused to quit. Midoriya countered with a Delaware Smash on his already broken index finger on his right hand. The finger changed color from red to purple, causing more internal damage.

"With your broken finger? Why do you want to go on? What are you trying to prove?!" exclaimed Todoroki in frustration.

"Look at yourself. You're starting to frost and shiver on your arm. Everyone has a limit with their quirk, but you have two combined into one that can compliment each other. However, you refused to use your fire to burn off the frost forming on your arm. We're giving it our all to be here and win while you only want to use half your strength. You think I'm done yet? You didn't even land a single blow on me," Izuku formed a fist on his damaged right hand, "SO GIVE IT ALL YOU'VE GOT!"

"What has gotten into you, Midoriya? You really want my fire? Let me guess, did that piece of shit paying you or something to lash out my flames?! FUCK THAT!" Todoroki charged towards Midoriya at a bit of a slower speed than usual.

The frost was straining his muscles a bit on his right side, thus making his movement slower. As he closed in on the One For All user, Izuku was ready to counterattack with a Detroit Smash charged up on his right fingers as he formed a fist. Midoriya successfully punched Todoroki on his chest, knocking him back, however, the son of Endeavor was able to freeze his left arm before taking the hit.

Todoroki this time was able to stay in bounds without forming ice behind him since Midoriya held back with his smash in order to not fatally hurt Todoroki. Midoriya's purple fingers on his right hand started to bleed out.

The crowd gasped all at once as Izuku screamed out in pain, mixed with cornered rage. Blood rained down on the cement, his teeth gritted. He hated being cornered like this, all that bottled-up pain and rage from seeing what Kacchan did to Uraraka and the frustration at not being strong enough to at least control his power was getting to him. All Might was watching. His dream was right there. Right there over the next challenge and the one after that.

And Izuku Midoriya had enough. Tired of being pushed around, seeing the writing on the wall from how Shoto referred to his father, he was being pushed so that Shoto could be used as a tool.

Izuku couldn't truly understand, but he could empathize. They both had something to prove. Something they were both fighting for, breaking the molds they were placed in and proving their doubters or torturers wrong.

Izuku knew that he had to give it his all, and it wasn't because Todoroki's father told him to. It was because he wanted this. He wanted to prove something to Kacchan, he wanted to prove something to All Might and his mother who was watching from home…

That he could take it. That he could stand at the pinnacle and not be stopped. He screamed again, a roar of challenge to all his foes past and future, screaming out that he'd break himself to build another, screaming that he'd bear the weight of One For All and screaming that he'd even die to see the world he wanted to make.

He charged in, tears streaming down his face, screaming… feeling the wind scream with him against his face, he had the spirit and drive of a hero…

And he felt heat. Blazing, burning, baking the air, even if Izuku didn't make contact, he felt what he did.

"Why? Why do you wanna go this far? Just for me to light up a fire? You know what that bastard did to me!" asked Todoroki.

"STILL! IT'S YOUR POWER! YOURS! ALL YOURS! HE ONLY HAS THE ONE POWER, BUT YOU HAVE TWO! YOU'RE ALREADY BETTER THAN HIM! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE HIM!" Izuku roared, even if he didn't understand he related Kacchan to Endeavor, how they were similar. How they both wanted to become heroes despite their pasts. They both buried the pain, and there was nothing but Izuku and Shoto, two sides of the same coin.

They both wanted to be great heroes like All Might, and Izuku could see it in Shoto's eyes, see that inner desire to become better than his past. Yet he also had a small smile, as if remembering something or someone important to him that wasn't there.

Izuku charged in, "SMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as a stream of flame roared out to meet him, he plowed through a cement block, completely finished.

Shoto's flames extinguished and Izuku fell to the arena floor, finished off. Yet he had a smile on his face, knowing that he could help Shoto build himself up. If he could help Kazume?

Then he could help Shoto, too. Laying on the out of bounds line was Izuku, bloodied and pulverized, but still smiling.

A true hero.

Shoto stood, gasping, a shattered column of ice had broken his skid, leaving him still inside the arena. Still shocked that Izuku pushed so far just to get his old man to shut the hell up. He internally thanked the green-haired boy as he pushed off the shattered pillar to leave.

"Izuku Midoriya has been knocked out. Shoto Todoroki will advance!" announced Midnight.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! THAT FIGHT WAS THE BEST ONE YET, WASN'T IT FOLKS! However, I hope Izuku Midoriya is alright. He appears to have overstrained himself," announced Present Mic.

* * *

_In the Nurse's office… _

Kazume sighed, leave it to Midoriya to shatter his own bones for the zillionth time. He had his own concerns to worry about, that immature, 'threat' he got just didn't sit well in his mind. He kept on staring at it, hoping that he could just yank that bastard right through the phone and beat his ass.

**Bastard: THE DEATHS OF HEROES WILL BE ON YOUR HANDS! I'LL BE SEEING YOU SOON! HEHEHE!**

Seriously, who makes it that terrible? Of course, Kazume couldn't help but groan at how his brother used to manipulate and still manipulate him. Still, he needed to win, he had quite the fight ahead of him and couldn't afford any more distractions.

But Uraraka and Iida grabbed him unceremoniously and dragged him to the infirmary to check on their hapless friend. With Kazume's mood rather stormy. The minute he saw Mineta, his mood got even worse. But he dared not say anything, because there'd be a body.

"So, there's the bone-crusher himself! How are ya? Feelin' good? Yeah, breakin' shit's a son of a bitch to deal with," Kazume greeted.

Izuku gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I'm okay…" Izuku replied.

"Good, 'cause you scared Major Tom over here half to death…" Kazume teased, nudging Uraraka.

"That's because you were screaming bloody murder…" Uraraka sighed, gently squeezing Izuku in a hug, making Kazume nudge Tsuyu.

"My money's on Uraraka asking him out," Kazume muttered.

"So that's one more for Ochaco, Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked.

Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, Iida stood there, his eyes intense. Kazume looked over his shoulder.

"May this be a fair fight, Shield. I won't hold back, even if my engines stall out," Iida said.

"That's good, I was waiting for a real fight before I pound Explosion Boy's face into the fucking concrete,"Kazume answered.

"Now, now. This isn't a good time for poor young Midoriya to be having visitors at this moment. I need some peace and quiet for me to do some surgery before I go heal him up," Recovery Girl entered the office and shooed off the guests.

"Aww!"

"C'mon!" Mineta and Iida sighed.

"Just a little longer…?" Uraraka mumbled.

"Now's not the time to cuddle him, you might just make it worse, ribbit," Tsuyu commented.

"Yeah, remember my skull? That little shit Nomu fractured the hell outta it… at least he broke his fingers and arm, so that'd be quick," Kazume sighed, smirking and leaving to wait for everything to be readied for his and Iida's match.

* * *

_Somewhere in Hosu City…_

Stain knelt atop a roof, scarf and bandage billowing. Watching, waiting, choosing an alleyway far from the main roads so his victim would be lost in the labyrinthine maze. He was being chased, but good things come to those who waited.

*Zoom* A gust of wind from below signaled his pursuer's coming. He smiled, seeing the dully shining metal armor of Ingenium,

He smiled and silently slinked down, the hero was a huge, shining target. He fell down the wall, slowing down with his fist, he stopped, making sure he had a knife ready to knock against a trash can to make some noise, like a fighting bell.

He threw it, *CLANG!* Ingenium sped right past him into the alley that was going to be his grave. Stain smiled and rounded the corner, closing in on his target, he was facing the wall.

*Sssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggg….* Stain sharpened his blade on the wall next to him, and Ingenium whirled around, seeing him stepping slowly, the sparks from the blade lighting up his face.

"Stain… this is for all the heroes you killed, all the families you tore apart, all the children you took away from their parents by killing them… YOUR POEM ENDS HERE!" Ingenium vowed.

"**Ah, I see my reputation precedes me… that's good! At least you all know who the real hero is!" **Stain laughed, **"It's me, I'm the goddamn hero!"**

* * *

Round 2, Match 2: Kazume Shield vs. Tenya Iida

"IT'S A BATTLE OF SPEED AN' POWER THIS TIME, FOLKS! A NINJA VS. A FERRARI OF A MAN! OR A LAMBO! OR WHATEVER YOU WANT HIM TO BE IN TERMS OF A SPORTS CAR! IT'S IIIIIIIIDDAAAAAA… VS! SHIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEELLLLLDDDDD!" announced Present Mic.

Uraraka looked down at her feet, she didn't like this. She didn't like seeing her friends fight or Izuku so hurt. As much as she wanted to be peppy and cheery for her friends. She knew Iida and Kazume wouldn't give up even if Midnight intervened.

"Uraraka, it's okay, Izuku's going to be alright, ribbit," Tsuyu assured.

"That's not all I'm worried about, look at Kazume and Iida…" she said, pointing.

There was something about them that made the crowd go quiet, almost as if two armies were waiting for the go-ahead from their commander to start the fight. Kazume stood tall, claws out, pacing and prowling, growling and snarling almost in a war-dance of sorts.

Iida lowered himself into a running stance, engines firing up, the crowd dead quiet, everything slowed down. Everything was tense, about to burst.

Midnight raised her whip, no words, no sound, and….

*CRACK!* The whip went down.

"RECIPRO BURST!" Iida yelled

Both ran in a straight line towards each other, clashing viciously. Both of their momentums stopping each other to a halt at the center of the arena. Kazume just needed to cut him, just deep enough to draw blood. Iida clashed with one of his gauntlets, feeling the hard metal and leather and jerking back harshly, stumbling. Kazume had upgraded them since the last time he'd used them, offering some protection to his arms and spring-loading the claws to deploy with a trigger on his thumb.

Iida countered by rebounding, scanning him with his eyes for any weakness, anything he could exploit. Iida grabbed his arm, throwing Kazume down to the solid ground. He ran around the stadium in a circle, twice to catch the stumbling Kazume bouncing back up.

He takes this opportunity and successfully lands a kick, using his Recipro Burst on his right leg to knock Kazume back almost out of bounds. But at the last second, he took out a katana and stabbed the edge line and balanced his entire body upside down, holding the hilt of his blade on his right hand.

The crowd was impressed, Kazume was bringing the essence of a Shinobi back into the modern age, as the last master had died, yet this was a more modern interpretation of such skill and artistry. Kazume stared upside down towards Iida, impressed with his special attack, which caused his right engine to start to overheat.

"Such strength, Iida. I can tell you went all out with your quirk on that one attack," said Kazume, as he fell forward back into the arena, "I'm kinda gettin' excited!" he exclaimed.

He pulled the katana from the edge line and charged toward Iida, ready to clash once again.

* * *

Stain clashed his katana on Tensei's silver leggings. Ingenium quickly countered with a Recipro Burst roundhouse kick on Stain's arm, disarming the katana.

"**Damn you!"** exclaimed Stain.

Stain quickly pulled out a knife and tackled Tensei into a wall, as he was about to stab the pro hero in the neck. Ingenium grabbed his wrist tightly and twisted the knife out, slamming his helmeted head into Stain's face, making him skid back from the force.

Ingenium jump kicks but Stain dodged toward his left, as he saw where his katana lied next to a dumpster. Ingenium then wall jumped aside to close in on the Hero Killer, ready to pin him down. However, Stain saw this coming.

As Ingenium was about to finish him off by pouncing on top of him with his feet, Stain countered as he grabbed on one of his feet, and slammed him to the ground.

* * *

Kazume was awaiting for the rapidly oncoming Iida as he was about to bicycle kick him on the head to knock him out. For a normal, average hero, this would've been hard to dodge due to Iida's elite velocity; he was approaching him at over 96 kilometers an hour (60 MPH) with his Recipro burst on both feet and using his remaining fuel on his engines.

But this isn't an average future hero Iida was facing. He was facing the most skilled student in UA, Kazume Shield.

Kazume countered and grabbed his left leg, slinging him, or trying to. The engines burned his hand, but he slammed him brutally to the ground, his anger seething. Mostly from the pain.

Iida struggled to get back up on his feet.

Looming over him was an odd sight. A morose Kazume, a hurt expression on his face, seeming to be connecting some sort of dots.

* * *

Ingenium struggled to get back up on his feet.

Looming over him was the crimson specter of his oncoming doom, no matter how much he tried to get up… there was nothing.

* * *

Kazume lifted up his katana.

"I'm really sorry about this, Iida…" he said as he rapidly lowered the blade.

* * *

Stain lifted up his katana.

"**Next time… keep your business to yourself… there's always going to be more fools like you. Farewell, you fake piece of pot metal!"** Stain yelled as he rapidly lowered the large blade.

* * *

Kazume stabbed through the solid ground, a few centimeters away from Iida's face.

* * *

The Hero Killer stabbed through the spinal cord of the now fallen hero, Ingenium.

* * *

"Alright. Iida, do you admit defeat? It's clear you can't keep going, you burned most of your fuel, so… I'm askin' ya, and if you say no, I'll admit it, and you can head on," Kazume said, 'It doesn't matter now. I had a bad feeling. Considering the area **that bastard **is in… he was going after Ingenium… shit…' he thought.

"I'm… not done… yet…" Iida snarled.

"**THAT'S NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE, FOUR EYES!" **Pain yelled.

Pain stabbed four centimeters deep into Iida's left shoulder, licked the blood off his blade, and threw the paralyzed Iida into the walls of the stadium.

As he crashed into the wall, Pain threw two knives just a centimeter away from his face, adding insult to injury to his defeat.

"Tenya Iida has been knocked out of bounds, the winner is Kazume Shield!" announced Midnight.

The crowd cheered, but Kazume snapped back into reality, his eyes wide, if he was just a centimeter closer… he could've hurt Iida.

"What the hell was that for?" said Kazume, talking to his other self.

'**I should be asking you the same fucking thing! You tried to throw the match?! You're gonna pussy out on the biggest stage in the world, JUST BECAUSE OF A FAKE HERO WHO PROBABLY GOT TAKEN DOWN BY OUR GREAT BROTHER?!' **Pain lashed out inside Kazume's head.

Uraraka recognized the difference between the two. She saw him pale and grew worried. Iida was okay, but Kazume looked like he was going to be sick, as the transport bots carried the paralyzed engine user to Recovery Girl's office.

Kazume marched slowly out, empty-eyed and heart dropping to his stomach. He knew. He knew it was going to happen. Next on the list… was Ingenium. That's what he was going to atone. He was going to end his brother's reign of terror. Seeing Iida paralyzed just cemented it further. Kazume didn't feel guilty.

He felt rage. He was angry at his brother. He was angry at his stupid other self for deciding things for him.

He felt his phone buzz. He ignored it. Kazume felt like the world was against him, that he was just being cheered for because he gave them a good show.

"**Pickup the phone, Kazume," **said Pain.

"Hell no," Kazume snarled, "I don't care," He felt empty. The last thing he wanted was to face **Him** again, or Melissa. He knew she was watching.

"**What the hell is wrong with you?! One moment, you wanted to go win it all, the next you want to throw it all away!" ** said Pain.

"It's just a stupid medal! That's all it is! And some vague-ass bragging rights… It'd be better if I didn't have a blade at my neck or you in my head…"

**PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE AND GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE STADIUM, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" **yelled Pain.

Kazume growled, picking up the phone, ripping the bandage off to face whoever was on the other side. He looked at the home screen and was shocked to see what it showed.

The **'Bastard' **sent an image of a paralyzed Ingenium lying on top of a pool of blood. And then came another a few seconds after looking at the picture.

**Bastard: YOU NEVER WERE A HERO! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME AND TO THE ENTIRE SOCIETY! GIVE UP AND DIE LIKE THIS PIECE OF SHIT! **

'No! NO! I'm just imagining things,' Kazume thought.

'Kazume, dear…. It's real, painfully real…' Pain took the form of Melissa again, 'It'd take a long time to replicate fake blood of that amount anyway…'

'NO! I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT! I NEVER WILL! HE'LL SURVIVE JUST FINE, IT'S JUST A FLESH WOUND!' Kazume started to have an internal panic attack.

"**Wow, Monty Python, nice… either way, I'll be takin' over since you're being a little bitch' said Pain.**

'NO THAT'S THE LAST FUCKING THING I'LL WANT RIGHT NOW!' Kazume shouted.

'**I'm your only chance of defeating your brother, Kazume. Isn't that what you want?' **asked Pain.

Kazume was silent.

'**I am your only salvation at this point, once Stain's gone, I'm gone. The nightmares, the sleepless nights, all of it will be over. Either way, if you live, Melissa will be yours, if you die, you'll never have to worry about him ever again, it's a win either way for you! Do we have a deal?'** Pain continued.

Kazume thought about it for a few seconds, he knows he has no shot at fighting Stain all by himself. He was never able to beat him at all throughout his entire life. He doesn't want anyone else to suffer anymore. He made his decision.

"Y**es" **answered Kazume as he gave in to the darkness.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Once again, thank you all for reading this chapter. Please leave a review of your thoughts of how I did in this chapter. If you really loved this chapter and want to stay alert for new releases, please follow and/or favorite this story. I'll see you all soon with the next part of the second round. **


	27. Chapter 26 Rise of PAIN

**Hello there, it's me again. Surprised? It only took me five days to come up with the next chapter. Well, it's time for things to go downhill from here. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 26: Rise of PAIN

_Somewhere in the hallway..._

After the deal with his doppleganger, Pain shambled along, trying not to slouch too much, trying to walk a little straighter. Trying to master his counterpart's walk and gait.

"**O**ka**Y. M**e**m**e**m**e… AHEM! Oookay… OOOOKAAYYYY… Mmmmm… Muh… Muh! Alright! Good with the voice…" Pain tested out his 'Kazume' voice.

As he made his way up to the stands to meet up with his classmates, he ran into a worried Uraraka and Asui. They seemed to notice how different he was compared to Kazume, but they felt bad for both him and Iida. Pain tried to do his best to mimic Kazume. They were the same person, why was it so damn hard?!

"Hey… guys…?" Pain greeted shakily, "How is… everything going?"

"Kazume… are you alright? It kinda felt unusual how you wanted to give up on winning, then Pain cut in and finished it for you," asked Uraraka.

'**Gotta think clearly. This is Kazume's best friend here, who's a fucking faker chasing that paycheck for her broke as fuck family. Say something that won't make me look like a complete asswipe…' **Pain started to improvise a way to successfully fool Kazume's friends.

"Well… I just thought that I had him beaten and since his quirk has reached his limit, I thought he would take the easy way out and admit defeat, but… I wasn't sure about continuing on anymore," replied Pain.

Tsuyu seemed a little wary, something wasn't right. He wouldn't answer so shakily and take too long to talk. Short, snappy responses were Kazume's normal schtick. She still needed to be wary, something was bugging her.

"Calculating what you're talking about is a little weird, ribbit," Tsuyu said, "are you sure you're okay?"

'**Of course I am, dumbass amphibian' **thought Pain.

"I'm fine, Asui. No need to worry about it. Just worried about the next match, that's all… and Midoriya too," answered Pain.

Now Tsuyu KNEW something was up. Kazume only called her Asui when they first met. This was a problem. A HUGE PROBLEM.

"That's not normal, ribbit, not normal at all!" she muttered to Uraraka. She nodded after thinking about it for a bit. Something was wrong.

*BZZZZ* the phone vibrated on Pain's pocket. He looked at the contact name and saw "Melissa" on the screen.

"Sorry girls, I have to take this. I'll be right back," said Pain.

"What do you mean that he isn't normal at all? He might just be upset about Deku or Iida," asked Uraraka, clueless about Asui's conclusion.

"No, he called me Asui, don't you think that's a little weird? Also his voice is slightly more gravelly… ribbit… think about it for a minute, he likes to call me Tsuyu, and now he hesitates and calls me Asui. It's like we're dealing with Old Kazume all over again,"

"Well, you know how he is. He can be as friendly as a rabbit or as mean as a hippo. I'm sure he's just feeling a bit down, Tsu," Uraraka denied, she didn't want to believe that Tsuyu is right.

Meanwhile, as Pain walked out, he realized he messed up big time on not calling her name as Tsuyu and not Asui.

"**Shit, Kazume always calls her Tsuyu, not Asui. Well, there goes my cover. I have to answer the phone call the best way I can," **Pain answered the phone, "Hello," he greeted.

"Hey! So… is everything working well aside from the electro-magnets? Sorry for the whole knife thing, but I was just wondering because you're sort of Dad and I's personal R and D department when it comes to tech like that," Melissa wondered.

"Electro-magnets? Oh you mean when I used it back in the cavalry battle. I barely got to use that thing during a tough situation I was in. I guess I got lucky my teammates and strong will helped me out. Asui, no I mean Tsuyu and I made such a great team. So anything else you wanna talk about, Melissa?" explained Pain, but realized one fuck up, **'Fuck! It's sis, not Melissa!'**

"Hm? I'm glad they worked a little, but… you're acting weird…" she mumbled.

"W-what do you mean? I'm fine now, sis. I… I took a bit of a toll in that last fight. Yeah that's it," Pain replied, panicking a bit deep down inside.

"Oh yeah? It seems it took such a toll that you changed your whole personality in that fight, and they bleeped out a lot of what you said… then now you called me by my name first and not Sis. Now I know something's up."

"Look sis, I'm just not feeling well, okay? **M**y de**a**r **br**ot**her** ju**s**t** f**uc**ke**d up** a** p**r**o t**o**d**ay**, an**d** p**er**man**en**tl**y** ter**mi**nat**ed** h**is** **e**nt**ir**e c**a**r**ee**r. **H**e s**en**t me **a **pi**c** a**n**d all of i**t!** It w**on**'t be **l**on**g** un**ti**l **h**e k**i**lls u**s**, **o**ka**y? SO WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING KEEP YOUR BULLSHIT TO YOURSELF!" **Pain immediately hung up on Melissa after his lash out and returned back to his seat.

* * *

_Meanwhile in I-island…_

Melissa put her phone down, Kazume wasn't like that. He wasn't outwardly malicious, but… it hurt. It hurt a lot. She raked her hand through her hair and took a deep breath, trying not to let it get to her.

But it hurt. It hurt so much. On one hand, she knew of his past, what he had shared with her and her dad, but… that wasn't the Kazume she knew. That was a violent, hatred-filled Kazume. Her father noticed her trying to hold back tears.

It seemed that there was something wrong. No, it didn't seem that way. David was no psychologist, but he knew that Kazume had major issues just by looking at his scar. Something was wrong and David hugged his daughter tightly, she didn't say anything for a bit before the dam broke.

He knew that Kazume was raised by a maniac. By the way he spoke of his brother it seemed that his whole posture and tone would drastically change. He'd heard of that condition before and had never seen it until Kazume showed up.

"He didn't mean it, Melissa… honey, he can't keep it in… It's all in his head and I know you want to help him, but there's some things that all the technology, all the drugs, and all the science can't cure, his brother made him who he is, there's the Kazume we know and the Kazume that yelled at you," David tried to explain, knowing that Melissa was still raw from the bladed words that Kazume unintentionally threw.

"There's some cases of people developing shields in their heads to keep the memories from messing with them. Whatever Kazume's internally fighting is his own shield that turned rotten, he made it because he's still an innocent kid under all that. I know that there's no easy way out and I know that I'm being pessimistic, but you were always more optimistic than me," he sighed, smiling weakly, hoping that Melissa was listening.

She sighed, and grabbed the remote, turning the TV off.

"It… it was like… all sudden and… I just heard him go from zero to one-hundred, and not in that oddly cute way… it's so hard to tell because they look the same and act the same sometimes, it's subtle and I wish there was something…" Melissa sniffed heavily, "Something I could do…"

"Lissa, sometimes there's not much we can do except ride it out, he's still in there," David sighed, "I know he needs help, professional help, but he won't admit it, even to you."

Melissa sighed; she knew she had to do something. Maybe the apartment he grew up in held some clues to why he was the way he was, she had a feeling that his brother was just the trigger...

* * *

Round 2, Match 3: Fumikaye Tokoyami vs Mina Ashido

This match wasn't much of a long fight since Mina kept on shooting her acid at an agile Dark Shadow instead of shooting it at a stationary Tokoyami. As she kept on missing her shots, Dark Shadow easily shoved the pink girl out of bounds and will easily advance to the next round.

Meanwhile Pain was on his way back to his seat but before that, he bumped into Iida, who was in tears as he was talking on the phone. He received news from his mom that his older bro got attacked by a villain. Pain would probably throw shades at Iida and tell him how shitty of a hero Ingenium is, that he only was being a hero for family tradition and not for self-sacrificing for the innocents.

But he had to act like Kazume, which is a different personality than his own hostile one.

"What's wrong, Iida?" asked Pain.

"Just… family business, Kazume…" he sighed, trying to keep it together.

"If it's just family business, why is it making you upset? Did something happen? You can tell me, there's no need to hide anything," Pain responded, even though he's hiding his true self with his fake imitation of Kazume.

"My brother… he was taken out by the Hero Killer," Iida replied.

"Ingenium? Oh no, I'm so sorry to hear that. But… whatever you do, do not engage **him**. You don't want to worry your friends, do you?" concluded Pain, as he walked out to head back to his seat. Iida walked towards the exit, worry and fear sitting in his chest.

* * *

Round 2, Match 4: Eijiro Kirishima vs. Katsuki Bakugo

Pain walked back to his seat, keeping his mouth silent as the match between Bakugo and Kirishima started.

"Wait… where's Iida?" Uraraka asked.

"He left," Pain replied.

"Oh, okay… man, I hope he's gonna be okay…"

"Yeah… I just hope he doesn't run into trouble," said Pain.

He turned back to watch the fight, 'He better not, **THAT BASTARD IS MINE!' **

Bakugo continued to blast on the rock hard Kirishima, but soon, the hardening quirk user started to crumble as his defense began to fall apart.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR QUIRK UP FOREVER, SHITTY HAIR! THERE HAS TO BE A LIMIT WITH HOW LONG YOU CAN KEEP YOUR DEFENSE UP UNTIL YOU COLLAPSE! AND WHEN THAT HAPPENS, YOU'LL DIE!" shouted Bakugo.

*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!* Bakugo kept launching multiple explosions on his hardened body, lowering his defense each and every blow. Once Kirishima's hardening disappeared, Bakugo prepared for one final blast to knock him out.

"HEH, IT'S OVER NOW! DIIIIIEEEE!" shouted Bakugo, as he set off one final blast to Kirishima's chest, knocking him out.

"Kirishima is knocked out, Bakugo advances to the next round!" announced Midnight.

"WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! THAT WRAPS UP THE SECOND ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT! IN FIVE MINUTES! WE'LL BE READY TO START THE THIRD ROUND, WITH THE FIRST MATCH BEING A VERY INTERESTING ONE! STAY TUNED!" announced Present Mic.

Izuku walked in just as the battle ended. He had a cast on his right arm, the left was bandaged.

"Deku, you came back! You're feeling better? You still look so shaken up," asked Uraraka.

"Yeah, still a little shaky… my arms are still noodles…" he mumbled gently, trying not to get embarrassed.

"Do you still need a break, ribbit?" Tsuyu asked.

"No, I wanna watch the last few rounds," Izuku denied.

Izuku looked at the empty seat, where Iida was supposed to sit. He started to get very concerned.

"By the way, where's Iida?" asked Izuku.

"Had to deal with outside stuff," Pain grunted.

"I see," Izuku responded.

"Well anyways, I gotta get ready to beat the living shit out of that sorry piece of shit in my oncoming match, so you can sit back and enjoy the show," said Pain, as he walked out, but not before staring at Todoroki.

"Huh… what's up with him?" Izuku asked.

Tsuyu scooched over, "I have a bad feeling about him, it's like that… other him took over, ribbit,"

"What do you mean, Tsu?" Izuku was a bit confused about what Asui was trying to tell him.

"Remember those times he snapped at Momo and Jiro? And the USJ? It's clear that something weird is going on with him, ribbit…" Tsuyu explained.

"He did what to Momo and Jiro?!" Izuku exclaimed, "Sorry… it's just the first time I'm hearing about this."

"Oh, sorry…" Tsuyu continued, "I forgot you were kind of busy,"

"Okay… let me explain, wait no… that'd take too long, let me sum up: Basically Kazume's been acting kind of like someone else is in his body or something, and now it's just a matter of time before something terrible happens, ribbit," Tsuyu concluded.

* * *

Semi-Finals Match 1: Kazume Shield vs. Shoto Todoroki

"ALRIGHT! WEL-COME BACK TO THE UA SPORTS FEST! THE SEMI-FINAL MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! IN ONE CORNER: WE GOT THE MODERN NINJA KAZUME SHIELD! AND IN THE OTHER, THE MAN, THE MYTH, THE UPCOMING LEGEND AND POSSIBLY A REFERENCE TO AVATAR: SHO- TO! TODOROKI!"

"So… it all comes down to this. Will you continue to disappoint your shitty father and your family? Or will you actually grow some fucking balls to go all out?" asked Pain, acting cocky whether it's him or Kazume. Two things that they have in common is the will to dominate and knowing how to outmatch their opponent.

"We'll see. I still have my ice… and you're nothing but a lanky fuck with pointy sticks…" Todoroki growled, there were no more words to say.

Pain turned his back on him as he pulled out both katanas to prepare for his fight.

"Oh Todoroki," his blood red eyes started to glow, **"You have no idea who you're fucking with!" **exclaimed Pain.

"BEGIN!" shouted Present Mic.

Just like he did before with Sero, he created a massive ice shard to instantly freeze the entire side of the stadium without harming the crowd.

"MY GOODNESS! TODOROKI ISN'T HOLDING BACK ON KAZUME! EXCELLENT PLAN, DUDE!" announced Mic.

"No… it isn't," replied Aizawa.

"What do you mean?" questioned Mic on the loudspeaker.

"Just take a look," answered Aizawa.

Present Mic and the entire crowd looked at the large shard of ice. Last time Todoroki used it, he instantly froze and immobilized Sero, but this time…

Kazume wasn't there. He disappeared. Is he out of bounds? Is he stuck deep inside the ice? Crowd was in confusion where he was. Did Todoroki go too far?

Then all of a sudden…

*SHUNK!* Two knives sliced through Todoroki's left arm, starting to drop a large amount of blood. He froze his hot left arm to stop the bleeding, but it was painful not just to cover the wound, but because his right muscle was starting to strain from his big attack on Pain.

Pain continued to throw knives at his direction as he skated down the shard of ice like. Todoroki formed a wall of ice, despite him almost reaching his limit.

"WHAT'S THIS? KAZUME WAS ABLE TO DODGE THE LARGE ICE? HOW DID HE DO THAT?" announced Present Mic on the loudspeaker.

Pain then activated his spikes at the bottom of his shoes to add traction on the ice and ran quickly towards Todoroki. He immediately broke through the wall of ice in front of him like it was nothing and punched Todoroki hard in the face and almost knocked him out of bounds but not before forming a wall behind him just in the nick of time.

*CRACK!* Pain felt something cave beneath his fist and he drove it in, "What's wrong?! **REACHING YOUR LIMIT ALREADY?! I KNOW YOU HAVE MORE!" **He yelled, beating him against the wall. Pain ran immediately towards the ice user, but before he stabbed with his katana, Todoroki dodged towards his right and kicked him backward and Pain rebounded, smiling.

"**THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" he roared.**

Todoroki got furious and formed a row of ice towards his direction. Pain quickly interlocked his two katanas into a double-edged sword and countered by shredding up the shards of ice into tiny icicles. He continued to shred through his attack as he closed in on Todoroki and quickly slammed him hard to the ground.

"**You should've listened to Midoriya. Look at yourself and look at that bastard up there. He's completely disgusted with you! You're just another fucking failure to him! Oh well, back to square one, back to raping that fucking slut you call your mom!" **growled Pain.

The rest of the class was nothing less than shocked, and Endeavor… he wasn't watching. Rather, he was done watching his son losing so pitifully. Yet, there was something else that no one saw. A slight hint of remorse? It was quickly buried by his disappointment.

Everyone in the staff had chills, including Midnight and many of the others, they've seen the crime scenes, they've seen the bodies, they've seen all of it. Even some of their friends were their victims. The Bloodhound's Pain was back, taking over the slightly heroic, not by much, rather brutal and quick Kazume. This was something that was enjoying every sick second of this fight.

"You… absolute… BASTARD! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" Todoroki howled.

Pain didn't hesitate as he sliced his chest, only cutting three centimeters deep. He threw him straight up into the air, immediately swallowing the bloodstain on his blade. Todoroki became paralyzed, defenseless while being airborne.

"**Time for the Guillotine of Pain," **said Pain, preparing to make his ultimate move.

Pain threw six knives up in the air, three on his left arm and three on his right arm. Pain jumped up high in the air, grabbed his neck and threw him down to the solid ground.

*SLAAAMMMMM* Todoroki crashed into the dirt of the battlefield, forming a small human-sized crater below him. Pain threw multiple knives around Todoroki's entire body except around the neck, just a few millimeters away from cutting him.

Pain took out his two katanas, crossing them like they were scissors as he landed his feet away from Todoroki's chest and stabbed his katanas into the ground near his neck.

A dread-filled hush fell over the crowd, the sky seemed to turn an odd shade of crimson in Pain's perspective. But… the look in his eyes was nothing short of murderous. He wiped the floor with Shoto.

The rest of his class saw the murder in his eyes. All of them saw that he wasn't Kazume at all. The disgust on their faces, the shock and fear, just from the sheer bloodlust they felt from him.

All that was left was…

"**GIVE UP TODOROKI! Show your father how much of a fucking disappointment you truly are. You were always focusing on just rejecting that bastard instead of actually trying your hardest to win. You're one of the worst heroes I've ever fucking seen, just behind that other scumbag that toys with Midoriya," **said Pain. He was enjoying seeing this 'high and mighty' bastard down on his back, staring up into his eyes. He loved the feeling of power and control, yet...

Todoroki was silent, which was pissing Pain off.

"**I SAID," **Pain moved his blades, scratching his neck, **"GIVE THE FUCK… UP!" **

Still no response, not wanting to give this bastard the satisfaction of a win. Not giving him a single iota or grain of giving up loudly. Since he was immobilized, it seemed to be over.

"**Say it… SAY IT! C'mon! You don't get a choice! YELL IT! SCREAM IT! HOWL IT!" **Pain thundered.

Todoroki still didn't respond.

Pain had enough waiting and lifted him up by grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"**Fine then! Have it your way!"**

He reared his fist back, gaining a mocking smile, and then… **"SMASH!"**

He dropped Todoroki to the stadium floor, dusting his hands off and smirking, **"Next time… don't hold back," **he said.

"Todoroki is knocked, the winner of this match is… Kazume?" announced Midnight, unsure of what happened to poor Kazume.

"THAT WAS… That was…" Mic was honestly at a loss for words.

"Brutal?" Aizawa supplied, "He's certainly surprised us with his skills, but…"

"But?" Mic ventured.

"His brutality has reached levels beyond this before, but who are we to knock that style?" Aizawa sighed, shrugging.

The crowd cheered a little, but Pain marched out, all he wanted to do was take down the next challenger and kick his brother's ass. The transport bots picked up the paralyzed Todoroki and quickly took him to see Recovery Girl to treat the cuts on his body.

Before he walked out and returned to the stands, he looked towards Endeavor's direction, and raised a middle finger, flipping off the number two hero. He paid it no mind, just some fool that was too up in his head to ever get to him. The crowd jeered and booed, making Pain cackle and flip everyone off while spinning around like a prancing ballerina.

The others saw Pain come in and he smiled, "He got in my way, and he held back, that's all," he reasoned, sitting down, "Now let's see who's my final match."

The others were silent. Paralyzed with fear and dread, seeing Pain there instead of Kazume made them all want to run and hide, as the next semi-final match was about to start.

* * *

Semi-Finals Match 2: Fumikage Tokoyami vs. Katsuki Bakugo

"ALRIGHT! MATCH NUMERO DOS! THIS DETERMINES OUR FINAL MATCH! WILL IT BE TOKOYAMI OR BAKUGO?! WELL, IT'S ANYONE'S GUESS!" announced Present Mic.

Bakugo went on the offensive as he set off blasts towards Tokoyami but the Raven-head student countered with his Dark Shadow. Bakugo tried to maneuver around the stationary Tokoyami as he tried to find the perfect angle to find an opening and blast him to oblivion. He used his blast to go airborne over his head and tried to attack from above.

*BOOOOOOM* he launched another explosion but once again, Dark Shadow countered. The crowd was confused as to why Tokoyami isn't using his gifted quirk to attack, only Midoriya and Uraraka knew about his weakness to light.

Little do everyone know, that Bakugo had the upper hand in this fight. Every blast he set off, he kept attacking closer and closer to Tokoyami. Dark Shadow was weakening.

As Bakugo landed behind him, Dark Shadow tried one final stand as it tried to attack the explosive blonde.

"STUN GRENADE!" Bakugo yelled, setting off a bright and powerful explosion that made Dark Shadow out of commission. The black smoke screen covered the entire stadium and once it cleared, Bakugo was on top of Tokoyami with one hand grabbing his beak and the other ready to make one final blast to his face.

"IT'S OVER! GIVE UP! I KNEW THAT ONCE I SET ENOUGH EXPLOSIONS TO YOUR WEAK ASS BIRD SHADOW, YOU WOULD END UP DEFENSELESS! YOU HAD NO CHANCE AGAINST ME, WEAKLING!" yelled Bakugo.

"Fine… I concede," Tokoyami scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Tokoyami has forfeited the match, Bakugo advances to the final round!" announced Midnight. The crowd winced in sympathy as Tokoyami limped slightly out. They wanted so badly to see him win, but not everyone could get what they wanted.

"ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTT! F-F-FINAL ROUND! IT'S BEEN SET, PEOPLE! AFTER A SHORT COMMERCIAL BREAK: SHIELD VS. BAKUGO!" announced Mic.

The crowd uneasily cheered, concerned for Bakugo's safety. Also concerned for Kazume's sanity. It was hard to choose, a lesser of two evils.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a random alleyway…_

While Stain was walking away from the bloodied Ingenium and made his escape, a black warp gate appeared in front of him. Kurogiri appeared from the large gate, wanting to negotiate with the Hero Killer.

"**Get the hell outta my way, unless you want to be my next victim!" **Stain warned the teleporting villain.

"_**Now now… I am here to make an offer, it would be quite pitiful if the brave Hero Killer was caught here, let's go somewhere more fitting," **_**Kurogiri proposed, spreading a misty hand to the gate.**

"**Hmmph, fine… just make it quick! I still have unfinished business to attend to with all those fakes out there," **Stain accepted.

Both Stain and Kurogiri entered through the portal before the cops and medics arrived at the crime scene. All that was left in the crime scene was a disabled Ingenium.

"Sir, at best Ingenium is stable," an officer said. Tsukauchi sighed. It was the Bloodhounds all over again, except this time it was just one of them.

"Get Ingenium to a hospital… seems like there's only one Bloodhound now," he said, everything matched. The gouges, the blood, the tongue streaks, everything matched. Yet the older one… he was going berserk.

In the blood, there was a combat boot footprint pressed deep into the muddy blood, and near it was the slight scent of sulfur and brimstone. Just at the mouth of the alley… there was no trace of the scent.

Stain… vanished? Tsukauchi saw many quirks in his days, but… not one like this. Then it hit him.

The League of Villains. The warping guy. Warping… WARPING! If this was Final Fantasy, the victory fanfare would be blasting. Stain must be with the League! Or would be.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Waiting Room 2…_

While Pain sat down, waiting for the final match to start, he was plotting a way to take down Bakugo. He didn't just want to defeat him and just get it over with, he wanted to give him pain… no pun intended. He wanted to break his spirit, destroy his body, make him wish he never wanted to become a hero in the first place.

Bakugo was just a mean old bully with explosive powers who always abused Kazume's friend, Izuku Midoriya.

He wanted to give him the ultimate payback in the final round.

*BAAAM!* Bakugo kicked the door open, shocked to see Kazume in the waiting room.

"Huh, what the hell are you doing in my waiting ro- Oh crap! This is waiting room number two?! Damn it!" exclaimed Bakugo, realizing he walked into the wrong room.

'**What the fuck does this fucking bastard want? Fuck off before I rip you in half!' **thought Pain.

But instead, Bakugo walked into the waiting room, wanting to say a few words to his opponent.

"Listen here you little prick! So what if I entered the wrong room, I don't care! I just have a few things to say! You think you're so fucking tough just because you stood up for that shitty Deku and kicked Icyhot's puny ass. Your quirk is fucking useless, since I won't let you get a single scratch on me, GOT THAT?!" Bakugo yelled at his ear.

He started to walk out of the room and headed towards his actual waiting room but not before saying one final thing to Kazume.

"I'M GONNA SHOW THE WORLD WHY I'LL BECOME THE NUMBER ONE HERO!" shouted Bakugo with pride.

"**Then no one will challenge you, you'll stagnate and fall to the wayside, your ego is the worst part about you… AND I LOVE BRINGING EGOTISTICAL LITTLE FUCKS LIKE YOU DOWN TO HELL!" **Pain shouted with disgust.

"Hah! I like that… you know how this all works! I knew there was something about you that seemed to click… almost like you flipped a switch in your brain," Bakugo snarled.

"**Get out…" **Pain demanded.

"Aw, did I touch a nerve?" Bakugo teased.

"**OUT!"** Pain shouted once more.

"Oh, I'm soooo gonna enjoy beating the shit outta you in the finals!" Bakugo cackled.

As they both separated, they prepared mentally for what's about to go down. Both of them will not hold back, they wanna unleash everything they have in the final round.

They were ready to have an ultimate showdown as both were just moments away from heading onto the battlefield. A battle of metal and explosions…

Not with a whimper, but with a bang.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this chapter. Always appreciate some reviews about what you think. So please feel free to do so. If you love this story and want to continue to stay updated, favorite and follow the story to keep up to date. Until next time, you'll see the final round. Stay tuned and stay safe out there.**


	28. Chapter 27: Return of the Bloodhounds?

**Hello, it's RLeb10 again. So here's the final chapter of the Sports Festival Arc. Before you start the chapter, I would appreciate to give a read to my side series: Kazume Shorts. It's side events of my character story that took place before the main story of Blood for Blood started. The reason why is because it will be a key point headings toward the Hero Killer Stain arc. That's all I have to say in the author's note. Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 27: Return of the Bloodhounds?

The stage was set one last time before the final match will start in a moment. But before they sent the contestants to the battlefield, the staff had to make preparations in case a certain student decides to… snap.

"Okay, we got a problem, Mic's keeping everybody distracted, but Cementoss, Midnight, make sure that you two are ready to stop him, we have All Might on standby if push comes to shove," Aizawa said, visiting his colleagues, Snipe unholstered his gun, "I'll shoot to kill,"

"Not to kill, disarm," Aizawa sighed.

"Still, the kid acts like a rabid dog, I'd be doin' the world a service," Snipe growled, vengeance getting to his head.

"His brother took my brother, it's only fair I repay him with the same kindness," he stated.

"Okay, Snipe, I don't think the Hero Killer gives a single fuck about Kazume, you're gonna do him a favor and make everybody here look bad by proxy, if you want revenge, once the Hero Killer is caught, it's better to watch him rot in prison, right?" Aizawa reasoned, Snipe grumbled and holstered his gun.

* * *

Final Match: Katsuki Bakugo vs. Kazume Shield

"Alright, instead of my normal fiery commentary, let's just… get on with the show, blah blah blah Kazume Shield vs. Katsuki Bakugo, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna skip town," Mic announced, bracing himself for the massacre that might happen, he was about to sneak out.

"I'm not doing this by myself," Aizawa growled.

"Every man for himself, I'm not about to get skewered… and… well… ugh…" Mic sighed, plunking back down but keeping his eyes shut.

"Well, I guess I'll take a nap then if we're not doing commentary…" Aizawa almost wrapped himself up in a sleeping bag but remembered that he had to keep watch for Pain, "On second thought, maybe another time."

Both contestants enter the stage, staring at each other with murderous intent.

"Here we go… I'll burn you to ashes! Actually, no… I'll send you waaaaaaayyyyy over there STAINING THE WALL!"

"**You know what, fuck this fake act of that stupid weakling Kazume, I hope you have something good up your sleeve because you're NOTHING TO ME! At least Iida can land a good blow on me!" **Pain taunted.

The others now noticed that maybe sending a potential serial killer and a murderous egotistical maniac into an arena together was probably a massive oversight. Izuku looked over at Uraraka, who looked like she was praying or something, Kirishima looked downright terrified and his feelings were echoed by many of the others. Enter Todoroki, wrapped in bandages and stoic as usual.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked, he was concerned for Todoroki.

"Yeah, just banged up a bit, that's all," Todoroki scoffed.

"Banged up? You call that banged up?" Mina asked, "Seriously, he almost turned you into a modern art painting!"

Todoroki sighed and closed his eyes.

The two contestants waited for one of the two announcers, Midnight or Present Mic, to say go. Midnight took the initiative, seeing that Mic had just… went quiet.

She raised her whip, seeing the two contenders, Pain was prowling, snarling, circling as Bakugo glared at him, she brought it down without saying begin, and the pair went for it.

Pain kicked out both katanas on his back with his right foot, catching both of them and charged rapidly at Bakugo. Bakugo charged up his explosion on his right hand after he launched off with an explosion with both hands, charging towards Pain.

*BOOOOOOM* Bakugo launched an explosion before he set a collision course with his opponent, but Pain flipped to his right to dodge the explosion. And in just less than a second, he almost countered by trying to slice his left arm, but Bakugo hopped back and dodged it. Both had amazing reaction time to dodge attacks. Defensively, both even out but offensively, a pissed off Pain has the advantage by a longshot. Pain's speed is much faster than Kazume's. And Pain lands harder blows to his opponent than Kazume.

Bakugo came in with an explosively charged kick, clashing harshly against Pain's guard, the dust cloud rushing past him, making his scarves billow harshly, Bakugo's eyes widened at the cracks in the arena around his feet.

The blow was softened by the spikes… there… he didn't…

Pain smiled, **"You think that intel was just for my bastard of a brother?! I made modifications to my equipment to deal with your dumbass!"**

'Brother? Kazume never told me about him having a brother,' thought Midoriya, spectating the fight.

Bakugo stared right into Pain's scars, seeing all the wounds from Pain's training.

"**My BROTHER taught me never to hold back! SO HERE I GO!" **Pain shouted.

This time, Bakugo was on the defensive, waiting for Pain to come after him. As Pain made a beeline towards the explosive blond, Katsuki set off a large explosion as he was twenty meters away from attacking him.

However, Pain knew he would do that, after watching Uraraka's fight with him. He somersaulted to his left to dodge the explosion. He continued to close in on Bakugo.

Bakugo quickly prepared another explosion to blast him away but Pain front flipped in the air above Bakugo and made a small slice on his right shoulder. As Pain was about to lick the small blood on his katana…

*BOOOOOOOOOM* he got launched back by an explosion from Bakugo. Before he got knocked out of bounds, he stabbed both katanas to the ground to stop his momentum just before the edge line. It made Pain furious that Bakugo actually landed a hit on him. He used his katanas to launch himself at Bakugo like a catapult.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" yelled Bakugo, as he set off a massive explosion with both hands.

A large black smoke screen blocked the vision of Bakugo and the crowd, but Pain jumped into the air and threw knives at the explosive boy. Bakugo dodged as he created an explosion with his left hand to blast away from the incoming knives.

The smoke screen still hadn't cleared out, leaving Bakugo on the defensive again, trying to keep his guard up since he can't see Pain inside the smoke.

"**You can't attack what you can't see. You really left yourself vulnerable if you can't see your enemy, Bakugo. Some shitty hero you are!" **exclaimed Pain.

"SHUT UP AND COME OUT YOU FUCKING COWARD SO I CAN BLOW YOU UP INTO SMITHERINES!" shouted Bakugo, giving away his position.

Pain quickly took notice of his location and threw knives at rapid velocity. Bakugo didn't have time to dodge and since he had a charged up blast on his left hand for a counterattack, he had to use that blast to blow up the throwing knives out of their trajectories.

*BOOOOOOOM* as he blasted the knives away, similar to what he did with Uraraka's meteor shower, Pain made a beeline towards Bakugo at a rapid speed of 80 kilometers per hour (50 MPH) and made a small slice five centimeters deep into his left side of his chest.

This time Pain had got him and was about to lick the blood off of the blade, but instead…

*SHUNK!* He faked out licking the blood and used that same blade to stab him through the back in a nonfatal area. He grabbed Bakugo in the back of his neck and threw him down in front of him. Pain planted both feet on Bakugo's forearm with spikes activated on his shoes, making sure he cannot set off explosions on him.

He licked the blood without faking out this time, making the explosive blond paralyzed. Now all that's left was…

"**Oh this part feels really familiar, like I've done it before. What was it… oh yeah, I tell you to give up and forfeit the match.** **OH WAIT, YOU DIDN'T GIVE THE SAME FUCKING CHOICE TO URARAKA, DID YA?! SO WHY SHOULD I SPARE YOU THIS TIME AROUND?! No… you don't deserve a choice… JUST LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A FUCKING HERO! YOU DESERVE TO LOSE THAT EXPLOSIVE POWER…" **Pain drew out his katanas, ready to stab it right through his arms to slice them off, **"PERMANENTLY!"**

*BANG! BANG!* two bullets disarmed him and Pain howled, he took out knives to throw it towards Snipe's direction but it got blocked by a fresh cement wall in the way.

"**LET ME FINISH THIS! THIS FUCKING WASTE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE HERE!" **shouted Pain.

Pain stared down at Cementoss's direction with his glowy blood red eyes, as he rushed right at Cementoss but he quickly acted by putting a cement wall in the way.

*BAM!* he collided headfirst into the wall. Cementoss quickly surrounded Pain with walls around him and on top, leaving him without any escape.

*BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!* Pain tried to break down the walls with his bare fist, as he started to leave cracks on the walls.

"Quick Midnight, there's a small air hole on top!" Cementoss snapped, indeed, there was a hole between the walls, with a quarter-sized hole in it to filter gas into between the top and below. The rabid sounds of Pain were quieted by Midnight's quirk filtering in, and it… sounded a lot like… crying? She needed to use some more, because that only got him out of the weird feuge state of pain, not passing him out.

*Bam…. Bam… bam…*

*shrrrr…*

*Whump!*

"Due to intent of harm, Kazume Shield is disqualified!" Mic's announcement was soft, choked with fear.

The crowd went silent, a few people were sympathetic to Kazume, they all heard the slamming, but at the end? There were tears, like he regretted it all. It was bitter. All of it was. Kazume slept soundly for the first time in years, yet for the last few seconds of consciousness, he was scared.

'Not the room! Not the room! Not again! Stop! Stop!' he had thought, curling into a little ball, crying and sobbing, remembering how his brother would toss him into a room just like this, he fought against the need to sleep, he tried and failed miserably.

Bakugo got up, "Gggh… this isn't a win…" he growled.

"What?! He almost killed you!" Snipe yelled.

"How long is it for someone to time-out? I was beaten! You disqualified him after the time-out! This isn't a win… this is a pity! I don't need a medal! Or a trophy! I don't feel like I won! I'm out," Bakugo ranted, marching out without a single word further.

* * *

_Award Ceremony…_

All Might jumped down into the field to congratulate the top four students of the sports festival with Iida in fourth, although he was gone to visit his brother, third is Tokoyami taking the bronze medal, second is a bandaged Todoroki earning a silver medal, and first place is Bakugo… but he wasn't present.

"Congratulations not just to the top four but for everyone participating in the Sports Festival. We apologize on behalf of the rampage from young Kazume, he was just having a bad day, yeah that's it. Now please drive or walk safely on the way home but before that, I have one final thing to say, let's shout it out together!" announced All Might.

"Oh my goodness he's gonna say the motto," said one of the fans in the stadium.

"Congrats on the great work!"

"PLUS ULTRA!"

Both All Might and the crowd said different things at the same time. The crowd were mad that the Symbol of Peace, the alumni of UA did not say 'PLUS ULTRA' with them. The crowd started to leave the stadium with a bit of disgust and disappointment. Everyone knew that Katsuki Bakugo wasn't the true winner in that Festival, it was the violent ex-villain Pain that was the true winner. They understood why Bakugo wasn't present receiving the medal since it was just an empty award, which insulted him by pretty much saying 'Congrats on getting your ass kicked out there, here's a gold medal'

While the classmates head back to homeroom class. Aizawa stood up behind the teacher's desk to make an announcement before the students headed back home.

"Well done, class. The school will give you two days off for you to rest. During that time, the pro heroes will be giving offers to recruit you to intern with them. Well that's all I have for today, any questions?" announced Aizawa.

* * *

_Meanwhile in a dark room… _

Kazume slowly came into consciousness, seeing the darkness around him again, he shot up and was covered in a cold sweat, his eyes adjusted, it was the infirmary, seeing something gleaming on the nightstand.

_**You kicked my ass, here's the medal you earned.**_

He picked it up and sighed, he let himself breathe. Finally, the nightmare of being stuck in that cage was gone, now he had to clean up the bomb he blew up…

He hoped Melissa didn't hate him...

* * *

_Back in the classroom…_

"Sir, what about Kazume and Iida? Are… are they gonna be okay?" Izuku asked.

"Iida's on an excused absence, visiting the hospital after what happened to his older brother, and for Kazume, he's in the infirmary but I advise all of you to DO NOT visit the infirmary," answered Aizawa.

"What's gonna happen to him…?" Uraraka asked.

"Well… what happens to people that attack heroes?" Aizawa replied.

That hit them like a ton of bricks, he was going to jail.

"NOT JAIL!" A good amount of the others yelled.

"Just teasing all of you, we'll interrogate him a bit with questions, unsure if he's still… **him, **and then Nezu will decide his fate on whether he'll still continue here or rot in the streets," Aizawa continued. Everyone was in shock.

School had ended for the students of Class 1-A. They all headed out the gate of the UA entrance and walked their way back home with concern in their faces, even Bakugo's too. How can he get payback on Kazume if there's a possibility he won't be at UA anymore? The ones that are the most worried and upset about the news were Midoriya and Uraraka who were walking together towards the subway.

"I can't believe Kazume let the other him take control for the final rounds…" Izuku mumbled, "I don't think I'd survive fighting him…"

"Still, I'm glad it's all over, it was so nerve-wracking," Uraraka sighed.

"I think there's a connecting thread to Kazume losing it and Tenya leaving… something to do with all the hero killer stuff…" Izuku said, "Kazume is similar to what they describe of him… then Tenya got that call…"

Izuku continued to murmur and mumble.

Uraraka sighed, some things just don't change. Yet…

Something was coming. Something dark, something even worse than the USJ, something even worse than that couldn't be anywhere near good.

All Uraraka could do was hope and pray. They got on the train, with their closeness, they sort of blushed a little bit. They didn't talk, just stood there, due to most of the seats being conveniently taken.

"Oh, this is almost my stop, see ya, Urara- ka?" he asked, she shoved a piece of paper into his hands. He almost went into orbit. He got her phone number. At this point, We are the Champions blasted in his head. Spraying champagne, fireworks, jets, the works. Then, reality hit him hard when he saw the headline…

**[Ingenium in critical condition!]**

His heart sank. It hit him hard and stayed there.

It was going to be a long road...

* * *

_Back at the Infirmary…_

It was nighttime and Kazume was sleeping in the hospital bed until he was awoken by the sound of the sliding door opening.

Principal Nezu and Aizawa entered the room.

"Sleep well, Mr. Shield?" Nezu asked, "Let's get down to business,"

"Sir?" Kazume asked, feeling the scarf of Mr. Aizawa tightly wrapped around him below his neck.

"We just wanna ask a few questions and I suggest you should answer them with absolute honesty if you want to stay at UA. Aizawa is here in case Pain is still taking over you," Nezu stated.

"Why did you snap, first off," Aizawa flatly asked.

"What are you talking about? What did I even do?" asked Kazume, not remembering the final two rounds he was matched up.

"Play the tape, Aizawa," Nezu sighed. Aizawa pulled up the day's video on a tablet. Kazume watched his darker side run the show. He wasn't surprised, but he was shocked at the increasing brutality.

He never imagined he'd pull that on a classmate. The Guillotine of Pain was a highly dangerous move meant for villains. Then he just magically pulls it out of thin air when he gets angry enough to resort to Pain's help.

If he could even call it that. Then Bakugo's round played and he saw himself brutally fight him like it was the Roman Colosseum.

"Pain took over…" Kazume sighed in defeat, "I can't control him, no matter what I do, even if I try to, he always comes out."

"Then how was he created?" Nezu asked.

"My brother. He fought me every single day non-stop, no breaks, no nothing. Constant training, constant fear," Kazume growled, "Until one day… I snapped,"

"I looked over… and I saw him smile… and ever since then we hunted heroes, and he finally started acting like a brother should," Kazume muttered, "Finally, something fucking good in my life."

Nezu and Aizawa debated it and nodded, "So… you created him as a shield and now it's gone rouge?" Aizawa asked.

"Yeah," Kazume said, "He takes over my body, too."

"Just ask Uraraka… god, I almost hurt her…" Kazume huffed, "And I say things that I don't mean when he takes over."

Kazume thought of Melissa in that moment, "He takes over and I lose my mind,"

"So what happened before your final two rounds that probably made you lose it?" asked Nezu.

"My fucking **bastard of a brother** fucking sent me… this," Kazume said, holding out his phone with the message on it. Their eyes just about popped out of their skulls at the prone body of Ingenium.

**Bastard: YOU NEVER WERE A HERO! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME AND TO THE ENTIRE SOCIETY! GIVE UP AND DIE LIKE THIS PIECE OF SHIT!**

"See?" Kazume asked, "That's what made me snap,"

Kazume also showed the two UA staff the image of the fallen Ingenium bleeding out from a stab to his spine.

"Oh my, that is quite a hateful message. I really won't tolerate cyber-bullying, and that picture is… oh goodness, that's real," Nezu looked a little green, "Get me a trash-can, would you?"

"I wish I can, but… can't you see that I'm a little tied up?" said Kazume, telling Nezu the situation he's in.

"Mr. Aizawa, would you please release Kazume?" asked Nezu.

"You gotta be kidding me right now. He tried to attack two pro heroes in Snipe and Cementoss, and you want me to let him go?" asked Aizawa.

"It's clear that Pain is a psychological threat, as long as we don't trigger him, we'll be fine," Nezu flippantly said, "But still, be on standby."

Aizawa released Kazume from his grasp. He went to pick up a trash can for Nezu.

"So what do you want to do with the trash can?" asked Kazume.

"Please, hand it to me and excuse me for a moment…" Nezu said, getting it and running out, they heard gagging.

Nezu came back in after dumping it out and put it back, "Okay then, where were we?" he asked.

"That I tried to attack Snipe and Cementoss for some unknown reason," Kazume told Nezu.

"Ah yes," Nezu continued.

"It's mostly due to my fight or flight response, I don't like the dark or enclosed spaces…" Kazume admitted, "And the surprise attack,"

"I see, one more thing before you're dismissed. Have you talked with any of your classmates after Pain began to take over?" asked Nezu

"I'm not quite sure, after that message, my mind went blank until I came back to my senses and ended up surrounded by cement," Kazume said bluntly.

"Well I guess I'll have to set up meetings with your classmates starting tomorrow," Nezu concluded.

As Kazume walked out to head back to his dorm room, Aizawa and Nezu remained in the infirmary.

"So what now?" Aizawa asked, "It's clear he needs something to solve that alter ego of his before he pulls a Mr. Hyde."

"I'll think about having an upper class student volunteer in helping him with his mental state," answered Nezu.

"Which one?" Aizawa asked a little in dread, secretly praying for Kazume if he thought he was right.

"Miss Nejire Hado was rather eager to volunteer," Nezu chuckled, "She barrelled her friends over and screamed 'PICK ME' at the top of her lungs,"

Aizawa sighed, 'Great, another person with a million questions and boundless energy… I can never escape this, this is hell, my purgatory,' he thought, 'what kind of sins did I commit to get this?'

"We must find a way to stabilize Kazume's mentality, and after all what happened in that festival, expelling him would make things worse now that the Hero Killer is at large again. The last thing we need is the **Return of the Bloodhounds.** I'm suspending him from doing internships. I can't risk another triggering; it would cause chaos with the agency he might be working for. Also I can't have Kazume interning specifically in Hosu city. I will not allow him to encounter the Hero Killer. And lastly, I cannot let his hostile actions against his classmates and the staff go unpunished now, can I?" Nezu stated.

"I agree, and the normal punishments won't work… we need something to replace the internship grade…" Aizawa mumbled.

"Well… glad that's all settled. We had a really busy day today, let's get some rest," said Nezu.

After the two UA staff members headed home and went to bed, the day was finally over.

The day of the most fantastic, most entertaining, but also chaotic Sports Festival ever seen in the history of UA.

But it was also the day that the Hero Killer had returned to cause chaos once again.

The Future was in danger… and there was no way to stop the omen of that future.

There was no stopping Stain.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**So what do you think of me adding in Nejire to the story earlier than usual? I want to give her a bigger role to developing the broken mental Kazume. Please leave a review of your thoughts. I really need them to give me inspiration to excel in the future chapters. If you love this story and can't wait for more, stay up to date by favoriting and following the story. **

**And once again, please read the Kazume Shorts. I would recommend it for the upcoming arc to understand his past before his UA career.**

**Until next time... **


	29. Chapter 28: All Alone Entrapped In Time

**Hello, I'm back at it again. Time to take a break from that intense Sports Festival Arc and prepare to set up internships shortly. But let's see how the others think about that incident. Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 28: All Alone Entrapped In Time.

_Somewhere in Mustafu…_

For Izuku Midoriya, it was good to be back at home, eating breakfast with his mother.

"I'm serious Izuku, I fainted seven times all through the festival… then that Kazume boy… something's up with him,"Inko commented to her young son.

"Yeah, I'm a little worried, Mom… he's usually not like that…"

"He isn't? Then what's gotten into him? Did something happen?" asked Inko.

"I mean, he's intense… but not up to that level…" Izuku mumbled.

"Then stay away from him! He's a dangerous kid…" Inko warned.

"Uh… sure thing, mom," Izuku softly responded.

*RRIIIIINNNNGGGGG* the home phone of the Midoriya household started to ring, Inko came to pick it up to see who was calling.

"Hello?" asked Inko

"Good morning, Mrs. Midoriya, this is the principal calling. I'm calling for a mandatory meeting with your son." said Nezu on the phone.

"Is he in trouble?! He's such a good boy…"

"Of course not. I just need to ask a couple questions about the Sports Festival incident that Kazume caused. So how soon can your son arrive on campus?" replied Nezu.

"Oh thank goodness…" she sighed, "He won't be busy, he'll be there as soon as we finish breakfast," she answered.

"Excellent! I'll be looking forward to meeting with your son. Have a nice day, Mrs. Midoriya," Nezu concluded as he hung up.

"Who was calling, mom?" asked Izuku, still yet to finish his breakfast.

"The principal of your school, dear," answered Inko.

"What does he want me for?" Izuku asked again.

"It's about that Kazume boy," stated Inko.

"I see… I guess I'll need to get ready right away after breakfast," replied Midoriya.

* * *

_At the Train Station…_

After finishing his breakfast, the One For All user made his way to the train station, but on the way there, constant news feeds of the Hero Killer attack and the Sports Festival incident flooded all over the media. It always appeared on every TV, Jumbotron, and radio. As the train arrived at the station, Izuku was surprised to see a certain someone waiting inside.

Uraraka was there, "Oh, so you're going back there, too?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, Uraraka… I'm a little worried about Kazume, I mean… with all that happening, what could Mr. Nezu want, too?" he asked.

"How're your hands?" Uraraka asked.

"Fine, how did your parents react?" Izuku asked, blushing a little.

"They visited me at my place, it was nice…" Uraraka mumbled.

"How about Iida? How's he?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I hope his brother's okay after that Hero Killer took him out," Izuku sighed.

Moments later, the train had arrived at the stop near the UA campus. Both Izuku and Uraraka went off together through a dense crowd, not realizing they're holding hands to avoid getting separated. Izuku realized this when he felt a bit light on his feet and then started to slowly float off the ground. He was neon-red from it.

"Uhh, Uraraka… you're h-holding my h-hand, and I'm kinda… floating… here," Izuku stuttered, as he lost footing with the ground.

"O-oh… sorry…" Uraraka mumbled and released him.

Izuku gently landed with both feet on the ground. Both avoided eye contact with each other, still having the fresh memory of holding each other's hand. It made them extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"L-let's head to our meeting," Izuku stuttered a bit.

"Y-yeah," Uraraka replied.

They arrived at the lavish office of Principal Nezu, he rolled out on a segway. He was a white mouse, and everything was normally sized, but he liked to use his height for certain things. Izuku had never seen him before.

"Mr. Midoriya, you're first," Nezu said.

"Y-yes sir…" Izuku responded.

Izuku entered the office and took a seat in front of the desk. Nezu sat on his office chair, and he pushed down the lever that elevates his seat. He kept pushing and pushing until he could clearly see his student.

"Sorry about that, it's kinda hard for me to see others eye-to-eye… I do hope you understand," Nezu stated.

Izuku nodded.

"Great, let's get started. So I have a few questions about the incident in the Sports Festival, and I need you and your classmates to get to the bottom of what happened to Kazume. First question is when did he start to… act like his other self?" asked Nezu.

"It was after the first round of the fights… and he acted kinda like a robot, then the fight with Kacchan happened,"

"So after his fight with Denki, right? Did you have an idea what happened in the second round? What Kazume did to Iida?" asked Nezu.

"N-no… I was pretty broken from my fights…" Izuku replied

"So when you returned back to your classmates, have you met with Kazume, or maybe the other him?"

"The other him, I'm pretty sure… because he was acting weird. It was before his match with Todoroki," Midoriya answered.

"Oh, and how did his hostile side act?" asked Nezu.

"Well, Tsuyu told me everything, and well…" Izuku mumbled.

"Go on. Take your time to think things through," Nezu commented.

"Well, Tsuyu told me about it...

"I see… well one more question. What about the situation with Tenya Iida? Did he know about the news? If so, how did Kazume or the other react to the news?"

"Pretty violently, sir… Almost like he was about to go out and fight again…"

"And this happened when? I'm just making sure," asked Nezu

"Right before the Semi-Final match," Izuku answered.

"I see, do you think that maybe… the cause of him lashing out was due to the Hero Killer incident?" Nezu asked him again.

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about it…" Izuku admitted, "I mean… it's so clear…"

"It is quite apparent that we're in the same mindset. Thank you for sharing your answers. Please call in the next student, I don't want to move out of the chair and adjust it again," Nezu responded.

Izuku walked out of the office and called Uraraka to enter. Uraraka then took a seat in front of the desk. It was her turn to answer his questions.

"Miss Uraraka, how are you today?" Nezu asked.

"I'm… uh, good, sir," Uraraka mumbled.

"That's good, very good. Now then, to business. You know more about this incident than Midoriya does, since you directly interacted with Pain," Nezu said.

"Well, yeah… he seemed to be really stilted, robotic, like he was trying to figure out what Kazume sounded like," she said.

"Well, it didn't work effectively, did it?" asked the principal.

"Nope… pretty soon Tsu and I knew it wasn't Kazume at all, he kinda got… violent," she sighed.

"Did you remember how he acted with the other students?" Nezu questioned.

"Oh yeah, him and Todoroki had an intense staredown, Kazume never really liked him too much, but Pain… he took it to another level entirely. It was like… two storms, but one was like a hurricane and the other a regular rainstorm," Uraraka explained.

"So did you know about the situation with Iida?" Nezu asked the brunette.

"You mean his brother being all over the news because of the Hero Killer?" Uraraka asked.

"So you do? Did … the other him mention anything to you about that?" Nezu asked again.

"No, but he seemed to react to something on his phone, he seemed really torn up about it," Uraraka said, "Still, ask Tsu about it, she was on his Cavalry team."

"Don't worry, she's actually next. I was pretty sure she's got something interesting to share. Thank you for sharing this information with me. I wish you luck with your internships," Nezu concluded.

"Thank you sir!" Uraraka exclaimed. Izuku was waiting when she got out of there, it wasn't weird at all. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about the incident with Kazume and Iida at the same time.

"Come in, Asui," Nezu demanded.

Asui entered his office and took a seat in front of his desk. Nezu was holding a small block of cheese and then shoved it down his mouth to quickly get back to work with a small amount of difficulty. Tsuyu was a blunt say-it-like-it-is type of person, not one to hide anything.

"I have a few questions to ask about the incident in the Sports Festival and Uraraka says that you knew more about Kazume as well as that you were a member of his cavalry team. Is that true?" Nezu stated.

"Yep, he was okay up until after the first round, then he lost it. Honestly I worry about him sometimes," Asui replied.

"And why is that?" Nezu was curious about that last sentence from the frog student.

"He seems so violent and so alone at the same time, it's like there's the sad Kazume and the Pain side of him," she said, remembering all the times he had trusted her or that time he accidentally stabbed her. He never meant to hurt anyone.

"Are you a close friend of his?" Nezu asked.

"I'd say I am at this point, he's not as bad as people think he is… he's just stuck inside his own head. Most of the time he just sits next to me and I just listen to him air out his dirty laundry to me," Tsuyu responded.

"I appreciate that you're trying your best to help him with his troubles," Nezu said with a slight smile on his face.

"Well, it's more like he likes me because I listen to him, I'm quiet and don't really talk to him," Tsuyu said, "That's the extent of our usual interactions when I get the chance to be around him."

"Well… other than the time in the Battle simulation training, did he… act hostile to you?" asked Nezu, concerned if he did any harm to the close friend that tries her best to help him.

"Not really, he preferred to go for more verbal attacks than physical, maybe because he knew that if he caused an outside incident, he'd be no better than his brother," Tsuyu surmised.

"Brother? W-when did you h-hear this?" Nezu stuttered. Concerned if she knew about Kazume's real past. She cannot know the old him.

"I just listen, he rants a lot about a bastard and his brother, he mutters a ton," Tsuyu answered.

"I see… well it's probably nothing to worry about," Nezu chuckled a bit, an odd emotion from him.

"Ribbit?" Tsuyu croaked in confusion.

"Thanks for coming. Have a nice day. Good luck on your internships. Goodbye! We're done reviewing! Please head home safely!" Nezu said, getting on his segway and speeding off. Leaving Tsuyu one confused frog and an angry explosive boy, who was supposed to be next for questioning.

"So I came here… for NOTHING?! WHAT THE FUCK!" Bakugo angrily yelled.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere near the dorm..._

"_**Chaos at the Sports Festivals as Kazume Shi-"**_

"_**Brutal Beatdowns spark-"**_

"_**He's a killer and should-"**_

Kazume sat dumbstruck, he was being treated like a villain when in reality he was sick. Pain was oddly dormant now, but… it hurt. It hurt so much to see him being demonized when it really wasn't him.

To pour salt in the wound, he was denied internships. And now his depression and ennui came back full force. They treated him like an animal. Something broken and odd. Something wrong as well.

He walked back to his dorm room with his head down, as he opened the door to his room. He felt like he didn't belong here at UA. He wanted to empty everything or at least as much as he could. He thought about returning to I-island, but he was scared to return back there as the most hated student in UA history. Melissa witnessed it all on TV, did she?

Also, Ingenium was taken down… Iida's older brother. Kazume had a bad feeling that Iida would try to get revenge and go after **that bastard**. So he made his decision… pack everything he could, dump it in a dumpster, and defeat Stain once and for all.

.

.

Or die trying.

.

As he was about to leave his dorm for good. Melissa was outside the door.

"S-sis? What are you doing here?" asked Kazume. She sternly crossed her arms.

"Oh, I don't know, you should know why," Melissa replied.

"Uh… to kiss my brother goodbye?" Kazume responded.

"Augh… you're really pulling that card?" she huffed, glaring at him.

"Okay, okay. You came to check on me, sis. I guess nothing gets past you," Kazume huffed.

"Yeah, of course, but I can't just wait for all of this to be over. It's either you swallow your pride and get help or I'm going to Shanghai you and force you," she growled.

"You know that second option won't work on me sis, unless you have some special invention you made behind my back, which I doubt it," Kazume stated.

"I have my ways," Melissa continued.

"Yeah but on UA grounds? That's pretty much suicide, sis. I just… I just…" Kazume dropped his bag full of his stuff and hugged his sister tightly, "I don't know what to do, sis! I don't even know if I belong anywhere! I'm… I'm trapped, sis. Like when I was surrounded by cement. Stuck in the darkness," he sniffled, letting out his tears.

Melissa just held him, she wasn't all that confident that she could make a difference.

"I'm… a monster. Just like **him**. I'll always be compared to **him**. Homeless, violent, thinking he's some kind of hero." Kazume growled, "Maybe I was better off a villain than a hero."

"If you were better off that way, then why are you here?"

"Because…" he took a moment to think why he was here before responding back, "I wanted to help change the hero society and lead them to the right path of a true hero by self-sacrifice and protecting the lives of innocent civilians. But… after that trip with you to the beach, I found another reason. I wanted to impress you with the new me that will fix all my wrongs. Because… because…"

"Because?" she asked.

Kazume was at a loss for words. He doesn't know how to tell her. He only had one way to respond…

He gently wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her in for a kiss on her lips. It was a little messy, since he was having mixed emotions in his head. His past was filled with nothing but brutal training, hatred against the hero society, and being distant with his close friends at UA.

But Melissa, she was the only light. The only thing that kept him going and the only thing worth fighting for. It wasn't about fixing society anymore. It was about stopping those that prevent that change. His brother was preventing it. And the only way to fix it was to work together.

Melissa pulled back. Her cheeks are a little red. Taking a moment to process what the hell just happened. She missed him. Missed him strolling into the lab, missed him just… being around.

"I know it's a little odd. Your brother little brother kissing his big si-" Melissa clashed into his lips for another kiss, cutting him off.

This time, it was more passionate than before, more comfortable. They both gave in and Kazume didn't care anymore. All he wanted was to stay with her. He wanted to be more than a hero. He wanted to be her hero. Sure, the society was fucked, but at least he was doing fine.

He still had a loose end to tie up… but at least he finally took that leap of faith.

"So… did you bring your stuff this time, my sweet Melissa? Because… I don't wanna, share clothes with ya. My colors don't match well with you like it does with me," Kazume asked.

"What else is the small baggage for?" replied Melissa.

"Right, right…" Kazume sighed. He awkwardly sidled back into the dorm, forgetting all about what made him start to pack up in the first place. He had his sist- girlfriend here. She settled in on the couch and patted the cushion right by her side.

Kazume sat down stiffly, robotic and clinical. He felt Melissa's arm wind around him and she hugged him to her chest, he stiffly laid there until her heartbeat soothed him, soon enough he was loosely playing with her hair, listening to her heartbeat and her breathing, feeling the gentle rising and falling of her chest.

He slowly drifted off.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading the chapter. If you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review, I always love reading your thoughts and opinions. If you enjoyed this series, please make sure you favorite and follow this story to stay up to date. Enjoy your summer and I'll see you all soon with the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 29: Inward He's Grown

**Hello, it's RLeb10. I'm back with another chapter of Blood for Blood. We're almost getting started with the major arc, The Hero Killer Stain arc. For now, the class will be posting out hero names for themselves. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 29: Inward He's Grown

_Morning…_

Two days had passed since the Sports Festival ended on a bad note. Kazume had woken up to prepare for his homeroom class. Melissa was still in his bed, just waking up and reaching over on the bedside table. Kazume quickly brushed his teeth, took off his PJs, took a quick shower, put on his UA uniform, all in a matter of ten minutes.

When he got out of the bathroom ready to go, he was surprised to see Melissa woken up.

"Uh… good morning, sis. What made you get up so early?" said Kazume.

"When you tried to slip out," Melissa said.

"Aww, miss cuddling with your little bro already?" Kazume teased.

"Uhm… sure?" Melissa guessed.

"Well… sorry to break it to you, sweetie, but I got school to attend to. I gotta go grab some breakfast real quick. If you wanna join, let me know and get dressed real quick. I'll wait outside while you get changed, ok?" Kazume offered.

"Aren't you just the sweetest?" she teased.

"Of course, babe. I am your boyfriend after all. But… how will your papa think about… us? And what about my classmates?" Kazume asked with concern.

"Oh come on, my Papa wouldn't be so surprised, but I'm not too sure about your classmates," she admitted, feeling a little sheepish.

"Well either way, I am happy being with you. Now go get changed, I heard Lunch Rush makes some really good Miso soup with a side of eggs and bacon," Kazume replied.

"Okay, that sounds good," Melissa said, making a shooing motion.

"I'm going. I ain't a pervert like that grape kid," Kazume muttered that last part.

Melissa overheard and wondered what he was getting at. Kazume gently closed the door, waiting for his sweetheart to get ready.

He waited patiently, looking back at the door and sighing, 'What a shit-show…' he thought, looking back to what happened at the festival.

After six minutes, she was ready to go. She was wearing white pants, a brown sweater vest, and an odd bow-tie. Of course, Kazume loved that nerdy look, it was kind of a turn-on for him. They walked together, Kazume dodging her hand the whole time, dodging eye contact like Neo from the Matrix. As far as he knew Mineta had a sixth sense for hot girls. If he showed any attachment to his 'Sister', the implications would be nasty.

Melissa finally caught his hand and squeezed it tightly. Kazume sighed.

As the two sat down to eat, both encountered a familiar face.

"GOOOOODDD MORNINNGGG!" All Might shouted in his muscular form. He mustn't show them his deflated side of his.

"Uhh… good morning… All Might," Kazume replied nervously.

"Oh! Melissa! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't know you were coming!" All Might exclaimed, blue eyes shining happily, seeing his favorite and only niece. Kazume begged for the earth to swallow him whole.

"Well, maybe I wanted it to be a surprise…" Melissa reasoned, making Kazume almost choke.

"So… um… what are you doing here… All Might?" Kazume still felt nervous asking him.

"Breakfast… can I join in?" asked All Might, taking out a bento box.

'Is he fucking serious?' Kazume thought.

"Sure, Uncle Might," Melissa responded.

'OH COME ON! CAN I JUST HAVE SOME ALONE TIME WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?!' Kazume ranted in his mind.

'GAHHHHHHHH! I'm not just going mental! I just… JUST… FUCK!' he continued, 'I feel bad for yelling at her, I hope you're happy, Pain!'

He watched All Might and Melissa just talk as he busied himself with his food. He couldn't help but worry. What did Pain do exactly? She seemed… defensive.

"Melissa… did, the other me… do something to you?" asked Kazume.

All Might started to shyly whistle, looking away as Melissa looked down at the table, finding the salt packets immensely interesting.

"Melissa… please tell me," Kazume begged.

"Well… uhm… he did," she mumbled.

"Meli-" he cut himself off, realizing All Might is there, "I mean sis, that's not enough for me. Did he hurt you? I need to know, sis."

"Well, verbally, mostly yelling and shouting…" Melissa replied.

"I… I didn't say anything mean… did I?" Kazume felt a bit of guilt, thinking he most likely did shout mean things at his sis, despite not remembering any of it.

"Well… it was… colorful vocabulary, if my Papa heard it… you'd be on your way to hell in a box made of nails," Melissa answered.

"I really am a horrible person. All Might was wrong to believe I could be a hero. First, I brutally hurt Todoroki and Bakugo. Now I found out that I also hurt Melissa," Kazume mumbled, releasing some tears in his eyes.

"Hey… look, we'll solve this," Melissa assured him, squeezing his arm.

"Solve? Heh, what is there to solve? There's nothing you can solve… not even this!" Kazume showed the image of Ingenium to both his sis and All Might.

"Oh… that's… hoooo…" All Might winced in sympathy.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'm out," Kazume released Melissa's grasp on him and was on his way to class.

"Wait! Can't you wait for just a second? Why're you so pessimistic?"

"Cause I'm a threat to everyone, sis. I'm the reason Ingenium is no more," Kazume replied, before he continued to walk out.

"Kazume, you know that's not true," Melissa said, but Kazume didn't listen as he left.

It was just Melissa and All Might remaining in the empty cafeteria.

"Well… that was… somewhat of a downer…" All Might mumbled.

"Honestly? That's all I could expect out of him after what the other him said to me…" she sighed.

* * *

_Inside Class 1-A…_

Kazume waited in an empty classroom, seven minutes early before class time. It wasn't gonna be long until his classmates come in. Iida was the first to enter the classroom.

"Shield," he stated.

"Iida," Kazume greeted. It seemed tense, Iida made the connection. Based on his brother's description of the Hero Killer matching quite closely to Kazume 'Shield's' brother.

"Oh hi Kazume! You got here early," Izuku greeted.

"Oh um… hey," Kazume greeted.

"Morning Kazume," Uraraka greeted.

"Yeah… morning," Kazume responded softly.

Izuku and Uraraka stopped for a moment, the air in the room was still tense. Almost like Kazume's sheer willpower filled the room.

"Shouldn't you be getting seated? Aizawa might get mad if we waste time, right class rep?" Kazume stated.

"Yes, yes, quite right," Iida replied.

Uraraka and Izuku both sat down on their seats, still feeling concerned about the slight tension between Iida and Kazume. Why would their friends start acting quite a bit hostile towards each other?

Minutes later, everyone else arrived to the classroom, especially a bandaged up Bakugo and Todoroki. Aizawa arrived last to the classroom, and this time he's not wearing bandages on him.

"Good morning class, it seems everyone's sitting silently in their seats for once," said Aizawa, as he sat on his desk.

"Ribbit, Mr. Aizawa, your bandages are gone. You're finally all healed up," stated Asui.

"Recovery Girl went overboard a bit on the healing and made me fall asleep. Had a good nap until she woke me up to go home," Aizawa replied, "Anyways, we have a big task to do today so you better not slack. The task we need to do is… Hero names."

"Alright!" the class shouted with joy.

Aizawa raised his scarf in the air and his eyes glowed, signaling his class to quiet down because he wasn't finished talking.

"Anyways, this year we'll be doing things differently. Starting this year, the first-year students are now being drafted by hero agencies for internships. Here are the results of the draft board," Aizawa turned on a projector to show the horizontal bar graph to see which top students had the most offers.

* * *

Draft Board Results:

1\. Kazume Shield: 4759 (vacated)

2\. Shoto Todoroki: 4123

3\. Katsuki Bakugo: 3556

4\. Fumikage Tokoyami: 360

5\. Tenya Iida: 301

6\. Denki Kaminari: 272

7\. Momo Yaoyorozu: 108

8\. Ejiro Kirishima: 68

9\. Ochako Uraraka: 20

* * *

"Whoa, no way…" Denki reacted

"I can't believe it…" Todoroki reacted.

"He did put on quite a show indeed," Tokoyami reacted.

"Wait, what does vacated mean?" Mina piped up.

"Yeah, never seen that before," Sero commented.

"Well, you saw how he acted in that final round. Add in the fact that he attempted to attack pro heroes in the festival, Nezu decided to suspend Kazume for this internship," Aizawa answered.

Kazume looked down, tuning everyone out. He didn't have a whiteboard since he wasn't participating in internships. Thanks to Pain, it was all over. The class was silent, Bakugo and Todoroki didn't say anything. They all just stared at him.

"Even if you don't have any offers, you'll still need to be interned for the week. Now let's take care of the matter at hand. Before you think of deciding an agency, you need to make a hero name to be recognized by. Only pick one for life because otherwise…"

With the clicking of heels came Midnight, "You'll end up with something terribly ill-fitting and uncomfortable to move around in," she said, making everyone fidget uncomfortably. She reveled in making the sweet little heroes squirm.

Watching them so uncomfortable, especially that Midoriya kid, made her giggle. Yet, she couldn't stop thinking about that little concrete box and the howling little boy inside it, she felt bad. Even if Kazume Shield was a dangerous boy capable of taking out heroes twice his age, she couldn't help but feel like she did a bad thing, seeing the poor kid just staring emptily out a window and having nothing to do but watch his classmates pick names. She knew what that felt like, hell, even Shouta knew what it felt like.

There was a fundamental difference however, it was the fact that she knew it wasn't truly him, she'd seen split personalities before, but one that was fully aware and autonomous was new. Mostly they'd clash and spill over, but Kazume seemed to… fade out and Pain would fade in.

Everyone in the class except for the suspended Kazume received whiteboards and a marker to write down the hero names. After a few minutes passed, Aizawa was sleeping in his bag and Midnight was ready to announce.

"So, since we've all done, time to kiss and tell…" she crooned.

"Wait… we have to present?" asked Sero.

"You can't be serious," said Kirishima.

"Of course! That's the thing about being a hero… sometimes you have to bear it all! Get naked and show off what you have! So… who's first?" Midnight asked, blue eyes scanning the young faces screwed up in either shock, embarrassment, or sheer terror. Kazume slumped down, he had a good name in mind and everything if Pain didn't decide to go overkill…

"Oooh, I have one, can I go?" asked Mina.

"Sure, go ahead," Midnight permitted.

"Alright, my hero name will be… Alien Queen!" Mina announced and showed the name to the class.

"No. No no… that's not… eugh…" Midnight shuddered a little, trying to articulate without thinking of acidic and unbeatable space aliens.

"Aw man, I thought it was genius," Mina whined as she walked back to her seat.

"You're anything but genius. A toddler can think of something better," Kazume said while his head was down on his desk, "Heck… even Kaminari can think of something better and he's a dumbass!"

"Damn," Denki said, "He's not wrong,"

"Well then, anything else?" Midnight wondered, not a single movement happened. Mina sat back down, pouting a little.

The class was silent. The atmosphere around them was dense. Not only do they need to impress Midnight to be approved of their hero name, but also not piss off and bring Pain out of Kazume again… at least that's what they think.

"Ribbit, I would like to present," requested Asui.

"Sure thing go on right ahead," answered Midnight.

Asui walked up in front of the class, turned around her whiteboard and showed the class her hero name.

"I've been thinking of this hero name since I was little. I want to be the Rainy Season Hero: Froppy," Asui presented.

"Aww! Cute!" Midnight exclaimed, "Very friendly-sounding and very adorable!"

The class cheered with joy, chanting her hero name. Class 1-A was filled with excitement, Kazume let the smallest smile he'd ever done spread on his face, something about that motive for a name was so pure. He felt at least a little better.

"Alright class, I wanna go next," Kirishima went up front and flipped the whiteboard, "I'll go by the Sturdy Hero: Red Riot!"

"Ah, based on the Chivalrous Hero: Crimson Riot, right? Good choice, considering his quirk was to harden his hair, yet you harden your body,"

"Yeah, I looked up to him. I want to be just as manly as he was during his time as a hero. A hero not afraid of anything," stated Kirishima.

"A very honorable motive, if I do say so myself," Midnight stated with a smile, Kazume still smiled, he couldn't stop, what was wrong with him? Was this normal?

The class was able to find some great hero names, and Kazume was actually enjoying the presentation… if only he could go and present. He already had a name in mind. It wasn't anything special, in fact, it was a name he's already been known for since he was ten years old.

Uraraka came up and shyly put her board down, "While it's not as cool as Kirishima's or Tsu's… I… well…" she mumbled.

"It's okay, Uraraka. You can show us. I know you thought of something pretty sweet," said Kazume.

"It's… Uravity," she said.

"That's… Perfect, Uraraka!" Kazume exclaimed.

"It's your name combined with your quirk! Memorable, quick to say, it's honestly perfect," Midnight agreed, Uraraka smiled and shuffled nervously back to her seat. Iida looked down at his board. Thinking about his brother, how Kazume's brother so callously ended his career, and he erased Ingenium and wrote his own name down.

* * *

"_I… I want you to take the name of Ingenium… wear it with pride… it's over for me," Tensei requested._

"_Tensei… I… I can't do that…" Tenya sniffled._

"_Shhh… listen, the Hero Killer, he's got a brother, he's been missing for a while… that brother's name is…" Tensei caught his breath before continuing._

"_**Kazume,"**_

* * *

"Tenya?" Midnight asked.

"Yes," Tenya stated simply.

"Why not Ingenium? Isn't that what you dreamed of becoming? Living up to the family tradition of being the next Ingenium?" Kazume asked.

Tenya was silent, not even looking at him, Kazume understood, he knew. He betrayed them, all of them. They looked at each other and nodded slowly, as if saying, 'I know our brothers fought, mine lost, and we both hate your brother's guts.'

Kazume felt like a dangerous hypocrite. Give a gun to a hypocrite and they'll kill someone for different reasons. He was raised by a dangerous psychopath obsessed with 'saving the world' through eliminating the hero society by eliminating those he deemed unfit for the role of hero.

Kazume knew his brother saw him the same way. Even if their methodology was different, they were the same. Same gear, same skills, same convictions. Other people would just get in the way.

Izuku had to go, he got up nervously and shuffled to the front, his eyes set on the board, looking up at Kazume and Uraraka, smiling confidently. He turned his board around.

"Deku?" Midnight asked, "You do know it partly means 'useless' right?"

"Y-yeah… but… it means a lot when my best friends say it… it's like there's a completely different meaning… especially… w-well… someone made it sound different than just 'useless'..." he explained, fully expecting his more… old-fashioned friend to lash out and suggest he pick something better, but he saw a slight tilt of his head, almost as if he was confused, but when he looked at Uraraka, he saw her wide grin and felt better about it.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY, NERD! I HAVE A NAME WAY BETTER THAN THAT SHITTY DEKU! I WANNA BE LORD EXPLOSION MURDER!" Bakugo yelled as he elbowed Midoriya off the podium and showed his whiteboard to the class.

"Pfft, really? Is that all you got? Did the other me hit your head so hard or something?" Kazume insulted.

"SHUT IT, NINJA TURTLE! IT'S MY NAME, MY CAREER!" Bakugo shouted at the suspended intern.

"What are you, five?" Kazume countered.

"I'll be a stronger one, especially since your quirk's shit!"

Kazume stabbed a knife on his desk, his blood red eyes glowed, **"Did you forget who stabbed a deep hole to your back, fuckwad?" **Pain warned Katsuki.

"Hey, hey! Don't make me use my quirk on you two! You're both older than five year olds, and one of you is more dangerous than the other and I don't want to make half the damn class pass out, so take your dicks, put 'em back in your pants, and stop measuring them!" Midnight snapped, Pain actually listened and put the knife away, not wanting to nuke his other half's career even more.

"He started it! And… did he come out again?" Kazume replied.

"Ugh… you two are such children… but yeah, he did," Midnight sighed, rubbing her temples, 1-A was quite the headache.

"I see… then I'm so sorry. I don't know how to stop him. I don't know if anyone can," Kazume put his head down on the desk in shame.

It was after class, everyone was gone, it was just her and Kazume, even Aizawa abdicated the premises. Kazume looked up at her.

"Why're you still here? You're gonna try to coerce me into indulging your fetish, right?" he asked, Midnight sighed.

"Look, it's just a persona, just 'cause I know that sex appeal goes a long way into popularity for female heroes and I made the government take action doesn't mean I'm a pervert," she sat down normally, dropping the persona.

"You were one of my brother's targets after Ingenium, he had a full-on list and was going after the ones with more exposure first… back in the old house, outside the city, deep in the woods off Highway 5," Kazume said.

"Still, one thing bothers me… about the whole… you know, chamber we had to put you in," Midnight said, "I… I'm sorry for scaring you so badly, we just had to do what was necessary,"

"I understand that completely," Kazume said, "Pain was dangerous and you all needed a way to confine him without a chance of him breaking out,"

"Still, you're just a kid, and seeing you… tear things apart is just messed up…" Midnight said, trying to keep herself in check.

"Am I? What kid would dismember fifteen pros and forty-eight villains?" Kazume scoffed, trying to keep his walls up, he refused to break.

Midnight stayed resolute, her eyes steady and her expression stern, "It's clear that Pain, and all that happened was for survival, I didn't see it that way then, but now? I understand why you're split up the way you are," she said.

"Didn't you say you wanted me kicked out?" Kazume growled.

"Yes, I did, but then the Festival happened," she said.

"Yeah, and you knocked me out," Kazume reiterated.

"You were clawing and scratching at the walls, sobbing like a little kid! That's what bothered me! Of course your psychopathic shitty bastard of a brother would most likely do that considering your skills. I've seen the crime scenes myself, Kazume," Midnight ranted a little bit. Kazume looked down at his hands and clenched them into fists.

"You went along with what your brother did because that was the only way he'd ever act like an actual brother to you, Pain became its own entity because of that, that was the Kazume you made to avoid your brother's anger," Midnight sighed, "Because I know there's a hero in there just fighting that side tooth and nail,"

"He'll kill everyone at the drop of a hat," Kazume sighed.

"Oh yeah? That's what you think, but only you have the power to end that cycle, Kazume, I can tell you've been wanting to," Midnight said, feeling him hug her tightly, sobbing.

"I… I can't… stop him…" he sniffled, "I tried…"

"You think killing your brother's gonna make that thing stop? You have to accept it, you have to accept the bad as well as the good, I mean, just look around you, you may think you're alone but you aren't," Midnight continued, patting his back a little, letting the poor, bloody kid cry.

Even for a little bit, what Kazume felt during the presentation was genuine hope and happiness. He has a girlfriend, a home, friends, all of it. If he stayed with Stain… he'd have none of that. Sooner or later, he'll have to fight him again, before more people fall to his blades, even his friend Iida was blindly going in.

He had to stop him.

He didn't want to see Iida gone, either. After that, Melissa, after that her father, his friends… Stain would be unstoppable. Pain was still dormant, but he needed to end this.

For the sake of this society, he'd take Stain down.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. Leave a review to let me know what you think. If you enjoyed the story, please favorite and follow to stay up to date with the new chapters coming out. Until next time.**


	31. Chapter 30: Pandora's Box

**Hello, I'm back again with another chapter. Sorry I took a little while, I had a bit of trouble writing it. I hope I can pick up the pace for future chapter. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 30: Pandora's Box.

_Lunchtime_

Kazume wanted to stay away from the others. It wasn't out of fear or sadness or anything, it was just what he wanted to do. He didn't want to hear about internships when he had to figure out how to strike back against his brother without rocking the boat too much. He decided this time to eat lunch from Lunch Rush's menu instead of eating from Melissa's bento box, since his dorm doesn't have a large kitchen unlike back in I-island. Also he'd blow it up by some vagrant of the arcane like burning water or the stove going AWOL. And due to his stunt in the festival, Nezu made some rules that he's not allowed in the kitchen due to all the… weaponry of kitchen knives that are stored there.

Later on, his friends, Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, and even Asui joined him for lunch. They wanted to accompany him after the whole suspension for internship and him left behind after class with Midnight.

Of course that was a warzone and a half. There was no worse hell than that. He had to walk on eggshells around her. One second, Midnight would be perfectly okay, almost normal, then it got weird. Kazume, being the way he is, was trying not to have Pain come out.

Because it got oddly kinky in Kazume's opinion.

Enough said, moving on.

"So… are you okay?" Tsuyu asked.

"I'm not sure if I can breathe right…" Kazume sighed, "I mean, come on, she's… a little extreme… Ugh…"

"Well, she does have the control in that situation…" Tenya reasoned, making Kazume's face turn a shade of pale.

"You gotta be KIDDING. If Melissa gets th-" he clamped his hands over his mouth, cursing himself out for mentioning his girlfriend, "Uh… so anyways, what have you decided for the internships, if you have already decided already."

"Wait wait wait… Hang on," Ochako piped up, "You, Kazume, the ninja, have a girlfriend?"

"Um… I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Kazume's cheeks started to get blood back in there.

He didn't notice a neon-pink gossip seeking missile heading towards him until…

"OH MY GOD! KAZUME!" Mina squealed, grabbing Kazume's shirt collar and shaking him like a mad dog. Kazume immediately shut down in defense, but it didn't work.

"Guh… uhh… ahhh?" he mumbled, still being shaken by the joyful pink girl. Then she stopped.

"Waaaaaiiiiittttttt…. Is it Tsu?" Mina guessed with Kazume slowly shaking his head no. Much to the relief of the frog-girl.

"Ochako?" she guessed again, still no.

"Really?" Mina pouted, pressing her fingers to her temples, "Mmmmm… MMMMMM! C'mon… C'mon… Dang it! I don't have the right quirk!"

Kazume then took a deep breath, "HER NAME IS MELISSA AND PLEASE LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" he yelled, cheeks completely red.

"I never knew you had one, ribbit," Tsuyu commented, blinking.

"The sheer volume of Shield Industries products you have, from your phone to the new Autoforges… it makes sense," Tenya remarked.

"Yeah, she's a really talented inventor. She loves to help heroes out one day with her support items. And since I'm such a gadget enthusiast and collector, I encouraged her to help create some amazing gadgets for me to become a great hero one day. I wanna help her achieve that goal in the future," Kazume said, gaining a fond smile on his face and a twinkle in his red eyes, he was proud of her.

"Fifty yen says they have a baby," Mina stated.

"How about we DON'T do that," Tenya said, chopping the air gently.

"Nobody tell Hatsume," Kazume warned, "There will be NO END to the nicknames, no end to the shop noise, and NO END to the rivalry…"

Mina and Ochako nodded, remembering the bubbly inventor.

* * *

_"What happened though?" Uraraka wondered._

_"That muscly ninja dreamboat happened! Oooh! The babies I can make based on his quirk alone are gonna be AMAZING!" Mei squealed, her smile wide._

_"But like… what did he do to you?" asked Mina._

_"That's what's so awesome! He cut me and licked the cut! And I went NUMB! How cool is that?!" Mei cheered, smiling like she had just been swept up in the throes of making babies__._ (From Chapter 21)

* * *

"So… any idea on where you'll be interning?" asked Kazume to everyone who's sitting with him.

"Well, I'm interning with Gunhead! I gotta know how to defend myself without my quirk, I gotta… you know, after Bakugo happened…" Uraraka replied.

"I get it. Especially since my quirk's not flashy at all, you need to know how to take people out without your quirk, cover up that weakness and you'll do fine," Kazume stated.

"Well, since I'm good with water, I chose Selkie's internship, he works mostly on the water, so it's my forte, ribbit," Tsuyu answered.

"Working with him to gain experience with rescuing or taking down villains with your advantage in the water. Great choice, Tsuyu. No wonder you were able to rescue me while I was all wet… and bleeding," Kazume replied.

Izuku took a deep breath, "I'm… with one of All Might's old teachers…" he mumbled.

"Mm. Got it," Kazume commented.

"I'll be working somewhere else, somewhere in a more open area to where I can hone my quirk down to a science," Tenya stated.

"Are you sure? That would mean going overseas to a different country that has a desert or a prairie," Kazume commented, but then realized something. 'Something doesn't feel right about his response,' Kazume thought.

After their long conversation, the group finished their lunch and continued on to finish their classes for the day.

* * *

_After school…_

Kazume had to remain in the school instead of heading back to his dorm where Melissa was watching a battling robot show, somewhat pouty about how there were so many better robots she could make. He had a meeting with a classmate to do his therapy session. He waited, calmly fiddling with his tape, keeping his hands busy so he could stay calm.

'Why would Nezu want me to have therapy? It's just a complete waste of time. I can't be fixed. Heck, which student would be dumb enough to do therapy with me? And why is that student fucking late?' Kazume thought.

"Heey! So sorry I'm late! Ooh! You're as cool as they said you'd be! Is that tape or a belt?" a peppy, cheery voice belonging to a periwinkle-haired girl sounded from behind Kazume, who jumped and tried to reach for a blade on instinct, remembering he didn't have any.

The girl was slightly shorter than him, her hair was long, reaching down to her knees in a twist, Kazume was a little flustered by the question.

"It's… It's tape," Kazume mumbled.

"Oooh! So kind of a Kakashi look, huh? So… I'm Nejire Hado! Nice to meetcha!" Nejire introduced herself.

"Kazume Shield," Kazume bluntly said, sitting down and blankly staring at the girl in front of him. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes slightly narrowing. Something didn't seem right about that response. "Is there something wrong, Nejire?" Kazume asked.

"Something doesn't sound right… you hesitated for half a second, in that half-second you spat out the surname you used ever since you left your old life behind, furthermore… I can tell when a guy's in love, you're nervous and excited at the same time because you have someone special," Nejire said.

"How did you…" Kazume breathed.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Nejire asked.

'Holy shit… she figured out that Melissa and I were together by my body language! I mean, she has experience in the field… if I were to fight her, things would probably end up bad for me…' Kazume thought, 'She's got me right where she wants me!'

"Why are you doing this? You're part of the Big Three, UA's strongest students. A potential pro if things go well instead of going to hell, so why are you helping me out?" Kazume wanted answers for the reason why she would waste time helping him.

"Well…" she mumbled, Kazume smirked.

"Heh, you're not the only one who can play mind games, you know?" Kazume teased. She pouted.

"Uggggh! You meanie!" she snapped. Kazume now saw why she was so popular. She was pretty cute.

"So, why would you want to be a hero? Let's start with that," Nejire reasoned.

"Ladies first," Kazume stated.

"Oh, what a gentleman!" Nejire sighed.

"Go on… I'm waiting… and he is too," Kazume demanded.

"Well, I wanna help people! I wanna be a hero 'cause I want to, not because of some reason like money or to look good! What about you?" she asked.

"I… don't know anymore…" Kazume admitted, "My brother's reason was my reason at first… but now? I don't know."

"What was his reason?" she asked.

"To make the world full of self-sacrificing heroes, heroes he deemed worthy. The people that aren't… they're sacrificed to the goal," Kazume answered.

"Oh…" Nejire sighed, seeing Kazume almost look repentant.

"I just wanted to have my brother, what was wrong with that? I just… wanted my brother to… see reason…" he mumbled, "I can't even look myself in the GODDAMN EYES…"

"There's nothing wrong with that, you did nothing wrong, you just… had to protect yourself, you don't need a complicated reason to be a hero!" Nejire exclaimed, "Because you aren't your brother at all!"

"Then why is a part of him still in me? Why did I almost kill Bakugo at the Sports Festival? Why did I betr-" Kazume cut himself off before he could say anything else.

"Betray them?" Nejire guessed, "You probably were threatened to do that, right?"

Kazume went silent, it only took a few minutes to get to the meat of the problem. Of all the people it had to be the cute third-year student that broke down that barrier.

"Kazume, you did what you had to," she stated.

"But it isn't RIGHT. It's never RIGHT! It's always survival!" Kazume snapped, feeling an odd pulse around his arms, squeezing tightly. He looked defeated.

"I get it, it's in the past and you feel frustrated because you never had a choice," Nejire reasoned.

"No you don't get it! There is no escape from this fucking hell! Heroes will fall or die because of me! Do you know who my fucking brother is?! Do you know who I really am?! What I was capable of just at the age of 12?! Face the facts, bitch, I CANNOT BE SAVED!" Kazume yelled, he completely lost it.

Nejire tightened the energy restraints, her eyes set in grim determination, "Anyone can be saved! Anyone can try again! Yes, you made mistakes, yes, you have a bad track record…"

"T**H**E**N** W**H**Y **D**I**D**N'T T**H**OS**E** F**U**CK**ER**S S**AV**E **M**Y PA**RENT**S?**!**" Kazume screamed with a bit of Pain's tone towards Nejire. *CRACK* Kazume smashed his fists to the ground, denting the floor and breaking the bones on his knuckles in the progress.

"Those…. Bastards… didn't even try… What's the difference if a few die? After years of being in the shadows, now they see the difference?" he asked, seeing her scared face, "You got me! You have one of the Bloodhounds at your mercy! So go ahead and end me!"

He closed his eyes, "Come on, do it," he said. He was waiting for the waves to cut into him. Yet, he felt her arms wrap around him, his shoulder slowly dampening. He slowly realized that she was crying for him.

"No one deserves that… No one at all… if only someone was there to stop your brother from going down the way he did, he wouldn't be able to drag you back down with him," she sighed. Kazume reluctantly hugged her back.

"It's not your fault, my brother brought it on himself. He made his own weakness. He doesn't have anyone either… and now he's lashing out at the 'false heroes'. He used to be my hero you know… when I was a stupid little brat…" Kazume responded, comforting the Big 3 member.

"Still! It's not fair! You're… you were only a kid… That's really messed up!" exclaimed Nejire.

"Anyway, my philosophy is that I'm better off getting the short end of the stick," he said with a roguish smirk.

"I just don't get it, how can you just think about it that way?" Nejire asked.

"Because there's only one way to become a true hero, sacrificing yourself no matter what, putting your life on the line," Kazume replied.

"There's more ways than that," Nejire said.

"Oh? Then what is it?" Kazume asked.

"You can do it for love, you can do it for family, you can do it to get past the place you came from by changing through your strength," Nejire answered.

"So… all three then," Kazume mumbled quietly, not wanting to notify Nejire about Melissa not just being the love of his life, but literally part of his family… as her sister. It would be kinda embarrassing for the cute air-headed Big 3 member to find out about it. Her sis would count for the first two reasons Nejire suggested.

Kazume looked at the time on the clock on top of the chalkboard. It had been a few minutes exceeding the hour limit of the therapy session Nezu had assigned him and Nejire.

"Oh shit, we passed the hour limit. Sorry Nejire, I gotta go before Melissa gets worried about me," Kazume slightly panicked.

"Oh… I see, well! Same time next week!" she exclaimed, pressing a slip of paper into his hand. He looked down at it and looked back up at her.

"What's this?" Kazume asked.

"If you wanna talk, just gimme a call," she said, smiling.

"Thanks Nejire, goodnight and stay safe out there," Kazume said.

Both left the classroom and headed safely back home.

* * *

_Late Evening..._

Reconnaissance is important for any mission. That was one of the lessons Kazume learned fairly early on from his brother. In his efforts to take him down, he'd have to scan and comb every alleyway in the godforsaken dump of Hosu, or what would he and Stain call it, Crime City.

He leaped from rooftop to rooftop, wall jumping left and right, and running at rapid speed to scout where every alleyway is throughout the city.

He was used to doing legwork like this, it felt oddly nostalgic. He turned on his phone, setting markers on his map app to put down every alleyway he searched. The alleyways he searched were dark, quiet, and reeking of garbage. It's an excellent place where Stain would attack, since he can hide the stench of blood with the smell of garbage overtaking the metallic smell of blood. Also, tight spaces work well with not only Stain and Kazume's advantages with the hero vulnerable to avoid throwing knives, but also wall jumping to evade the heroes' attacks and to add maneuverability.

Kazume must do whatever it takes to take down the Hero Killer once and for all, even if it costs his life. He cannot allow his classmates to become Stain's next targets. Kazume sat down on the edge of a rooftop, thinking about what Iida told him.

"_I'll be working somewhere else, somewhere in a more open area to where I can hone my quirk down to a science," Tenya stated._

'Is he… trying to hide that he wants to intern here… looking for Stain, wanting revenge for his brother? If that's true… then… I gotta get him out of harm's way. It's gotta be me to stop him.' Kazume thought. He felt his phone go off and saw the caller ID as Melissa. He flinched and rejected it. He had a job to do.

It was time to end this. Time to end the living nightmare. He went to continue scouting for a while longer. His girlfriend can wait. He had a job to do.

After an hour passed, he finally made it back to his dorm. Once he opened the door…

"Helllooo, Kazume," Melissa said, coming up to him with feigned friendliness. She was wearing a nightgown and Kazume downright froze. Melissa's smile DID NOT meet her eyes.

"Uh… hi," Kazume greeted, knowing he's guilty.

"What were you up to, hon? Up and rejecting my call like that…" she sighed, pressing herself against him, rubbing a little.

"My fingers slipped," Kazume lied.

"Ohhhhhh? Really?" she asked, hands rubbing his shoulders.

"Nooooo? Alright, I was out in Crime City, Melissa," Kazume admitted.

"I see," she said, "I guess… I can't stop you," she sighed a little, squeezing him a little bit. Kazume felt a little overwhelmed. Melissa noticed that he was even more nervous. She clung onto him, knowing that he wouldn't fight her.

"Uh, Melissa? You're squeezing me. It's telling me that something is wrong. What would that be?" asked Kazume.

"I just wanna cuddle…" she sighed,

"Don't worry my sweet sis, your little bro will cuddle you until all your doubts and fears go away," Kazume teased. Melissa brightened up and glomped him with a laugh. He just about passed out from sheer cuteness. He somewhat forgot what he was going to do.

Still, he gave in to her warmth. Kazume still had time to plan. But that'll have to wait as he closed his eyes and fell asleep in the arms of his loved one.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading the chapter. What are your thoughts on having Nejire involved early in my story to help Kazume out? Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. If you enjoyed the story so far, be sure to favorite and follow to stay up to date. I'll see you all next time with the upcoming chapter.**


	32. Chapter 31: The Beginning of the End

**Hello, it's me again. I had a hard time writing this chapter. Gladly thanks to My Hero XIII, he helped me bounce back. You should give his stories a read. So anyways, here's another chapter of Blood for Blood, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 31: The Beginning of the End.

The day had arrived for the class to have decided where they would be interning. Unfortunately, Kazume was the only exception due to his stunt at the festival, yet he came along with the class for Aizawa to keep a close eye on him. The staff cannot leave Kazume unattended in case he either overworks his workout in the gym or tries to sneak out again.

Throughout the whole bus trip to the train station, Kazume kept his gaze on Iida. Kazume looked closely at the ticket on his hand, it read 'Hosu'. He growled to himself, 'Goddamn liar…'

"Alright class make sure you don't lose your costumes or any personal belongings. Once you all entered the train that is labeled on your ticket, you'll be on your own until you arrive at your agency you'll be working with," Aizawa announced.

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa," the class replied.

"Kazume, no funny business," Aizawa stated. Kazume ignored his warning, watching Iida making his way towards the ticket gate.

Midoriya and Uraraka quickly ran towards Iida, who had been distant towards those two. He had a personal business to attend to… and he doesn't want his two friends to get involved in the crossfire.

"Iida wait up! If you need help, just… just uh… contact us!" Izuku spat.

"No need, I'll end it myself…" Kazume interrupted, walking past him and grabbing Iida's shoulder, "It's my fight, stay out of it," he warned.

"Your fight… is mine as well, Kazume. We're doing whatever it takes, for those we care about…" Iida stated.

"Like you know?" Kazume snarled, "This is to end the nightmare… I don't give a single shit about internships; all I care about is ending the nightmare."

"Wow, they're really intense, huh Deku?" Uraraka commented.

Izuku nodded with a dread-filled smile.

"This ain't your fight, Iida. Fighting that bastard won't bring back Tensei to the spotlight as a hero. Tensei's just another victim to my brother's dumbass purge… and you'll be next if you go through with your revenge plan. So do yourself and the hero society a favor and stay the fuck out of it" Kazume sighed, "If you wanna carry on your brother's dream, let me end my brother's nightmare."

Izuku tried to speak, but he felt that bloodthirsty aura, that glare compounded it. Making him shut up before he said anything. Uraraka remained quiet, not wanting to unleash Pain at her… she didn't want to experience that again after that time she shared her reasons to be a hero.

"I must be going, I can't be missing my train," Iida said.

"You go on ahead, and stay safe out there," Kazume replied.

Iida passed through the ticket gate as he headed toward his train, arriving just in time before the doors started to close.

"That goes double to you, Izuku," Kazume snarled, "This is my fight and only mine…" Kazume then looked towards Uraraka, "If anything bad happens to me, please look after your precious Deku, alright? Just promise me that you'll do it. Now if you don't mind, I have a train to catch."

Kazume then leaped over the ticket gate, getting the attention of the guards.

"Hey! Stop right there, kid!" yelled a guard.

The other guards pulled out the stun guns to try to stop the runaway Kazume, but he dodged the blasts as he jumped from pillar to pillar, avoiding the crowd, and trying to chase the train that was about to depart. The pursuing guards tried to push through the dense crowd but as they cleared through, it was too late.

Just as the train just got out of the station, Kazume made a giant leap with all his strength and agility in his asset to be able to just latch onto the top of the train as he equipped out his bear claws from the flick of his wrists. As the train started to accelerate, Kazume's grip tightened as his claws dug deep through the metal.

Kazume used his claws to stabilize himself from slipping off the train as he tried to climb on top of the train cart, since he wanted to avoid getting detected by the passengers.

He needed to not be seen, and the claws would definitely be seen. So he slowly crept along, sticking them in places where they wouldn't be seen.

Kazume sighed, "Maybe staying at the top wouldn't be so bad."

He just had to run like hell once his stop came. After several minutes of gripping onto the train like his life depended on it…

*SCCCRREEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCHHHH* The train slammed its brakes as it was approaching the station. The buildings around the station reached very tall heights, the streets were filled with dense traffic, and sidewalks filled with people. The train made its stop at Hosu City.

Kazume had to cling on tight to the train with his bear claws, leaving a dent to the edge of the train cart. Kazume hoped that no one would notice the damage as he hopped off the train and grabbed onto the rafters of the station, hiding from the crowd and especially from Iida. He hopped along, trying not to be detected.

'Okay, good thing these assholes have a crowd to muscle through… I gotta stay on Iida… also, why can't that grease-bomb leave me the hell alone?' thought Kazume, continuing to keep tabs on Iida's whereabouts. He shot his grappling hook out and swung in quietly behind Iida. He took advantage of the guards looking away from the stairway as they were searching through the crowds exiting the train he arrived from.

However, Kazume was not out of the woods yet since he had one final obstacle to overcome, the ticket gate. There were guards still patrolling around it but it was fewer than the one back in Mustafu. Kazume went through the exit ticket gate without needing a ticket and blended in by crouching down to avoid the guards' eyesight. After passing by the guards, he was finally out of the danger zone as he exited the station.

He shadowed Iida as he met up with a man with an odd helmet and blue-and-white spandex, kind of an odd thing for a guy with such a bland-ass hero name. They were walking together and all Kazume needed to do was follow. He decided to find a better view to keep an eye on Iida by watching him from the rooftops. He headed to the nearest alleyway to wall jump between two buildings to reach the top.

After making it up to the rooftop, he looked down at the class president walking with the hero he was working for and slowly followed them to their agency. The Manual agency was a few blocks away from the station so Kazume had to make massive leaps from the buildings across every street. Due to his rapid speed, those stunts were a breeze to do for Kazume. Once Iida and Manual entered the agency, Kazume checked his phone on the map app to see the nearest locations he pinned, marking the alleyways where Stain could attack.

He remembered the ambush techniques he used to do with **that bastard**. They would wait for the targeted hero to appear, one would take the top, one would take the bottom, most likely his brother would take the top while he'd be on the bottom, that way he'd do some showman-ish assassination he saw in Assassin's Vow or something similar.

That is if he wanted to make it quick. Other times Kazume would be the bait or decoy as Stain would pounce on the hero from above or throw some knives at the targeted hero and Kazume would swallow the blood stained onto the blade. Then… he saw Nejire bobbing towards him on the air and he immediately jumped off the roof in sheer panic, running through the alleyways, knowing them like the back of his hand.

"Hey, come back here Kazume!" Nejire shouted as she used her quirk to engage the fleeing Kazume.

Kazume leaped from wall to wall across alleyways, buildings, streets, and train tracks. Kazume kept following the route, streaking through the concrete chaos… and into the matted, browned-out grass, the trees now stark and permanently bare. It was almost like walking into a fallout at first. Kazume looked at his old home, the old woods all choked by the city that sprang up around it. He ran right into the old clearing, seeing the old house all abandoned and dark. Sad and lonely in a crime-filled borough. Still, he opened the door and sadly looked at the only photo of his family that his brother had kept.

It was his parents, and a younger, not crazy brother all surrounding baby Kazume. They were happy. All of them. Something Kazume wanted so badly. He got an odd version of it. He flipped it over and saw a small note.

_For them, for the sake of a just society… I'll do this for them. No matter how many bodies it takes, Hero, Villain, it doesn't matter to me much. For my new little brother to grow up in a world free of conflict…_

_I do this for you, Kazume._

Kazume barely got to know that brother. The brother that actually cared about him and didn't throw him into dark basements or throw knives at him. Or worse. MUCH worse. Being pumped with so many steroids and drugs that it made him and Pain met up in the first place.

That made him scared of needles and pills and other things.

Then… some days, Stain would leave and Stendhal would take over. He was nicer, a lot more… kind? No, that's not the right word. A lot more heroic than Stain. He'd even laugh at how stupid Stain's little acronym sounded.

Kazume liked Stendhal better. Then… he'd sleep. He'd say goodnight, then just… the next day Stain was back.

Then, he heard a knock and, in an instant, rushed to the door, catching the thrown knife from a spring-loaded launcher. He breathed a sigh of relief but not after he felt the ground beneath him disappear. He was on top of a trap door right near the front door where the intruder would usually be entering into the house and fall for the trap that would lead down to the basement.

"FUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK!" yelled Kazume as he fell down the trap door to the basement, where it's always pitch black.

"Kazume?!" Nejire heard his shout and quickly smashed the front door with what's left of her quirk after feeling completely gassed chasing after Kazume.

As she took a quick glance of the first floor, it was completely empty.

"Strange, I swear I just heard Kazume scream," said Nejire. She couldn't see down in the chasm that seemed to swallow the light. She could swear she heard him, but… she didn't see him. She heard something skitter and she shivered.

She never liked the dark. She liked bright things, shining and colorful. City lights and other things… Staring at this was just like staring right into the mouth of a monster. More skittering and Nejire fought the urge to scream, grab the nearest board, and kunk whoever was down here with her over the head Looney Tunes style.

"Who's there?" said a voice in the pitch black darkness. She froze, hearing metal jingling and jangling. The sounds kept getting louder and louder as it continued to close in on Nejire. She shut her eyes, sniffling and shaking.

Then, she felt arms wrap around her, "Why did you follow me?" Kazume asked, since he could see in here since his eyes had adjusted, he found Nejire in a little ball. He picked her up and squeezed her in a hug.

Nejire unballed herself and calmed down, "I got worried, okay?" she sighed, "So why did you run away?"

"Because this society won't let me take down my brother, I should be the only one able to! I know his patterns, his victimology, his MO, everything! I do what I do because it's the right thing to do! Because it's decent! And above all… it's what's right at the end of the day," Kazume ranted a little.

"But of course… this society… just LOOOVES to push those who wanna change it down. The good people that want to, not the evil bastards; those guys get off scot-free," he sighed, "So… what were you so worried about?" Kazume admitted internally to himself that if things were different, he'd probably have Nejire as his girlfriend. As much as he hated to admit it…

"I'm worried about you! I've been for a while… I know what you were gonna do! All… Samurai duel style! You don't even have your sheaths! They're just strapped to your back by some leather cords!" Nejire replied.

Kazume grew silent, he knew that he didn't bring them… because he might not come back.

"Because you know that it's to the death… no one will come between you two…" she sighed.

"Because someone has to clean up his mess! And the only way to do that… is to either give him the fight of his life or slaughter him!" Kazume exclaimed, then… he realized…

That was no option. It was him or Stain. Either way he'd try his best to come back. So many people were waiting for him… And Nejire was being dragged along behind him, pouty-face and all. Then… he heard something, grabbing Nejire and clapping his hand over her mouth.

"**Which sick fucker decided to break into my house through the front door?! Well I know it wasn't my piece of shit brother so it must be some other dumbass. Time to check the basement and kill the intruder," **said Stain, as he headed towards the dark stairway that leads to the basement. Kazume had to act fast. He scooped up Nejire bridal style and silently listened for his brother.

*Tsssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrr…* a flare dropped down near the exit and lit up the room a little bit. The basement was like the size of a tennis court except a bit smaller. Kazume and Stain used this room to train to use their other senses besides sight. The training helped Kazume master his fast reaction time without needing to see what the enemy is doing, hence why he was able to win so easily against Tsuyu and Tokoyami back in the battle trials.

*Tap! Tap!* Kazume heard Stain's footsteps as he was walking towards the other side of the basement, where they were hiding. Kazume also made tapping noises simultaneously with Stain to avoid being heard from the deadly assassin. However…

*Tap!Tap!Tap!* his footsteps started to go faster. This gave a bit of a challenge to match his faster footsteps while holding Nejire. Kazume continued to head closer to the lit up door, but then it got dead silent. Stain stopped moving for over ten seconds.

It was kinda odd that he completely stopped. Did Stain give up searching for them? No, he would've just left and went to the exit if he did. But then Kazume forgot one important thing…

*SNIFF* He forgot the sense of smell! Nejire was hot, sweaty, mostly from chasing him.

*XXXIIINNNGGG* Stain drew out his katana. He spotted the intruders. Kazume only had one option…

*TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP!* He made a beeline to the exit, wall jumping up the stairway, and leaped over the trap door near the broken down front entrance.

"**GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" **yelled the Hero Killer, chasing after the young students of UA.

Kazume leaped from tree to tree, fleeing from his pursuing brother, but with the extra carriage he's holding onto, he wasn't agile enough to outmaneuver him.

"Can you fly yet Nejire?" asked Kazume.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BIG SCARY NINJA GUY!"

"I know, but we need to separate if we both want to make it out alive!" Kazume exclaimed.

"Throw me, then!" Nejire decided, "I think I should have enough to fly!" Nejire replied.

Kazume jumped high above the trees, able to see the sky and Hosu city straight ahead. He threw Nejire up, separating from her and drew out his katanas. Once he fell back underneath the trees, he clashed blades with Stain.

A wave of energy blasted Stain back, making him roll and fall back, Nejire caught her friend and coming up fast was Stain again.

"Get higher! I know you can do it!" Kazume snapped, "Or drop me!"

Nejire shuddered, "I… I can't! It's…" she sputtered, seeing Kazume try to bat back the throwing knives screaming at them.

"NEJIRE! NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO LOSE IT!" Kazume yelled, "YOU WANNA BE A HERO, YEAH?! THEN BE THAT HERO!" Nejire grew determined and blasted off as fast as she could, tossing Kazume skyward, hearing him scream like a little girl before catching him.

They flew, and Kazume was shaking. He'd never exactly been a fan of flying. They landed on a rooftop and Kazume still looked frazzled. He stumbled to the ground and started panting.

"That… was… pretty scary… wasn't it?" Kazume panted. He saw Nejire talking on her phone and took that opportunity to vanish. But Nejire grabbed his scarf.

She was done talking, "Hold it, I've got an idea!" Nejire snapped.

"What would that be?" Kazume asked.

"When Work Studies start… how about you work with me?" Nejire asked, "We make a good team!"

"A-are you sure? I m-mean, what if your boss doesn't like me after that Sports Festival fiasco? What if I hurt your reputation by working with you? A-are you sure t-that I'm a t-trustworthy teammate to you?" Kazume had a million questions flowing through his mind. Then Nejire just hugged him.

"Don't worry about that!" Nejire exclaimed. Then there was a shadow over them as a huge white dragon landed in front of them with Kazume already frazzled from the flight he didn't want anything else to scare him.

Unfortunately for him...

"AHHHH! THAT DRAGON'S GONNA EAT ME!" Kazume hid behind Nejire, hoping that she would blast this dragon to knock it out. Nejire just looked unfazed. And in an instant, a woman was in place of the dragon.

"Uh… hi. Where did the dragon go? It was just in front of us," Kazume asked. The woman smiled a little bit but was more concerned with Nejire.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay, Nejire…" the woman sighed, hugging her and fixing her reptilian golden eyes on Kazume.

"Is this your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Uhm… well…" Nejire went red, "Just… not really…" she mumbled as the dragon-like woman stepped up to him, eyes studying him.

"Wait… you're that boy from the Festival…" Ryukyu murmured.

"Uh… you might want to be more specific than just 'that boy', ma'am" Kazume replied. He was feeling a little bit awkward. If he was gonna be known as that from now on he'd be stuck trying to make up for it the rest of his life.

"No… you're different…" she mumbled, "Split personalities."

"How can you tell? Did Nejire told you about me?" asked Kazume.

"You didn't start as your other personality and changed into it, everyone saw that, stop being so slick," Ryukyu responded.

"Slick?" Kazume tilted his head in confusion.

"Stop thinking that no one around you knows about it, if he's comfortable enough to emerge at a public event, he's comfortable enough to be a regular factor," Ryukyu sighed, "Still, it's kind of a relief that you helped her out…"

"It was nothing. Afterall, I kinda put her in that situation in the first place. It was my fault that she separated from you," Kazume apologizes to Ryukyu, imagining how much trouble he would cause to her agency.

"Nejire does tend to wander off a lot. But, if she has you around, maybe she'll keep her head out of the clouds," Ryukyu stated.

"I'll think about it if I'm alive at the end of this," Kazume said.

He ran off, jumping and moving back towards UA. Nejire and her boss watched him go. She thought of what she saw in there. It was small, until she got down into the abyss. She saw the picture of his family flutter to the roof in front of her.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Nejire asked.

"You read his files, and you know him better than his little girlfriend, if he really wants to be a hero, then he has to do this," Ryukyu stated, seeing her protege pick up the photo.

"Okay," Nejire said. She was full of guilt as she clings on tightly to the picture. She knew she had to step up and be the hero she always wanted to be. She just had to help regardless.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, so what are your thoughts about the collision course between the two brothers? Or Kazume's moment with Nejire? Future internships possibly with Ryukyu or other? Please leave a review. Until next time folks.**


End file.
